Leviathan
by Thuktun Flishithy
Summary: The Age of Monsters ended in Second Impact, or so everyone says. When Mankind finds itself besieged by the otherworldly Angels, Shinji Ikari will accept a destiny thrust upon him and rise to protect the Earth. He will not be alone, as old guardians -and their enemies- of a bygone age return. A fusion of Evangelion, the Godzilla Mythos, and Ultraman. Rebuild of Hail to the King.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Evangelion, or any other franchises mentioned in this story. This is just non-profit fun; I don't see a single penny from this stuff.**

 **A/N: Hi there! Normally I put author's notes at the bottom, but I felt it might be more important to put them here. For those of whom who are unaware, I previously penned the fanfic _Hail to the King_. It was my first fanfic to go over 10k words, and I'm still a little proud of it. When I read it over, however, I can't help but cringe at my early writing skills and feel that I can improve the story greatly. _Leviathan_ is a revisitation, a _Rebuild_ if you will, to the concept of the story, but it will be very different from _Hail to the King._ This is not a crossover, but a fusion of the worlds, one that will make its differences more apparent as the story progresses. I will also be taking more care to write this story and not rush it like I did towards the end of my previous story; _Leviathan's_ first chapter alone is longer than the first few chapters of _Hail to the King_ combined. **

**Apologies; I have a tendency to ramble. Without further ado, I present:**

 **Leviathan  
**

 **לִוְיָתָן**

 _ _Kaiju.__

 _That word has become a part of everyday life ever since that fateful day in 1954, when we were humbled by the wrath of a monstrosity created by our own destructive arrogance. Though it was slain by the sacrifice of one of our century's greatest minds, it proved to be far from the last to reveal itself to the world. Some kaiju (primarily the ones that evolved naturally in highly specialized ecosystems) are little more than animals, acting on pure instinct, and thus can be deterred or even detained with the right resources. Others, however, are genuinely malicious, and will not be so easily stopped. Only a handful of kaiju are natural creatures, most are either extraterrestrial in origin or something equally fantastic, a fact that helps to remind us of how small our world actually is._

 _If there is one kaiju, however, that stands above all others, it must be the one that emerged from the waters off of Chichi-jima in 1954. He has gone by many names throughout our history. Jormungandr, Leviathan, Gojira. But the world at large knows him as Godzilla, King of the Monsters._

 _His title is a well-deserved one. In the past forty-five years, he has bested no less than twenty-eight kaiju in battle. Though he has not engaged military forces in over thirty of those years, it is quite clear that to fight him is to embrace death itself. He is a monster amongst monsters, the thing that even boogeymen fear. Despite his immense power and ferocity, he has never deliberately turned it upon our fragile civilization or the idiosyncratic "family" of kaiju he is often observed with. Though many are distrustful of the creature and consider it a beast that must be destroyed as soon as possible, many more view him as a guardian of sorts, protecting the world he shares with us. And if what Miki Saegusa states is accurate, he is far more intelligent than many realize._

 _Of course, many feel that this topic is no longer relevant after the Second Impact. There has not been a single kaiju sighting in over five years, and it is the popular opinion that the lot of them were wiped out in the same cataclysm that halved our population and set us back a great many years. Alas, some even feel that the end of the Age of Monsters is one we should rejoice, now that we are free from monsters like Godzilla._

 _As for me? I will never forget that fateful day in 1957 when I stood on a hill in the distance and watched him rise from the water to fight off the Mysterians invading my homeland; there was something in his fiery eyes that seemed to bore into my very soul. Something_ old, _and yet inviolable against the unceasing tide of time. It is the memory of those unyielding eyes that press me to ask this question:_

 _If we managed to survive the Second Impact, why couldn't he?_

Dr. Kyohei Yamane  
 _Monsters and Man: A History of Kaiju in the 20th Century_ (2004)

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ _Outskirts of Tokyo-3__

The weather was ill-fitting for the end of the world.

The skies were exceptionally clear that day, showing nothing but an endless expanse of blue tinged by the slightest shade of red. It made for a stark contrast with the blood-red seas that met with it at the horizon, a daily reminder of the Second Impact. A warm sea-breeze devoid of any smell rolled in with the tide and gently rustled the leaves of young trees sprouting from broken shores. The buzzing of cicadas dominated the cacophony of nature, adding to the tranquility of the land.

It was a shame it had to end.

A plume of pinkish sea spray rose from the sea, followed a few seconds later by the low rumble of an explosion as the first of the mines detonated. Several more detonations followed in short order, each one closer to the shore than the last. The explosions had not gone unnoticed; scores of artillery cannon and missile launchers turned on their axes, pointing towards the slight bulge in the water that steadily drew near. A battalion of tanks swiveled their turrets, occasionally accompanied by aself-propelled maser cannon. Patiently, the mighty weapons of war waited for their target to reveal itself.

They didn't have to wait long. The bulge expanded, revealing an inhuman form silhouetted behind the crimson waters before exploding outwards in a spray of foam. A bizarre creature strode towards the shore, a mockery of the human shape. It moved in a manner not unlike an upright ape, lanky arms moving in concert with legs that supported an impossibly thin waist. It had no neck or head, instead possessing a bony plate eerily similar to a plague doctor's mask. Bone protruded from pitch-black flesh, armoring its joints and securing a bright red orb in its solar plexus.

The tanks opened fire first, a staccato of cracks filling the air as armor-piercing rounds were shot at supersonic speeds. The rounds stopped short of the monster, however, coming into contact with orange lights flickering about the creature's body. It continued towards the shore unimpeded, its dead gaze focused on a distant point behind them. The artillery and missiles went next, unloading an impressive amount of firepower against the monster and obscuring its unnatural form in a massive cloud of smoke. A few seconds of tense silence passed before the creature emerged from the smoke unharmed, having not even slowed its stride.

That left the masers. Advanced relics of a bygone age hummed softly as immense energy built up in their emitters, shining brilliantly when violet arcs of light shot forth from their barrels and struck the monster dead-on. The orange light flickering around the creature coalesced into a visible field of concentric octagons, growing in intensity as the masers increased their power. Finally, one of the beams managed to pass through the barrier and burned into its hide, striking just above the red orb. Blood the same color of the sea trickled from the wound, almost indiscernible against its dark flesh.

The creature finally acted, raising a gangly arm towards the nearest maser tank. A bony spur on its elbow glowed a bright violet, then sprang out of the monster's palm with alarming speed, impaling the tank and pinning it to the ground. The tank blossomed into a fiery explosion, and the monster withdrew its spur. It repeated the process with mechanical efficiency, only stopping when all of the maser tanks were molten lumps of metal. Seemingly satisfied with its work, it marched towards the shore again, paying no heed to the continued bombardment.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

"Initial defense line breached," Makoto Hyuuga announced, his gaze fixated on the towering form of the Angel. "Target is advancing unimpeded."

"Of course it is," General Tanaka muttered, rubbing his face wearily. "Continue the bombardment, we need to gauge this thing's defensive capabilities."

"Contact the garrisons in Matushiro and Sendai," General Honda added, his face grim as he watched the viewscreen. "We need as many masers on the ground as we can manage if we want a snowball's chance in hell of hurting the bastard."

"Sir, Matushiro says ETA for the maser tanks is forty-five minutes," Maya Ibuki replied. "Sendai will take longer due to infrastructure damage from last week's storm."

"Have they attempted to draw its attention away with heavy fire?" General Tsuburaya inquired. "If we can't hurt it at the moment, we might be able to distract it long enough for reinforcements to arrive."

"VTOL Squadron Victor-Sigma has already attempted that with the refurbished ICBMs," Shigeru Aoba replied. "The target is simply ignoring them, like it did with everything else."

In the back of the command room, a man watched the chaos impassively, his hands tented before his face. Orange glasses hid his eyes, adding to the air of enigma surrounding him. "After fifteen years, the moment has finally arrived," he said calmly.

"Indeed," an older man said, standing by his side. "The Third Angel has come to test the worthiness of Man." He fell silent for a few moments, watching the battle erupting on the viewscreen before continuing. "Do you think _he'll_ arrive?"

"The Scrolls make only cursory mentions of the Leviathan and the role he will play in what comes next, Fuyutsuki" the man replied. "If he comes, then we must act accordingly. If he is truly dead, then the Scenario will proceed as originally planned."

Fuyutsuki allowed himself a small chuckle. "I forget that you grew up in the calmer times. I remember what he was like, Rokobungi. The sheer power he held, and the iron will that pushed that power forward. Something tells me that we will see him soon enough; he always appears when the world needs him the most. What will you do then, when the old King awakens to protect his kingdom?"

Hidden behind his gloved hands, a smirk appeared on Gendo Ikari's face.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Somewhere in the depths of the Pacific_

A titan stirred.

Slowly, its cracked open an eye, then another. Shudders rolled across its massive body as life returned to its long-dormant limbs, and it rose to its feet groggily. The beast did not know for how long it had slumbered, nor did it care.

Eyes that burned like hot coals surveyed the lifeless seafloor, and a fiery rage boiled within its scaled breast. The beast roared, a howl of animalistic fury that seemed to shake the very earth it stood on, the sea itself trembling before its awesome power. The balance of nature it had sworn to protect aeons ago had been thrown into chaos and all but destroyed, the waters it called home left barren. An atrocity of such magnitude could not go unpunished; the very wrath of the world itself seemed to pour through the beast's veins, baying for blood.

It would oblige. Already the beast detected a terrible presence, one that threatened to destroy what little of the world remained. With a growl it pushed off the ocean floor, leaving massive clouds of silt behind it as it darted through the waters with a speed that belied its gargantuan frame. It had already failed the world once, and he nearly payed the ultimate price for it. As long as the great flame sparked in its breast, it would not do so again.

The King was on the hunt.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

"Due to the state of emergency, all lines are currently unavailable..."

Shinji Ikari sighed and wearily plopped the phone back on its receiver. "No good," he muttered softly to himself. "Can't get anything on the cell either..."

For the umpteenth time that morning, he looked back down at the photograph he had received in the mail. It was, to say at the very least, very inappropriate to send to a fourteen-year old boy, and he wondered how someone like Misato Katsuragi could have become a major. Not that he minded terribly, but it was still rather concerning. What caught his eye the most, however, was the strange cross she wore about her neck. It was extraordinarily elaborate, and there was something vaguely familiar about it...

A glint in the corner of his eye drew his attention away from the picture and directed towards a silvery object on the ground. He looked about the empty street, then stooped down and picked it up. It was strangely nondescript, possessing no markings whatsoever, save for a bright red tip at one end, and it was _warm._ He twirled it deftly about in his slender fingers, weighing it in his hand.

"Odd," he said to himself. He looked about again, as if expecting for the strange object's owner to suddenly appear, then warily slid it into his breast pocket. The warmth was a soothing one, and he began to feel more at ease.

That was when the explosions reached his ears, rattling nearby windows with their strength. Startled, he spun about to face the source of the sound, and his stomach sank as he did so.

Some bizarre _thing_ was emerging from a point beyond the hills, walking towards his position. VTOLs flew about it like a swarm of angry bees, pelting it with a flurry of missiles and bullets, but their efforts seemed to have no effect. Raising a gangly arm, it suddenly impaled one of the airships with a spear of violet light, sending it crashing nearby. The VTOL exploded, sending shrapnel and debris flying into the air. A small piece of concrete clipped Shinji in the temple, and he fell sprawling to the ground. Something warm trickled down his neck, and he became dimly aware of the fact that he was bleeding.

Through the ringing in his ears, he managed to discern the sound of tires screeching to a halt, followed by hurried footsteps. A pair of hands took hold of his shoulders and began to slowly drag him away from the chaos erupting just a few streets over. "Come on," a feminine voice urged, strained with effort. A few strands of purplish hair entered his vision, and he dazedly realized that the speaker was Misato Katsuragi.

Not that it mattered; they were going to die anyway. Another VTOL was careening towards them, smoke billowing from a massive gash in its flank. Misato cursed and began to redouble her efforts to pull him along, but he knew that there was no way that they could both get out of the way in time. It was so dreamlike, so surreal, that he found himself far more at ease than he should have been. He simply closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitability of death.

A few seconds passed, and he realized that it still hadn't come. His eyes creaked open slightly, then widened with shock.

The VTOL was held aloft in the air by a pair of massive clawed hands. Tainted saltwater dripped from its scaly skin, drizzling onto him and Misato. Their unexpected rescuer deposited the VTOL on the street beside them with surprising care, then stepped between them and the bizarre creature. It was tall, standing heads and shoulders over the tallest buildings around, and clad in charcoal-grey scales that seemed to smolder like a dying fire. Three rows of bone-white spines the shape of maple leaves ran down its back, going from the base of its neck to the tip of its crocodilian tail. For the briefest of seconds, he managed to catch a glimpse of its eyes, burning like the heart of a furnace and contorted with an expression that crossed the barriers between man and beast.

Rage.

"Oh God," Misato whispered at Shinji's side, her eyes as wide as saucers. "He's back."

Godzilla, King of the Monsters, had returned.

The Kaiju King raised his head high, inhaling deep enough to ruffle Shinji's hair with a breeze, then _roared_. It was an old sound, a sound of fury and vengeance that was ancient when mankind first began to walk upright. The windows around them bulged outwards, then shattered into thousands of pieces before his rage. Misato winced, pressing her hands to her ears, and Shinji gritted his teeth in pain as the sound assailed his eardrums.

It was finally too much. His vision was fading now, growing dimmer and dimmer with each passing second. The last thing he remembered seeing was Godzilla, massive craters in the pavement trailing behind him as he marched towards the bizarre monster in the distance.

After that, there was only blackness.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Silence reigned in the command center. Everyone watched the viewscreen, their mouths agape, as Godzilla fully came into view. For many of the younger technicians, he had been but a legend to them, a story their parents used to tell them about in hushed tones. They had never expected to see the hero, or the monster, of their childhood come to life before their very eyes. For the ones who remembered him, it was a callback to their younger days, to when the impossible seemed to be reachable and monsters were matters of fact rather than myths.

"We need to N2 mine the area!" Tsuburaya exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. He reached towards the red telephone on the desk, only for Honda to grab his arm with surprising strength.

"We are not going to vaporize a city just because he's shown up," the older man warned in a low tone. He turned back towards the viewscreen and narrowed his eyes. "Focus all available firepower on the Angel. Let's see what he does."

"Yes, sir," Hyuuga replied.

"It appears that you were right, Fuyutsuki," Gendo commented at the back of the room. "The Leviathan rises from the dead seas to prove that there are beasts only gods can tame."

"What shall we do, then?" Fuyutsuki inquired.

"Create a god."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

Godzilla snarled contemptuously as he glared at the creature before him. It stared back with lifeless eyes, hidden behind its bony mask. It was certainly one of the stranger-looking monsters he had encountered in his long life, but such things mattered little to him. Flexing his claws, he roared once more and charged, nearby buildings trembling with each ponderous footfall.

The creature responded in kind. A heavenly light glowed from the ground beneath its feet as it took to the air in a massive leap, clearing the ground between them in seconds. It smashed into him, a field of concentric orange octagons forming at the point of impact. Godzilla skidded back a few meters, then lashed out with a clawed fist. There was a flash of light, followed by a tremendous cracking sound as he shattered the field with one blow. The creature staggered back, allowing him to catch it in its bony mask with another punch, sending it flying back until it hit a building in the distance. The building crumbled like a house of cards, burying it under thousands of tons of rubble in the process. Pressing his advantage, Godzilla charged forward again, refusing to let it recover.

The rubble exploded outwards, revealing the creature. Its bony mask was cracked in two, and thick blood gushed from countless gashes torn into its skin. VTOLs continued to hover overhead, bombarding it with missiles and cannon fire, but it ignored them as it raised a gangly arm in Godzilla's direction. Before he could react, a spur of violet light blasted forth from its palm, spearing into his shoulder and using his own momentum against him as it pierced through his thick hide. The King of the Monsters roared furiously, then took hold of the spur in a clawed hand and twisted. The bony protrusion shattered, spraying the streets with even more blood and prompting a cry of pain from the creature.

Godzilla growled as he pulled the spur out of his shoulder, letting the wound seal up before he turned his attention back to the reeling creature before him. He inhaled deeply, letting the familiar burn flood his chest as immense atomic energies blossomed within. His spines crackled as a fearsome blue glow began to emanate from them, traveling from the tip of his tail to the base of his neck. Wisps of plasma rose from his maw, and a blinding beam blasted forth, striking his enemy in the shoulder and burning through its dark flesh before emerging from the other side. The creature's severed arm fell to the ground, greasy smoke rising from its burnt stump.

A sickly cry of pain filled the air as the monster stumbled back, blood pouring freely from the slowly regenerating hole in its shoulder that used to hold an arm, only to be silenced when Godzilla slammed into it with enough force to send it flying into a nearby hillside. He charged again, moving faster than something that large should have been able to, and brought a clawed foot down on its left leg, snapping it like a dry twig.

The creature flailed about wildly in an attempt to get free, but it proved to an exercise in futility as Godzilla increased the weight on its leg. Panicking, it raised its remaining arm, only to have the King of the Monsters take hold of it, the fragile bones shattering from the sheer strength of his grip. There was a horrid sound of tearing flesh as he casually tore the limb free of its socket, tossing it aside like garbage, then turned his attention towards the glittering red core in the creature's chest. Raising a clawed fist, he slammed it into the core, a spiderweb of cracks forming where he struck. Snorting in satisfaction, he struck it again and again, his blows raining down like cannon shots, until it finally shattered into countless pieces.

Godzilla rose from the mutilated corpse of his enemy, his claws slick with blood, and roared in triumph. Briefly, he eyed the VTOLs hovering about him, then began the long trek back to the sea. The world had been avenged, however slightly.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

"He did it," Tsuburaya breathed.

Honda allowed himself a small smile. "Of course he did. I've seen him walk away from worse fights than this."

"Sir, we're receiving requests for new orders regarding Godzilla," Maya said shakily, her face paler than usual. "Reinforcements from Matushiro and Sendai are approaching his position. Shall we engage?"

"He's returning to the ocean. Send out a "Do Not Provoke" order," Honda replied. He leaned back into his chair and allowed himself a sigh of relief. "Lord knows how that would turn out."

In the back of the room, Gendo frowned lightly. He watched the titanic form of Godzilla draw nearer to the lifeless seas, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly. "He won."

"Seems so, Rokobungi. It appears that we will have to wait our turn," Fuyutsuki noted dryly.

Gendo straightened in his seat and adjusted his glasses. "It is of no matter. We would be fools to truly believe that the Leviathan was dead. The Scenario still proceeds, even taking him into consideration." The intercom on his desk beeped, halting any further conversation. Allowing himself a small sigh, he activated. "Ikari."

"Commander, this is Major Katsuragi reporting in. I've retrieved Sh- er, the Third Child, and am currently bringing him to HQ. He needs immediate medical attention; a piece of concrete hit him in the head during the Third Angel's attack. He's hurt really bad, Commander."

"Understood. I'll have Dr. Akagi meet you at Entrance B-3 with medics on standby." With that, he turned the intercom off and turned to Fuyutsuki. "Contact Dr. Akagi and alert her of the situation."

Fuyutsuki nodded and turned to leave. Suddenly, he paused. "If we do lose the Third Child, what would that entail for the Scenario?"

"Everyone in the Scenario is replaceable," Gendo replied. "Including him."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"Shit," Misato muttered to herself, snapping her phone shut. She glanced at the rear-view mirror, making sure that they were safely away from the battle, then turned to look at Shinji. The boy was still unconscious, blood slowly trickling out from underneath the impromptu bandages she had wrapped about his head. Reaching out to his neck, she saw that his pulse was getting weaker. "Come on, Shinji. Just a little bit longer, then you'll be fine."

She wanted to believe her own words. She really did.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji found himself in water.

At least, it felt like water. It was cool to the touch and as clear as glass, reaching up to his waist and lapping gently against him. Turning about, he saw that it extended in all directions for as far as the eye can see, and a glance upward revealed a cloudless sky devoid of any sun. It was tranquil, something he found himself appreciating greatly.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself softly.

"Not quite," a strangely familiar voice replied to his right.

Spinning about, Shinji found himself facing... himself. Well, at least it looked like him. The posture was off; it was more upright and seemed to exude confidence. The boy smiled warmly.

"Where am I?" Shinji inquired.

"We are inside your head," the boy replied.

Shinji shuddered slightly at the voice; it was like listening to a video of himself. "W-who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"I am a protector with no name. One who came to Earth a long time ago to protect it. It appears that I am needed again. As I also have no form, I decided to take yours in the hopes that it'd make you feel more comfortable."

"It really isn't," Shinji replied with a shudder.

The boy frowned and furrowed his brows. "Perhaps something more... paternal," he muttered to himself. He grew hazy, as though he were surrounded by clouds that contoured to his shape. The haze grew thicker, then disappeared. The boy was taller now, his features more mature. "Better?" he asked in a deeper voice.

"Yeah, I guess," Shinji replied sheepishly. "You kinda look like the older brother I never had."

"Well, I actually don't like this, remember? I have no real form."

"Are... are you an alien or something?"

"Yes,' the boy replied bluntly.

Shinji gulped, then realized that he didn't actually have a throat to gulp with. "What are doing in my head?"

"I have no physical body. In order to protect the worlds I have visited, I would bond with a native there."

"So you chose me," Shinji said, still trying to digest the realization.

'Not really. You were the first to find me, actually. However, it appears that bonding would be necessary now. I'm not very well versed in human anatomy, but even I could tell that you'll die with that head injury of yours. If we bond, you'll be healed of your wounds. You will be bestowed with great power, Shinji. Together, we can save the world.'

"I don't really think I'm qualified to be a hero." Shinji replied. "I'm nobody."

"Everybody's somebody, Shinji. Heroes can come from the most unexpected places. It sounds rather corny, but you can trust me on that regard. It is a truth I have seen on countless worlds. _"_

"All right, I'll do it." Shinji said silently. "I'll bond with you."

"Good," replied the man.

With that, Shinji woke.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter One: The Return of the King**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo, a warrior_

 _Utsuno Ikusagami_

 _His body engulfed_

 _In the great flames of the sun_

 _Coming to slay the Serpent_

-Author and title unknown. The _tanka_ was discovered as an inscription found within ancient Edo in 1967 by Dr. Niklaus Adam, translated as _Die Schlangemörder._ Recent studies indicate that the inscription is a relative anachronism; its meter was first popularized around the Eight Century, yet the inscription describes a legend nine thousand years older than Christ. It is commonly believed to be a translation of earlier Elias texts detailing the battle between "Utsuno Ikusagami" and the kaiju _Orochi_ , which inspired the legend of Susano'o's slaying of the eponymous dragon.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV Medical Wing_

Shinji's eyes fluttered open, only to close again when they were assailed by a blinding light. A few moments passed, then he opened them again, allowing himself to adapt to the brightness. As his vision adjusted, he realized that there was an unfamiliar ceiling over him. Turning his head slightly, he saw a lush green landscape littered with the occasional building or road. His attention was drawn upwards, and with wide eyes he realized that the sky was actually a massive cavern that simulated the effect.

 _Where am I?_

 _I don't know,_ a voice replied.

Shinji squeaked involuntarily. "It wasn't just a dream," he whispered to himself.

 _No, it was not. Had it been a dream, you would be dead now._

Groggily, Shinji rose to an upright position on the bed and gently pressed his fingers on his temple, exactly where the concrete had hit him. There was a bandage wrapped about his head, yet there was no pain when he applied a slight pressure.

 _You healed me._

 _Of course I did; I would not have stood by and let a life be extinguished when I could do something about it. Even if it came at great personal cost._

 _What do you mean by that?_

 _I used more energy than I had anticipated when I set about healing you, Shinji. Were I to sever the link between us now, I would perish. For the time being, I must be bonded to you in order to survive._

Before Shinji could ask anything else, the door to the room opened. A blonde-haired woman in a lab coat stepped inside, looking up from a clipboard. "Good morning, Shinji," she said in a somewhat exhausted tone. "I'm Dr. Akagi, head of Project E. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he replied uneasily, suddenly aware that he was only dressed in a hospital gown. He glanced back at the strange view through the window before continuing. "Where am I?"

"You are at NERV, the organization charged with fighting the Angels."

"Angels?"

"A bit of a misleading moniker, I'm afraid. Think of them as a special type of _kaiju_. The creature that you encountered was an Angel." She looked back at the clipboard, and a small frown formed on her face. "You gave us quite a scare with that head injury of yours."

"Sorry," Shinji mumbled reflexively.

 _You apologize, yet you made no offense. Why?_

 _Sorry,_ Shinji replied, then caught himself. _It's... a habit I learned._

 _An unfortunate one, in my opinion._

Dr. Akagi cleared her throat, breaking the hidden reverie. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Shinji replied hurriedly. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

The blonde-haired woman sighed. "I suppose it's only natural." She stepped forward and gently lifted the gauze wrapped about his head. "We ran a CT scan while you were unconscious in order to determine whether or not you had any brain damage. Thankfully, it appeared that the wound was only superficial." She removed the gauze and eyed his temple with a steely gaze, her brow furrowing ever-so-slightly. "And now it's nonexistent. You don't happen to have any Mysterian heritage, do you?"

Shinji squirmed under the doctor's stare. "Not that I know of."

A small frown appeared on Dr. Akagi's face. "Hmph." She straightened, sparing the clipboard another glance, and headed back to the door. "Your clothes have been prepared in a bin by the bed. Once you've changed, please meet with Misato and I outside."

Shinji waited until the door shut behind the doctor before turning his attention to the bin. He rose to his feet, taking a tentative step forward, then walked towards it and pulled out his clothes. Just as he prepared to remove his hospital gown, however, he paused.

 _What is it?_ the voice inquired.

 _Are you able to see through my eyes and stuff?_

 _Of course, I am linked into your nervous system._ There was a brief pause before it continued, as though it were recalling something. _Ah, now I remember. Your species has a nudity taboo. It's not that uncommon, I've encountered similar problems with my earlier hosts._

 _Did you solve that problem?_

 _Yes. Please wait while I cut myself off from your optic nerves._ A few seconds passed in awkward silence. _Done._

 _Thank you,_ Shinji replied, quickly removing the gown and throwing back on his clothes. _You can look now_.

 _It has indeed been a long time since I last visited_ , the voice commented. _Everything's... different._

 _You've been here before?_ Shinji inquired as he walked towards the door.

 _Not in a great while. I believe it has been... oh, say a few thousand years. I never had much opportunity to measure your planet's revolution cycle, so I might be off._

Shinji opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Misato and Dr. Akagi were waiting for him, and with a pang of guilt he saw that the former had a very haggard look. "Hello," he said sheepishly.

Misato managed a small smile. "Glad to see you're all right." She straightened, her face becoming more professional. "Do you know why you've been summoned?"

He shook his head. "Nobody told me."

The faintest signs of a smirk formed in the corner of Misato's mouth, something that did little to assuage his fears. "Well, I guess you're in for a bit of a surprise."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The ocean was dark, its freezing depths crushing in on her from all sides, and yet she was safe and sound in a warm bed. She could feel her powerful body glide through the waves, and yet it was not her body. The presence she could sense was proof enough of that. It was old and strong, opening her mind to ages she could not begin to fathom, and it was what truly controlled the eyes she saw through. For her entire life it had remained dormant, barely stirring, but now it was fully awake._

 _And it was searching..._

"Rei."

The presence faded, becoming a small but persistent sensation in the back of her head. Opening her eyes, Rei Ayanami rose to find the Commander standing at the foot of her hospital bed. She stared blankly at him, one of her eyes hidden under a gauze pad. "Yes, Commander?" she inquired in a soft and stilted tone.

"What is your status?"

She rose to a sitting position. "My body has completely regenerated the damage it sustained during the Unit-00 incident yesterday."

The Commander made a barely discernable nod of satisfaction. "Good. Continue wearing the bandages for a few more days; we cannot afford any more suspicion at the moment."

"Yes, Commander." She paused for a split-second, hesitating, then continued. "He is awake."

"We already know. He appeared earlier this morning and slew the Third." He leaned in closer, the reflections of his glasses obscuring his eyes. "The secondary part of your purpose has come," he said, his voice lower. "We must be aware of his position at any given moment. If we do not keep our eyes on the Leviathan, he may disrupt the Scenario."

Rei nodded. "I will not fail you, Commander."

"It is your actions, not your words, that will convince me." The Commander turned briskly from the bed and walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway. "The Third Child has arrived."

"I had reason to believe so already; I sensed someone new."

"You will meet him soon," the Commander replied, shutting the door behind him.

Rei stared at the door for a few moments, then laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She let the presence dominate her mind again, taking care to hide her own mind to the extent of her abilities. It was strong, stronger than her, and she knew that the consequences could be... unpleasant, should it sense her.

 _The ocean grew darker still as she dove deeper into the abyss. The currents were strong, and she could faintly discern the bottom of the ocean floor..._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Eva Cages_

Shinji sat in the entry plug, trying to keep calm as he lowered into the innards of Unit-01. The interior was dark and smelled faintly of blood; he felt as though he was within the cavernous belly of some horrific beast. Anxiously he tugged at the skintight material of the plugsuit. "Does it have to be this uncomfortable?" he asked over the commset.

Light flooded the chamber as a viewscreen appeared on the interior of the plug, revealing the rather bored face of Dr. Akagi. "It has to be," she replied, not even bothering to look up from her clipboard. "Normal clothing can interfere with the nervous feedback you get from the Evangelion and hinder piloting. We had originally considered sending in the pilots nude with some equipment stuck to their skin, so be glad you get the suit."

 _You want me to be glad when I'm inside this?!_ he thought to himself. It had been unsettling enough to _see_ the Evangelion, a monstrous thing resting waist-deep in something that looked like blood, but to learn that he was to pilot it... He closed his eyes again, hoping that it was just a surreal nightmare, and that he'd be away from it all when they opened.

That was when the plug began to flood with a viscous red fluid that reeked of blood, rapidly rising up to his position and submerging him before he even had time to scream. He thrashed in his seat, desperately trying to hold his breath.

"Calm down, Shinji!" Dr. Akagi barked across the viewscreen. "That's LCL. It's a hyper-oxygenated fluid; you can breathe it."

 _Easy for you to say!_ Shinji thought to himself. His lungs were burning now, and he wondered how much longer he could hold his breath.

 _Calm, Shinji,_ the voice assured. _Take a deep breath, not everything is as bad as it seems at first glance._

That finally did it. Shinji emptied his lungs of air and breathed in, gagging as the blood-like fluid entered his airways. He took a few more breaths, then began to feel more at ease, if only slightly.

"I feel sick," he mumbled to himself.

"That's perfectly normal," Dr. Akagi replied. "Now, try and clear your mind. We're going to begin synchronization shortly."

Shinji did as told, trying his best to relax as he leaned back into the control chair. He became faintly aware of motors whirring on the outside of the plug, echoing ominously throughout the cavernous interior, and then...

Nothing.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Back in the control room, Ritsuko frowned. "Odd," she muttered to herself. "The equipment must be malfunctioning."

"It isn't, sempai," Maya replied. "We just did a check this morning."

"What's wrong, Rits?" Misato inquired, peering over her friend's shoulder and attempting to make sense of the indecipherable scrawl of data coming in.

"It's likely a systems malfunction. According to Unit-01's telemetry, Shinji's sync rate is... nonexistent."

"Nonexistent?" A slight frown formed on Misato's face. "That doesn't make any sense; there should be at least _something_."

"Well, it's as if he isn't even in the plug. I had briefly suspected him of having some extraterrestrial heritage when I gave him a physical, but even a Mysterian or Xilien would be able to produce a small sync rate. Hell, a _Simeon_ managed to get the sync up to 3%." She fumbled for a cigarette, but decided against it and instead opted to run a hand through her hair. "We'll run a few more synchronization attempts with Unit-01, then switch to the secondary plug and run a few more tests. The Commander wants us to have at least _one_ available pilot by the end of the week due to Godzilla's reappearance."

"It's kinda hard to believe that he's back," Misato said, absentmindedly playing with the cross about her neck. "Everybody was so sure he was killed in Second Impact."

"You must've been talking with the wrong people," Ritsuko retorted. "I minored in Kaijuology before dedicating myself to Applied Metaphysics. He's a marvel in biology; a creature that size should collapse under its own weight, not shrug off atomic weaponry and lob similarly-sized objects over the horizon." She sighed before continuing. "His appearance complicates things. The Evas were designed specifically to fight the Angels; I'm not sure how they'd fare against _kaiju_."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Godzilla, at the very least. I mean, he never really attacked people. Hell, he saved the world a few times."

"What about Letchi Island? Or the fact he always pulverized half a city in his old fights with other _kaiju_? Even if he harbors no particular grudge against us, he's still a wild animal. All those times he came to fight off _kaiju_ or invaders? Just bestial instinct, nothing more."

Misato's gaze fell to the cross in her hand. "I'm... not so sure about that."

Ritsuko arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well... during the Third Angel's attack, one of the VTOLs was coming down on me and Shinji. It would've crushed us, but he caught it at the last second. It wasn't by accident, either; he went out of his way to save us."

Ritsuko rubbed her face wearily. "Misato, I don't want to get in another argument about _kaiju_ morality and intelligence; I had enough of those in college. I'll shut up about Godzilla if you will."

Misato sighed. "Fine."

"That's good to hear." Ritsuko turned back to the titanic form of Unit-01, her brow furrowed in consternation. "You don't have to stay for the tests; they'll probably run till late in the afternoon."

"Yeah, but part of me wants to stay and make sure Shinji's okay after all of these tests. I guess I'll see him later, after I finish up with all of the paperwork dumped on my desk." Misato stretched, prompting a wide-eyed glance from Hyuuga, then headed for the doorway.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

"The Third is incapable of synching?"

Fuyutsuki nodded curtly as he moved his _go_ piece. "According to Dr. Akagi, anyway. She believes that it's simply malfunctioning equipment. Either way, it's troublesome."

"Indeed," Gendo said, moving his own piece. "Have they run other tests on him and Unit-01?"

"They've run through every test we have available." He paused briefly, considering his next move. "It can't be a malfunction in the equipment. The likelihood of that many sensors failing at once..."

"Is infinitesimal. That leaves an unsettling conclusion." Gendo's eyes scanned the board impassively, hidden underneath orange lenses. For the hundredth time that day, Fuyutsuki wondered why he wore them indoors. "We shall move on with the other candidates."

"The next best available pilot is the Second Child, and she's half-way around the world with Unit-02. Should we be so quick to dismiss him? It's possible that she might not be able to synch with Unit-01."

"She has shown herself to be an exceptional pilot," Gendo retorted. "Candidates can synch with any Eva, though the ratios might vary considerably. She'll prove far easier to work with than the Third, if what Dr. Akagi says is true.

"Of course, it seems that the Third Child's... issue is the least of our worries, Rokobungi. The Angels we can handle, but what are we going to do about _him_? Don't give me that vague cypher we use around the old men; I have enough of a headache as it is."

"The less the old men know about our plans regarding the Leviathan, the better," Gendo replied icily. "I've pored over every scrap of data we've managed to obtain about him, trying to find weaknesses. The results have been disappointing, to say the least. He's as unkillable as the legends say, but that might not necessarily be a bad thing for us."

"How so?" Fuyutsuki inquired, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"The Scrolls are not perfect, much like what people spout about the public documents. They are merely guidelines; it would be suicidally foolish to take them literally. It's possible, perhaps even probable, that the Angels will prove too much for the Evas. The Arm of God has me most concerned in that regard. But, as demonstrated today, the Leviathan can kill the Angels on his own."

"So, if we fail to slay the Angels, we will be able to fall back on him," Fuyutsuki completed. "You want to have the most powerful creature on Earth as a pawn in your plan." He shook his head lightly, then moved another piece. "What we will do once the Angels are gone, then? Countless others have tried to kill him, and they always met with failure. What will make us different?"

"It is mentioned in the old legends that God will put a ring through the Leviathan's nose and make him subservient. If all goes according to the Scenario, legend may prove to be fact." He slid one last piece into place, then rose with a slight smirk. "I win again. Your game has gotten sloppy."

"I've gotten old," Fuyutsuki replied, rising as well. "There's one last issue at hand. Major Katsuragi is concerned about where the Third Child is going to live, now that he's been dismissed as a pilot."

"Have him live with her, then. It might prove fortuitous to have him close at hand, at least for now."

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Very well, then."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere in NERV HQ_

Shinji stepped out of the locker room, his feet dragging across the linoleum floor with fatigue. Dr. Akagi had continued the tests far into the night before she finally conceded defeat and dismissed him, allowing him to keep the plugsuit as a "souvenir" that he promptly shoved into his backpack. He rubbed his eyes wearily and ran a hand through his hair, still slick from the long shower he had taken. The scent of LCL was still on him; something told him it'd be a while before it finally faded away.

"Tough day, huh?" a voice said to his side with a yawn.

Turning about, Shinji found himself facing an equally tired Misato. The purple-haired woman managed a small smile. "I've spoken with your father about your living arrangements."

"Am I going back to my aunt and uncle?" he asked softly.

"No," she replied, cracking a wide grin. "We're going to be roomies!"

There was a few seconds of silence as Shinji's sleep-addled finally processed the information it received. "Wait, what?"

 _Roomies?_ the voice inquired.

"That's right, I'm your new legal guardian. We'll be living together for a bit, at least until we figure out what's wrong with Unit-01." She leaned forward, accidentally giving Shinji a good view of her cleavage. "Don't worry, I'll wait a few days before I make my move on you."

"I-I," Shinji stammered, his cheeks turning a bright red.

Misato pulled back, her grin widening. "Oh, you're so easy to tease. Something tells me we're going to get along _very_ well." She began to walk down the hallway, gesturing for him to follow. "My car's this way; I'll drive you home."

Shinji watched her for a few seconds, as though he was still trying to piece everything together, then followed after her.

 _She seems... unique,_ the voice commented.

 _I think you might be lowballing it,_ Shinji replied.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Dr. Akagi's Office_

The phone rang, pulling Ritsuko away from the pile of paperwork on her desk. "Dr. Akagi speaking."

"What is the status of Unit-01?"

Ritsuko sighed, swiveling in her chair as to look at the titanic frame of the Eva in its cage. "It's at 99.23% functionality, Commander. We fixed the heating issue in the right shoulder fin, and we've tightened up any loose restraints."

"Good. Change out the plug's telemetry to that of the Second Child's. She'll be arriving within the week, once we cut through all the red tape."

"Are you sure you want her in Unit-01?" She reached for her coffee and took a deep sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. "We never managed to test her synch rate with the Eva; she might drop by a good 20% if we switch."

"She will be far more useful than an injured pilot and a washout," Gendo replied icily. "Have the plug's telemetry changed out as soon as possible, Doctor."

Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, Commander."

"Good." The tone of his voice shifted, if only slightly. "Two o' clock. Wear that perfume you had last time." With that, he hung up.

Ritsuko sighed and rose from her chair, rubbing her eyes wearily. The long night had just gotten longer.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

"Sorry about the little mess; I just moved in!" Misato called out before disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of a running shower followed shortly thereafter.

"This is a _little_ mess?" Shinji asked himself as stepped into the living room, his gaze sweeping across piles of beer cans and other assorted garbage.

 _I remember a world I once visited several hundred years ago,_ the voice commented. _Its predominant culture believed that a cluttered home was the mark of a busy, and therefore active, member of society. She would have made for a model citizen there._

Shinji sighed. "I am too tired to care right now," he muttered, pressing his palms into his eyes. "I need to sleep first."

He practically dragged himself down the hallway, fumbling it open and forgetting to close it after him. There was already a sleeping mat laid out for him; he threw himself upon it and shut his eyes, allowing sleep to finally overcome him.

A period of indeterminable time passed, and he suddenly found himself back in the water. The alien was facing him, a faint smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel kinda weird," Shinji replied. "Am I still asleep?"

"Yes. That way, we can still talk without depriving you of a well-earned rest." The alien placed a firm hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Well, why couldn't I sync with the Eva?"

The alien's smile faded. "I'm afraid that may have been at fault there," he admitted. "Two minds in a place where there should only be one, something that could confound sensors. If these "Evangelions" are as specialized to the human nervous system as Dr. Akagi said it was, then my very presence may have disrupted any synchronization."

Shinji let out a hollow laugh. "The only thing my father wanted of me, and I couldn't even do that."

The alien frowned. "Pardon any intrusion, but you mentioned your aunt and uncle earlier; why are you living with them instead of him?"

"I don't know. He left me with them when I was six; it's been three years since we last talked." He sighed. "I was hoping that there was something more to his summons than just this. I was a fool to think so."

The alien squeezed Shinji's shoulder. "Don't debase yourself like that. You did nothing wrong, Shinji. Any fault rests solely on him. Not _you_."

Shinji sighed again. "Maybe."

"I'll give you some space for now, let you dream normally," the alien said, letting go of Shinji's shoulder. "You'll feel better in the morning."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

"It appears that the Leviathan lives up to the legend," SEELE 02 said. "He has risen from the waves to slay the Messengers of God."

"The Scrolls are incomplete still; the Leviathan may play roles unknown in the Scenario," SEELE 03 added. "We must redouble our efforts to find the remaining fragments, lest our goals fall to fiery ruin before his wrath."

"He is too powerful, too _dangerous_ for us to allot life to," SEELE 09 snarled in a low tone. "He is the coiled serpent that reigns over all that are haughty."

"Such actions are both foolish _and_ hasty," Gendo retorted, hands tented before his face. "He killed the Angel of Water with almost casual ease. To challenge him directly, at such a crucial point in the Scenario, would mean certain failure."

"I agree," SEELE 01 said. "The Leviathan's demise will come, but not now. Not when the Arm of God still hangs over our heads, threatening to strike us down. Ikari, you will attempt to keep a close eye on the creature."

The monoliths faded, leaving Gendo alone in the office. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. He would have to speak with Rei later, see if she had a clue as to the Leviathan's location. Rising from his seat, he walked towards the door.

He had a schedule to keep, after all.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Chichi-jima, Ogasawara Archipelago_

Godzilla's head rose above the waves, his gaze focusing on the island in the distance. For countless years he had made it a second home of sorts, sharing it with the rest of his "family". The humans had found it as well, making themselves at home in a distant part of it and using it to contain creatures they couldn't otherwise handle. They hadn't bothered him, and in turn he left them to their own devices.

That was then, before whatever had broken the world. Now, the island was a shadow of its former self. The largest trees had been swept away by great waves, and the new ones taking their place were but mere saplings in comparison. He could see large shapes brushing through the undergrowth here and there, and faint cries reached his ears. Though Man had left the island, monsters had stayed put.

He drew nearer to the sandy shores, then emerged from the dark waters, shaking thousands of tons of water off his massive frame as he stepped onto land. The sun had long set, but the Moon was full, casting a faint silverly glow on the island. It was appreciated, but unnecessary; his vision was far beyond that of any other animal. Stepping further into the nascent jungle, he inhaled deeply, then roared.

At once, everything around him scattered, startled by his cry. It was not intended to do so. Indeed, it was not intended to intimidate at all. It was a _beckoning_.

A long silence passed, then he became aware of something large trudging through the jungle, casually brushing trees out of its path. A howl, almost like the blaring of a horn, rolled across the island in response to his call. His muscles tightened reflexively at the sound, then relaxed as he realized who had made it.

Anguirus came into view, a half-chewed tree wedged between his large fangs. The spiky _kaiju_ called again to Godzilla, then dashed forward, catching him in a friendly tackle. Godzilla growled contentedly at the sight of his old friend, patting his head with rarely-seen affection.

Another call, more like the cackling of some large bird, drew both of their attentions upward. A titanic shadow blotted out the Moon, then descended to the ground with earth-shaking force. A massive cloud of dust obscured it, only to be dismissed with a flap of gigantic wings. Rodan stepped forward, clicking his beak inquisitively. A faint scar ran across his chest, but it appeared that he, too was otherwise unscathed.

Godzilla rose to his feet, a greeting call rumbling out. Rodan replied with a call of his own, then craned his head upwards, as if he was expecting something. Godzilla and Anguirus did likewise, their eyes focused on the sky, waiting for the last member of their family to return. Hours passed, but yet they waited. Time was of little matter to them.

Finally, a faint orange glow fluttered across the sky, and Mothra descended to the ground. The great moth chirped in relief, her turquoise eyes shining softly in the dark.

Godzilla rumbled in satisfaction; his family was once more complete. Turning back to the shore, he stomped down towards the water, stopping only when the waves lapped gently against his clawed feet. His eyes scanned the horizon grimly, taking in the devastation wreaked on the world in his absence. Fury blossomed in his chest once more, and he howled into the distance, a warning to all those who opposed him.

The Age of Monsters had begun once more.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Two: Revelations**_

* * *

 **A/N: So, Chapter Two is complete. Don't expect rapid updates to be the norm; I was working on both chapters for a while before I posted them here. Chapter Three _will_ come, but it might be a week or so before you get to see it. **

**On another note, I wish a happy birthday to Eiji Tsuburaya! Without him and his wonderful work, I wouldn't have been able to make this fanstory, and my childhood would have been a lot duller.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Let us not kid ourselves when we claim to have long-answered the question of "are we alone in the universe". If any of the three extraterrestrial groups living on Earth actually_ were _alien, they would not be capable of interbreeding with us. Even the Simeons, often regarded as the "least human", share over 99% of their DNA with us. Xiliens are shown to possess genetic markers that only came into being several thousand years ago, indicating that they share the recent common ancestry with us, but the earliest possible divergence point for the others is still only a paltry forty-thousand years ago._ Someone _put them on those worlds for reasons unknown, gifting their ancient forebears with advanced technology. It's the only viable explanation for how the Mysterians, despite their historic populations being much smaller, managed to master atomic power when we considered gunpowder the deadliest weapon, or how the Simeons developed bionic limbs when we still used peg-legs._

 _So now I ask:_ who _put them there?_

Dr. Haruo Sakurai  
 _Discussions on Xenology_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment, the next day_

Shinji woke to the sound of something scratching against his door. Rising to a sitting position on his sleeping mat, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then turned his head to the source of the sound. The scratching continued for a few seconds, stopped, then continued again with increased fervor. Fully awake now, he saw that a pair of clawed feet were casting long shadows through the slit of the door.

 _What is that?_ he thought to himself.

 _I don't know,_ the voice replied. _It doesn't appear to be particularly dangerous; open the door and see what it is._

With great trepidation, Shinji rose to his feet and silently crept towards the door. The scratching slowed in pace, as if whatever was on the other side heard him, and he heard its clawed feet shuffle on the floor. Bracing himself, he grasped the door's handle it slid it open, revealing a diminutive avian of some sort. It looked up at him with beady black eyes, and the red crest of feathers on its head ruffled in curiosity.

"Wark."

Shinji shrieked, back-pedaling away from the open doorway. As if on cue, Misato groggily stumbled in view. "Whasa matter?" she yawned.

"W-what is that?" Shinji stammered, pointing at the creature.

Misato looked down with half-closed eyes, then scooped it into her arms. "This? Oh, he's just Pen-Pen."

"Pen-Pen?"

"He's a hot springs penguin; they're quite friendly." She held out the penguin for him to see. He took a few steps forward, then reached a tentative hand towards it. It eyed him warily, then cooed as he gently ran a hand over its crest.

"He's kinda cute," Shinji muttered, scratching under Pen-Pen's chin with a finger. "How did you get him?"

"Long story," Misato replied, setting Pen-Pen down. She stretched, prompting Shinji to suddenly turn his head towards an interesting stain on the wall, then padded softly down the hall. "I have to go to work soon; make yourself at home while I'm gone. There's some frozen breakfast in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Oh, okay," Shinji replied softly.

Misato stopped at the door to the bathroom and sighed. "Sorry I couldn't give you a proper welcoming, Shinji. Does take-out tonight sound good?"

"Uh, sure. That's good."

A light smile formed on Misato's lips. "Glad to hear it." She ducked into the bathroom, and soon there was a sound of running water.

Shinji sighed, then set about to preparing the frozen breakfast Misato had left for him. The taste was a bit lacking, but it was far from the worse meal he had ever eaten. Misato emerged from the bathroom a half hour or so later, dressed in her NERV uniform. "Could you feed Pen-Pen for me while I'm gone?" she asked as she headed for the door. "He eats tuna; the cans are in the pantry."

"Uh, sure."

Misato smiled again. "Thanks, Shinji." She ducked out of sight, sliding the door shut behind her.

 _She seems friendly enough,_ the voice commented.

 _I guess,_ Shinji replied, rising from his seat and walking over to the pantry. Finding the tuna cans, he grabbed one and opened it. Pen-Pen waddled over eagerly, raising his opened beak.

"Wark?"

Shinji allowed himself a small smile as he set the can down. "Here you go."

Pen-Pen tore into the tuna with joyous abandon, demolishing the meal in a matter of seconds. His hunger satiated, he gave Shinji a small nod as he waddled over to what appeared to be a broom closet. To Shinji's surprise, he actually _opened_ it with clawed flippers and ducked inside, settling down on a small couch.

 _Is... is that a TV in there?_ Shinji inquired.

 _It appears so. I take it that penguins having TV's are strange._

 _That's a mild way of putting it._ Shinji shook his head in an attempt to brush the bizarre image out of his mind, then started towards his room. _May I ask you a question?_

 _Of course._

 _You said that you would "gift me with great power". What does that mean, exactly?_

 _I was wondering when you were going to ask that. We need to actually do a test run of sorts, to make sure that you can actually wield the power I give you._

 _How do we do that?_

 _Well, we should find a relatively isolated place, where no one would be able to see us. Your room should suffice, at least for now._

Shinji stepped inside, making sure to shut the door behind him. _Done. What now?_

 _Wait for a few seconds; I need to analyze the material of your clothes._

 _Why do you need to do that?_

 _It puts less of a strain on my energy limitations if I can simply convert materials into armor instead of producing them out of thin air._ A few moments passed, and Shinji became faintly aware of a strange tingling sensation. _Unfortunately, it seems that these won't do. I need better material to work with._

Shinji glanced over at his backpack. The sleeve of his plugsuit was still visible where he hadn't completely zipped the pack up, and an idea hit him. _How about that?_

 _The plugsuit? Perhaps. Put it on._

Shinji did as told, hurriedly stripping down and throwing the suit on. There was a hiss, and the suit depressurized, clinging to his skin. Shinji stretched, trying to get the suit more comfortable. _Why did they have to make them so tight?_

 _Dr. Akagi already told you, I believe. It's of no matter, anyway; this will work for the conversion process._

 _So, what do we do now?_

 _I awaken the power within you._

The tingling sensation returned, growing in intensity. A faint glow flooded the room, and with wide eyes Shinji realized that it was coming from him. Every square inch of his body was suffused with a soft blue light that occasionally crackled in low tones. The material of his plugsuit shifted and expanded, transforming into something almost like armor. The material flowed upwards, covering his face, but he felt no surge of panic as it did so. Despite everything happening to him, he felt almost... calm.

A few moments passed, and the light faded. Shinji glanced down at his hands and flexed them, curling them into fists. As he took a few tentative steps forward, he realized that he was much heavier than before.

 _How are you feeling, Shinji?_

 _I don't feel_ that _different, really,_ he replied. _Just a bit heavier_.

 _Good, that means the conversion went smoothly. This may have been the easiest transition I've made; there was always a great deal of difficulty in the past._

 _I wonder what I look like,_ Shinji thought to himself. There was a small mirror in his room; he decided to grab it from its place on the bedside drawer. Raising it to eye level, he had to repress a gasp of surprise at his appearance.

There was now a helmet of sorts over his head, a smooth mask of silvery metal that met with the material of his transformed plugsuit. A ridge ran from the top of his head and tapered down to a point between his eyes, which were covered in shining lenses. Looking down, he saw that his body was more muscular than before; the skintight material of the plugsuit contoured to his well-defined chest and limbs.

"Holy shit," Shinji breathed. "I have _abs_."

 _I beg your pardon?_

 _Nothing,_ Shinji replied hurriedly _. Just a bit overwhelmed by all this. Never in a million years did I expect this to happen to me._ He paused before continuing. _By the way, won't Misato notice that I'm now like this?_

 _Your clothing seems quite loose; it will suffice in concealing your enhanced physique._

 _So what now, then? Do I start practicing or something?_

 _Here? That would not be wise; you would likely vaporize the block by accident. We need to find a discreet and remote location where you can practice your abilities without harming anyone or drawing their attention._

Shinji paused, thinking. _I think I know a place like that_.

 _Good. In the meantime, it would be for the best to avoid detection_.

The faint glow of light grew in intensity, then faded once more as the material of the helmet retracted back into the plugsuit. The suit itself thinned as the glow washed away the additional armor, and Shinji suddenly felt lighter. Taking the cue, he peeled away the plugsuit and stuffed it back into his backpack.

 _What now?_ he inquired.

 _We go to the place you specified. Hopefully, we will have enough time to fully test your new power before we have to return._

 _Shouldn't be too hard_ , Shinji replied, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. _After all the stuff that happened yesterday, she'll probably have to stay late from all the paperwork._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Misato sighed, sipping from a can of coffee as she leaned on the table. "After all of the excitement yesterday, I kinda forgot how boring it can get around here."

"Be glad that's the case," Ritsuko replied, not bothering to look up from her microscope. "My mother used to tell me about the anarchy back in the sixties; it seemed like a new _kaiju_ was attacking every week. Sure, the casualties got low, but it was still terrible. She told me how my grandmother was left homeless after the fight between Rodan and the Meganula back in '56, and how she nearly lost her leg during Megalon's attack. If you ask me, boring is good."

"If you ask me, boring is boring," Misato muttered, straightening. She glanced over at the slide Ritsuko was examining, and her brow furrowed. "What are you looking at?"

Ritsuko allowed herself a small smirk. "Godzilla's cells."

Misato coughed, nearly choking on her sip of coffee. "What?!" she sputtered.

"We managed to recover a few liters of it after his fight with the Angel. Don't worry; we had them decontaminated before we put them in the slides." She leaned down again, her face tightening in concentration. "The properties of his cells are simply _amazing_. I remembered reading Dr. Ontonashi's papers on his cellular biology, but I never thought I would actually have the chance to examine them up close."

"Why are you examining them, anyway? Misato inquired. "I thought your speciality was the Evas."

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed. "It is, but I'm still a biologist. If we could harness his regenerative abilities for medicinal purposes, we could revolutionize how we treat injuries."

"I think I'll pass on that," Misato replied. "My breath's bad enough without it being radioactive."

Ritsuko chuckled. "You underestimate yourself." She rose suddenly, putting the slides back in place. "Anyway, I have to go; the commander wanted me to meet with him regarding Unit-01's status."

"Does it have anything to do with the Second Child?"

"Looks like it," Ritsuko replied, heading for the door. "Sorry I couldn't stay to chat."

Misato sighed, watching the door shut behind her friend. "Whatever."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Old Tokyo_

 _Such a desolate place_ , the voice muttered as Shinji strolled through the ruins, watching through his eyes as he carefully navigated flooded streets and crumbled buildings. _What happened here?_

 _Second Impact,_ Shinji replied. He continued into the heart of the city, scrambling over the remains of a small apartment building in order to get a better viewpoint. A large clearing was a hundred meters or so away, most like the remains of a park. _Tokyo was hit hard by the waves, and they figured it would be easier to build anew instead of trying to repair the damage._

He trudged down the hill of rubble, then began to walk towards the clearing. He could see that it was a park now; the vegetation was much thicker, but it still failed to completely hide the old pathways and benches. The trees were young but tall, allowing ample cover from any prying eyes, and he moved deeper into their shade. Finally, he came to a stop and deposited his backpack on the damp grass. A dark shape amongst the bushes caught his attention, and he realized that it was an old statue of Godzilla. Even with decades worth of wear and tear, it still made for an imposing sight. He shivered slightly, feeling as though he was still underneath that fiery gaze...

 _Shinji, are you alright?_ the voice inquired. _You seem almost perturbed by something._

 _I'm fine,_ Shinji replied, brushing the memory out of his mind. _Is_ _this good enough?_

 _It will do nicely. Now, it is time to practice_.

Shinji stooped down and unzipped his backpack. The plugsuit was a bit wrinkled, but otherwise intact from his long sojourn. Pulling it out, he hurriedly slipped it over his clothes and depressurized it, wincing as tightened about him. _Alright, how do I do that?_

 _With my previous hosts, it was always helpful for them to perform a little action that acted as a mental trigger,_ the voice replied. A few seconds passed, then suddenly the silver capsule appeared in Shinji's hand. _Perhaps this will do. Imagine as though you are uncapping a pen._

 _Why this?_ Shinji inquired as he held to capsule up to eye level. _Can't you do it yourself like last time?_

 _I could, but I won't. This is_ your _choice, Shinji. You choose whether or not to unlock the power I have given you, not me. I will not bend you to my commands like some sort of meat puppet._

Shinji closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _My choice_.

He pressed his thumb against the capsule, and it popped open.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

Gendo stared impassively across the desk, his gloved hands tented in front of his hands. "The Second is arriving on the twenty-eighth?"

Ritsuko nodded, feeling more than a little uncomfortable under the Commander's steely gaze. "The branch in Berlin has already given us the data from her most recent plugsuit tests. We should be able to fully calibrate Unit-01's entry plug by the the twenty-sixth."

"So, we will have to make do with her for now," Gendo stated, shifting slightly in his seat. "What's a conservative estimate for her synch ratio with Unit-01?"

"According to what the Berlin branch has given us, she might have an initial ratio of thirty-eight percent, but it's impossible to be sure without having her actually attempt to synch with the Eva," Ritsuko replied, sparing a glance down at her clipboard. Paper was in oddity in such a modern age, but it made data leaks far more improbable. "Unfortunately, Unit-02 is still going to be transported via the Pacific fleet, so we may run severe security risks."

"It will be acceptable."

Ritsuko sighed. "Commander, I think it would be best for the First Child to pilot. She's already regenerated her injuries from the Unit-00 incident, and her synch ratio with Unit-01 is only marginally lower."

"We will not have the First Child pilot yet," Gendo replied. "Personnel around the base are already suspecting that there is something strange about her; such a rapid recovery would confirm their suspicions."

"That brings me to another point, Commander. We've been able to obtain more of Godzilla's blood after his fight with the Angel. Our old stocks from the Chichi-jima days are running low, but I might be able to synthesize some more gene serums from the new samples. Now that I have more to work with, I might be able to reduce the chance of tissue rejection."

Gendo nodded. "You may proceed with that. In the meantime, prepare another test for the Third Child. If we can't get him to synch, I want to find out _why_."

"Yes, Commander," Ritsuko replied, rising from her seat. "Is that all?"

"There is nothing else at the moment. You may go."

Ritsuko hurried out of the office, checking her watch on the way. There was a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it in.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment, later that night_

Shinji crept into the apartment, making sure that Misato was still at work. Satisfied, he made it back to his room and collapsed onto the sleeping mat, exhausted by the long walk to and from Old Tokyo. _That... was surprising. I mean, I wasn't expecting_ that _to happen when I crossed my arms in that weird pose..._

 _I was not making a jest when I said that I had bestowed great power upon you. You did well on your first test, Shinji; I am pleasantly surprised at how quickly you are learning._

 _That's what scares me,_ Shinji replied, turning onto his back. _I mean, when I actually_ used _it, I suddenly realized how dangerous it was. What if I make a mistake? What if I accidentally kill someone? This... this is too much._ He sighed and shut his eyes. _I'm thinking you picked the wrong person._

 _It is natural to be concerned, Shinji,_ the voice replied, his voice taking a soothing tone. _Indeed, it shows that you_ are _the right one. You feel responsibility for your actions, a good trait that many unfortunately lack. That responsibility will shape your actions, push you to do what's right._ It fell silent for a few moments,as though it was studying something. _Shinji, I understand that you have experienced a great deal of pain in life. I also understand that you do not want others to feel that pain._

 _So?_

 _You have the means to protect everyone, Shinji, to ensure that no one has to experience the pain you did. Your sense of responsibility will hone the power I have given you and turn it into something truly great. It is your choice, but I feel that you will make the right one._

With that, the voice fell silent. Shinji turned on his side, thinking about what he had been told. The long night dragged on as he pondered the paths laid out before him, then sleep finally found him.

As he slept, he dreamed of a land of light.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Three: From a Land of Light**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I understand this chapter is a lot shorter than usual. I was waylaid by work on _The Last Daughter,_ which proved to be more time-consuming than expected. I wanted to update this so you wouldn't have to wait _too_ long for more of the story. Don't worry, you'll see more of Godzilla and the others in Chapter Four. In order to make it up to you, that one will be extra long.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The battle was fierce_

 _and bathed the land in great fire._

 _The Great Ikusagami_

 _and the mighty sea dragon_

 _that reigned over all  
_

 _of the great and terrible_

 _beasts of the wide world_

 _were the last to stand before_

 _the Golden Serpent._

 _All the others had fallen,_

 _but the might of both_

 _Ikusagami and the_

 _greatest of all the scaled beasts_

 _combined their might to slay it,_

 _and the land knew peace again._

-A _ch_ _ō_ _ka_ that serves as an account of Ikusagami's battle against _Orochi,_ as chronicled within the Infant Island Fragments discovered by Shinichi Chujo in 1961. Whether or not the "sea dragon" in question is indeed the _kaiju_ known as Godzilla has yet to be ascertained, though later Muuan texts appear to support the claim.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _At first, she had been terrified of the deep, dreading every moment as the beast dove into the black abyss, but it was now almost familiar to her. She learned to enjoy the feel of the ocean currents as they gently caressed against her skin, a phantom sensation that was not truly her own, yet real at the same time. As time passed, she realized that she could hear things that she would not have been able to hear alone, the faint noises that lurk at frequencies unacquainted with the feeble human ear._

 _She was now rising to the surface after a long jaunt beneath the tumultuous crimson waves, snorting pleasurably as the blazing noon sun warmed her scaly snout. The others had remained on the island to rest, but she did not feel like joining them, at least for now. Instead, she trudged ashore another island, trampling young trees under her ponderous feet. The sky was a beautiful blue devoid of any clouds, but she did not feel as tranquil as the weather._ Something _was nagging at the back of her head. She turned to the North and narrowed her eyes, allowing her senses to reach their full extent. It was almost impossible to discern, but it was indeed there. Another threat was rising in the waters of the North, growing steadily stronger with each passing moment._

 _A low growl escaped her throat. It would be some time before the threat was strong enough to endanger the precarious balance of nature, but it was time she was unwilling to lend._

Rei Ayanami's eyes snapped open, and she rose to a sitting position in her hospital bed. A sheen of sweat coated her body, and she felt tired despite her long night's sleep. Though she desired nothing more than to collapse back onto the pillows, she had a duty to fulfill in alerting the Commander. Briefly, she considered simply reaching out and making contact with his mind, but she remembered his lesson to _never_ do so. At times she questioned why she had to utilize less efficient methods of communication, but she felt that the Commander had his reasons for doing so. Craning her neck slightly, she reached for the phone on the bedside table and dialed the only number she had.

A few tense seconds passed as the phone rang, then the call was answered.

"Rei?" There was the soft sheets rustling, and she realized that he had still been sleeping. "What is the matter?"

"I have something to report."

Something in the Commander's voice shifted, becoming more authoritative. "What have you learned?"

"He is near Chichi-jima," she replied, calmly wiping the sweat from her brow. "He made landfall approximately four hours ago."

"His old home, then. We had suspected for some time that he might go there; he's propelled by pure instinct, so it'd be logical for him to seek out his former territory. What is the condition of the island? Are there any other survivors?"

"Rodan and Anguirus. Mothra may also be there; I believe I saw traces of silk about the jungle. The others are nowhere to be seen." She reached for a glass of water and drained it, duly taking note of her unusually strong thirst. "It is possible that they were killed during Second Impact."

"Thank you, Rei," the Commander said. "We'll take into consideration what you have told us."

"There is something else, Commander," she said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"The Fourth is readying itself."

A pause.

"Noted," he said, far less surprised than she had anticipated. "We'll begin preparations for its landfall. In the meantime, you need to rest on the off-chance you are needed."

"Yes, Commander."

"Good." There was a soft click, followed by silence on his side of the line.

Rei gently placed her phone back on the table, then laid back on the stiff hospital bed and closed her eyes. She closed herself off from presence, still lingering in the back of her mind like an open door at the far end of a room, and tried to get some real sleep.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 High School_

Shinji sighed as he scrolled down the news feed on his laptop, droning out the inane ramblings of his history teacher. Every other word that came out of the old man's mouth was either "kaiju" or "Second Impact", and it was beginning to wear away at his sanity. His guest seemed to find it more engaging, and had fallen silent as it listened with rapt attention.

The student next to him, a gangly-looking teen with an unkempt mop of brown hair and thick glasses, suddenly leaned in close and grinned at Shinji. "Did you hear?" he whispered excitedly.

"Wuh?" Shinji mumbled, turning to meet the boy's gaze. "Hear about what?"

"Godzilla, of course!" the boy hissed back. "He's back!"

"Oh," Shinji replied softly, gently pressing his fingers against his temple. "Yeah, I heard about that."

"Bull _shit_ ," another student interjected, turning in his seat. Unlike the others, he wore a black tracksuit instead of a uniform. "The talkin' heads on the news said the army managed to blow it up."

"Of course the military said that," the boy retorted, "they don't want anyone to know the truth about it, but it's going to get out anyway." He turned back to Shinji. "It's exciting, isn't it? Godzilla was always my favorite _kaiju_ growing up, except maybe for Anguirus, because he's got those wicked spikes and can kick ass without beam weapons, or maybe King Shisa because-"

"Give it a break, Kensuke," the student in the tracksuit groaned, rubbing his forehead wearily. He turned to Shinji and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that; my pal's some _kaiju_ fetishist or fanatic or whatever."

"I am not," Kensuke retorted, leaning back into his chair. "I just think they're cool, Toji."

"Seriously?" Toji exclaimed, raising his hands in exasperation. "You're wearin' a shirt under your uniform that says "Go Go Godzilla", you have Anguirus bedsheets, and I wouldn't be too shocked if you still cuddle with your ol' Mothra plushie."

"I do not," Kensuke muttered, folding his arms. Shinji could've sworn he heard him mutter "Rodan one", but he decided that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Toji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He glanced back at Shinji. "Name's Toji Suzahara. You?"

"S-Shinji Ikari," Shinji replied sheepishly. "I'm new here."

"No shit," Toji said, reclining back in his seat. "Kensuke and I have been in this dump for the past two years; we'd know if you had been here a while. Did your family move 'ere or somethin'?"

"No, not that," Shinji replied softly.

Kensuke narrowed his eyes. "You're an Eva pilot, aren't you?"

"What?" Shinji stammered, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A grin broke out on Kensuke's face. "It makes perfect sense," he said with almost manic glee. "You got called here at the same time those freaky Angel things started showing up, and you're the perfect age for the pilots."

"Quiet!" the class rep hissed.

A few seconds of silence passed, then Kensuke leaned in again. "Can you get me in?" he pleaded in a low tone, clasping his hands in front of him. "It would be so _cool_."

Shinji shook his head slowly. "I'm not a pilot," he replied. "I washed out."

A visible wave of disappointment washed over Kensuke's face. "Oh," he said quietly. "Well, it's still pretty cool."

Shinji sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

 _They seem quite friendly,_ the voice commented, finally distracted from the history lesson. _It's always fascinating to see how individuals of different species bond and connect._

 _You mean making friends?_

 _Yes, I suppose so._

 _Did you ever have friends?_ Shinji inquired.

The voice replied with silence.

 _I'm sorry that I asked; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything._

 _No, no, there was no ill intent behind it. It was not a bad question to ask, Shinji._ There was another silence, shorter than before. _I... I was too young to know anyone before I lost them._

 _Do you remember anything about them? Anything at all?_

 _No... I remember nothing but light._

The school bell rang, interrupting any further conversation. Shinji rose from his seat and shouldered his backpack, as silent as the grave. As he headed for the door, however, a firm hand planted itself on his shoulder.

"You seem alright in my book," Toji said. "Kensuke and I are heading to the arcade over the weekend. Wanna hang out there?"

"S-sure," Shinji replied nervously.

Toji grinned. "Cool."

With that, he jogged out the door, leaving Shinji alone with his thoughts.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment, later that night_

"You excited?" Misato asked, crumpling the third beer can of the meal and reaching for a fourth.

Shinji looked up from his meal, which appeared to be a mishmash of two foods that never should have been allowed to mix. "About what?"

"The Second Child is coming over tomorrow," Misato replied, cracking open her beer can. "They're going to see if she can pilot Unit-01 or not."

"She?"

A small grin appeared on Misato's face. "That got your attention, didn't it?"

"I, uh," Shinji stammered, painfully aware of the blush rising in his cheeks. "Well, it's just a..."

Misato chuckled. "You are way too easy to tease, you know that?" She took a long swig from her beer and belched in a most unladylike manner. "Yeah, her name's Asuka Langley Soryhu. She's a pilot back in Berlin's NERV facility, where she does tests with another Eva. You and I are going to pick her up at the airport."

"W-why me? Shouldn't the military go to pick her up or something?"

Misato shrugged. "I'll be honest with you here. The military kinda thinks NERV is a joke. It took fifteen years of _expensive_ preparation before the Angels actually showed up, so we're going to have to do a lot of grunt work until they realize we're needed. Did you ever watch those old documentaries about _kaiju_ attacks? I honestly think they haven't, considering how they think they can actually kill the Angels."

"My aunt and uncle used to talk about the times before Second Impact. I can't imagine what it must've been like to live in a place with giant monsters everywhere," Shinji said, picking about his meal.

"Well, you better start getting used to it," Misato said with a chuckle. She finished the rest of her beer, then rose from her chair. "You should head to bed soon; we're going to have to set out for the airport early in the morning." Yawning, she began to shuffle towards her room.

Shinji watched her go, then rose from his seat with a sigh and began to clear the table. _Didn't take them long to replace me,_ he thought to himself.

 _You seem upset that you aren't able to pilot, yet you were terrified to actually do so. Why?_

 _Well... I guess it's just because this is the first time in years that my father actually_ wanted _me near him, even if it was just for work stuff._ He dumped the last dishes into the sink, then headed towards his own room. _I didn't even get to see him._

 _Pardon any mistakes, but aren't parental units in your species supposed to care for their offsprings' well-being?_

 _Well, yeah, I guess._ Shinji walked towards his own room and began to dress for bed. He felt the same shift in his mind from before as the guest in his head cut itself off from his eyes. _I mean, they're supposed to make sure that you're safe and teach you and stuff like that._

 _If that is the case, then it seems that your father doesn't fill the role very well._

 _Well I don't really want to talk about this,..._ Shinji began, then trailed off as he realized something. _Hey, w_ _hat am I going to call you?_

 _Pardon?_

 _I mean, what name should I call you by?_

 _I have no name,_ the voice replied.

Shinji threw on his sleeping shirt, then moved to lay down on his mat, thinking as he did so. _Would you want me to give you a name?_

 _That... no one has ever offered me that. I suppose it would make communication between us easier._

Shinji allowed himself a small smile as he drew the sheets over himself. _How about... Haruo? Or maybe Furuya? Hayata?_

 _Hayata sounds pleasant._

 _All right, then._ Shinji closed his eyes and pulled the sheets tighter about himself. _Goodnight, Hayata._

 _Goodnight, Shinji,_ Hayata replied, sounding rather lost in thoughts of own.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

The pomp and ceremony of the Committee's meetings, Gendo felt, were entirely superfluous. He wondered why they insisted on having a ring of ominous looking monoliths represent themselves; it was something that would arouse the suspicion of anyone secretly observing.

Then again, what they _said_ during these meetings would be damning enough.

"The Angel of the Dawn stirs in the East," SEELE 01 began, his voice echoing ominously across the vast and dark room, "and we must prepare for its arrival."

"We already are," Gendo replied, shifting his hands slightly to hide his frown better. "Defensive batteries are being prepared for another potential assault, and Unit-01 is at full functionality. The only major obstacle at the moment is the idiocy of the Strategic Defense Forces."

"I would hardly call Unit-01 "prepared" when it is still without a pilot," another member sneered through a thick Russian accent.

Gendo shot a glare at the monolith labeled SEELE 04. "The Second Child has already been approved for a transfer from the Berlin branch to this one. Unless I am mistaken, she is actually preparing for the shuttle flight as we speak."

"She will not arrive for another three hours. It's entirely possible that the Angel may attack during that time, which will leave the entire Scenario in jeopardy. Even supposing that the Angel is destroyed by either the military or the Leviathan, we cannot afford to have NERV's reputation damaged at such a ti-."

"Enough," SEELE 01 interjected, his rasping voice stopping the conversation dead cold. "Ikari, ensure that Unit-01 is combat-ready as soon as possible. The failure of the Third has placed us in a delicate situation as it stands; NERV needs to prove that it's the sole reliable defense against the Angels with this battle. We will deal with any other contentions within the military's ranks."

Gendo nodded ever-so-slightly. "Understood."

The rest of the monoliths blinked out of existence, leaving only SEELE 01's behind. The holographic image shifted, revealing a frail old man in an antique armchair. A visor, most likely of Simeon design, was grafted over his eyes. Despite it, Gendo could feel the man's unsettling stare.

"The Leviathan _will_ attempt to slay the Messengers of God," Kihl said, his voice barely above a whisper. "No matter what actions we take to achieve the Scenario, we will inevitably cross his wrath. It is for _him_ you should be most worried, for only a god can truly stand against his might. " There was a momentary flicker, then Kihl was gone.

"You didn't tell them about the others," Fuyutsuki commented. If there was any surprise in the statement, it was well-hidden.

"The less the old men know, the better." Gendo rose from his desk. "It's something that could be used against them. Besides, they would inevitably ask _how_ I obtained such knowledge, and that is a question I do not want to answer."

"The Chairman raises a good point, Rokobungi. What will we do if Godzilla does decide to turn his attention to us?"

Gendo allowed himself a small smirk. "That assumes it will actually happen, Fuyutsuki. Pray that it never happens, for fighting him is like trying to kill a storm." He straightened, his posture becoming more authoritative. "Handle the final preparations for the Second Child's arrival. I have something else to handle tonight."

 _Like Ritsuko?_ Fuyutsuki thought to himself. Nonetheless, he nodded and made for the door. "Goodnight, Rokobungi."

It was a short walk to his own office, which was smaller and more spartan in layout than Gendo's. Shutting the door behind him with a soft click, he walked to his cluttered desk and leaned back in his flimsy plastic chair. A few moments passed, then he pulled a drawer open and cautiously produced a small photograph. It was worn with age, and its edges were dog-eared, but it was better than nothing. Everything else had been destroyed, photographs burned and memory sticks wiped clean of data, save for one old picture.

"Yui," he said softly to himself.

It showed a younger her, before GEHIRN or even her bastard of a husband. She was dressed in a white sundress that complemented her wispy and delicate frame, and she held a wide-brimmed hat down on her head to keep it from being blown away by the wind. She smiled cheerfully, as though there was nothing in the world that could give her grievance.

 _How untrue that proved to be._

The background of the photo always captivated his attention as well. It showed a tropical shoreline dominated by palm trees and golden sand, with a cloudless blue sky overhead. The sea was to Yui's left, and it was a pleasant wine color instead of the crimson that had long taken its place.

What was most notable about it, however, was the trio of bone white spines slicing through the waves.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean_

It was ready.

A massive shape rose of the lifeless sea, the scarlet waters sliding over a carapace of the same color. A pair of long tendrils trailed behind it, suffused with a faint pink light that belied their malevolent intent. Skeletal legs twitched on the creature's underside, as though they were grasping at an unseen object, while a mockery of the human rib cage sat above them. Nestled within its bony breast was a crimson sphere that glistened in the low morning sun.

Fully blossomed, the creature raised itself higher into the air, then moved under its own power, speeding towards an unseen point on the western horizon.

Shamshel, the Angel of the Dawn, was coming to Tokyo-3.

And following closely behind, swimming swiftly and tirelessly, came the old King.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _En route to Tokyo-3 International Airport, the next day_

"So, you excited to meet the new pilot?" Misato asked casually.

"Please watch the road!" Shinji replied, gripping the armrests of his seat hard enough to leave indents in the plastic.

Misato pouted. "Skirting around the subject, I see," she said playfully.

 _Are all humans such risk-takers?_ Hayata inquired, his voice sounding more than a little nervous as well.

 _No, she's just crazy!_ came Shinji's reply.

"A lot of people think she's abrasive and mean and stuff like that, but she can be sweet when she thinks no one's looking," Misato continued, oblivious to her ward's distress. "I was her legal guardian with two years back when I was stationed at the Berlin branch, so you could say I'm a bit of an expert on her."

"H-how did she become a pilot?" Shinji asked, trying to distract himself from the fact that Misato was easily going twenty kmh over the speed limit. "Was it like what happened with me?"

"If you mean "did she get rescued from a monster attack after nearly dying from a head wound", then I'd go with no," Misato replied. She glanced at Shinji and frowned. "Sorry about that joke. In all due seriousness, though, she was recruited a bit differently than you. She's actually been training to be an Eva pilot ever since she was six. Being a pilot is all she's ever really known, so it's a really big deal to her."

Before she could add anything else, her phone rang. Fishing it out of her pocket, she sandwiched between her ear and shoulder as she continued to haphazardly speed down the thankfully empty road. "Katsuragi speaking."

A few moments passed as she listened, then her eyes widened. She slammed her foot on the brake, causing Shinji to nearly smash his face into the dashboard.

" _What?!"_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 International Airport_

Ryouji Kaji sighed as he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. No matter how short flights had gotten over the past few decades, they still managed to be incredibly uncomfortable. He glanced out of the small window to his right and stared out at the vast expanse of tarmac surrounding the plane. They had landed over fifteen minutes ago, but they had been delayed by an emergency of some sort. He ran his hand over his knapsack, directly over the small box snuggly hidden within.

"What's taking so long?" Asuka groaned, placing a delicate hand over her face. "We've been here _forever_."

"It can't be for much longer," Kaji replied, trying to sound reassuring. "We'll be out of the plane soon, hopefully, and then we'll meet the Third Child."

"The washout? Why would I want to meet him?"

Kaji sighed again. He cared dearly for her, but often he had to resist the urge to smack her upside the head. _Besides, it wouldn't do her any good_ , he thought to himself. "There's no way that he could've gotten a zero-sync and you know it. It's probably just a malfunction in the equipment or something."

Asuka grunted in reply. A few moments passed, then a wide grin broke out on her face. "So, who am I rooming with while I'm staying here?" she asked, using her best sultry voice.

Kaji shuddered inwardly, then put up a grin of his own. "Very funny, Asuka. Since I actually don't have a place here yet, you're probably just going to-"

The sound of gunfire in the distance reached his ears, and the words died in his mouth as his blood turned to ice. He turned back to the window and peered at the horizon, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Kaji? Kaji, what is it?"

Before he could reply, the Angel alarm broke out.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

"Target has appeared off the shore of northern Hakone," Maya said. "ETA is thirty-four minutes."

"What is the status of the maser battalions?"

"They are still returning from their training exercise in Sendai. It'll be approximately twenty-eight minutes until intercept."

"Damn," General Tanaka muttered. "Only engage the target by air for now; we can't stand to lose any more armor at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

In the back of the room, Gendo smirked. "It appears they are learning from their past mistakes."

"Not quickly enough, it seems," Fuyutsuki added. "Their bull-headedness may cost us deeply, Rokobungi."

"Considering how desperate they are, it won't be long before they employ their so-called ace-in-the-hole," Gendo replied. "Is Unit-01 prepared for emergency relocation?"

"Yes, thanks to that warning you received from the First Child." Fuyutsuki turned his attention to the viewscreen. The looming shape of the Fourth Angel drifted amongst low-lying buildings and trees, ignoring the bombardment from the circling squadron of VTOLs. "The military we can deal with, but what about _him_?"

"When I last spoke with the First Child, it appeared that he would only be able to arrive an hour or so after the Angel did. The Leviathan is swift, but the Angel is swifter."

"And the others?"

"Guarding the island, it appears. Whatever is on that island can wait, however. For now, we need to focus on the task at hand."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 International Airport_

Kaji ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Turning to Asuka, he gripped her shoulder tightly. "There's an Angel coming in from the North, about twenty miles from here. NERV's going to have Unit-01 brought over for you to pilot; there's no time to actually get you to the base."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the edge of his vision, followed by the plane violently rocking. Instinctively he covered Asuka with his body to protect her from any fallen objects. A few moments passed, then the tremors finally came to a gradual halt. Kaji rose to a sitting position, suddenly painfully aware that his head had been pressed against her bosom, and tried to ignore the look she was giving him. Turning to the window, he saw that a small mushroom cloud was now rising from behind the horizon.

"An N2 mine," he muttered in disbelief. "They hit it with a damn N2 mine."

"That won't keep it down," Asuka said with more than a little excitement in her voice. "It's time to show the world what the Great Asuka Langley Soryhu can do."

The plane's hatch swung open, and a pair of Section II agents stepped in. The one on the left said something into his earpiece, most likely a confirmation of their status, while the other one swept the aisle with his eyes before turning his attention to the sole passengers in the plane.

"Miss Soryhu, we're here to escort you to Unit-01," the agent said. "Dr. Akagi is waiting outside for you with a plugsuit."

A wide grin broke out on Asuka's face. "It's about time."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _A few miles away_

"Shit," Misato hissed, lowering her binoculars. "They hit the thing with an N2 mine."

She glanced down at her phone, trying to turn it on even though she knew it wouldn't work. While bulkier electronics had long-since been given protection from electromagnetic pulses, the smaller devices were still vulnerable. Cursing softly to herself, she tossed the phone onto the hood of the car, then continued to observe the situation unfolding before her. The airport appeared to still be intact, though she now noticed that several armored vehicles were sweeping aside the smaller aircraft, as if to clear a path for something...

 _Crap, is that Unit-01? Are they actually going to just let her pilot that thing?_

"We have to head back," she said aloud, moving for the car door. "Come on, Shinji, get in."

There was no response. Looking up, Misato realized that the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Shinji?"

Silence.

"Shinji!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _I think this is far enough,_ Hayata said.

Shinji came to a stop, panting for breath. _Are you sure?_

 _This hill is rather remote; I would be surprised if anyone actually saw us._

Shinji straightened and pulled the small capsule out of his shirt pocket, twirling it about a few times. _I'm not sure I can do this. I thought I could, but actually seeing that thing survive an N2 mine..._ He closed his eyes, and he could still see the afterimage of the blast burned into his retinas. _It suddenly became so_ real. _I can't do this, I just can't._

 _You can, Shinji,_ Hayata replied. _You wield something that can change the world, for better or for worse. I cannot force you to do this, Shinji. Either you accept what I have given you, or not. I think you will make the right choice._

 _What makes you think that?_ Shinji asked.

 _Because you are like me, Shinji,_ came Hayata's reply. _You don't want to see others get hurt._

Shinji took a deep breath, then looked down at the capsule in his hand. _My choice._

He pressed it open.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Temporary NERV station, Tokyo-3 International Airport_

Asuka closed her eyes as the LCL engulfed her in its sanguine warmth, letting it flood her airways. No matter how many times she did it, it was still an exhilarating experience. She cleared her mind, allowing the synchronization process to proceed. The interior of the plug flooded with a kaleidoscopic array of colors, then gave way to the airfield tarmac.

"All right, synch rate is at 31%," Dr. Akagi said over the plug's commset, her voice tinny through the viscous LCL. "Quite impressive, Asuka."

"What else were you expecting?" Asuka retorted. She watched impatiently as the technicians scurried away from her, itching to actually _move_.

"The area is clear now, Asuka. Try moving."

She did as told, slowly rising to her feet. Experimentally, she flexed each of her arms, then closed and opened her hands. The movements were more sluggish than she would've liked; it was clear that the prototype was far inferior to her own Eva, but it would suffice for now.

"Very good, and timely as well. The Angel has finished regenerating, and it is now converging on your position. It will be visible within four minutes, so be prepared."

"Don't I get a weapon?" Asuka inquired.

"This is an emergency operation; we weren't able to transport a maser rifle in time. There's still a prog knife located within the left shoulder pylon."

"All I need," Asuka said to herself, pressing a button on the plug's butterfly controls. There was a soft whirring of motors as the pylon snapped open, and she removed the knife, weighing it in her hand. Grunting in satisfaction, she entered a combat stance. "Let's do this."

A tense silence passed as she stared at the horizon, then the Angel finally came into view. Its form was lopsided and discolored; there were bright pink patches of flesh where it had regenerated the damage done to it by the N2 mine's detonation, and jagged growths of bone jutted out of several of its ribs. It drifted towards her, skeletal appendages twitching spasmodically on its abdomen. Gripping her prog knife tightly, she lunged at it, trying to clear the distance between them before it had time to react.

Just as she was a hundred meters or so away from it, however, it suddenly sprang to life. A pair of thin tendrils dangling by its sides glowed with a fierce violet light as they lashed out at her, extending many times their original length. She ducked low, avoiding the worst of the damage, only to receive a chime alerting her that she was running on battery power. The soft thud of the cord slamming into the ground confirmed it.

"Shit!" she snarled. She glared at the monstrosity before her, then grinned. "Well, I guess I'll just have to kick your ass in under five minutes, huh?"

The Angel moved to lash out with its whips again, but she reacted first. Screaming a battle cry, she lunged forward with a speed that belied the Eva's size and jabbed her knife into the soft flesh above its ribs, sinking it to the hilt. They both fell, hitting the ground hard, but she held on and put all of her weight on the Angel's torso in order to keep it pinned under her. Twisting the knife, she was rewarded with a gout of blood that spattered against her face and dribbled down the Eva's armor. Pressing her advantage, she reached out with her other hand and began to pull at the bony growths protecting the Angel's core. When that didn't work, she began to smash her fist repeatedly into the thing's rib cage. A spiderweb of cracks began to form, widening with each blow.

"Come on," she muttered, "almost there..."

That was when a second pair of whips shot out from the Angel's torso, wrapping themselves about her neck. She let go of the knife and put her hands to her throat, trying to wrench the tendrils away, but it was of no use. The tendrils began to burn deeper into the relatively thin armor about her neck, steam rising wherever it made contact. As the flesh underneath began to sizzle and burn, Asuka fought to urge to scream in pain. Instead, she staggered back and redoubled her efforts to free herself. Unfortunately, this allowed the Angel to wrap the other pair of tendrils around her neck.

She could feel a surge of panic trying to bubble through as the burning sensation intensified, and she began to claw desperately at her neck. The heat of the tendrils scaled the palms of her hands, but she pressed on anyway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that she only had two and a half minutes left of battery power.

 _Please, it can't end like this!_

She was answered. A flash of blue light erupted to the right of her, and suddenly all four of the Angel's tendrils were severed. The creature backpedalled away from her, an inhuman screech escaping it as blood oozed from its stumps. Wasting no time, she pulled the now loose whips away from her throat and breathed deeply, greedily taking in as much oxygen as possible. Panting, she rose to her full height and turned to the source of the light-

-only for a massive blur to blast by her and slam into the Angel at faster than the speed of sound. The Angel's AT-field only held for a brief moment before it folded in and collapsed upon itself, sending the creature smashing into the tarmac with earth-shaking force and obscuring its titanic form in a cloud of smoke and dust. Something else moved within the cloud, and Asuka gaped in shock as her rescuer rose to its feet, standing over the stunned Angel.

At first glance, a particularly unobservant person might have mistaken it for an Evangelion. It was certainly humanoid in shape and massive, but the similarities ended there. It was easily a head taller than one, and possessed a more muscular frame. Though it had silver armor covering its body, the pattern of it bore little resemblance to that of an Eva's. A small sphere was imbedded in its solar plexus, almost like a core, but a brilliant blue in color instead of red. The silver giant turned to look at Asuka, revealing a pair of lenses that shone a faint yellow.

The Angel stirred on the ground, and the newcomer turned its attention back towards it. Raising an armored foot, it slammed it back down onto the Angel's ribcage, shattering it into dozens of pieces. A weak cry escaped the alien creature as it pitifully attempted to fight back, only for the giant to cross its hands into a "+" shape. Before Asuka could question the reasoning behind it, a blue beam suddenly shot forth from its right hand and blasted right into the Angel's core, leaving a violet afterimage in her eyesight. A sharp crack filled the air as the core shattered, followed shortly thereafter by the Angel reverting back into a puddle of LCL.

In a matter of seconds, the battle had come to an abrupt end. The newcomer turned back to Asuka, giving her a once over, then took to the sky. There was another flash of light, and it was gone.

Asuka continued to stare up at the sky until the battery life finally ran out and she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _A few miles away_

"Dammit," Misato muttered to herself as she descended down the hill. "Where the hell could he have gone?"

She surveyed the expanse of low-lying shrubbery, and swore to herself again.

"Misato?"

She whirled about to see Shinji standing not more than a few meters away from her. Simultaneously she felt relieved and angered. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"W-well, I kinda freaked out when the N2 mine went off," he replied sheepishly.

Misato sighed, trying to keep herself calm. "Yeah, I can see why that'd send you off running. You okay?"

Shinji nodded.

"That's good to hear." She gestured back towards the top of the hill. "C'mon; we're still heading to the airport."

"Really? E-even after all that?"

"Of course," Misato replied. She began to trudge up the hill, beckoning for him to follow.

Shinji watched her for a few seconds, then climbed after her. _I still can't believe I actually did that. I mean, I tackled an Angel!_

 _I knew you had it in you,_ Hayata replied. _You did well for a first fight, Shinji. Many would have balked at such a challenge, but you mustered through it._

 _T-thanks,_ Shinji replied.

 _You are quite welcome. Now, I believe it is time we properly acquaint ourselves with this particular "Asuka" individual, no?_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 International Airport_

Asuka wrung out her hair for what must have been the fifth time. It appeared that the temporary showers they had erected were insufficient to actually get rid of the damn scent of LCL off of her. Muttering a curse under her breath, she straightened out her sundress as she headed over to where Kaji was.

Kaji turned to her and flashed a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she grumbled back.

The smile faded from Kaji's face. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't get the kill," Asuka replied.

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked, his brow furrowing. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Asuka recalled the little post-battle talk she had been given by Dr. Akagi regarding what had happened with the strange giant that had destroyed the Angel, and how the matter was confidential at the moment. She resisted the urge to slap her forehead by accidentally revealing _that_ bit of the truth.

Before she could fabricate a fitting lie, however, a look of terror erupted on the man's face as he looked at something beyond her. "Aw, crap," he said softly.

Turning about to follow his stare, Asuka found herself facing a purple-haired woman. "Misato?"

Misato grinned. "It's been a while, huh? Kaji treating you all right?" She leaned down as to speak in her ear. "Blink twice for no."

"Hey!" Kaji objected.

"I've been doing fine, thank you very much," Asuka replied with forced pride. It was then that she noticed the boy standing to Misato's side. He was roughly her height, with a mop of brown hair on his head. His features were soft, almost feminine, and his eyes were a piercing blue. Altogether, not unpleasant to look at. She tilted her chin up almost reflexively, trying to reclaim an air of superiority. "Who's this?"

"Oh," the boy said softly, snapping out of whatever la-la land he was in and extending a hand. "S-shinji Ikari."

Asuka accepted the hand reluctantly and shook it limply. "You're the washout, huh?"

"Don't dismiss him so quickly," Misato interjected. "We're still running tests to see what's up with his synch. Who knows, maybe you two will work together soon."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, we're here to take you to the base," Misato said. "The car's this way."

"I thought Kaji was taking me?" Asuka asked.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Misato gestured for her to follow. "We have to hurry."

Asuka opened her mouth to object, then snapped her jaw shut. Grumbling something in German, she followed after them. As she did, her gaze fell upon the Ikari boy. There was something... off about him. The way he carried himself, it seemed as though there was something on his mind, something that she found herself wanting to find out.

And with the Great Asuka Langley Soryhu, there was always to a way to get it.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Several miles off the coast of Japan_

Godzilla paused.

He raised his head fully above the water and peered at the horizon. The tingling sensation at the back of his head was gone, meaning that the threat had been eliminated. But how?

As he continued to reach out with his senses, he detected something... strange, yet familiar. An old presence, perhaps even older then himself. Something clicked within his brain, and memories older than human civilization surfaced. He remembered now, the strange being he had once fought alongside with against the eight-headed one. It was an ally, and he felt assured that there was one more to aid him. Satisfied, he turned around and began the long swim back home.

As he did so, however, he couldn't help but feel that there was something else nagging at the back of his head.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Four: A Silver Giant**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Of all the various fields of science that developed during the latter half of the twentieth century, kaijuology has to be the one that defies old conventions the most. Almost every single facet of a kaiju's nature flies against staunchly-defended theories of biology, physics, and chemistry. From what we knew of biology before Gojira's fateful attack in 1954, the square-cube law showed there was no possible way that a creature could reach such sizes without collapsing underneath its own weight, let alone move about and destroy cities. Even if it was somehow able to do survive its own bulk, its neurotransmitters could take upwards of a minute to actually relay commands from the brain, leaving it a clumsy creature incapable of coordinated movements, yet Anguirus has shown reflexes on par with that of a typical big cat. And let us not get started on how a creature as massive as Rodan can not only fly, but fly faster than any aircraft._

 _If you are to learn anything from this speech, learn this: when you are dealing with kaiju,_ never _rule out the impossible._

 _-_ An excerpt from Dr. Miyuki Ontonashi's infamous "No Impossibilities" speech, delivered at the Daisuke Serizawa Institute of Science in 1996.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Bedroom_

"Describe this 'giant', and its involvement in regards to the recent appearance of the Messenger, to me again, Ikari," SEELE 03 said, his voice low. "I find that I am having trouble conceiving the outlandish story you have told us."

Gendo ground his teeth, glad that his glasses helped to hide the frustration and anger in his eyes. "The interloper possessed a humanoid body shape, covered in some strange armor without markings, and stood approximately one hundred meters in height. It appeared to be capable of flight, as well as the ability to project some unknown energy that was able to swiftly destroy the Angel. We were unable to study it in detail, as it promptly flew away and somehow managed to disappear without a trace."

"This is ridiculous," SEELE 02 spat. "There's no mention of anything like that appearing in the Scrolls."

"The Scrolls are incomplete," Gendo replied. "If there is mention of such an entity in the Scenario, it has been lost to the sands of time."

"Or you are simply lying about the thing's existence," SEELE 04 retorted. "The lack of proper data regarding the battle is inevitable, and all too coincidental. It would not be difficult to fabricate information to suit your needs."

"This is a matter that will be handled later," SEELE 01 said. "For now, however, there are more pressing issues at hand. Ikari, the military does not know about the... interloper's existence, correct?"

Gendo nodded. "They had withdrawn swiftly after giving us command over the situation. As far as they are concerned, Unit-01 managed to defeat the Angel in combat."

"And they shall remain convinced. Though this new interloper poses potential challenges to the Scenario, our more immediate goal has been achieved. Now that the Second Child is under your jurisdiction, Ikari, you must ensure that the next Messenger will be handled without the hassle of previous encounters."

"Understood."

The holograms faded, and Gendo leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his chest. Compared to previous meetings, this one had proved to be far more headache-inducing.

"I take it you have no idea just what this new creature is, do you?" Fuyutsuki asked, turning his head ever-so-slightly in his old colleague's direction.

"Admittedly, it is... problematic. The Leviathan and its vassals are powerful, dangerous even, but they are known variables. They can be moved in the directions we want them to go, or, barring that, we can work around them. This... _thing_ -" Gendo said, gesturing to a blurry photograph on the table, "however, is unknown. There are too many variables we are in the blind about, and caution is at utmost importance."

"What are you to do, then?"

"For now, we shall carry on with the Scenario, and attempt to learn as much as possible about this new factor before we move against it. Something tells me this is not the last time we shall cross paths with it, and we must take advantage of those encounters if we are to study it."

"Then what? Are we going to try to catch it, kill it perhaps?"

"Whatever needs to be done in order to advance the Scenario. All it takes is for the slightest of unknown variables to unravel the best of plans, and that is something that must not be allowed."

Fuyutsuki leaned forward slightly, eyeing the photograph on the Commander's desk. Though the image was unfocused, he could easily discern the frame of the interloper as it stood over the liquefied remains of the Angel. The proportions were eerily similar to that of a human, far more than the gangly frames of the Evas. It was almost like if a man in shining armor had grown to the size of a giant.

 _Considering the world we live in, that can't be readily dismissed,_ he contemplated. _If it is the case, then, just who is he?_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 High School_

"Yo, Shin-man," Toji whispered, leaning back in his seat, "Ayanami's back."

Shinji looked up from the test he was working on, slowly following the direction his friend was pointing to. Sure enough, the blue-haired pilot was sitting by the window, her gaze focused on the greenery outside. Her arm was in a sling, and there appeared to be bandaging over her eye. Altogether, it made for a strange image, one that made Shinji feel slightly uneasy. There was something unnatural about the girl, more of a feeling than anything quantifiable.

"She's one of the pilots at NERV," he said. "I think she was injured in an accident or something."

"So, do you know her?" Toji said, a knowing grin on his face. "Work experience?"

"I-it's not like that," Shinji stammered. "I've barely even seen her. I washed out, remember?"

"So she's a pilot, huh?" Kensuke added, looking up from his own test. "Think it's a bad idea to ask her about the Evas?"

 _Do you want to end up in a ditch somewhere?_ Shinji thought. He focused back on the test, hurriedly scribbling down answers. "You might want to be careful."

Kensuke shrugged. "Ah well, I can just bug someone else about that. I was more interested in the giant that appeared yesterday."

Shinji tensed, the test forgotten. "W-what giant?"

 _Careful,_ Hayata murmured. _This is dangerous territory we're skirting into._

"The giant that killed the Angel," Kensuke hissed. "Someone managed to beat that new German pilot to the punch."

The teacher coughed, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. Kensuke straightened, pretending to focus on the test. A few moments passed, then he tilted slightly to look at Shinji again. "The news is all over the web. Some giant in silver armor bailed out the Eva and flattened the Angel in a few seconds."

"I think you're full of it," Toji muttered dismissively. "Those sites you go on are probably makin' stuff up for drama and shit. The _real_ news said the Eva managed to destroy the Angel."

"The government probably told them to say that," Kensuke retorted. "Do you really think they want people to know they're getting upstaged?"

Shinji rose from his seat and walked up to the teacher's desk, gently placing the test in the designated pile, then strolled back to his seat. Sighing, he retrieved his laptop from his school bag and began to research for his homework.

 _It appears that the world is already beginning to know of your existence,_ Hayata remarked. _In retrospect, it wasn't that surprising. Even if most of the official information was suppressed and fabricated, there were still people who saw you with their own eyes, including that Soryhu girl._

 _Do you think someone might figure it out? What if someone manages to learn who I actually am?_

 _I wouldn't stress it that much, Shinji. In the commotion that occurs during such battles, it would be difficult for them to find someone as small as you._

 _I hope that's the case._ Shinji looked at the clock wistfully, then sighed again. _This is going to be a long day. I just know it._

The lunch bell rang, and he rose from his chair. As he made for the doorway, he found himself being pushed near Rei by the veritable wave of students on their way for lunch. As if somehow sensing his presence despite the bandages blocking her view, she turned to face him, staring intently with her sole good eye. The iris, Shinji saw, was a deep crimson, as though a single drop of blood had fallen on parchment.

She studied him for a few moments, nonplussed by the students jostling behind them. For the briefest of moments, Shinji could've sworn he saw her eye shift in color, going from deep red, to fiery orange, and back to red in the space of a heartbeat. Then, she turned away, and brushed past him.

 _That was strange,_ Shinji remarked, watching the pilot go. _She's just so... creepy._

 _Normally I would just attribute it to human psychology, but I must agree this time,_ Hayata replied. _There's something off about her, that much I could sense. I think it would be for the best if we avoided her, at least until I can discern what is making me feel so unsettled._

Shinji nodded, then continued on to lunch.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Ritsuko sighed, typing in another report for the day. So far, the attempt to concoct more of the gene serums were meeting trouble, but that was to be expected. _Kaiju_ DNA in general was finicky to work with, considering how different it was from most other animals. It was part of the reason why they hadn't even attempted to splice some into the Evangelions, despite the advantages that might be brought to the table; the risk of rejection was too great.

Of course, it was much more applicable on smaller subjects, one of them being a particular Rei Ayanami. So far, it appeared that her body had yet to reject the foreign DNA, which were primarily focused her nervous and connective tissues. Of course, increasing her dosages wouldn't be uncalled for, especially considering what would happen if her body _lost_ the struggle to reject Gojiran genes.

The phone rang, rousing Ritsuko from her thoughts. Straightening in her seat, she grabbed it from the desk and answered the call.

"Dr. Akagi speaking."

"What is the status of Unit-01?" the Commander asked, his tone steely as usual.

"All damage from the encounter with the Angel has been repaired. So far, it appears that the Second Child's core data is transferring smoothly into the Eva. I'd say she'd be able to get up to her usual sync ratios in a few weeks, maybe less."

"Good. The government has given us full jurisdiction over defense against the Angels. We need to be fully prepared for when the next one appears." There was a small pause before he continued. "Have you obtained any more data about the... unidentified assailant?"

"Unfortunately, no," Ritsuko replied. "The thing came and went so fast we didn't have time to get anything more than 'it can fly, it has energy manipulation, and it can kill Angels with alarming ease.' I'd need to examine it the next time it appears if we want to find out what it even _is_ , let alone do something about it."

A sigh. "Very well, then. Alert me of anything you find."

The line went dead, and Ritsuko tossed the phone back on the desk before resuming her report. It was going to be another six hours before her shift ended, and she already felt like crawling into bed and trying to catch some sleep.

As she typed away, her mind wandered back to the interloper that had attacked the Angel, the silver-armored giant. There was something about it that nagged at her memory, as though she was unknowingly familiar with it in some way. The appearance of the giant reminded her of something, a figure from a story she had once read, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Suddenly, her eyes widened. The likelihood of the giant actually being _him_ was unlikely. Impossible, even. But the infamous words of Dr. Ontonashi rang through her head, reminding her that, more than sixty years ago, everyone thought sea monsters were just things from story books.

She finished the report quickly, then began to research the legends regarding the slaying of the Eight-Forked-Serpent.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

The door slid open, and Shinji walked in, his backpack slung over his shoulder. The day had been exhausting indeed; there had been two more tests following lunch, as well as more discussion between Toji and Kensuke regarding the so-called "flying giant". It would be silly to assume that they actually suspected him, but the conversation was still unnerving. After all that, he wanted nothing more than to relax in his room and listen to his SDAT player for a bit.

As soon as he turned the corner, however, he received an unpleasant surprise in the form of several large boxes strewn about the hallway. Easily a dozen of them were unevenly piled up, essentially making a wall blocking him from his room.

 _What the-? Who put these boxes here?_

 _I don't know, Shinji. I'm just as surprised as you are._

Taking a few tentative steps forward, Shinij peered down into the nearest box. There appeared to be brightly colored clothes stuffed inside, and he realized that they belonged neither to him or Misato. As he moved to check out another box, a shadow suddenly fell over him.

"Get away from my stuff, baka!"

Shinji spun about to find himself looking into the eyes of none other than Asuka Langley Soryhu. The redhead narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips, glaring.

"W-what are you doing here?" Shinji asked, slowly recovering the gift of speech.

The glare lessened, and Asuka smirked at him. "Why, I'm moving in, of course. Misato has decided to replace you with a superior model; an actual pilot instead of a washout daddy's boy."

"What did you do with my stuff?" Shinji found himself growing more concerned with each passing second. Considering what he knew already of the brash redhead before him, it wasn't too unlikely that she had just tossed it outside.

"I decided to grant you a small favor and pack it into some spare boxes," she replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

She was interrupted when Misato appeared between them, somehow avoiding detection until she was right on top of them. The older women raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth at the two teenagers before her.

"What's going on?" she finally asked.

"Alerting the washout that he's been kicked out," Asuka replied.

"Who said anything about that?" Misato said, chuckling. "You're both living here."

A pause.

"What?!" Shinji and Asuka exclaimed simultaneously.

"You heard me," Misato replied.

Asuka's arms dropped limply to her sides. "I can't live under the same roof as a boy! That's sick! What if he starts acting like some pervert?"

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about Shinji," Misato retorted. "He's a good kid."

"Oh, so he's one of those housebroken-"

" _Asuka_ ," Misato warned. She folded her arms across her chest, straightening as to look down at her. "You two are going to live together, and that's final. It would be good if you learned to socialize with people your age."

"All the 'people my age' are sex-obsessed idiots who can barely tell their hole from an elbow from a hole in the ground. I don't see why I should sink to their level," Asuka said.

"Well, you better get used to it," Misato replied. "You're going to be here for the long run. Who knows how long it will be before the next Angel shows up? It might be tomorrow, it might be months from now. Unless you want to have an unpleasant time during it all, then you should start to lose that snippy tone of yours."

Asuka scowled and walked away, stomping towards the kitchen. Shinji watched her go, then turned to Misato. "Is she always like that?"

The purple-haired woman sighed. "No, no, she's usually less temperamental than that. I guess it's just the stress from leaving her home in Berlin and coming to a foreign land. Germany's very different from here, whether it be food or customs or living arrangements. I should know; I spent a few years stationed there before returning to the Tokyo-3 Branch." She managed a small smile. "We're going to order takeout to celebrate her arrival. That sound good?"

Shinji shrugged. "I guess."

A shriek came from the kitchen, shortly followed by a startled warking sound. Misato turned to the source of the sound and giggled. "Looks like she's met Pen-Pen. I'll go check up on her, make sure she doesn't make bird stew out of him."

She stepped out of sight, and Shinji turned back to his room with a sigh. _I think I'm in hell._

 _Really? I think there's some small attraction between you two._

 _Are you serious?!_ Shinji replied, almost saying the words aloud. _What makes you say that?_

 _Well, I could sense that your heart rate was elevated when she was present, and I noticed that your body was producing certain hormones pertaining to se-_

 _Please don't finish that. For the love of all that is good in the world, don't._

 _Alright, then._

Shinji walked into his room, sliding the door shut behind him. His possessions had been hastily stuffed into a few boxes, and he began the slow process of putting them back in their rightful places. Once that was done, he laid down on his sleeping mat and stuffed in his headphones. The music of Bach and Mozart flooded his ears, calming him, and he turned to look out the window. The moon was out, a thin silvery crescent that bathed the land in soft light.

 _It never gets old,_ Hayata murmured. _I've seen the night sky on a thousand worlds, each one different from the last, but there's always that sense of awe that comes from it. Don't you agree?_

 _I guess,_ Shinji replied. _It just kinda makes me feel small, and so insignificant. I mean, does this all really matter when you compare it to what's out there? You say there's a thousand worlds out there. What makes the life of one so important?_

 _Because we decide that it is._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _Something was wrong._

 _It had started as usual, at least as usual as something like it could get. She had reached out to the mind of the great beast, feeling what it felt as it swam into the frigid abyss. As she attempted to reach further, however, everything was shut off from her, as though someone had suddenly snapped a book shut. She found herself in a void, a vast nothingness without sensation. She tried to pull back to her own body, only to find that she was trapped._

 _An unknown amount of time passed, almost like a dreamless sleep, and she found herself somewhere again. A hilly landscape surrounded her, covered in tall grasses that rippled in waves as the breeze rolled across. A great tree rose like a tower in the distance, so tall that it seemed to disappear into the sky. The sun was nowhere to be seen, yet it seemed as though sunset had fallen on the land._

 _She realized she wasn't alone. A pair of tiny women no taller than fifteen centimeters stood before her, perched on a smooth boulder. They were garbed in identical clothing, a type of wear that would be at home in the Pacific Islands. Tattoos adorned their body, and she realized that a cross-like symbol formed a reoccurring pattern._

 _"A threat looms," they said in unison, creating a spurious double effect. "Thunder rumbles, threatening to bring a great storm."_

 _"It will not be the last," one said._

 _"Or the worst to come," the other said._

 _"What do you mean?" Rei asked, barely aware of the words escaping her mouth._

 _"The Arm of God hangs above you," the girls replied in unison again, "waiting to strike down all that you stand for. The Great King and his fellow Lords of Earth stand with you, but you see them as enemies to slay. The final tests of Earth approach swiftly, and all is in disorder. The Golden Abomination waits patiently for vengeance. A New God waits beyond it still, lurking in the shadows."_

 _"What can we do?"_

 _"All is not lost," they replied._

 _"The Old King rises again to protect the Balance of Nature," the first one said. "A new one waits to stand beside him."_

 _"A fearsome knight is reborn," the other said. "He has faced the Abomination before, and will do so again before Creation ends."_

 _"Where despair lurks, hope shines," they continued together. "She will come in time, wearing it on her breast, and bring about great and unknowable change. Be ready for he that carries fate in his heart."_

 _They began to fade. The tree disappeared from sight, occluded in mist, and she found herself being pulled away against her will. The last thing she saw before the blackness returned was a smile on the girls' faces._

 _"We will meet again, o Mother."_

Rei's eyes snapped open, and she sprang upright in bed, panting heavily. A thick sheen of sweat coated her body, and she could feel exhaustion weighing into her bones. She folded her legs against her chest, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Once a few moments passed, she leaned back onto the starched sheets, thinking. Was it just a dream she had, a nightmare that had interfered with her probings?

Something caught her eye on the nightstand to her left. Turning slightly, she saw it was a small square object, one that had not been there when she had gone to sleep. Shifting on the mattress, she reached out and took it into her hand, peering at it curiously. It appeared to be made out of some grey stone, with the cross carved deeply into it. It was the same cross that Major Katsuragi wore around her neck, Rei realized.

It wasn't a dream. _Someone_ had visited her psychic presence, bringing a foreboding. But who?

She considered alerting the Commander of what she had learned. As she reached for the phone, however, she decided against it. Considering what she had been told, perhaps it would be for the best if she didn't attempt to bring about interference, at least until she could gather more information.

There _was_ something she could tell him in the meantime, however.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

The phone rang, rousing Gendo from his light sleep. Rolling over, he grabbed it and pressed it to his ear. "What have you learned?"

"The Fifth is coming soon," Rei said, her voice flustered.

Gendo straightened, pressing his back against the headboard. Akagi snored beside him, unaware of anything he might say. Making sure she was indeed asleep, he continued.

"What is the rough estimate of its arrival?"

"Unknown. It is possible that it might arrive within two days, maybe less."

"Noted. See if you can obtain any more data. Commander out."

He hung up on the call, then gingerly placed the phone back on the nightstand. Settling back under the covers, he closed his eyes to get more sleep. He would need to be well-rested for what was to come."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Off the coast of Chichi-jima_

Godzilla growled.

The old _kaiju_ raised his head above the waves, glaring at an unseen point on the horizon. The tingling sensation in the back of his mind had returned, alerting him of another threat to the already-broken world. Another one of the _things_ had blossomed in the distant East, more powerful than its predecessors, and was advancing once more on the human city.

 _Tokyo_ , his memory recalled. It was a strange term, taught to him by one of the small and curious creatures that called it home. Humans were one of the few things that gave him more than a moment's consideration. They were a threat to the balance of nature, yet they were granted the right to live by his companions, who implored him not to take action against them. He had agreed, if only reluctantly.

At times, however, he remembered the humans that had lived on the island, watching him with respect, and he felt a strange fondness for them. It was that fondness that had led him to save the two that would have been crushed by one of their own machines, though he had been forced to go out of his way to do it. Perhaps, with time, he would learn to be accept them more.

That would have to wait for another time, however. For now, there was a far more important matter at hand. He called to the shoreline, then dove under the waves, gliding through the crimson waters as he made for the city. A shadow fell over him, obscuring the moon, and he knew that Rodan had answered the call to follow. Anguirus would stay on the island, guarding Mothra's cocoon in the meantime.

Rodan's cackle reached his ears, and he couldn't help but feel a little lighter at the sound of it. After so many years, it would be good to fight with a friend at his side again.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean_

It floated over the crimson seas, moving faster than its sheer size would lead someone to believe. Unlike its siblings before it, which had taken on crude mockeries of living things, it had abandoned the pretense altogether and shaped itself into something alien. Smooth expanses of aquamarine crystal replaced skin and flesh and bone, carved into a massive conjoined pyramid far larger than the ones in Egypt. The appearance of the thing screamed in the face of all natural reasoning with its inhuman perfection, the points and edges devoid of any flaws, and on a scale too large to be fully believed.

The rising sun brushed against it, scintillating within the myriad of geometric structures within the crystalline body of the thing, and there was a faint flicker of an AT-field, barely perceivable to the naked eye. A vast city laid before it, glittering in the distance, and it moved forward, flying over tumbled ruins that broke upon the shore.

Ramiel, Angel of Thunder, had come to Tokyo-3.

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Five: A Coming Thunder**_

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, I am so, so very sorry for keeping you waiting like this. It's inexcusable, really. I was working on _The Last Daughter_ , and I had underestimated just how time-consuming that would prove to be. However, I am fully back into the game with this. Hopefully, I will be able to put out a chapter roughly once a week, maybe sooner if the conditions are favorable.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Thuktun Flishithy**


	6. Chapter 6

_Though kaiju have been spotted across the planet throughout the so-called "Age of Monsters", it appears that they are most commonly found within the Southeastern Pacific, more specifically near the islands of Japan. Aside from the most famous examples of Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra, there is also the presence of Gorosaurus, Varan, Kumonga, Baragon, Manda, King Shisa, and many others. In fact, it would be easier to list the kaiju that_ don't _have territory near Japan._

 _There are several possible explanations, some more outlandish than the others. It may be that Japan, being on the opposite side of the globe from Mexico, was spared the worst effects of the Chixiclub impact, enabling many of the prehistoric creatures to enter dormancy. However, this theory is challenged by the fact that many of the kaiju are not actually prehistoric in nature, such as Manda and King Shisa. Indeed, all three invasions of Earth have been focused in the region, further putting doubt on this particular hypothesis._

 _It is possible that the answer is more mystical in nature, in that there is some unconscious attraction to the region. Indeed, there are more humans living within 4100 km of Southeast Asia than there are in the rest of the planet. Normally, one would scoff at such a theory, citing population growths and historical incidences that would enable such a high populations, but I ask that you remember the immortal words of Dr. Ontonashi. In this day and age, where aliens live among us, and titans tower over the land like myths of old, we can never dismiss the fantastic._

Dr. Kyohei Yamane  
 _Monsters and Man: A History of Kaiju in the 20th Century_ (2004)

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

An alarm blared, swiftly bringing Shinji to wakefulness. He snapped upright on his sleeping mat, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, then stumbled to his feet.

 _What's that noise?_ Hayata asked, a tone of irritation lining his words. _It's so... unpleasant._

 _I think it's the Angel siren,_ Shinji replied, now fully awake.

As if to reinforce his point, Misato slid the door open, also dressed in her pajamas. Her hair was disheveled, and Shinji realized that she had just woken up as well. Pen-Pen waddled near her feet, visibly antsy.

"There's been another Angel sighting," she said, panting lightly. Her tone was hard, professional. "Asuka and I are heading over to HQ right now to check it out. This building has a shelter in the basement. _Go to it_. Don't try to bring your stuff down with you, and don't worry about food; there's supplies down there."

Shinji nodded. "O-okay."

Misato returned the gesture. "Good. We'll come and get you once this is over. Don't leave the shelter, no matter what happens."

She disappeared from sight, though Shinji could hear her feet padding against the floor. A door swung open, unseen, and another pair of feet joined it. Asuka's.

"Goddamn bastards," he could hear the young pilot mutter. "Why the hell do they have to attack at such bad hours?"

"Why, is the great Asuka Langley Soryhu going to be bested by a lack of sleep?"

"No, but it would be nice it I didn't have to wake up at four in the morning."

Shinji glanced out the window. Indeed, the sun had yet to rise, leaving the silver crescent of the Moon still in the sky. Already, though, he could see the first signs of the coming dawn. Such was a constant of life in post-Impact Japan, where summer never ended.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes again and headed for the still open door. Stepping out into the hallway, he saw that Misato and Asuka were already leaving, hastily dressed. The latter spared him a brief look, then narrowed her eyes and shut the door behind her as she walked out.

 _It must be urgent, if they have to leave so quickly,_ Shinji thought.

 _Indeed, that appears to be the case. Something tells me they will be needing us._

Shinji sighed, then straightened, trying to muster up as much courage as possible. _Guess so._

"Wark."

Shinji looked down to see Pen-Pen staring at him, an expectant look on his face. The penguin warked again, then gently nudged at his ankle with its beak.

Hayata chuckled. _First, I think we need to get him down to the shelter. Do you think he'll spill our secret?_

 _He seems trustworthy enough_ , Shinji replied, allowing himself a small smile.

He knelt down, scooping Pen-Pen into his arms. "Come on, let's get you downstairs."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Misato hurried onto the bridge, tossing an emptied can of coffee into a bin along the way. Already she could feel the caffeine kicking in, focusing her sleep-deprived mind. She stopped at the center of the room, staring at the object on the viewscreen. It was definitely a strange-looking Angel; the thing looked like a giant blue octahedron, if octahedrons could get to the size of skyscrapers. There was something unsettling about it, something in its nature that just screamed _wrongness._

She took a deep breath. _Focus._

"Status report."

"Target is currently advancing on Tokyo-3," Maya replied. "Current speed is two hundred kilometers an hour."

"What's the current ETA?"

"Fourteen minutes, give or take five."

Misato sighed. _Just barely enough to prepare_. "Prepare Unit-01 for launch against the Angel. I want all the defensive batteries fully operational, as well as reconnaissance drones to gauge the Angel's aggression against combatants."

"Yes, ma'am," Hyuuga said.

"What's the status of the shelters?" Misato asked.

"Evacuations are currently underway," Aoba replied. "Full capacity is expected within 10 minutes."

"That's cutting it close. Try to shave it down to five if we can."

"Understood."

Misato focused her attention back on the screen, watching the unnatural form of the Angel as it drifted nearer and nearer. The thing was almost tranquil in how it flew, belying the destruction that it could soon wrought upon the city, and she had a gut feeling that it wouldn't go down as easy as the others before it.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"The Fifth has arrived earlier than anticipated," Fuyutsuki remarked, hands clasped behind his back.

"Another example of why we cannot rely solely on the Scrolls," Gendo said, calmly watching the bridge crew work below him. "The old men are fools to believe that destiny is on their side. There are far too many factors that can interfere and force us to improvise."

"Like the interloper?"

A curt nod.

"Do you think he'll make himself known again?" Fuyutsuki inquired. "Considering how swiftly he was able to defeat the Fourth..."

"It is possible," Gendo replied. "We are prepared for that encounter, however. Dr. Akagi has prepared scanning equipment under my order in hopes of gleaming some more information about our unknown."

"And then we will decide what to do with him," Fuyutsuki finished.

Another nod.

"Worrying, knowing just how little even _we_ can know when it comes to what we're up against."

"Indeed." The phone rang, and Gendo swiftly removed it from its receiver. He listened in for a few moments, his face betraying no sign of emotion, then hanged up. "On a similar note, it appears that we will have company."

Before Fuyutsuki could pry further into the subject, another alarm blared across the bridge. Looking down, he saw technicians scrambling at their posts. Major Katsuragi stood in the center of the bridge, arms folded.

"Status report!" she barked.

"Something has just appeared on our radar, coming in from the Southeast!" Maya replied. "Estimated speed is mach three!"

"Satellites indicate that the unidentified flyer is two hundred meters across," Hyuuga added. "Images are transmitting as we speak."

"Put them on screen," Misato ordered.

The Angel disappeared, replaced by an image of the ocean as taken from high above. A single shape was visible in the center of the photo, rendered as a bright red blur due to the sheer speed it was flying at. Despite it, however, Fuyutsuki could easily recognize the distinctive shape of the wings, his mind automatically connecting the dots. One would have to have been living under a rock in order to not know what, or rather, _who_ , was coming to Tokyo-3.

"Rodan," he breathed.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Eva Cages_

 _Just breathe,_ Asuka told herself, letting the LCL enter her lungs as it rose to engulf her. She laid back against the headrest, trying to calm herself and clear her head. _Don't think about what happened last time. You've trained for this. You can do it._

"Sync holding at forty-eight percent," Dr. Akagi said, her voice somewhat tinny through the thick LCL. "You're integrating with Unit-01 very well, Asuka. How are you feeling right now?"

"Tired," she replied tersely. "The fact that I have to deal with this inferior model doesn't make my mood any better, either."

"You won't have to deal with Unit-01 for much longer," Misato said. "In the meantime, stay focused on the mission at hand. The Angel is currently three kilometers from the center of the city; you'll be able to see it when you launch."

"Got it."

"There's more, however. We've spotted Rodan flying over the Pacific at mach three and rising. At his current speed, he'll converge on Tokyo-3 in a few minutes. We also have reason to believe that Godzilla is approaching again."

Asuka froze. "Approaching again? What the hell are you talking about? Godzilla and Rodan were killed in Second Impact; everyone knows that."

"Yeah..." Misato said guiltily, "that actually isn't the case. Godzilla actually killed the Third Angel, though the public doesn't know about that. It also seems that the other kaiju might have survived as well."

"Isn't that dandy," Asuka grumbled, the plastic of the butterfly yokes creaking in her grip. "Do I have to fry them, too?"

There was a poignant pause, and she could hear muted talking in the background. For a brief moment, she could've sworn she heard Dr. Akagi mutter 'Is she serious?', but resolved that it was just a figment of her imagination. Finally, the radio crackled back to life, and she listened in.

"The mission is solely to defeat the Angel," Misato replied, her voice hard. "Don't try to provoke either of those _kaiju_. I repeat, _do not_ piss off Godzilla or Rodan. You've seen the documentaries and read the reports on them; you know what they can do when they're in a mood. If you just fight the Angel, they'll leave you alone, maybe even help you."

"Like I need their help," Asuka retorted. "I can handle the Angel without those reptiles tagging along."

"Those 'reptiles' are two of the most powerful things to ever walk the Earth," Dr. Akagi warned. "Just give them a wide berth, and they'll hopefully leave you alone."

"Got it," Asuka sighed. "While we're on the subject, you think that silver idiot will appear again?"

"Possibly," replied Misato. "If he does, the policy's the same as Godzilla and Rodan. If he leaves you alone, leave him alone, considering just how easily he managed to beat the last Angel."

"Fine," Asuka muttered.

She sighed again, letting herself connect further with the great thing housing her in its chest. Unit-01 rumbled slightly, a low tone that she could feel in her bones. It was most likely a shift in LCL pressure, or a piece of armor expanding from the heat, but Asuka still couldn't help but shake off the feeling that it was not as artificial as she was told. She had seen the interior of Unit-02 before, when they were replacing armor after a training exercise, and she could've sworn that the Evangelion had a _heart_.

Unit-01 shifted ever-so-slightly as the elevator charged for launch, and Asuka braced herself for the inevitable discomfort that came with shooting upwards at high speed. No matter how many times she did it in simulations, it could never hold a candle to the real thing.

"Evangelion Unit-01, launch!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Tokyo-3_

The city trembled.

Shinji paused as he climbed down the stairs onto the street below. A faint rumbling sound reached his ears, more felt than heard, and he realized it was coming from beneath his feet. It grew in strength, then reached a crescendo the nearby apartments began to rapidly sink into the ground. More and more of the buildings disappeared into massive shafts, their forms obscured in shadows before being covered by thick metal plates. In a matter of seconds, most of Tokyo-3 had vanished, leaving only a few stocky structures behind.

 _I think they finished preparing for the Angel,_ Shinji thought, taken aback by what he had just witnessed.

 _Incredible,_ Hayata murmured. _Impressive infrastructure for such a city._

A loud clanging sound drew Shinji's attention to the side. A pair of massive rails had sprung out of the ground, near one of the remaining buildings. There was another rumble, softer than before, and the titanic form of Unit-01 rose into view, its armor gleaming in the low morning sun.

"Asuka," Shinji breathed. "She's already up?"

 _It seems_ _so_ , Hayata replied. A strange sensation made itself known, tugging at Shinji's vision to a spot in his peripherals. _Look._

Shinji allowed his sight to follow where Hayata had pointed. Sure enough, there was a small shape visible on the horizon, shining brightly as it floated nearer. It was distinctly out of place, like a delicate double pyramid sculpted from the finest sapphires, and Shinji realized that it was much farther away than he originally suspected, due to how large it looked in comparison to the nearby mountains.

The Angel.

"Okay," Shinji muttered, breathing through his teeth. A moment passed, and he could feel the now-familiar weight of the capsule in his hand. Holding it up, he briefly studied the silver metal of the thing, then clenched it tightly in his fist.

"My choice."

He pressed against the cap, and it opened.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka glared at the Angel as it drifted into the city over the mountains, the butterfly yokes creaking underneath her grip. The thing seemed to focus on her as it descended gently, nearly scraping the street with a perfect point of crystal. It hovered forward a few more meters, then stopped completely.

That was disconcerting, to say at the very least. Asuka shifted slightly in her seat, trying to make sense of the Angel's strategy. The thing didn't appear to have any limbs or physical weapons; was it just going to use its bulk against her? The yokes creaked under her grip, and she leaned forward.

"Target is within the range of my AT-field. Do I have permission to engage?"

"Affirmative," Misato replied, her voice hard. "There's a maser rifle in the nearby weapons rack. Remember to neutralize the field before actually firing."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Asuka muttered, willing the Eva forward. Just as she took a step towards the blocky building containing the weapons, however, an alarm beeped.

"We're detecting a high energy reading from the Angel!" There was a tinge of panic in Misato's voice, one that chilled Asuka to the bone. "Asuka, dodge!"

There was no time. The Angel _flowed_ , the crystal giving way like water to reveal the perfect red sphere of the core, then shifted into a spear aimed directly at her, all in the space of a second. There was a flash of violet light, so bright that it left a spot in her vision, then there was a burning sensation in her chest. Asuka fought the urge to scream; it was as though someone had stabbed a hot poker into her heart.

Struggling to contain her panic, she willed her AT-field to maximum strength. There was a flicker, then the field held, the beam washing over it like a violent breeze. It only had to hold for a few second before a blast shield popped up, blocking the beam completely. Asuka staggered back and took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her chest. The simulators had never felt like _that_.

"Asuka, you need to retreat!" Misato barked. "We're sending a route to the nearest elevator; there's no way that shield can hold forever."

She was right; already the heat of the beam was causing the thick metal plate to glow a dull red, heat waves billowing off of its surface. Asuka glanced at the hud, taking note of the escape route, then moved to grab the maser rifle. If that thing tried to take potshots at her while she ran, returning the favor was the least she could do.

Just as she turned to run with rifle in hand, the blast shield finally gave way, molten metal pouring from the freshly made hole. The beam glanced off her field, then suddenly stopped. Taking a quick look through the hole the Angel made, Asuka saw it shift again, forming something almost like a cross.

"Asuka, go!"

She ran, but the Angel's beam followed, its power magnified from before. It scythed through the low-lying buildings like they were rice paper, turning them to ash and dust as it singled in on her with unerring accuracy. The Eva's AT-field held for only a second before folding in upon itself, allowing the beam to strike her directly.

This time, Asuka screamed.

She blindly stumbled back, bubbles rising from her mouth as she howled in pain. The LCL was heating up, becoming scalding as the beam overpowered the plug's life-support systems, boiling her alive. It would only be a short time before her brain shut down from the pain and heat, and a shorter time after that before death would welcome her into its cold embrace. Asuka could hear Misato barking something, but she knew it didn't matter. No matter what she did, this was the end.

Suddenly, the beam stopped dead, granting her a needed reprieve. Through her blurred vision, Asuka could see something change in shape, screaming as it did so. The Angel. Something had stopped it, _hurt_ it, but who?

She received her answer when the something in question dropped from the sky, gently alighting onto the scorched earth between her and the Angel. Despite the fact she couldn't see anything more complicated than blurry shapes, she could recognize what it was.

"You," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _It appears we have gotten its attention,_ Hayata remarked.

Shinji said nothing. It was all he could do to keep himself from running as he stared at the Angel, the _thing_ , before him. He could feel Hayata's presence over his mind, almost like a protective blanket, calming him. He clenched his fists, and took a deep breath.

 _What's the next move?_ he asked

 _I think we should keep moving, try and keep it from focusing that beam attack on us. The core seems to be hidden away beneath that strange material; we'll have to look for it before we can hope to kill this thing._

 _Got it,_ Shinji replied.

He darted to the side, the asphalt tearing up beneath his feet as he ran, and the Angel _changed_.

It folded and unfolded, the light of the morning sun glinting off it in ways that made his head hurt just by looking. The Angel's shape became like that of a dagger, thinning out to the point where it threatened to impale a nearby building, and Shinji could see a bright flash of light as it prepared to fire its weapon.

The Angel fired, its beam moving in an arc as it turned, trying to catch him. He took to the air, flying like an old superhero as he dodged out of the way, and took cover behind the slagged remains of the blast shield Asuka had used. The Angel swept overhead, close enough that Shinji could feel the heat of the beam on his neck, and finally aimed down after a moment's pause.

 _It appears that it can't see through walls,_ Hayata noted.

Shinji backed away from the melting heat shield, his heart pounding. _O-okay. I see that. What now?_

 _Hit it while it's distracted._

Shinji's mind cleared as he realized what Hayata meant. Then, he sprung to his feet, arms crossed in a '+' shape, and fired before the Angel could focus its aim back on him. Countless small beams shot out from the edge of his hand, almost like silvery-blue bullets, and struck home on the Angel's flank. An AT-field flickered into life, only to fold in upon itself as the beam pushed onward. It hit the crystalline material of the Angel's body, sparks flying at the point of contact, and burrowed deeper and deeper, to the point where it shot out through the other side.

The Angel screamed. It was unnatural, more like the scream of a teakettle as the water within boiled, and Shinji felt his blood turn to ice at the sound. Blood spurted out of the wound blasted into its side, painting the streets a bright red, and it shifted once more. It was once again the cross, and Shinji could finally see the core in the center, a narrow black gash across its face.

 _We almost got it,_ he thought wistfully.

 _Shinji, go!_ Hayata barked.

Shinji snapped into focus, just as the Angel fired again. He flew to the side, but this time the beam caught him in the chest, washing over his armor. It felt warm at first, almost soothingly so, but he could feel it rapidly grow hot. He flew faster, trying to find a moment's reprieve, but the Angel's aim was unwavering, and he began to grow concerned as the heat became scalding.

There. Lake Ashi, close enough for him to reach in time. He flew to the shore, then dove into the deep blue waters of the lake, sighing in relief as a cool sensation rippled across his warm armor. The beam shot overhead, finally missing its mark, then aimed downward, searching.

 _That's better_ , thought Shinji. _What now?_

 _Shrink back down, and retreat for the time being,_ Hayata replied. _We need to fight smarter if we want to beat this thing._

 _Alright._ _Let's get out of here._

In a flash of light, Shinji was normal-sized again. The beam swept overhead, and eventually stopped as the Angel ceased to search for him. He waited a few more moments, then flew to the surface. The Angel had moved closer to the heart of the city, its lower portion folded into a makeshift drill that began to dig into the ground.

 _Impressive levels of firepower,_ Hayata noted. _The others must be working to find a way around it; perhaps we should see what they have in mind before we act again._

 _Sounds like a good idea, I guess,_ Shinji murmured. _Is Godzilla going to show up, like with the first one?_

 _Godzilla... is that the one you saw before blacking out?_

 _Yeah,_ Shinji replied.

 _Ah, I see. I knew him from another time, when he was known by another name. But that is a story for another time. First, we must find out what the others are planning._

Shinji watched as the Angel drilled into the city, and an idea struck him

 _I think I know a way._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Nerv HQ_

"I need a status report on Unit-01!" Misato barked, snapping her head to look at the bridge crew.

"Recovery crews have gotten the pilot out of the entry plug," Maya replied, a twinge of panic in her voice. "She's stable, but they're taking her to the infirmary."

 _All thanks to that silver giant,_ Misato thought to herself. _That's the second time he's saved her._

She watched the viewscreen as the Angel lowered a part of itself in the ground. There was a faint flicker of light as the AT-field interacted with the ground, followed by a deep rumble that seemed to actually come from the roof of the Geofront.

"What's the Angel's condition?" she asked. "And what the hell is it doing?"

"It appears to have fully regenerated from its confrontation with the, uh, giant," Hyuuga replied. "There appears to be some slight damage to its core, but it might be able to fix that as well."

"Major, it seems that the Angel is now drilling into the Geofront," Aoba added, looking up from his console. "It's already halfway through the first layer of armor. At that rate of progression, it will only be eight hours before it's through."

As if to further his point, the rumbling intensified, then grew quiet again. Dust floated down from the ceiling, shaken loose by the tremors, and Misato sighed.

"We need to hold a meeting to plan our next attack," she said. "Maya, what are Godzilla and Rodan's current positions?"

"Checking," Maya replied. "Pulling up a map, now."

The Angel disappeared on the viewscreen, replaced by an image of Japan. A stylized marker of Godzilla appeared in the Pacific, slowly advancing, while one of Rodan swiftly moved across the map.

"Looks like Godzilla will make landfall in six hours," Misato murmured. "What about Rodan?"

As if to answer her question, an alarm blared. The viewscreen shifted to show the Angel again, but from a greater distance than before, revealing almost the entire city. A small shape appeared on the horizon, then grew larger with surprising speed. It flew over the camera in a blur, causing everyone to instinctively duck, and the screen went dead for a brief moment before the feed switched to an intact camera.

It was just in time to see a massive creature perch on a hilltop, dust rising into the air as it folded its wings against its body. It was titanic, easily the same height as an Evangelion, and its wings could span to twice that. Its body was predominately red, with bone-colored plates over its torso and the front of its thighs, and brilliant blue eyes peered out from beneath a coal black crest. Clicking a long beak, it then let out a cackling cry, loud enough to deafen the audio feed.

"Well, that answers that," Misato said.

"Rodan," Maya breathed, a look of awe on her face. "My mother used to tell me stories about him when I was a kid; he was always my favorite."

"Now's not the time to get all gushy about a wild animal," Aoba shot back. "He could flatten half of the city just by flying too fast over it."

"Weren't you just talking about how cool Anguirus is?" Hyuuga muttered.

"Shut up."

"We need to focus right now," Misato said, her voice hard. "Hyuuga, I want a full report in an hour; we're going to discuss our next operation then."

"Yes, Major," Hyuuga replied. With that, he hurried off.

Misato turned to the remaining technicians. "Maya, I need you to pull up the old EDF documents on Godzilla and Rodan, especially about their behavior."

"Yes, Major."

Misato turned back to the viewscreen. Rodan had not moved from his vantage point on the hill, and seemed to be studying the damage already done to the city. The Angel had not responded to the _kaiju_ 's presence, at least for the time being.

With that in mind, she started towards the briefing room, Ritsuko hurrying to her side. The scientist had a fresh cigarette between her lips, wisps of smoke trailing behind her, and Misato could see the wariness in her eyes. It was not unwarranted, after everything they had just seen.

Ritsuko took a long drag of her cigarette. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, right?"

"You tell me," Misato said.

"These _kaiju_ are wild animals, unpredictable. Trying to factor them into whatever mad idea you have won't end well."

"The old JSDF used to," Misato retorted, clutching her cross tightly. "Maybe you're right about them not being benevolent protectors or anything like that, but I think we can play off their behavior to achieve something. You saw Rodan back there, right? He was _surveying,_ making sure not to just rush in and get blasted. He's smarter than he looks if he was able to figure out the Angel had ranged firepower, that's for sure."

"All right, I have to give you that," Ritsuko said. She took another puff, letting the smoke waft out between her lips. "But the Commander is firm on trying to handle the Angels ourselves. It'd be showing weakness to the JSSDF if we had to rely on _kaiju_ to win the battle."

"I'm not sure if Godzilla and Rodan will let us make that choice ourselves," Misato said. "What about the silver giant, the one who bailed out Unit-01? Chances are he's going to make a reappearance."

"That reminds me," Ritsuko piped up. "I need to go over the data we collected on the silver giant later, after we handle the Angel. Commander's orders."

"There's definitely something off about it," Misato murmured. "It just appears out of nowhere, produces firepower that can kill Angels, then disappears."

"Thankfully, it doesn't appear to be aggressive towards us. We should still try to cover it while planning the operation, but it's not the focus for the time being."

Misato glanced back at the viewscreen before exiting the bridge. "I wonder where it is, now."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Emergency Shelter, some hours later_

Kensuke sighed as he scrolled through the forums, trying to find out as much as he could about the situation. Officially, the news had gone dark as soon as the Angel was sighted, as per safety protocols. Military operations needed a great deal of bandwidth for effective communication, after all.

Unofficially, the forums in the dark corners of the web had exploded.

Every organization, no matter how powerful or influential, had leaks. They could come from anywhere; whether it be a high-up official, or a disgruntled janitor working near a secret project. The real trouble, however, was verifying the leaks. One had to be perceptive enough to cut the wheat from the chaff, to tell whether or not something was the real deal.

A cough suddenly jolted him out of his work, and he turned to see Shinji sit down next to him. The new student crossed his legs and leaned forward slightly, a curious look on his face. He looked almost sunburnt, as though he had spent too much time outside without protection.

"What are you looking up?" Shinji asked.

Kensuke shut his laptop. "Uh, I was just browsing for news on the Angel."

"T-toji already told me you're trying to find out what NERV is going to do."

Kensuke turned to glare at the jock, who was in the middle of chatting up the class rep, then turned back to Shinji. The transfer looked nervous, but not in a suspicious way; it was as though just talking to other people made him twitchy.

"Why are you here? And why are you asking me what's going on?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "I thought you were with NERV."

Shinji shrugged. "I washed out, remember? I was just told to hide in the apartment's shelter and wait, but I decided to come over here instead to figure out what's going on."

"Wait, how did you get in?" Kensuke asked.

"There's, uh, a broken lock," Shinji replied quickly. "Near the bathrooms."

Kensuke considered that, his brow furrowed, then shrugged slightly. That could come in handy soon. _Very_ soon, in fact.

"Well, apparently NERV plans on using a big maser rifle they developed to snipe the Angel," he finally said. "They plan on distracting the Angel so it doesn't fry them."

Shinji's eyes widened. "How are they distracting it?"

"Dunno, but I have some hunches," Kensuke replied, turning away to open his laptop. "Some even think-"

He blinked, and suddenly realized that Shinji had disappeared, seemingly into thin air. Turning around, he saw that the transfer was nowhere to be seen, and his brow furrowed in confusion. Shaking his head, he rose to his feet, making sure to grab his camera. Then, with little subtlety, he gestured for Toji to come over.

Toji cocked his head in confusion. Kensuke sighed, and gestured again.

The jock reluctantly broke away from the conversation he was having with the class rep, and walked over to Kensuke. He folded his arms across his chest, an unamused look on his face.

"What are you gettin' up to, this time?"

"Shinji found a door with a broken lock," Kensuke replied excitedly, making sure to keep his voice low. "Come on, man, now's our chance to snag some awesome pictures of Godzilla!"

"I keep tellin' ya, you're full of it," Toji said gruffly. "What makes ya think you'll actually see him?"

"Even if we don't, we'll still get cool pictures of the Angel," Kensuke retorted. "Come on, think of the money we could get by selling them!"

Toji sighed, glancing at the class rep. "All right. But soon as stuff starts blowin' up, we're headin' back? Got it?"

"Of course," Kensuke replied, grinning. "Come on; Shinji said it was this way."

"I got a bad feelin' about this," Toji muttered.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The sun was already past noon, beating down on Shinji as he walked up one of the hills surrounding the city. Normally, the buzz of cicadas would be filling the air, but they had fallen silent, as though sensing the coming battle. It was something that seemed to happen whenever disaster seemed poise to strike; he remembered one of his safety instructors talking about animals running away from the coast before anyone knew a tsunami was approaching.

Of course, the situation he found himself in was different from a tsunami. Tsunamis weren't vindictive; they simply swept aside anything that got in their way. They could be avoided, with enough preparation. They didn't seek out targets and destroy them with alarming efficiency.

But you couldn't kill a tsunami, either.

 _I can't believe it took us that long to find out what's happening,_ Shinji thought, panting. _How many hours was it?_

 _Four and a half,_ Hayata replied curtly. _Thankfully, it seems that we still have time._

Shinji nodded, climbing over an outcropping of rock. His shirt was already soaked with sweat; it was thanks to Hayata that he hadn't already passed out from heatstroke. Turning around, he could see Tokyo-3 stretched out beneath him, with the Angel hovering over the center. Clouds rolled in from the sea, bringing with them a cool breeze, much to his relief.

 _If you were a sniper, what spot would you choose?_

 _Well, you need concealment. If your enemy spotted you, your chance could be ruined. Especially if the enemy could shoot back._

Shinji rubbed the back of his head. _That doesn't help much. I was never really interested in military stuff, and I don't have a clue where they'd put Asuka. I really wish we asked Kensuke more about what NERV was doing._

 _Ah, the question that haunts us all,_ Hayata remarked. _What if? We cannot dwell too long on past mistakes, Shinji; they can blind you to future ones._

 _That still doesn't help. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens next, and then make a move._

 _Perhaps._

A pause. Shinji sat down on the outcropping, letting the breeze cool him down. In the distance, he could see Rodan perched on a distant hill, as still as a statue. There appeared to be military vehicles milling about all around, now, setting up equipment he couldn't discern. Some of it looked strange, like massive supports of some kind...

His eyes widened. _I think we found it. That must be where Asuka is supposed to snipe the Angel from._

 _Then what is the distraction?_

Shinji glanced back to Rodan, and the realization hit him

 _They are. Godzilla and Rodan._ _They know the_ kaiju _are going to fight it, and they must be planning_ _something._

 _Ah, you call that creature Rodan?_ Hayata inquired. _I fought alongside him once, but that is another story. L_ _et us not tarry, Shinji. We must be ready for what comes next._

The silver capsule formed in Shinji's palm, and he clenched it tightly.

"My choice," he whispered.

He pressed the cap open.

* * *

 ** _You have been reading:_**

 ** _Leviathan, Chapter Six: Stormfront, Part One_**


	7. Chapter 7

_They didn't just invade our world. They invaded_ his.

\- Attributed to Private Douglas Gordon, after witnessing Godzilla's destruction of the Mysterian Dome on December 28th, 1957

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV Medical Wing_

Asuka's eyes cracked open, and she drew in a sharp breath as she returned to wakefulness. The smell of antiseptics wafted by her nostrils, and she realized that she was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She rubbed her eyes wearily, wincing gently as she did. Everything seemed to sting; every inch of her skin felt raw.

"Pilot Soryhu," a soft voice said, out of sight.

Rising to a sitting position in the bed, Asuka saw that Rei was sitting at the foot of the bed, a heavy book in her delicate hands. The cover was old and leathery, with some ancient sigil on the spine, though that mattered little to the red-haired pilot. Rei gently closed the book, and looked up at Asuka with eerie crimson eyes. She was already dressed in her plugsuit, with Asuka's own neatly folded on a nearby seat.

"How-" Asuka paused to lick her chapped lips, "how long have I been out?"

"Five hours," came the curt reply. "The Angel had done significant damage to you and Unit-01. It is currently drilling through the Geofront, as we speak, which is estimated to take another two and a half hours. Major Katsuragi has prepared a plan for us to follow, codenamed Operation Yashima. You are to use a specialized maser weapon to snipe the Angel's core while it is distracted. Estimated completion of the operation is at 0300 hours."

 _No mention of the silver idiot, huh?_ Asuka thought wryly. _Maybe he got blasted, and the others decided to cover it up._

She rolled out of bed, wincing again when her bare feet made contact with the cold linoleum of the floor. Rei stood up, offering her the plugsuit. She took it, then looked down at her arm to see that it was beet red.

"I can't wear something with this sunburn!"

"Dr. Akagi believed that would be the case," Rei replied, calm.

She grabbed a small glass from the hospital tray. It was filled with a red liquid of some kind, and Asuka could smell something sweet, like freshly-cut fruit.

"What is it?" she asked, taking the glass from Rei. "Medicine?"

"Soma," the blue-haired girl replied. "It is a non-addictive painkiller from Faroe Island, derived from a rare type of berry."

Asuka cautiously sniffed the glass, then took a gulp. It tasted sweet, like raspberry, and already she could feel the pain fade away. She downed the rest of the glass, and handed it back to Rei.

"Now that jogs my memory," she said. "That was the stuff they used to knock out Kong, back in the sixties."

Rei nodded. "It is an expensive medication. Now, you must dress quickly; we are to report for the operation at 0100 hours."

With that, the blue-haired girl briskly turned about and walked away, pausing only to grab her book. Asuka watched her go, repressing the urge to shudder. There was something _off_ about Rei; hair, eyes, skin, even her body language. It was like she was nothing more than a wind-up _doll_ , with a face of porcelain and dainty features.

She shook her head with a grimace, dismissing the thought, and began to hastily put on her plugsuit.

There was an Angel that needed its ass whooped.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

"The operation is about to start, Major," Hyuuga reported.

Misato lowered her binoculars. The city was spread out beneath her, completely dark, and the Angel could be seen in the center, still drilling through to the Geofront. The sun was still high in the sky, and Misato couldn't help but feel exposed. Thankfully, it seemed that what the Angel had in firepower and aim, it lacked in brains. Nonetheless, she was glad for the natural concealment of nearby hills, otherwise their entire operation could've been jeopardized.

"What's the status of the pilots?" she asked.

"Unit-01 is prepared to take the shot when it's time," Aoba reported. "Unit-00 has the P1-type heat-shield , as requested."

"Good," Misato said. "What is Godzilla's current position?"

"He's come ashore," Maya reported. "ETA is twenty minutes, based on satellite feed."

"All artillery and missile positions are ready as well, Major," Hyuuga added.

"Any sign of the, er, giant?" Misato inquired.

"No sign," Maya replied.

 _I'm starting to wonder if we're just having a mass hallucination,_ Misato thought. _Where the hell did he come from? What the hell was he?_

"Major? We should get to shelter, now, before things get serious."

"Alright."

The bridge technicians jogged off to the armored vehicle, carrying their equipment with them. Misato watched them go, then glanced back at the city. She grabbed her cross tightly, and closed her eyes.

"Mahara Mosura," she whispered.

Straightening, she took a deep breath, and turned to join with the others.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Nearby  
_  
Kensuke grinned as he pointed his camera in the direction of the Angel. "This is going to be so _cool_."

"That's assumin' they don't wring our necks for this," Toji muttered, shifting about uncomfortably. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't; we're up in the hills. C'mon, man; just think of the money we'll make selling the pictures!"

Toji sighed. "If we find ourselves in some black ops interrogation room or some shit, I'm pinnin' it all on ya."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Rokobungi? If Gojira gets too inquisitive following the battle..."

"The other options are not preferable, Fuyutsuki," Gendo replied, eyes fixed on the surveillance footage of the city. "The Leviathan will fight the Angel; it is of little concern who actually gets the kill."

Fuyutsuki sighed. "What of the 'interloper', then? What if it appears again, like with the Fourth?"

"Then we'll have a prime opportunity to study it and gauge its abilities." Gendo allowed himself a small smirk. "And if it is killed, then there is one less unknown variable to work with."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

After half an hour in the plug, Asuka was starting to get a little bored.

She had spent that time prone against the ground, a massive rifle pressed against her shoulder. According to the briefing Dr. Akagi had given her, it was a special kind of maser rifle that relied on positrons to provide power. A single shot would completely drain the batteries, but it would also blast a hole in just about anything- including Angels.

The radio crackled to life, and she looked up to see Misato's face appear on the heads up display.

"Anything new?" Asuka asked.

"The operation is starting in five minutes," Misato replied. "The Angel cannot be allowed to get a lock on you, so only fire when you have the core in your sights. Think of the attack on the Mysterian Dome in '57, when the JSDF had to keep them distracted."

"Weren't half the Soviet and American armies there as well? How the hell are we going to distract this thing?"

"With a lot of automated firepower, and some... help."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by 'help'?"

Before Misato could answer, a horrific sound filled the air, one that chilled Asuka to the bone. Her mind raced back to old documentaries she used to watch, where she had first heard the cry, and her blood turned to ice as the realization hit her. In all of her years, she never thought she'd hear it in the flesh.

"No..." she whispered.

In the distance, from behind the hills, _he_ came. He strode fully into view, a veritable mountain of scaly black flesh, casting long shadows in the afternoon sun, his head held high and proud. Great bone-white spines on his back clattered with each ponderous footfall, strong enough for Asuka to feel in her chest, even from kilometers away. The beast raised his head high, and roared again, challenging the strange creature before him.

"Yeah, there's your distraction," Misato said guiltily. "Operation Yashima is underway, starting now."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

As soon as Godzilla began to march forward, the Angel finally went on the offensive.

It shifted, the afternoon sun scintillating off its crystalline body as it did so, and swiftly took the shape of a spear. There was a flare of light, and it fired, catching Godzilla square in the chest. Smoke rose from the point of contact, obscuring the _kaiju_ 's upper body.

Godzilla growled, and pressed on, ignoring the searing heat in his chest. His spines began to glow with fearsome blue light, and he could feel the familiar warmth of nuclear fire flooding his breast before he let it fly free, blasting it out of his maw. His atomic breath smashed clean through the Angel's AT-field, shattering it like a pane of glass, and blasted a hole in the creature's flank. Sparks flew from where the beam made contact, and boiling blood began to trickle from the wound.

The Angel screamed, a high-pitched whistle that made Godzilla want to cover his ears. It shifted again, trying to cover up its healing wound, and prepared to fire once more-

-only for Rodan to swoop in. The titanic pterosaur flew in low, blowing away cars and debris with every flap of his wings, and opened fire with his own uranium heat beam. The tenuous stream of violet plasma strafed the Angel across its 'head', digging a furrow in the crystalline material of the creature's hide. The Angel shrieked again and changed position, catching Rodan in the chest with its beam. The pterosaur cried out in pain and flew up, trying to escape the attack, but the Angel's aim was unerring.

It also opened it up to attack again.

Godzilla charged, tearing up the ground with each step, and slammed into the Angel like a freight train, knocking its beam off course and shattering half its body. He swung his fist downward, tearing away even more of the Angel's crystalline flesh, trying to reach at its core. All around him, artillery cannons and masers fired, obscuring both of them in smoke. Rodan flew in again, banishing the clouds with a flap of his wings, and began to hammer away at the Angel like the world's largest woodpecker.

Just as Godzilla was about to reach the core, the Angel blasted out in all directions, blinding him. He stumbled away, hands over his eyes, and he could hear Rodan cry out as he was similarly blinded.

He recovered in time for the Angel to blast him with everything it had. It had blossomed like a five-petaled flower, revealing its scarred core, and released a broad beam that completely encompassed Godzilla, boiling away at him. The _kaiju_ let out a growl of pain as he backpedaled away, preparing to fire his atomic breath again.

Suddenly, the Angel stopped, letting out another bloodcurdling shriek. As Godzilla let his eyes recover, he realized that a small hole had been blown through its center, narrowly missing the core. The Angel shifted, growing even larger than before, and turned to aim at a point beyond the hills.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"I missed?!"

Asuka gaped as the Angel turned to face her, seemingly recovered from her attempt to kill it. It was like a five-pointed star, with a fierce red center that glowed brighter with every passing moment, and she realized that it was aiming _right at her._

"Asuka, duck!" Misato barked.

It was too late. The Angel fired, and Asuka cried out as the beam enveloped her, already starting to boil the LCL of the plug. It was as though every inch of her body was pressed against a scalding piece of metal, and her vision began to blur as unconsciousness threatened to claim her.

Thankfully, a reprieve came in the form of Unit-00. The prototype moved into the path of the beam, holding up the massive heat-shield, and the Angel's attack blasted out at the sides, scorching the earth and setting trees aflame. Unit-00 was slowly forced back, digging grooves in the soil with its heels as it struggled to keep the heat-shield up, and Asuka could see that edges were beginning to glow white-hot.

There was no way to prepare another shot in time, but she didn't let that stop her. She grabbed for another battery and shoved it into the rifle, watching as the weapon began to charge again. The heat-shield began to slag in Unit-00's hands; the Angel was going to get through in a matter of seconds. Glancing at her timer, she saw that she only had a half-minute left of power, anyway; the Angel must have fried her umbilical again.

Suddenly, it stopped. Unit-00 stumbled away, still clutching the steaming heat-shield, and fell to the ground. Asuka blinked a few times in surprise before she realized what was going on, then gasped.

 _He_ was in the way. The silver giant stood with outstretched hands, a strange barrier of light erected before him. The Angel's beam washed out over it, spreading in all directions, and Asuka could see that it, too, was already beginning to fail. A spiderweb of cracks began to form in the barrier, even as the giant strained to keep it from failing.

She hefted her rifle, and the giant turned to look at her over his shoulder. It sidled out of the way, allowing her a clean shot at the Angel. Already the creature's beam was weakening as it diverted its defenses to stave off another assault by Godzilla and Rodan, and she took advantage of that to take aim and fire.

The giant's barrier fell just in time for the maser shot to get through, passing unabated through the Angel's beam like a spear of blue light, and strike the Angel's core.

There was an imperceptible pause before the Angel screamed one last time, even more fierce than before. It's body erupted out in all directions, fractals forming wildly as it fell apart. The crystalline material simply disintegrated, blood spilling out from every square inch, and the Angel was no more.

Asuka had enough time to admire her handiwork before the plug went dark.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"She did it!" Hyuuga reported. "There is no more blue pattern coming from the area."

Misato allowed herself a small smile before straightening. "We need recovery teams there, on the double!"

"Yes, Major."

"Any sign of the giant?"

"It appears to have disappeared, Major," Maya replied. "Just like before."

 _That's three times, now_ ," Misato mused.

She glanced at the small viewscreen in the armored vehicle. Already Rodan had flown away, the faint pop of a sonic boom signaling his departure, but Godzilla still remained. The _kaiju_ eyed the Angel's remains warily, then turned away, taking a different route from before.

 _What's going through his head right now?_ she wondered. _And is there a connection between his return and that giant's appearance?_

That could be settled later; for now, she needed to focus on getting the pilots to safety.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

There was a hiss as the plug drained of LCL, and Asuka slid the hatch open. She poked her head out, letting the afternoon breeze caress and cool her down after an hour in a warm plug. Glancing at Unit-00, she saw that Rei was only just ejecting her plug to exit as well. Sliding out more, she turned to look at where the Angel had died, as if to affirm her belief.

"Finally," she muttered.

Her hand slipped on the wet door of the hatch, and she keeled forward with a yelp. Before she could fall the ten feet to the Eva's spinal plate, however, she found herself in a pair of strong arms. Snapping her head, she saw that the silver giant had caught her. Well, _man_ ; he had somehow shrunk down to human size.

The silver man lowered to the ground, gently touching down on the blackened earth. Asuka wriggled free of his grip and landed on her feet, before spinning around to face him. Now that she had a good opportunity to study him closer, she saw that he was actually _shorter_ than her, if only by an inch.

"Are you alright?" the man inquired. His voice sounded off, like he was forcing himself to use a lower tone than usual.

"Of course I am," she snapped back.

The man backed away, raising his hands defensively. "S-sorry."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. Something about that seemed strangely familiar.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of Rei's plug opening. Turning, she saw the blue-haired girl exit the plug, still slick with LCL, and _jump_ the ten feet to Unit-00's spinal plate. She climbed down to the Evangelion's arm, then jumped another ten feet to the ground, landing in a perfect crouch. Straightening, she walked over, seemingly unperturbed.

"Are you uninjured?" she asked.

"Er, yeah," Asuka replied, resisting the urge to back away from the strange girl before her. "Of course I am, wonder girl."

Rei nodded, then turned to look at the silver man, who had backed up some more.

"Thank you," she said.

The silver man cocked his head. "Uh, no problem. I have to go, now."

Before anyone could object, he suddenly took to the sky, flying too fast for anyone to see. Asuka watched the sky for a few more seconds, then looked back to Rei.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Rei shrugged. "I do not know. But I believe we can trust him."

"What makes you think that, wonder girl?"

Another shrug. "Intuition."

 _That explains_ so _much,_ Asuka thought wryly.

Suddenly, Rei put a hand to her head and drew in a sharp gasp. She turned to look back at the city, crimson eyes scanning for something. Asuka followed the blue-haired girl's gaze, and saw that Godzilla had stopped to look at _them_ while leaving the city. There was no mistaking it; the _kaiju_ was looking straight at them, fiery orange eyes practically glowing in the low afternoon light. Then, Godzilla turned away, and finally disappeared behind a hill.

"That... was weird," Asuka muttered, turning to look at Rei again. "What happened to you, wonder girl?"

"I occasionally receive migraines," the blue-haired girl replied swiftly, as though reciting something. "Combat stresses can cause them."

Asuka narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Already she could hear approaching recovery crews, and a wide grin broke out across her face.

She couldn't wait to show off to Misato.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Nearby  
_  
Kensuke finally lowered his camera, a look of awe on his face. Numbly, he placed his camera back in his bag, his hands shaking.

"Did you _see_ that, man?!" he asked excitedly.

There was a sound of a body hitting the soft ground, and he turned to see that Toji had fainted. He hurried over, gently and not so gently slapping his friend in the face.

"C'mon, wake up, man. Toji, you okay?"

"Whassa?" the jock mumbled, rising to a sitting position. "Did that just happen?"

"Hell yeah it did," Kensuke replied, grinning. "I got it all on camera; there's no way anyone can believe that Godzilla hasn't come back, now."

"I never thought I'd actually see him," Toji said, rubbing his head. "He's a lot fuckin' bigger than I thought he was. An' louder."

"Did you see the silver giant dude as well?"

"That was crazy," Toji said. "Like, fuckin' super ultra crazy or somethin'."

Kensuke blinked a few times. "Ultra... ultra..."

His grin widened.

"Toji, I think I have an idea for what to call him."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment  
_  
The door slid open, and Asuka dragged herself inside, the exhaustion of the day's events finally catching up to her. After all the near-death experiences by burning and boiling, the air-conditioning inside was a glorious relief. She took a few moments to let the cool air wash over her, then began to head to her room.

"Asuka, could you check to see if Shinji's okay?" Misato asked, yawning as she walked by.

"Wark," Pen-Pen added, waddling to the fridge.

Asuka watched as Misato walked to her own room, then sighed. Every step seemed like a monumental endeavor, but she finally made it to the door of Shinji's room and slide it open. The boy was on his sleeping mat, peacefully dozing. She snorted in derision, then closed the door.

As she made her way to her room, however, she found herself wondering why Shinji had a sunburn.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere  
_  
Kaworu awoke.

Calmly, he rose to his feet, unperturbed by the lack of atmosphere. The sky was an inky black, and the Earth hung in the middle of it like red marble. Even from a quarter million miles away, the scars of Second Impact were painfully noticeable, marring the natural beauty of the world.

"It is good to see that you endure, old king," he said, even though the words could not carry in the void. "You will be needed, when all comes to a head."

He smiled to himself, crimson eyes locked on the equally crimson world above him.

"The third is there as well, just as I have hoped. I look forward to the reunion. But, there is much to be done before that may occur."

* * *

 ** _You have been reading:_**

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Seven: Stormfront, Part Two**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for making you guys wait so long for this update. Writer's block hit me like a brick wall while working on this story, so I moved to finish _The Last Daughter_ and write _CRISIS_ before resuming this fic. To make it up to you, I did a double update, with a total of 9,000 words. I originally wanted it to be in just one big chapter, but the doc manager went on the fritz and refused to save anything more than 7,000 words. Now that I am devoting my full focus to this story, expect more frequent updates in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mahara mahara Mosura  
_ _Tama tama Mosura  
_ _Laban guerra labanan  
_ _Laban guerra labanan  
_ _Mahara mahara Mosura  
_ _Tama tama Mosura_

\- A portion of the "Love of Mothra" chant, as sung by the natives of Infant Island during their prayers to the _kaiju_. Curiously, it appears that, despite the adversity of Second Impact, the island was relatively unscathed...

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Two days after the defeat of the Fifth Angel_

When most people imagined 'spy', they conjure the image of a gentleman in a nice suit, with a glass of chianti in one hand and a silenced pistol in the other. They think of them breaking in secret facilities, or decrypting complex files that contain vital information. After all, espionage was a very real thing, so why wouldn't operatives need to do such missions?

The truth, of course, was quite different.

Kaji took a sip of his coffee and leaned back on the city bench, a faint smile on his face. The day was hot and humid, with a promise of summer rain; typical weather in post-Impact Japan. The afternoon sun warmed his face as he read the newspaper, and he could feel beads of sweat rolling down his forehead from the heat.

Most of the time, espionage involved going about your everyday life, even using your real identity. In an age of advanced computers, an alias wouldn't last for long, and only serve to draw attention. The key was to make sure that your activities were, at least on the outside, innocuous. As far as the world was concerned, Ryouji Kaji was an inspector at NERV, and nothing more.

The sound of a crowd bustling down the street reached his ears, and he glanced up from his newspaper to see that school had ended. Students walked down the sidewalks, along with adults whose shifts had ended for the day. His former ward walked around a corner and out of sight, accompanied by the Commander's son. Section II agents were among the crowd, poorly disguised. The average person wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but it was almost painfully obvious to Kaji's trained eyes.

Something blue moved in the corner of his eye, and he turned to see the Ayanami girl walk down a different route than usual. She moved quickly, with what seemed with a sense of purpose, and Kaji watched as her hidden guards hurriedly tried to follow after her. It seemed that they were just as off guard as he was.

Well, that was certainly suspicious.

With an air of forced casualness, he grabbed his cellphone and typed out a text message. As soon as he pressed send, he was on his feet, coffee in hand. Taking one last glance at where the Ayanami girl had gone, he began to walk back to his apartment. There was no point in blowing his cover to investigate; that job would fall to someone else. Still, the holstered gun pressing against his side gave him a small amount of comfort as he walked home.

The world had changed, and only time would tell how much the game had changed with it.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Rei stood on the sidewalk, staring at the small house before her. It was older than most she had seen, with its aged-looking walls and worn steps. The neighborhood was one of the few living remnants of Old Tokyo, from what she had read, and she certainly felt as though she had traveled back to an earlier time, before Second Impact.

She looked down at the slip of paper in her hand. The address was the same, and there was no indication in her research that the person residing in it had moved away or died. Putting the slip in her pocket, she walked across the lawn and up the steps, and knocked on the peeling door.

There was a few moments of silence, then she could hear muffled footsteps as someone approached the door. Slowly, it opened, revealing an old man. He wore a worn brown jacket and slacks, with a pair of wireframe glasses over his nose. He peered at Rei, his wrinkled brow furrowed.

"Can I help you, young miss?" he asked gently.

"Are you Professor Shinichi Chujo, of the Infant Island expedition?"

"I haven't been in a university for a long time," the man replied. "Who are you?"

"Rei Ayanami."

"The pilot I read about in the newspaper? I am surprised to see you here; is there something you wish to learn?"

"I am here to ask you about this," Rei said, holding up the small stone for Chujo to see.

At once, something behind the old professor's eyes lit up, and he straightened with an air of urgency. "Come in, come in. Quickly now."

Rei stepped inside, slipping off her shoes. The house seemed to consist of a living room that doubled as a study, with a bedroom and kitchen behind an open doorway. Books cluttered a large desk, and Rei could see that the walls were lined with bookcases packed to the brim with old volumes.

"I don't get many visitors," Professor Chujo said, brushing past her to attend to a kettle. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," she replied, recalling the courtesies the Commander had taught her.

The professor carefully set a tray down on a small table, and gestured for Rei to sit. She did as told, gently setting down the stone before her. Professor Chujo sat down as well, pouring himself a small cup of green tea. Rei poured herself some as well, and warily took a sip. It was certainly better than what she drank on base along with her medication, and she drank more readily.

"Now," Professor Chujo began, "may I ask how you came across this stone?"

"It... is a strange story, one I am not sure I can tell," Rei replied. "I dreamt of something that seemed almost familiar, and the stone was beside me when I woke."

"That is how it was with me," the professor murmured, leaning back in his chair. "I thought I had gone mad at first..."

"Do you know what the stone is? I have seen it around M- someone's neck, as a pendant, and all I could gather was that you knew about it."

"I'm not surprised," Professor Chujo said. "A great deal of knowledge was lost in Second Impact, especially pertaining to the religion of Mothra."

"Mothra? You mean the _kaiju_ that has fought alongside Godzilla on many occasions?"

"She is far more than a mere beast, Miss Ayanami. Mothra is a being of great mystical power, one older than humanity. A goddess, for all intents and purposes."

"You are an esteemed archaeologist," Rei said, her brow furrowed. "Yet you believe in magic?"

"I believe that the proper term is 'applied metaphysics', though it bears many other names. Magic is one of them, though it carries with it a most unfortunate stigma. I believe that, in time, we will understand magic just as easily as we do chemistry or medicine. For now, however, it remains something that we scarcely know of, and thereby we decry it as unscientific hokum."

"I see," Rei murmured.

"I was skeptical at first, just as you are now," the professor said. "When I went to Infant Island, my interest in Mothra was solely in the manner of how we look at the gods of Greece and Egypt. But when I saw the Shobijin for the first time, and saw a goddess perform miracles to save them from the clutches of Nelson Clark, I was reminded that there are things that remain inscrutable to Man."

Rei took another sip of her tea. "The Shobijin. They were Mothra's priestesses, were they not?"

"More or less. They are part of her, in their own way. Twins, scarcely more than six inches high, and capable of great magic. They used to preach of Mothra's good will many years ago, and a great deal of people began to follow their faith. The cross you see there is the symbol of the Church of Mothra."

Thunder rumbled outside, and rain began to patter on the windows. Professor Chujo glanced outside, and Rei could sense the weight the years had on the man.

"The world used to be so _full_ ," the professor said wistfully. "So full of wonders, of potential. Now we struggle to rise from the ashes of the old world and build a new one. The titans that walked the land are all but gone, and with them went our hopes, our faiths. I've continued on with my research, and it has taken me to... strange things. Terrible things. I fear that the worst has yet to come, Miss Ayanami; I can only hope that we will endure."

Rei looked down at her tea, watching as steam rose from the surface. Her mind wandered to her dream, to the massive tree. If she focused enough, she could see the outline of _something_ hanging from the branches, but she could not see what it was.

"Godzilla has returned," she found herself saying. "As have the others. It is classified information at the moment, but it will be announced, soon."

Professor Chujo's eyes widened, and Rei could sense that his mind was swiftly working something out. Slowly, he rose from his chair, then he went over to his desk. Opening a drawer, he produced a large waterproof bag and began to stuff it full of notebooks and papers.

"I am an old man," he said, glancing at the cover of a notebook before placing it in. "I am too weak and tired to continue my research, but I feel that you can follow in my footsteps, Miss Ayanami. I've spent fifty years gathering information about anything related to Mothra and the other kaiju, as well as other things. Rumors, scraps of evidence; I've also gathered a lot regarding some Shinto and Muuan legends."

He held up the bag, and offered it to Rei. She stared for a few moments, then rose from her chair and took it.

"All hope may not be lost, Miss Ayanami," the professor continued. "There are malevolent factions and forces at play, not all of them human. If you were to uncover the truth, the whole truth, then something may be done about them."

"Thank you, Professor," Rei said, shouldering the bag.

The old man smiled kindly. "You best be leaving soon, Miss Ayanami. And good luck."

Rei nodded. Before she could turn to leave, however, the professor suddenly stooped down and grabbed an umbrella. He handed it to her, chuckling.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Rei accepted the old man's gift, then headed for the door.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinichi Chujo grabbed an old photograph from his desk, brushing away dust with a wrinkled thumb. It showed a young man, a beaming smile on his face as he stood with his wife on their wedding day, and he found himself smiling back. Carrying the photograph with him, he sat down and poured himself some tea, his smile faded. The rain came down hard, a constant drumming on the windows. His eyes stayed on the door, watching.

How would they do it? After what he had told her, there was no way they would let him live; he was a loose end, one that had stayed under the radar for years. He knew little about the factions at play, but he knew that they would not appreciate an old scientist revealing the truth to someone else, someone that couldn't simply be silenced.

He realized his arthritic hands were shaking, and he inhaled deeply through his nostrils, taking in the musty smell of his study. It was calming, the familiar smell of home, and he managed to quell the tremors in his hands. He sipped his tea, relishing in the taste, and closed his eyes. He considered grabbing an old bottle of sake from his drawer, but he decided against it; he would not cloud his mind for the last moments of his life.

He also decided against grabbing his old service pistol. It would do him no good; he had never actually shot at a human being before, and he didn't want to die while pitifully trying to save himself. If he was to pass on, then it would be with a silent dignity.

Grabbing the photograph, he kissed his the faded outline of his wife's face with trembling lips, then set it back down.

Thunder cracked outside, and he hated how he jolted in his chair. You'd never hear the one that got you, so why jump at every sound? The silence would be your concern. He sighed deeply, eyes still fixed on the door. He took in every feature of it, every missing flake of paint, every scratch, for it would be the last time he could.

Finally, it opened.

A man in a black suit stood in the doorway, water dripping off his frame, then collapsed. Arterial blood spurted from an invisible wound in the would-be assassin's back, and Chujo realized that the man had been stabbed. Killed trying to reach the doorway, but by whom?

He received his answer. Another man stepped inside, tall and burly. He looked at Chujo with dark eyes, water dripping down his bushy mustache. Something glinted in the low lighting, before being hidden away in a thick trench coat. A sword, most likely.

"It's good to see you're still alive and kicking, professor," the man said.

"I thought you were dead," Chujo muttered, a look of disbelief on his face. "Killed in Second Impact, along with everyone else on that island."

The man chuckled. "Should've known better. Now, come on, professor; we need to get you out of here. The cameras around here will be booting back up, and I don't want to be there when that happens."

Chujo rose from his chair, still shaky, and stepped forward. The man handed him an umbrella, then gestured outside.

"Where are you taking me?" the professor asked.

"Where it all began," the man replied. "And where it'll all end. Now, after you."

With that, they both stepped out into the rain.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Rei's Apartment_

It was slow work, carefully removing all the papers and getting them back into order. Many of the older sheets were smudged and yellowed with age, the professor's neat scrawl almost faded. Nonetheless, she managed to carefully array all the sheets and notebooks, organizing them by both subject matter and age. She sat on the floor of her apartment in a lotus position, looking at her handiwork, then began to think.

Where to start? The professor was quite meticulous in his note-taking, and there were decades worth of information splayed out on the floor.

Rei rubbed her head absentmindedly, then winced. She could still remember the sheer _force_ of Godzilla's mind, when he had come to fight the Fifth Angel. She had felt the minds of others in the past, gleaming their surface emotions and intents, but it was nothing like when she saw the _kaiju_ 's eyes boring into her own. Their link was a one-sided one; she had to avoid detection in the past, but she feared that would no longer be the case. If he were to finally notice her, would he try to force her out? Such results, based on studies performed by Miki Saegusa in the '80s, could prove fatal for her.

She dismissed the thought for the time being, and decided to focus more on her research. She grabbed one of the closer notebooks and studied its cover, her crimson eyes narrowed. It was fairly new, especially when compared to the notes on Mothra, and had the word 'Ikusagami' scrawled on the front. Flipping it open, she saw that the professor had wedged in a photo, which appeared to be of a stone etching. Peering closer, she saw that it was of an armored warrior, wielding a flaming sword against an eight-headed serpent.

Leaning against the frame of her bed, she began to read.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _School, the next day_

A newspaper slammed down on Shinji's desk, jolting him out of a daydream. Toji and Kensuke stood in front of him, wide grins on their faces.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is it about the Angel attack?"

Toji shook his head. "Nope, not just that. Look at it."

Sighing, Shinji did as told, only for his eyes to widen. In the center of the front page were two pictures, side by side. The one on the left showed Godzilla, raising his head in a triumphant roar over the liquefied remains of the Angel, while Rodan soared in the background. What caught Shinji's attention, however, was the second picture, which clearly showed _himself_ flying away from the battlefield.

KING OF THE MONSTERS RETURNS, the headline read. GODZILLA AIDS IN DEFEATING ANGEL, ALONGSIDE MYSTERIOUS 'ULTRAMAN'.

"Ultraman?" Shinji mumbled, still trying to recover from the shock.

"I came up with the name," Kensuke said proudly, puffing up his chest. "The company paid us more than a hundred thousand yen for the photos; Toji and I are splitting it."

"That's cool," Shinji said, forcing a smile. "So, you guys actually snuck out?"

"Yeah, and we didn't even get caught or nothin'," Toji said.

There was a sudden drop in the room's temperature, and Shinji realized that Asuka had walked over, eyes fixed on the newspaper. Toji and Kensuke became as still as statues, as though she wouldn't be able to see them if they were motionless.

"What, they put that silver loser on the page, and not me?" she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "I was the one to get the kill shot!"

"Well, er, maybe you're classified?" Shinji offered. "Maybe they think you're too valuable an asset, and they want it under wraps."

That seemed to work. Asuka's glare softened, and she jerked her chin up, as though the newspaper was giving off a horrible odor.

"Well, that makes sense," she said, whipping her hair back. "Still think they're focusing too much on that 'Ultraman" - she made air quotes - "loser."

She walked away, and warmth returned to the land. Shinji let out a sigh of relief, then glanced back at his friends. They had visibly relaxed as well, something that struck him as funny, considering just how boastful they had been not a minute earlier.

"Somethin' tells me we shouldn't mention that her name's in the paper," Toji said, glancing back at Asuka's receding form.

"Not if you value your life," Shinji replied.

"How can you even live with that Red Devil?" Kensuke asked. "I think I'd end up smothering her with a pillow after three days."

 _I hope he's just making a joke,_ Hayata remarked.

"She's not always like that, you know. There's definitely a sweet side to her, but there's also a lot of anger. I think she's been really stressed out by everything that's been happening."

"You must be like some sort of wise shaman if you can say that with a straight face," Toji muttered. "Either that, or I want whatever ya been smokin'."

 _What does inhaling smoke have to do with this?_ Hayata asked.

 _Never mind,_ Shinji hastily replied. _Let's focus on other stuff, like how everyone's seen us._

 _Well, they see the 'Ultraman' when they look at the picture; they do not see Shinji Ikari. As long as we stay hidden when we need to fight, there's no reason for them to suspect us._

 _Fair enough, I guess._

 _Indeed,_ Hayata replied. _Ultraman. Hmm. I actually like that name. I've been given names on other worlds, when I bonded with a native; many of them can't be pronounced by humans. I wouldn't be surprised if the people here named me something else the last time I visited._

 _I have to ask you about that, when we have plenty of time,_ Shinji thought.

 _When don't we have time?_

"Uh, Earth ta Shinji," Toji said, waving a hand in front of Shinji's face. "You there?"

"Yeah, just dazed off a little," he mumbled in reply.

 _Ah, I see,_ Hayata murmured.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

"The UN fleet carrying Unit-02 is rounding the Cape of Good Hope," SEELE 01 rasped. "It will be due to arrive within two weeks."

Gendo nodded. "We are already compiling its plug data and comparing it to the candidates selected by the Marduk Institute."

"Are you suggesting that the Second Child stay with Unit-01?" SEELE 04 inquired.

"I am stating that there will be three Evangelions available, but only two pilots," came the swift reply. "It would be wise to select another Child for piloting. The Second Child has shown herself to be quite adept with Unit-01; it would take a low synch rate on the behalf of the new pilot for her to be transferred back to Unit-02."

"There is still the matter of the Sixth," SEELE 02 said. "If it were to attack the fleet at a critical moment-"

"Once the fleet is within range, I intend to have Unit-01 flown over," Gendo interrupted. "To test underwater equipment, of course. Unit-00 and the First Child will remain in Tokyo-3."

"What of the Leviathan?" asked SEELE 03. "It is possible that it may fight the Angel, should it attack. And there is still the matter of the interloper; it has proven itself to be a thorn in the side."

Gendo decided not to mention the results on the so-called interloper's blood pattern. Knowledge was power, after all, and he needed every shred of it if he wanted to challenge the old men.

"As it stands, the order is to capture or kill the interloper if possible," he finally said. "It would be a simple matter to get in a dangerous situation; it is already willing to throw itself into them."

"It cannot be allowed to remain, Ikari," SEELE 01 said. "At the end of all things, there can only be God."

The holograms vanished, and Gendo leaned back in his seat. Fuyutsuki took a step forward, hands clasped behind his back.

"What were the results of the interloper's blood pattern, may I ask?"

"That is not important at the moment," Gendo replied.

"That concerning, I see," Fuyutsuki sighed. "I take it the old men are going to try something?"

"Their tact can be quite lacking at times. The Leviathan is currently near old Mumbai'i, draining the residual radiation; it would be easy for it to arrive at any confrontation regarding the fleet. And I'm sure they are hiding whatever they can from us."

"I'll begin the preparations for the air transport," Fuyutsuki said. The old man turned to leave, then paused. "Wasn't there an old Red Bamboo base near the route the fleet is taking?"

A nod. "A perfect excuse for anything that may happen."

"I'll advise the fleet to up their security, then" Fuyutsuki said.

Gendo watched as the old professor left, then pulled up a phone and dialed a number.

"Akagi speaking," a tired voice said. "What is it, Commander?"

"Tell me. What is the progress on Project O?"

* * *

 ** _You have been reading:_**

 ** _Leviathan, Chapter Eight: Shadows of the Past_**


	9. Chapter 9

_I spoke, when rising through the darken'd air,_  
 _Appall'd, we saw a hideous phantom glare;_  
 _High and enormous o'er the flood he tower'd,_  
 _And 'thwart our way with sullen aspect lower'd:_  
 _An earthy paleness o'er his cheeks was spread,_  
 _Erect uprose his hairs of wither'd red;_  
 _Writhing to speak, his sable lips disclose,_  
 _Sharp and disjoin'd, his gnashing teeth's blue rows;_  
 _His haggard beard flow'd quiv'ring on the wind,_  
 _Revenge and horror in his mien combin'd;_  
 _His clouded front, by with'ring lightnings scar'd,_  
 _The inward anguish of his soul declar'd._  
 _His red eyes, glowing from their dusky caves,_  
 _Shot livid fires: far echoing o'er the waves_  
 _His voice resounded, as the cavern'd shore_  
 _With hollow groan repeats the tempest's roar._  
 _Cold gliding horrors thrill'd each hero's breast,_  
 _Our bristling hair and tott'ring knees confess'd_  
 _Wild dread, the while with visage ghastly wan,_  
 _His black lips trembling, thus the fiend began_

 _"O you, the boldest of the nations, fir'd_  
 _By daring pride, by lust of fame inspir'd,_  
 _Who, scornful of the bow'rs of sweet repose,_  
 _Through these my waves advance your fearless prows,_  
 _Regardless of the length'ning wat'ry way,_  
 _And all the storms that own my sov'reign sway,_  
 _Who, mid surrounding rocks and shelves explore_  
 _Where never hero brav'd my rage before;_  
 _Ye sons of Lusus, who with eyes profane_  
 _Have view'd the secrets of my awful reign,_  
 _Have pass'd the bounds which jealous Nature drew_  
 _To veil her secret shrine from mortal view;_  
 _Hear from my lips what direful woes attend,_  
 _And, bursting soon, shall o'er your race descend._

 _"With every bounding keel that dares my rage,_  
 _Eternal war my rocks and storms shall wage,_  
 _The next proud fleet that through my drear domain,_  
 _With daring search shall hoist the streaming vane,_  
 _That gallant navy, by my whirlwinds toss'd,_  
 _And raging seas, shall perish on my coast:_  
 _Then he, who first my secret reign descried,_  
 _A naked corpse, wide floating o'er the tide,_  
 _Shall drive— Unless my heart's full raptures fail,_  
 _O Lusus! oft shalt thou thy children wail;_  
 _Each year thy shipwreck'd sons shalt thou deplore,_  
 _Each year thy sheeted masts shall strew my shore._

 _"With trophies plum'd behold a hero come,_  
 _Ye dreary wilds, prepare his yawning tomb._  
 _Though smiling fortune bless'd his youthful morn,_  
 _Though glory's rays his laurell'd brows adorn,_  
 _Full oft though he beheld with sparkling eye_  
 _The Turkish moons in wild confusion fly,_  
 _While he, proud victor, thunder'd in the rear,_  
 _All, all his mighty fame shall vanish here._  
 _Quiloa's sons, and thine, Mombaz, shall see_  
 _Their conqueror bend his laurell'd head to me;_  
 _While, proudly mingling with the tempest's sound,_  
 _Their shouts of joy from every cliff rebound._

 _"The howling blast, ye slumb'ring storms prepare,_  
 _A youthful lover, and his beauteous fair,_  
 _Triumphant sail from India's ravag'd land;_  
 _His evil angel leads him to my strand._  
 _Through the torn hulk the dashing waves shall roar,_  
 _The shatter'd wrecks shall blacken all my shore._  
 _Themselves escaped, despoil'd by savage hands,_  
 _Shall, naked, wander o'er the burning sands,_  
 _Spar'd by the waves far deeper woes to bear,_  
 _Woes, e'en by me, acknowledg'd with a tear._  
 _Their infant race, the promis'd heirs of joy,_  
 _Shall now, no more, a hundred hands employ;_  
 _By cruel want, beneath the parents' eye,_  
 _In these wide wastes their infant race shall die;_  
 _Through dreary wilds, where never pilgrim trod,_  
 _Where caverns yawn, and rocky fragments nod,_  
 _The hapless lover and his bride shall stray,_  
 _By night unshelter'd, and forlorn by day._  
 _In vain the lover o'er the trackless plain_  
 _Shall dart his eyes, and cheer his spouse in vain._  
 _Her tender limbs, and breast of mountain snow,_  
 _Where, ne'er before, intruding blast might blow,_  
 _Parch'd by the sun, and shrivell'd by the cold_  
 _Of dewy night, shall he, fond man, behold._  
 _Thus, wand'ring wide, a thousand ills o'erpast,_  
 _In fond embraces they shall sink at last;_  
 _While pitying tears their dying eyes o'erflow,_  
 _And the last sigh shall wail each other's woe._

 _"Some few, the sad companions of their fate,_  
 _Shall yet survive, protected by my hate,_  
 _On Tagus' banks the dismal tale to tell,_  
 _How, blasted by my frown, your heroes fell."_

 _He paus'd, in act still further to disclose_  
 _A long, a dreary prophecy of woes:_  
 _When springing onward, loud my voice resounds,_  
 _And midst his rage the threat'ning shade confounds._  
 _"What art thou, horrid form, that rid'st the air?_  
 _By Heaven's eternal light, stern fiend, declare."_  
 _His lips he writhes, his eyes far round he throws,_  
 _And, from his breast, deep hollow groans arose,_  
 _Sternly askance he stood: with wounded pride_  
 _And anguish torn, "In me, behold," he cried,_  
 _While dark-red sparkles from his eyeballs roll'd,_  
 _"In me the Spirit of the Cape behold,_

 _That rock, by you the Cape of Tempests nam'd,_  
 _By Neptune's rage, in horrid earthquakes fram'd,_  
 _When Jove's red bolts o'er Titan's offspring flam'd._

 _With wide-stretch'd piles I guard the pathless strand,_  
 _And Afric's southern mound, unmov'd, I stand:_  
 _Nor Roman prow, nor daring Tyrian oar_  
 _Ere dash'd the white wave foaming to my shore;_  
 _Nor Greece, nor Carthage ever spread the sail_  
 _On these my seas, to catch the trading gale._  
 _You, you alone have dar'd to plough my main,_  
 _And, with the human voice, disturb my lonesome reign."_

 _He spoke, and deep a lengthen'd sigh he drew,_  
 _A doleful sound, and vanish'd from the view:_  
 _The frighten'd billows gave a rolling swell,_  
 _And, distant far, prolong'd the dismal yell,_  
 _Faint, and more faint the howling echoes die,_  
 _And the black cloud dispersing, leaves the sky._  
 _High to the angel-host, whose guardian care_  
 _Had ever round us watch'd, my hands I rear,_  
 _And Heaven's dread King implore: "As o'er our head_  
 _The fiend dissolv'd, an empty shadow fled;_  
 _So may his curses, by the winds of heav'n,_  
 _Far o'er the deep, their idle sport, be driv'n!"—_

 _With sacred horror thrill'd, Melinda's lord_  
 _Held up the eager hand, and caught the word._  
 _"Oh, wondrous faith of ancient days," he cries,_  
 _"Conceal'd in mystic lore and dark disguise!_  
 _Taught by their sires, our hoary fathers tell,_  
 _On these rude shores a giant-spectre fell,_  
 _What time, from heaven the rebel band were thrown_  
 _And oft the wand'ring swain has heard his moan._  
 _While o'er the wave the clouded moon appears_  
 _To hide her weeping face, his voice he rears_  
 _O'er the wild storm. Deep in the days of yore,_  
 _A holy pilgrim trod the nightly shore;_  
 _Stern groans he heard; by ghostly spells controll'd,_  
 _His fate, mysterious, thus the spectre told:_  
 _'By forceful Titan's warm embrace compress'd,_  
 _The rock-ribb'd mother, Earth, his love confess'd_  
 _The hundred-handed giant at a birth,_  
 _And me, she bore, nor slept my hopes on earth;_  
 _My heart avow'd, my sire's ethereal flame;_  
 _Great Adamastor, then, my dreaded name._

Os Lusíadas  
Luís de Camões  
Translation by William Mickle

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Monster Island_

Godzilla paused.

He took a step closer to the shore, letting the dead waters gently wash against his feet. Raising his head high, he narrowed his eyes at the horizon, and a low growl escaped his throat. Another one of the _things_ had reared its head, threatening the balance of the world.

 _Angel_ , something in the back of his mind told him, almost imperceptible.

Godzilla's ears perked at that. It was more of an image than anything, a way to view the creatures, but it did not come from him. Nor did it come from the long-gone Miki; it was something else. Something _new_.

He shook his head slightly, banishing the thought for the time being. There was a far more important matter to attend to. The 'Angel' was still forming, still unprepared, but it was farther away than the others; it would be hours before they would meet in battle.

Turning away from the shore, he made a call, beckoning for Anguirus. There was a brief pause, then the spiky quadruped came crashing out of the jungle, smashing trees to pulp under his massive feet. He called back at Godzilla, shaking dirt off his head, then made for the water. Diving in with a massive splash, he began to paddle, swimming towards the coming fight.

Godzilla followed after him, slinking back into the Pacific. He dove underneath, letting the cool waters wash over him, then surfaced beside Anguirus. Mothra had yet to emerge from her new egg, and Rodan was still recovering from his fight with the previous Angel; it would be some time before the four of them could fight together. Nonetheless, it would be good to have a friend by his side.

Side by side, they swam together, ready to fight.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Shinji was sitting on the couch, enjoying a cup of tea, when Misato walked in. Looking up, he saw that the purple-haired woman was carrying an overnight bag with her, which she then deposited on the coffee table. Dusting her hands off, she glanced over at him and smiled.

"You excited?"

"Excited? For what?"

Misato slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! We're heading on a trip to the UN Pacific Fleet in one hour."

"A trip?" Shinji asked weakly. "Pacific Fleet?"

"Yup," Misato replied. "The fleet carrying Unit-02 is near Okinawa, and the Commander wants us to fly over with Unit-01 and do some tests. The school already knows about it, so you don't have to worry about getting in trouble."

"Oh," Shinji managed to say.

He looked down at his tea, as if to see if there was something funny in it, then set it down on the table. Something red moved in his peripheral vision, and he turned to see that Asuka had walked into the living room as well, dragging along a massive set of suitcases. She dropped them with a loud _thump_ , and glared at him.

"What's taking you so long, washout?!" she demanded. "I'm not going to be late because of you."

"S-sorry," Shinji replied, raising his hands defensively.

The red-haired pilot's eyes narrowed at that, as if in suspicion, and Shinji found himself growing nervous.

"Asuka," Misato interrupted, folding her arms. "Be nice."

"Fine," the pilot muttered. Her face softened, and she looked out into space. "Mein Gott, it's going to be good to see _my_ Eva again."

Shinji opened his mouth, as if to say something, then silently rose from the couch and walked to his room. Feeling that he was probably going to wind up carrying Asuka's luggage, he decided to simply pack a spare change of clothes. He grabbed a small bag and placed it on the bed, then began to fill it.

 _Why am I going to the Pacific?_ he thought, stuffing a shirt into his bag. _I mean, I'm not actually a pilot or anything._

 _Consider it opportunity in disguise,_ Hayata said. _I have a feeling there's going to be trouble over there, considering our previous experience._

 _You're probably right,_ replied Shinji, before a thought struck him. _Have you ever actually been out to sea?_

 _No. My last visit here was a brief one, unfortunately. It will be pleasant to see what the seas will be like here._

 _Maybe,_ Shinji offered. _I just hope we can enjoy it without having to, you know, get ourselves beat up fighting a giant monster._

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he stepped out to rejoin with Misato and Asuka. Already they were grabbing their bags to leave, and Shinji could see the strain on Asuka's face as she tried to lift her overnight bags. Sighing, he stepped forward and took one of them, slinging it over his other shoulder. Asuka blushed, then turned away.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem," Shinji replied, sliding the bag into a more secure position.

"Aw, it's nice to see chivalry isn't dead," Misato said, looking upward as she clasped her hands together.

Asuka's face turned as red as her hair, then she brushed past Shinji and out of the apartment. For a moment, he swore he heard her mutter "did I say that?".

"I'm going to have to apologize later for that," Misato sighed. "C'mon, let's catch up with her."

Shinji watched as the purple-haired woman followed after Asuka. Sighing, he stepped outside, and the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

It was a short drive to the airport, thankfully; Shinji felt he could've cut the tension in the air with a knife. They pulled up beside a VTOL that was waiting for them, and parked. Shinji stepped out, eyes fixed on the ungainly machine before him, then grabbed the bags. Asuka briskly walked past him towards the VTOL, while Misato reluctantly allowed a valet to take her car to a lot.

"Yo, Shin-man!"

Shinji turned, and saw that Toji was walking up to him, a massive grin on his face. The jock slapped him on the back, his grin somehow growing wider. Asuka took notice, and went to see what the commotion was.

"Toji? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked.

"Hell if I know," the jock replied. "Maybe they want me ta pilot or somethin'. Wouldn't that be sweet?"

"Hmph," Asuka muttered. "Like they'd actually pick you to pilot humanity's only defense against the Angels."

"Hey, they picked you, didn't they?" Toji shot back. "And I'm pretty sure Godzilla and Ultraman are doin' pretty good jobs whoopin' Angel butt."

"Ultraman, Ultraman, Ultraman," Asuka grumbled. "I am sick and tired of everyone talking about Ultraman! He didn't train for eight years to fight Angels, so why is everyone giving him the credit?"

 _Well, we did play a part in defeating two Angels,_ Hayata remarked.

 _I don't think it'd end well for either of us if we mentioned that,_ Shinji thought.

"If it weren't for Ultraman savin' ya ass, you'd be back in hell!" Toji snapped.

 _Uh oh._

"What are you, president of his fan club?" Asuka sneered.

"No, that's Kensuke. And at least he _has_ a fan club, Red Devil."

"I'm a national hero back in Germany!"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure the Mongols have statues of Genghis back in Mongoland or whatever it's called."

"How dare you!"

Shinji sighed. It was going to be a long flight to the fleet.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

The phone rang, pulling Gendo away from the latest reports for the day. Glancing over, he saw that the caller ID was Rei, and he straightened in his seat. Pulling it from the receiver, he answered the call.

"Report."

"Godzilla is on the move," came the soft reply. "He senses that the Sixth Angel is moving for the fleet. Anguirus is accompanying him."

"Acknowledged," Gendo said.

He placed the phone back on the receiver, then continued with his reports.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Over the Rainbow_

"He's _what_?!"

Misato crossed her arms, staring down the brash pilot before her. Toji stood awkwardly at her side, still dressed in the plugsuit he'd been given.

"He's going to pilot Unit-01," she said, keeping her voice even. "His sync ratio is 29%, which is only a little lower than your first sync with the Eva."

Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose. "This can't be happening. I'm having a bad dream, and when I wake up, I'll be back in my bed."

Misato scowled. "Isn't this good news for you? You're heading back to Unit-02."

"Yeah, but that means I have to work with _him_ ," Asuka replied, pointing at Toji. "I'd take the washout any day over this stooge."

A coy smile crossed Misato's lips. "Oh? Are you starting to _like_ Shinji?"

Silence. Asuka looked as though she was about to protest, then she stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Misato sighed, then turned to Toji.

"She'll get over it. Now, we have some more testing scheduled in an hour. I need to grab Asuka for her own tests with underwater equipment, so you just head off over to the temporary cage. Got it?"

Toji nodded. "Sure thing."

"Good," she said.

The boy left the room, and Misato allowed herself another sigh. This day was only getting longer.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji leaned against the railing, letting the sea breeze ruffle his hair as he watched the other ships of the fleet sail by. The weather was warmer than back in Tokyo-3, and the sky was full of puffy clouds, threatening to turn stormy at any moment. Nonetheless, the noon sun shone brilliantly, warming his face.

 _Red oceans,_ Hayata murmured. _Such a strange sight. I've been to worlds with hydrocarbon seas, and ones that have no ground or waters, but I don't think I've been to a world like this that has red oceans. Green seas, choked with algae, or black seas on worlds with different suns, but never this._

 _They weren't always like this,_ Shinji replied. _Before Second Impact, they used to be blue. My uncle talked about all the different shades of blue they used to be, and how they were so full of life. Whales, fish, sharks, turtles... the sea used to be_ alive _. Now, it's just dead water, tainted red._

 _A shame,_ Hayata said. _I've been to worlds with smaller oceans, and I always marveled at the creatures within. It would've been nice to see how this used to be._

 _I could always take you to the aquarium,_ Shinji offered. _And there's plenty of books with pictures of the old seas._

 _That sounds wonderful. I have to take you up on that offer when we return home._

 _I'd like to hear more about those worlds you've visited,_ Shinji said.

 _Well, let's see,_ Hayata murmured. _They're like... snowflakes. Yes, that's a good way of putting it. No two are alike; each one is different from the other, whether it be small or large. There was one world I went to that was covered in ice, with life thriving in hot spots around volcanoes and springs. The people there were short and covered in something like feathers, and they walked on four legs. They had two arms, but each one had ten fingers on their hands. Some liked to stay near the hot springs, while others liked to traverse the icy plains and see the beautiful vistas that the cold usually hid from them. They lived in tribes and small nations, each with rich and different cultures, and they built magnificent cities out of the ice and snow; it would take a lifetime to tell about everything I learned from them._

 _Why were you there?_ Shinji asked.

 _There was a threat to their way of life,_ Hayata replied. _A volcano that was about to unleash a massive eruption, briefly warming their world. It would've returned to normal, eventually, but the heat would melt their cities and bring civilization to its knees. I averted the issue just in time, after bonding with one of the natives._

 _Wow,_ thought Shinji. _That's just amazing._

 _That doesn't mean that your world isn't as wonderful. Everything here is unique in its own way. The air, the clouds, the weather, and the climate. No world has oceans just like Earth, or skies or mountains. The people are unique, in how they see the world, in how they live their lives and love and dream. You are lucky to be here, Shinji, just like how all the others are lucky to live on their worlds._

 _That's... definitely something to think about._

 _Indeed._

Shinji's eyes fell back on the ocean, watching the waves. An island could be seen in the distance, and he peered closer at it.

 _What is that?_ Hayata asked.

 _That's Okinawa, I think. King Shisa used to protect that place, according to a class I once took in elementary school._

 _King Shisa?_

Just as Shinji was about to reply, an alarm rang.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

For the first time in years, a creature opened its eyes.

It did not do so willingly. For decades, the captain of its body was not its own mind, but a lump of metal in the back of its head. Wires had snaked out from all directions, attaching themselves to the creature's central nervous system, replacing all voluntary movement with decisions of its own. All that was left to it was the beating of its heart, the subtle shifts in the body that were performed subconsciously.

It'd scream if it could.

It rose from the ocean floor like a puppet being pulled upward, silt swirling around its colossal bulk as it was forced to stand upright and stretch its limbs. One of its arms was flesh and blood, and it moved naturally, but the other was a mockery of life, hewn from ugly metal plates and wiring that dug into bone. It moved with jerky movements, and pain flooded the creature's brain as the metal bit deep into its skin.

The finer motions were tested as well. Its pupils dilated for a brief moment, and its tongue rolled about in its mouth as it was forced to open its jaws wide. Its tail jerked and twitched methodically, and its hands clenched and unclenched.

The other puppet was awake as well. It, too, had metal in its head that controlled its every movement, but it bore no mutilations. Its red carapace blended in well with the dead waters, but it was still visible as it was forced to stretch its limbs as well.

The puppeteers were finally satisfied, it seemed. The creature found itself swimming through the crimson waters, its long tail undulating behind it, pushing it faster and faster. It could sense something in the ocean, now, something familiar, and it recalled the pain it had suffered the last time they had met. Hatred began to swell in the creature's scaled breast, one that overpowered its fear and pain.

It may have been a slave, but it would get its revenge.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Cargo Ship, UN Pacific Fleet_

It was good to be back in Unit-02.

Asuka fidgeted anxiously as the technicians finished securing the underwater equipment to her Eva's armor. It was very similar to the standard B-type additions made for land combat, but with a few differences. The shoulder pylons were equipped with buoyancy tanks that could be adjusted for either swimming or walking on land, and the helmet carried sensors that could better penetrate the murk of the sea.

She stretched her arms, re-familiarizing herself with the subtle differences in movement between her Eva and Unit-01. Slowly, she rose to her full height, the noon sun glinting off her armor. The Production Model wasn't as bad as she originally thought it was going to be, but nothing quite beat Unit-02. It felt _natural_ , like an extension of her own body; she felt whole once again.

"Listen up," Misato said, her voice crackling over the comms. "The Angel's coming in from the east, and it's coming in fast. It's already sunk two frigates, and it appears to be trying to force us to the shoreline."

"Got it," Asuka replied. "What are we looking at, here?"

"Its using its AT-field to mess up our sonar, but it seems to be _big_."

Sure enough, Asuka could see a swell approaching her in the distance, large enough to displace smaller vessels like toys. It moved quickly, leaving the dead waters churning behind it as it sped forward. Asuka hefted her maser rifle and took aim, ready to fire at a moment's notice. In the corner of her eye, she could see Toji do the same in Unit-01, albeit with far less skill behind his movements. All around them, the warships of the fleet aimed their weapons as well. Massive cannons swiveling on their turrets, while missile launchers primed their firing mechanisms.

Suddenly, the Angel surfaced, and Asuka's breath caught in her throat.

It was as though someone had condensed everything Man feared about the sea, and made it into one impossible creature. The word 'massive' couldn't convey the sheer size of the creature; it was titanic, gargantuan, larger than any living thing had the right to be. The Angel was a mountain of blubbery flesh the color of rotting shellfish, a writhing mass of pallid tentacles and grasping limbs that seemed to move with minds of their own, yearning to pull unwitting souls into the deep. The head of the abomination was downright minuscule in comparison, but even that dwarfed an Evangelion.

The Angel opened its mouth, revealing a cavernous maw lined with teeth that could swallow a destroyer whole, and _shrieked_.

"I wish I'd brought my yellow pants," Toji mumbled.

At once, the navy fired, peppering the Angel with a barrage of artillery and missiles, but they all seemed to just glance off the thing's AT-field. The abomination shrieked once again, then lashed out with a cluster of tendrils like a bullwhip. A destroyer was instantly cleaved in two, the halves sinking rapidly into the ocean. The Angel repeated the attack, sending a frigate to join the others, then began to move forward again. It heaved upwards, like a breaching whale, then slammed back down into the water, kicking up a fountain of sea spray.

Asuka realized what the Angel was doing when she saw the wave coming at her.

"Jump!" she barked.

She sprung upward, narrowly missing the wave as it swamped the cargo ship, then fell into the water with a tremendous splash. She sank the bottom like a dropped stone, kicking up a cloud of silt when her feet made contact with the seafloor. The sensors in her Eva's helmet activated, and she could see a rough image of her surroundings. The fleet was passing over one of the many cities lost to Second Impact, it seemed; she could see the ruins of old buildings, half-submerged in silt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Unit-01 also sink to the seafloor, similarly unharmed. The comms crackled to life again, and the sound of heavy breathing filled the plug.

"Did... you... fuckin' see that?" Toji panted. "W-what the fuck..."

"Calm down," Asuka growled, hefting her maser rifle. "You need to focus. We still have our umbilicals, but that might change. While we still have power, we need to find the Angel's core. No matter how tough it is, it'll go down if we destroy the core."

"Y-yeah," Toji replied, his breathing becoming more even. "Yeah! I'm in an Eva; I can help whoop Cthulhu Jr's ass with ya."

Asuka shrugged, then looked up. The Angel was swimming downward, and now she could fully appreciate just how huge the thing was; it had to be at least half a mile long. Its tendrils trailed behind its head, like a squid, and Asuka took aim with her maser rifle, making sure to power up her AT-field to its maximum extent.

She pulled the trigger, and a faint blue beam grazed the Angel across its midsection, scorching its blubbery flesh. Being underwater had the unfortunate side-effect of severely hampering laser-based weaponry, but Asuka was glad to see that the Angel wasn't as tough as she feared. She fired again, severing some of the smaller tentacles, and scythed over to the thing's head, trying to see if it could be blinded. Another beam joined in as Toji fired, and Asuka could see that the Angel was already suffering massive wounds, clouds of blood wafting from the gashes in its flesh.

It wasn't enough. The Angel swept downward, then made a beeline right for her, its tentacles writhing in unison in order to provide propulsion. Asuka fired as she backed away, but the wounds she inflicted seemed so _small_ on the Angel's bulk. The abomination opened its mouth wide, ready to scoop her up in its nightmarish jaws-

-only for Godzilla to shoulder-check it, smashing into its face like a freight train.

Asuka could feel the shockwave in the core of her being as she backpedaled away; it was like a bomb had gone off right in front of her. The Angel's lower jaw folded in like an accordion, teeth and chunks of flesh in flying in all directions as bones shattered. Godzilla latched onto the thing's head, using his momentum to pull it off course and into the seafloor. The Angel dragged against hard basalt, gradually slowing down, and its ruined jaw finally tore free.

Finally, it came to a halt. Godzilla let go of the Angel and swam away, moving with a speed and grace that belied his own bulk, then turned back to face the creature. A blue glow began to illuminate the murky waters, and Asuka barely had enough time to avert her eyes before a intensely bright beam blasted into the Angel, burning a massive furrow into the creature's body.

 _Showoff_ , Asuka thought to herself.

"Ho. Lee. Shit," Toji breathed. "If only I could show this to Kensuke."

Asuka was about to fire off a snappy retort when the Angel shrieked again and rose from the seafloor, shaking off silt and burnt flesh. It swirled about with deceptively ponderous grace, then caught Godzilla across the chest with its tentacles. The _kaiju_ skidded back from the impact, digging his heels into the silt, and fired his atomic breath again. Several of the Angel's tentacles fell to the seafloor, and a pained cry filled Asuka's ears.

That was Anguirus joined the fray. The squat _kaiju_ was not as graceful as Godzilla, his motions more like that of a hippo, but they were effective. Opening his jaws wide, he bit down on one of the Angel's large tentacles and pulled it free, the pallid flesh giving way with alarming ease. The Angel twisted its body, trying to crush him into the seafloor, but he proved too fast.

Asuka finally shook off the shock of seeing what was happening, then hefted her maser rifle again. She fired at the Angel's head, reopening its slowly-healing wounds, then moved in closer to improve her rifle's effectiveness. Godzilla and Anguirus slammed into the creature's flank in unison, sending it smashing back into the seafloor, and began to tear into its blubbery flesh with tooth and nail.

For once, she didn't mind having them there.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Over the Rainbow_

Amidst all the chaos on the ship, the coast was finally clear.

Shinji stood at the edge of the ship, capsule in hand. The water churned before him, accompanied by the occasional flash of light, and he knew that Asuka and the others were fighting the Angel underneath the waves.

"My choice," he whispered, and pushed the cap open.

Once he was in his armor, he dove into the waves like a silver bullet, rapidly growing in size. His helmet filtered the light coming from the sun, and soon the murky red waters of the ocean were as clear as day to him. In the distance, he could see Asuka and Toji firing at the Angel, while Godzilla and Anguirus grappled with the creature in close quarters. He moved in, slicing through the water with incredible speed.

 _It's kind of funny,_ he thought. _I never learned to swim._

 _On a planet covered mostly in water?_

 _Are we going to have an argument about it, right now?_

 _I suppose not,_ Hayata replied.

 _Good,_ Shinji thought.

He slammed into the Angel's stomach, nearly plunging into its flesh to his hips. Pulling free with a sickeningly wet sound, he crossed his hands and fired, blasting away a large chunk of the Angel's face. Already its wounds were regenerating, however, and he realized that they needed to find the core before they tired out.

As if to show the universe's sick sense of humor, more trouble arrived.

Just as Godzilla was circling about for another attack on the Angel, a red shape suddenly slammed into him, dragging him away from the battle. Turning to see where he had gone, Shinji saw that the _kaiju_ was grappling with another creature of sorts. It was similar in body shape to Godzilla, but more streamlined, clearly evolved for an aquatic lifestyle. Bumpy red scales covered its hide, and something buried deep in Shinji's memories shook itself free.

 _Uh oh._

 _What? What is that?_

 _That,_ Shinji replied, _is Titanosaurus._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Nearby, on Okinawa_

A woman stood on the shore, blood-red waves lapping at her sandaled feet. She wore a ceremonial robe, colored a dark blue, indicating that she was a priestess on the island. Aging eyes, clouded to near blindness by cataracts, watched the chaos in the distance, threatening to come to the shores of her land and threaten her people. The weapons of man could do little to stop it, she knew, but there were things greater than man.

The wind rustled her graying hair as she knelt, clasping her hands together. The tide began to come in, soaking her clothes, but she paid it no heed as she began to sing.

" _Even the burning sun  
Pierces through the curtain  
Beautiful morning sun  
From sleep  
The star wakes  
My Shisa..._"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Many miles away, someone listened to her prayers, and they were answered.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Godzilla roared a challenge, digging his claws into Titanosaurus's hide as he grappled with the _kaiju_. They rolled and tumbled about in the waves, edging closer to the coast, and soon they were on their feet as the water became too shallow. Godzilla used that to his advantage, digging his heels into the ground as he heaved Titanosaurus over his shoulder. The red _kaiju_ flew through the air, then hit the ground with a resounding crash, water spraying from the point of impact. Titanosaurus struggled to its feet, just in time for Godzilla to smash a clawed fist into its face. It stumbled away, blood trickling from the corner of its mouth, and let out an elephantine cackle as it moved in to charge again.

Godzilla saw that someone, or something, had done something to Titanosaurus. The _kaiju_ 's right arm had been replaced by a mechanical prostheses, which whirred and clicked with each movement, and it appeared that its other wounds had been treated with utmost care. Despite claims to the contrary, Godzilla was far from a stupid beast; he knew the works of men when he saw them. Someone had revived his old enemy, but whom?

It didn't matter. Godzilla roared again, his spines glowing, and fired his atomic ray. The azure beam caught Titanosaurus in the chest, scorching and blasting away at the _kaiju_ 's flesh. The monster let out a squeal of pain, then backed away desperately, as though it would lessen the impact of the attack. Suddenly, it turned around, greasy black smoke rising from its chest, and opened its tail-fin.

Before Godzilla could brace himself, Titanosaurus swished its tail from side to side. Though the movements seemed rather sluggish, twin cracks filled the air as the tips of the red _kaiju'_ s tail broke the sound barrier, and a massive gust of wind caught Godzilla in the chest. He was forced back by the sheer force of the gale, his feet actually leaving the ground, and he fell to the ground with a earth-shaking _thump_. Debris pattered over his hide like rain, blinding him, and he struggled to regain his footing as the wind buffeted his body.

Enough was enough. Godzilla fired his atomic ray again, blindly scything it, and the wind stopped with a shriek of pain. He acted quickly, springing to his feet with a speed that belied his colossal frame, and closed the distance before Titanosaurus could recover. Clutching the red _kaiju_ by the throat, he swung it towards the water, putting all his strength into it. Titanosaurus went flying, flailing head-over-tails, and landed back in the ocean. A fountain of sea foam rose into the air, like a temporary mountain, and Godzilla let out a snort of satisfaction.

With Titanosaurus distracted, at least for the time being, Godzilla turned to rejoin the more urgent battle, happening further down the coast.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji ducked under one of the Angel's many tentacles, only to get caught in the side by another. He flew back, hitting a nearby cliffside, and rose to his feet with a groan.

The fight had moved closer and closer to the coast, until the Angel was practically beached on the shore, its titanic bulk heaving itself about as it tried to crush its attackers. Despite its impressive size, it appeared to be rather light, otherwise everything on the island would have been leveled.

It was something that Anguirus abused heavily. The squat _kaiju_ let out another angry howl as he charged into the Angel's flank, knocking it on its side, then began to tear into its soft belly, ripping away large hunks of meat with tooth and claw. The Angel shrieked, its tentacles swarming around Anguirus in an attempt to crush him, but they simply tore themselves to shreds on his spiky shell. Asuka and Toji provided support, scorching the Angel's flesh with their maser rifles, but Shinji could see that none of the attacks were actually _hurting_ the thing.

 _We need to find the core,_ Hayata said. _Based on what we saw before, it must be hiding it deep in its body, safe from most attacks._

 _How do we find it?_

 _Well, we're going to have to look harder._

Shinji sighed, then flew back into the fray. The Angel snapped its jaws at him, trying to impale him on its gargantuan teeth, but he flew up out of reach. Crossing his hands, he opened fire, blasting a massive hole in the back of the abomination's throat. The Angel jerked back from the blast, a wet gurgle escaping it, then tried to lunge again.

That was when Shinji saw it. The core, safely nestled within glistening petals of flesh, larger than the other ones. It had been uncovered by his attack, and already the Angel was regenerating its coverings, hiding it from sight.

"The core's in its throat!" he called out. "It's hiding it in the back of its mouth!"

Thankfully, it seemed that Asuka and Toji had heard. They focused their fire there, scorching and blasting away thousands of pounds of flesh with each passing moment. Shinji aided them, brilliant light flashing from his hand as he fired again. The Angel backed away from their attacks with a hiss, covering its throat with more and more of its tentacles, which allowed Anguirus to force it more onto the shore and limit its mobility.

A roar rolled across the land, and Shinji turned to see that Godzilla had rejoined them.

The King of the Monsters marched into view, his spines glowing fierce, and he let loose with his atomic ray. The azure beam scythed across the Angel, severing dozens of tentacles in one swoop, and a pained cry filled the air as the creature fell back from the attack. Godzilla fired again, blasting into the Angel's flank, and only stopped when the beam had punched through to the other side. The Angel collapsed with a gurgle, a visible glow coming from its throat as it tried to heal its injuries.

 _I think we're getting somewhere, now,_ Shinji thought.

The Angel let out a low snarl as it turned to face Godzilla, raising its head as high as possible. Despite its gaping wounds, it was still a fearsome sight as it towered over the old king, dwarfing him. It advanced forward, writing and slithering forward, even as Toji and Asuka continue to pepper it with maser fire. Shinji simply stared at the sight, his mouth agape.

If it was an attempt at intimidation, however, the look on Godzilla's face showed that it failed.

The old king made a call to Anguirus as the Angel advanced, and the spiky quadruped came to his old friend's side with great haste. Before Shinji could figure out what was happening, Godzilla grabbed the squat _kaiju_ by his tail and _swung_ him like the world's largest mace. Anguirus collided with the Angel's jaws shell-first, smashing them into pulp and sending splintered teeth flying for miles. The Angel wobbled, and Godzilla swung again, catching the creature in the belly, tearing its slimy soft flesh and causing its innards to spill out.

 _Did... did that just happen?_ thought Shinji.

 _It seems so,_ Hayata replied, disbelief clear in his voice. _He still manages to impress._

The Angel toppled, the earth trembling with the impact, and began to writhe about weakly. Godzilla let go of Anguirus, seemingly satisfied with his work. The spiky _kaiju_ seemed fine for the most part, albeit incredibly dizzy, and he promptly collapsed onto the beach to recover.

Shinji shook his head, as though to brush away his awed stillness, and flew at the Angel. It was already beginning to recover as he landed, but he wasn't going to give it the time. Channeling energy into his hand, as though to fire, he instead swiped it across the Angel's throat like a superheated blade. Steam rose from the gash in the abomination's neck as it was split wide open, and Shinji could see where the core was glowing.

Before he could finally destroy it once and for all, however, a narrow beam caught him in the side, forcing him back.

Stumbling back, Shinji turned to see Titanosaurus emerge from the crimson waters. The red _kaiju_ cackled, steam rising from a barrel in its mechanical arm. Behind it, another shape surfaced, chittering as it clenched its pincers. It bore a strong resemblance to a shrimp or a lobster, but on a far larger scale.

 _Ebirah,_ Shinji thought. _I thought it was dead!  
_

 _Evidently, you were mistaken,_ Hayata said. _Or there was another._

Godzilla snarled, and lunged. Titanosaurus fired, but the old king ignored the beam scorching his hide as he caught the red _kaiju_ in a fearsome tackle, knocking it back into the waves. They grappled once more, heading into deeper water, and disappeared from sight altogether. Ebirah turned to watch, then swam towards the shore, letting out a chitter as it prepared to fight.

Asuka and Toji sidled near Shinji, their rifles discarded; they had evidently ran out of power. Anguirus growled as he joined them, eyes locked on Ebirah. To their collective right, the Angel was stirring once more, its wounds healing rapidly.

Suddenly, a roar reached Shinji's ears, but from _behind_. He turned to look, and gasped. Anguirus twisted his neck to see what was going on, a surprised look on his scaly countenance, and the two Evas joined in as well.

A figure approached, water dripping off its frame. Just by looking at it, Shinji could see that it had lain in the sea for untold years. Clay and silt slid off its form, dragging away matted seaweed and chunks of coral, and there was yet more stuff of the ocean floor in every nook and cranny of the creature's stony hide. Despite it, however, Shinji could recognize the ruby eyes staring out from beneath its hood of mud, unblinking.

King Shisa had returned to protect Okinawa once more.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The waters became murky and dark as Godzilla and Titanosaurus continued to grapple, far away from the coast. A diver would be lucky to see his own hands at such depth, but neither of them were hindered by it; their senses were attuned to the sea, honed by millions of years of evolution. They could navigate the deepest ocean trenches with the same skill as someone walking through their own house, which was a fitting analogy in more ways than one.

A flash of blue light illuminated the deeps as Godzilla fired his atomic ray, catching Titanosaurus in the shoulder. Bubbles escaped the _kaiju_ 's maw as it shrieked in pain, and it broke its grapple with him, opting instead to try and fire its weaponry. Torpedoes fired out of its mechanical arm, detonating against Godzilla's scaly hide in a muffled staccato, which served as more of a distraction than anything else.

A rumble escaped Godzilla's throat, and he swam forward, catching Titanosaurus in the gut. He pointed downward, towards the seafloor, and smashed the red _kaiju_ through the crumbling remains of a submerged building. The impact broke them apart again, and they rolled across the ocean bottom, flattening everything in their path. Silt billowed upwards, revealing more and more of the dead city around them.

Godzilla recovered first. Rising to his feet, he caught Titanosaurus in the chin with a vicious uppercut, then followed up with a headbutt. Even through the water, he could hear bone cracking with each impact. Titanosaurus backpedalled away, dragging its claws across Godzilla's chest and clouding the water with blood, then tried to fire more torpedoes, but the old king ignored the detonations as he marched forward, wounds healing.

Suddenly, Titanosaurus aimed upward, a violet beam blasting out of its arm. A muffled explosion overhead drew Godzilla's attention upward, and he realized that the attack had split a destroyer from fore to aft, allowing it to sink with alarming speed. Before he could move out of the way, it smashed into him, pinning him underneath. Bodies swirled into view, pulled down with their vessel, and a snarl of rage escaped Godzilla as he tried to push the warship off of him.

That was when Titanosaurus unloaded its remaining torpedoes, detonating the destroyer's stockpile. A massive explosion erupted from atop of Godzilla, further pushing him into the seafloor and peppering him with shrapnel. The old king roared in fury and rose to his feet, only to see that Titanosaurus had taken the opportunity to swim away from the battlefield, heading elsewhere.

Eyes narrowing, Godzilla took off after it.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

King Shisa roared, then charged at Ebirah, covering ground with astounding speed. Leaping into the air, he lashed out with a clawed foot, catching the massive crustacean in the flank. Ebriah's shell cracked inward from the force of the blow, revealing pink innards underneath, and a shriek of pain escaped the _kaiju_ as it was forced back. King Shisa pushed forward, grappling with the giant shrimp as he continued his assault.

 _Looks like he's taking care of that,_ Shinji thought.

 _I wouldn't expect any less from him,_ Hayata replied.

A shriek drew Shinji's attention to his left, and he saw that the Angel was nearly healed. All but the worst wounds had sealed up, and the abomination was beginning to rise again, moving towards the water once more. Shinji crossed his hands and fired, blasting away several of the Angel's tentacles, but it seemed to ignore him as it swam into deeper waters.

Anguirus barreled past, a roar escaping him as he dove after the Angel. Clamping his teeth down on one of the larger tentacles, he pulled back, using his massive bulk to slow the thing down, if not stop it outright. The Angel writhed against him, trying to pull free, but the spiky quadruped's grip was like a vise as his fangs tore into soft flesh.

Shinji glanced at Toji and Asuka in their Evangelions. "I have an idea, but you might not like it."

"What's that?" Toji inquired, using Unit-01's external speakers.

"Are you scared of heights?"

"You want to carry us?" Asuka asked, incredulous. "Why would we let you?"

"Its core is in its throat, and we need to force it open," Shinji replied. "I don't think I can do it alone; I need your help."

There was a brief pause, then Asuka sighed. "Fine."

Shinji nodded, then wrapped an arm around Unit-02's waist. Unit-01 came over, after a moment's hesitation, and he took hold of it as well, making sure his grip was secure. Hoisting them into a better grip, he marveled at how light the Evas actually were; they had to be a fraction of his weight.

 _Here goes nothing,_ he thought.

Then, he took to the air.

The Angel had finally broken free from Anguirus, sacrificing one of its tentacles in the process, but still had yet to submerge completely as it swam back towards the Pacific Fleet. It raised its head to look at Shinji as he flew over, and a low hiss escaped the thing's throat. The water around it churned as it raised its tentacles, ready to pull any hapless foe into the deep.

"Ready?" Shinji asked.

"Yep," Asuka replied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Toji mumbled.

Shinji let go, and the Eva's dropped towards the Angel's head, hurtling down like spears. A visible shockwave expanded out from the point of impact as they collided with its blubbery flesh, dazing the creature, and they began to grapple with its jaws, forcing them open. The Angel shrieked, trying to shake them off, but they held on tight.

 _We need to hurry, before it endangers more lives,_ Hayata warned.

Looking up, Shinji saw that the Angel was swimming towards the _Over the Rainbow_. The rest of the fleet was still firing, bombarding the abomination with artillery and missiles, but they didn't even slow it down. A cold chill ran up Shinji's spine as he realized what would happen if the Angel reached the carrier.

Taking a deep gulp, he flew down at the Angel, where Toji and Asuka were prying its jaws apart. Grabbing at it, fingers digging into its flesh, he pulled the creature's mouth open the rest of the way. Bones shattered beneath his grip, and he had to force down a pang of nausea while he continued to hold the Angel's jaws apart with one of his feet.

Crossing his hands, he took aim at the core, and fired.

The effect was immediate. As soon as the core shattered into countless pieces, the Angel _expanded_. It ballooned outward, bulging and writhing as it did. Its tentacles straightened out, inflating under some unknown force, and the Evas were forced to let go of its swollen jaws. There was a brief pause as the Angel finally stopped expanding, then it exploded into a spray of blood.

Shinji flew back from the explosion, hitting the water with tremendous force. He sank beneath the waves, drifting downwards, and settled down on the seafloor in a daze. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another figure sinking to the ocean bottom, blood trailing behind it. Unit-02. His blood turned to ice, as the realization hit him.

 _Asuka._

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he rose to his feet and began to furiously paddle towards the still form of Unit-02, forgetting everything else. Taking the Eva by the hand, he swam upwards, until he finally reached the surface and rose above the waves. The _Over the Rainbow_ was close by, and he carried Unit-02 towards it, gently laying it out on the flight deck.

The Eva was in bad shape. One of the shoulder pylons had been blasted off, revealing gray flesh underneath, and elsewhere the armor had been removed in patches. Blue blood trickled from countless cuts and gashes all over its body, and one of its arms was twisted into an unnatural shape.

He moved urgently. In a flash, he was back to normal size, zipping to the armor plate covering the entry plug and ripping it free. The plug slid out partially with a hiss, and he tore the hatch from hinges before he even knew what he was doing. Hot LCL washed over him, still reeking like fresh blood, and he stepped inside the plug.

"Asuka!" he barked.

"Errrm?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as she staggered out of her seat. Then, he straightened; she could still be hurt. Taking a step towards her, he gently lifted her into his arms and flew out of the plug, carefully alighting onto the flight deck. Already deck hands were running towards them, as well as Misato.

 _I sense that she has a concussion,_ Hayata piped up. _Otherwise, she's alright._

 _That's a relief,_ Shinji thought.

Misato reached them first. She ran right to Asuka, seemingly oblivious to Shinji's presence, and put a hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Head's... funny..." Asuka slurred, a hand over her temple.

"She has a concussion," Shinji said. "She needs help."

"I feel like some tea," Asuka giggled. "Could you make me some, Shinji?"

Misato furrowed her brow. "She's definitely concussed."

A wave of relief washed over Shinji; it seemed that the purple-haired woman hadn't caught on.

"Too harsh on _du_ ," Asuka mumbled, resting her head against his chest.

"I'll take it from here," Misato said, her voice becoming professional again. "In the meantime, I want you to find To-"

The sound of something rising from the waves interrupted her. In unison, they all turned to see Titanosaurus tower over them. The red _kaiju_ was bloodied and beaten, with burns all over its body, but it was very much alive. Cackling, it raised a hand to crush them, too fast for Shinji to react.

Then, suddenly, Godzilla sprung out of the water and caught its throat in his jaws.

Mouth agape, Shinji watched as the two struggled. Godzilla let go of Titanosaurus's throat, only to grab its mechanical arm and rip it off, blood and hydraulic oil spraying from the empty socket. The red _kaiju_ howled in pain, only to be silenced as clawed hands grabbed its jaws and pried them open until they shattered. Godzilla held Titanosaurus firmly, his spines glowing a bright blue.

"What's he doing-" Misato began.

Before she could finish, Godzilla suddenly fired his atomic ray down Titanosaurus's throat. The aquatic dinosaur struggled for a few moments, then fell limp as its insides were fried from the inside out. Nuclear flame blasted out from its neck, and Godzilla pulled its head clean off with a might heave, a length of charred spinal cord trailing behind.

The King of the Monsters regarded his foe's lifeless head, then let it drop to the waves below. Puffing his chest out, he let out a triumphant roar, loud enough to rattle nearby windows with its intensity. Then, he dove beneath the waves. A few moments passed, and he reemerged, carrying Unit-01 with him. With surprising care, he laid the Evangelion out on the flight deck, his brow furrowed with what appeared to be _concern_.

Thankfully, it appeared that Toji was alright. The pilot stumbled out of the plug, then began to scramble down the armor plate until Shinji flew over and grabbed him.

"Did that just happen?" the jock muttered as Shinji deposited down near Misato.

"Believe it."

Misato walked over to Toji, giving him a once-over, then looked at Shinji. "Thank you."

A shrug. "Just glad to help."

"Could you at least tell us your name before you go?" Misato asked.

Shinji paused.

"Call me Ultraman," he finally replied.

Then, he flew away.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Over the Rainbow_

Asuka's eyes snapped open, and a low groan escaped her as she realized she was in the infirmary. Again. The smell of antiseptics wafted by her nostrils, bringing back unpleasant memories.

"Are you okay?"

Turning her head as much as it allowed her to, Asuka saw that Shinji was sitting nearby, a book in hand. The boy's blue eyes locked with her own, and she could sense the concern behind them.

"Water," she croaked.

Shinji brought a glass to her lips, and she drank it in greedily. The throbbing in her head subsided, if only a little, and she took a deep breath after having her fill.

"Did we win?"

A nod. "I heard it would've been over without you."

Asuka smiled. "That stooge Toji didn't help."

"I don't think you should say that around him."

"Heh. Tough luck," Asuka said. "So, how was the view of the battle, being on the flight deck?"

A pause.

"I was in the lower levels, along with everyone else who wasn't needed," Shinji replied, his brow furrowed. "Why would I be on the flight deck?"

Asuka frowned. "I could've sworn I heard you, back there."

Shinji rose from his seat, stretching. "Must still be a bit woozy. I'll go get Misato."

Asuka watched the boy leave, and her frown deepened. She was _certain_ she had heard him; something about the memory just felt right. Was it just a side-effect of the concussion?

For some reason, she didn't buy that explanation.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Godzilla swam past destroyers and battleships, Anguirus alongside him as they left the fleet behind. The humans ganged at the bows of their metal vessels, cheering and hollering as they went by; some even threw their hats, snagging them on his spines. He paid it no heed; let them celebrate if they so desired.

He moved close to the shores of Okinawa, where King Shisa was last seen. Already the sun was beginning to set, bathing the land in red light. Nonetheless, he could still see the stony _kaiju_ march out to greet him and Anguirus, leaving the dismembered carcass of Ebirah behind. Stepping into the water, it followed after them, walking along the seafloor. It was good to see that another old ally had survived the cataclysm that had nearly destroyed the balance of the world.

As Godzilla began the long swim back to home, a thought began to nag at him, one that had crossed his mind while fighting Titanosaurus.

Who had sent the _kaiju_ after him?

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Nine: Adamastor**_

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay; working on chapters this big is not an easy task. I hoped you enjoyed this, which is the biggest chapter of _Leviathan_ so far.**

 **If you are unfamiliar with Portuguese poetry, the epigraph is taken from _Os Lusíadas,_ which is considered to be the national epic of Portugal. It describes the voyage of Vasco da Gama as he became the first European to reach India by sea, and heavily includes Greek mythology. This chapter's namesake, Adamastor, is a giant that represents the wrath of the sea itself. Pretty fitting, considering what this story is dealing with.**


	10. Chapter 10

_My creation was never meant for war. But like all things Man creates, it can be used for great evil. When we discovered fire, we used it to cook our food and warm our homes, while burning villages and idolaters alike. Steel allowed us to build wonders, and also to better slit our enemies' throats. The power of the atom used to be the newest double-edged sword, but now I fear I have discovered something even more dangerous. I had only good intentions when I created it; it could've revolutionized countless forms of science, but now I am forced to use it to kill something born out of our earlier follies. All of my notes have gone to the fire, but someone may be able to replicate what I have learned._

 _And woe to the world when that day comes._

\- From the private journal of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

"The Sixth has been slain," SEELE 01 wheezed. "All is not yet lost, despite our fears."

"Yes, someone managed to kill the Angel, and it wasn't either Child who did it," SEELE 04 retorted. "The interloper, this so-called 'Ultraman', was the one to strike the killing blow. Belief in the Evangelion program is faltering even as we speak."

"A gross exaggeration," Gendo said, finally speaking up. "As far as the public is aware, the Angel was slain by the Second Child. And those in the military who witnessed the battle are convinced that the Evangelions are still essential, considering how vital they were to the operation."

"Yes, that is true," SEELE 03 admitted. "Nonetheless, it seems that we need to improvise, lest we lose our advantages. The Leviathan has proved to be more stubborn than we realized, and now more of its ilk have revealed themselves to the world once more. We know for certain that the Behemoth and the Ziz are alive, along with the Golem; it would not be a stretch to assume there are even more still alive."

Gendo shifted slightly. "What can be done about it? The lesser beasts are certainly slain; there is no reason to worry over them. The Leviathan and the others are indeed strong, but I believe that we can work around them, steer them in the direction that we want them to."

"And of the Ultraman?"

A pause.

"Its existence is indeed problematic," Gendo finally replied. "Not only is it powerful, but it is intelligent; it even communicated with Major Katsuragi."

"Communicated?" SEELE 01 inquired, curious. "How so?"

"By speaking. The Major tells me that it has the voice of a male, but of indeterminate age. It shifted its size somehow to speak with her, almost in deliberate defiance of our expectations."

"What of the blood type?"

Gendo paused again before replying. "Pattern Orange. We are unable to determine the true nature of the 'Ultraman', unfortunately."

"How comforting," SEELE 02 deadpanned. "An unknown variable that keeps getting worse and worse."

"We entrust you with handling the situation, at least for now," SEELE 01 rasped. "This interloper must be disposed with as soon as possible, Ikari. Do not fail us on this."

A nod. "Understood."

One by one, the monoliths faded away, and Gendo let out a low sigh as he leaned back slightly into his chair.

"Lying outright to the old men like that may backfire," Fuyutsuki said. "Especially concerning what you lied about."

"The less they know, the better," Gendo retorted. "This interloper may prove to be our key piece in the game."

"And yet, they expect you to kill it."

"True enough. If it becomes more valuable to me dead than alive, then it wouldn't be too difficult to manufacture a swift end for 'Ultraman'. Its corpse could provide what we need to complete the Scenario."

He rose from his seat, gathering his papers. "I'm leaving early, tonight. Have Dr. Akagi continue research into Project O."

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Understood, Commander."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Research Division_

"Bullshit."

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Rits," Misato exclaimed, holding up her hands for exaggerated effect. "Godzilla saved Toji and Unit-01 after the Angel blew up."

"Are you sure he wasn't just moving him out of the way?" Ritsuko inquired, lighting another cigarette. "He might have been searching for something else."

"I think you're in denial," Misato said, folding her arms. "It's even been shotgunned all over the internet, thanks to cameras on the fleet. He deliberately went back for Toji, picked him up, and _carefully_ put him down before swimming away. Why would he do that, if he was just a dumb animal?"

"Animals have been known to misplace protective instincts." Ritsuko took a long drag, letting the smoke wisp past her lips. "Happens more often than people think. Lone gorillas protecting hapless children from others, hippos defending tortoises... all sorts of cases. There was even this lioness that took care of an oryx for a few months-"

"Do you really think that can apply to something like this? It's not even the first time he's done it."

Ritsuko sighed. "Maybe you're right. It's just... it's terrifying to consider. I know that _kaiju_ don't really fall into the natural order of things, especially the big four."

"And King Ghidorah."

The room became deathly silent. Technicians passing by stopped to glance their way, then kept on walking with quickened pace. Misato's face reddened, and she let out a long sigh.

"Shouldn't have said it so loudly..." she muttered.

"That's one thing we didn't lose after Second Impact," Ritsuko finally said. "It's been sixty years since he showed up, and we're still terrified to the core at the mention of his name."

"I don't think we came as close to extinction as that day," Misato muttered with a shiver, gripping her cross tightly. "We would've survived Second Impact; it was just a matter of how messed up we'd be. With _him_ , there wouldn't even be a memory of us left if he'd won."

"Such discussions are always pleasant," Ritsuko deadpanned. "Care to talk about something else?"

"Sounds good. What are you working on?"

"Oh, just some minor research regarding ocean farming. The Commander hopes it will improve PR after how badly the Fifth's attack was, and it'd help with recovery efforts."

"Oh," Misato said. "No secret weapons to use against the Angels?"

"Aside from the ones we already have? No," Ritsuko replied, chuckling. "I'm also doing some private reading on mythology."

"What kind?"

"The legend of Yamata no Orochi, and its slaying at the hand of Utsuno Ikusagami. Many kaijuologists believe that the legend was inspired by an actual event in Muuan times."

"Huh," Misato said. "Actually sounds pretty boring."

Ritsuko shrugged. "I like it."

Misato rose from her seat, stretching. "I have to go, anyway; my shift's ending."

"How's living with Asuka?"

"She seems to be mellowing out, actually," Misato replied. "I tease her that Shinji's the reason why."

"Teenagers," Ritsuko muttered.

"Remember how awkward we were at that age?" Misato retorted as she left the lab, not bothering to shut the door after her.

Ritsuko waited until she couldn't hear her friend's footsteps, then turned back to her reports. The latest tests with Project O were promising; all of the aquatic subjects were growing, though some had yet to meet their predicted rates. Arthropods had actually exceeded her predictions, which indicated a factor she needed to look further into.

It still left the question of how well she could reverse the effects, however.

Sighing, she gathered her papers and left the room. It was graveyard shift, now, and the halls were practically deserted. She turned left, heading to the lab she had sequestered solely for the project. It was a rather nondescript room; if she hadn't seen the Roman letter 'O' neatly stenciled on the door, she could have easily missed it.

The doorknob was a special design; a relic of better times. Grasping it, she let it read her genetic signature, then heard the soft click as the lock disengaged. Opening the door, she stepped inside the dimly lit room, then shut herself inside.

The aquariums were just as she had left them. Shoals of fish, many of them thought to be extinct by the outside world, swam about in their tanks, while crabs and other invertebrates crawled along the bottoms. She had set aside some tanks for plant life, but those were rarely attended to; their applications during research were rather limited.

After giving the tanks a cursory glance, she turned to her workshop table, neatly in the center of the room. Various beakers and phials were carefully arranged and labeled, along with powders and salts. It resembled something out of a science fiction movie, a cliché chemistry set for mad scientists to work with and produce frothing serums.

It was a silly idea. Most serums didn't froth.

Stepping out of her heels, she slipped into her hazmat suit. It was a bit much, especially considering how the forefather of the project didn't even use gloves when he started his experiments, but she couldn't be too careful. Pulling the hood over her head, she made sure there were no possible leaks in her suit, then set to work.

Pulling the base powder out of its case, she began to mix together the required salts, adhering to a mixture she had been working on for the past week. When made into a liquid and boiled, it could produce remarkable results with fertilizing ocean life. If the liquid was allowed to evaporate, however... it did something far different.

Shining a lamp over the phial, she waited until the lasts wisps of steam had wafted up, then peered down at the new powder within. It was a nondescript white, and very fine; it varied between mixtures, depending on a number of factors. Sometimes, it would look almost like flour, and other times like talcum. Thankfully, it had evaporated with the natural sealing around each grain, which saved her a lot of trouble.

Gathering the powder into something like a pill container, she walked over to one of the tanks. Turning on a nearby camera, she pointed at the fish within, then stepped into sight.

"Mixture number 68, test one," she said. "Aquarium Gamma."

Then, with nary a flourish, she dropped the container into the tank.

At once, the seal began to dissolve in the water, exposing the powder. Bubbles began to form at the point of contact, and in a matter of moments the entire tank began to froth. There was a white effervescence, which began to fade, and Ritsuko fought the urge to gasp as she saw the reaction's completion.

Death reigned in the aquarium. The fish had been reduced to skeletons, their bones slowly falling to the bottom of the tank and crumbling into dust. Tiny white flakes swirled around in the water, the remains of all the microbes and algae that had been killed, and began to settle. The entire aquarium had been starched of color by the reaction, leaving it a graveyard; if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have thought there used to be life in it.

"Experiment successful," she said. "The micro-oxygen seems to have a near complete success rate in this mixture; we should be able to move to larger-scale tests within the week. After that... we may have a functioning Oxygen Destroyer."

Shutting off the camera, she got out of her hazmat suit and put her shoes back on. Her mind raced with the possibilities, the things that could be done with it, the wonders it could usher in...

The horrors it could unleash.

She shook her head. There was no use getting ahead of herself; there was no telling that it would actually work on _kaiju_ yet. And besides, it wasn't like there was enough time for it to be weaponized against people. Dr. Serizawa could continue to rest, unworried.

Gathering her papers, she took time to reapply her make-up before leaving the room. There was still much work to be done, but it seemed as though things were going to go smoothly from hereon out.

Had she stayed for a few extra moments, she would have noticed the slight movements in the dead tank, which couldn't quite be explained by leftover currents from the test.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Rei's Apartment_

Weekends were a quiet time. It would appear suspicious if she never had a single off-day, and so she was given every Saturday and Sunday 'off', though she was still expected to call the commander every hour to report anything unusual. Aside from that, however, there was almost nothing to do.

Well, normally.

She put down another one of Chujo's notebooks, pausing to gently run the tips of her fingers over the cover. Already she had read everything the Professor wrote regarding Mu and Infant Island, from the empire's humble beginnings to its horrific end in cataclysmic battle. Much of it was speculation and theory, especially where the legend of Utsuno Ikusagami came into play, but it nonetheless provided a great deal of knowledge.

She glanced back at the photo of the etching. Just _what_ was Ikusagami? Even the professor hadn't been able to determine its nature, if it even existed. Some believed it to be the very spirit of humanity, channeled somehow by the lost magic of the time in order to stave off extinction, while others thought it to a guardian like Shisa. The fact that it had _never_ appeared since only made things more complicated.

Rei glanced down at her own notes, neatly jotted down as she studied. Professor Chujo believed that she could continue his work, but to what conclusion? There were so many rumors, whispers; how could she determine which ones were true?

A jolt of pain interrupted her thoughts. Gritting her teeth, she pressed the ball of her hand against her temple, trying to alleviate the dull throb. Her headaches were getting worse, now that Godzilla was active, and she suspected there was more to it than just mental contact. There was _something_ at play, and she didn't quite know what. It was almost like a _pull_ , trying to draw her somewhere...

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it read 12:41. Plenty of time to go on a walk, and start looking for whatever was drawing at her. Even if she found nothing, it'd keep her mind off the headache, and perhaps even alleviate it.

With that in mind, she packed the notes back into the bag, along with some books, and slung it over her shoulder. Rising to her feet, she gently padded over to the door and slipped on some shoes. It was raining again; she could hear the drops gently patter against the windows. After a half-moment's pause, she grabbed the umbrella Chujo had given her, then opened the door. Tokyo-3 loomed in the distance, a silhouette through the gray gloom ahead of her, and she suddenly wondered if the commander would approve.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the rain.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 Arcade_

"You can't be serious."

"Honest ta god, I'm serious, Ken. Godzilla saved my ass, then I got to meet Ultraman."

Kensuke shook his head. "Unbelievable. _Unbelievable_. Seriously, _you_ got to see all that, and not me?!"

Toji chuckled. "Heh. Maybe you'll get the chance ta pilot, eh?"

"Kinda weird how many are in one class. The Red Devil's a pilot, along with Ayanami, and Shinji was a candidate before he washed out. Now, you."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Toji narrowed his eyes at the otaku. "You're not spoutin' that conspiracy crap again, are ya?"

Kensuke shrugged. "Just saying it's weird."

Toji glanced at Shinji. "You've been awfully quiet during this talk, man. Somethin' up?"

Shinji shook slightly, as if coming out of a daze, and looked away from the rain.

"Huh?"

"Ken and I were just talkin' about what happened on the boat."

"Oh." Shinji shrugged. "I heard Godzilla saved you."

"I thought ya saw it?" Toji said, frowning.

"I was on the lower levels, since they didn't want me in a combat zone."

Toji's brow furrowed. "Coulda sworn I heard ya on the flight deck... eh, probably just my imagination."

Shinji shrugged again, then glanced at the clock. "Aw, nuts. I have to go."

"Already?" Kensuke asked.

"I have to go back for testing tomorrow, and I need to be ready." Shinji scratched the back of his head, and averted his eyes. "Besides, Asuka wanted me to pick up some more of that tea."

"Good god," Toji breathed. "The Red Devil's sunken her claws into ya."

"Don't do it, Shinji!" Kensuke pleaded. "She's like those siren things, luring you to your doom!"

Shinji blushed. "It's not like that. Just... you know, she's still recovering from the concussion, but they're making her do some testing. And she seems pretty lonely, so I thought I'd be nice to her."

Toji shook his head. "There's no bein' nice to someone like her, Shin-man. She'll chew ya up even if you kiss her feet."

"You just go to school and work with her," Shinji said. "I live with her. She's not as bad as you might think, and just because she's rude doesn't mean I should return the favor."

Kensuke snorted. "Whatever, man. Nice knowing you."

Shinji sighed, then walked out of the arcade. Toji watched him go, then returned to his game.

"Ya think he's got a crush on her?"

"Is Gorosaurus under-appreciated?" Kensuke replied.

Toji shook his head. "Seriously, you need a life outside of giant monsters."

They continued playing at their game, paying no heed to the sound of the door opening. They still didn't pay any attention to the squeaking of wet shoes on the linoleum floor, even as they swiftly approached.

"Pilot Suzahara."

Toji nearly jumped out of his skin, then turned to see Rei staring at him. She was still dressed in her school uniform, for some reason, and had a still-open umbrella clutched in her hand. A waterproof bag was slung over her shoulder, with the edge of a book sticking out.

"Uh... yeah?" Toji said, wary.

"You frequently go on sojourns throughout the city with your friends, yes?"

Toji nodded. "Uh huh."

"Do you know a quick walking route to the mountains?"

"Well... I mean, ya could walk on the bike path. It's a few blocks down from 'ere."

Rei bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"Is that the legend of Nidhoeggr and Jormungändr?" Kensuke suddenly asked, pointing at the book.

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"That's a bad translation you have there," Kensuke said. "Adams didn't have a good grip on the language. Tolkien's translation is the best; you can borrow my copy if you need."

Rei seemed to consider it. "Perhaps at a later time."

"You should also close it," Kensuke said. "The umbrella, I mean. It's bad luck to keep it open indoors."

"Oh." Rei blinked, then closed the umbrella. "Thank you for your suggestion, Classmate Aida."

With that, she calmly swiveled on one heel and made for the door, pausing to open her umbrella, and calmly stepped out.

Kensuke blinked a few times, as if to convince himself that the conversation had indeed happened, then turned to Toji.

"That was..."

"Weird," Toji finished. "Ya sure she ain't a robot?"

"Kinda?" Kensuke said. "Why did she have a bag full of books, anyway?"

Toji shrugged. "Dunno, man."

After a moment's contemplation, the two went back to their game.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

The bike path was getting slick with mud, and getting uphill at even the slightest incline was a struggle, yet she continued on relentlessly. The trees themselves were drenched; their branches, normally lively, were drooped with the weight of the water. At some points the puddles washed against Rei's ankles, but she never felt cold. She'd felt the freezing bottom of the ocean, and the howling winds of the polar lands; a cold rainstorm was trivial in comparison.

The throbbing in her head had disappeared, now replaced with the strong pull she'd felt earlier. The closer she got to the source, the less forceful it became, and she let it guide her off the path and through the forest. The soil was damp with moisture, and she nearly lost a shoe once or twice, but she still pressed on; she couldn't give up now, when she was so close.

At first, she had thought it had something to do with Godzilla, and her link with the beast. Yet, as she got closer, she realized it had nothing to do with the old king; it was not of the same nature. It seemed to tug on all things with a mind, but only hers was susceptible enough. She'd felt it before, on a more passive scale, when she was in the depths of the base.

The trees began to give way, and the mud gave way to gravel and stone as she entered a clearing. Mount Fuji loomed in the distance, and she found herself wondering if there was a connection. Many historical events had happened at the iconic mountain; perhaps whatever was pulling at her had been placed there. Yet, as she stepped closer, the sensation began to weaken significantly.

Something caught her eye, almost hidden away in the gravel; the rains had most likely unearthed it. The object perfectly spherical, and paper white; if she had to guess, it was around the size of a grapefruit.

Kneeling down, she began to dig at the gravel with her bare hands, near frantic. Her fingers should've scraped themselves bloody, yet there were no scratches as she pulled away the earth. In a few moments, she'd pulled the sphere from the ground, clutching it close to her chest like a prize.

There was something else beneath the sphere. A small piece of orihalcum, shaped almost like a curved teardrop. Picking it up as well, she noted that it was not cold to the touch, but almost _warm_.

Planting the umbrella into the ground, she grabbed a notebook out and opened to a dog-eared page. Sure enough, the professor had made a sketch of a similar shape, with the label 'Kusanagi' scrawled beneath it. There was nothing else, however; evidently, Chujo had been unable to learn anything else about it.

Pocketing the object, she rose to her feet, and began the walk back home.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Rei's Apartment_

That night, she found herself sitting in a lotus position on the floor again, studying the white sphere.

Just what was it? It seemed to be made out of stone, yet it was not heavy at all, and there were no identifying marks etched into it. The curved teardrop was obviously linked to it, considering how they had been buried, but how?

Letting out a small sigh, she went to make herself a cup of tea. The stove crackled to life as she turned on the flame, and she tiredly went to get the leaves, forgetting that there were some bandages nearby.

The smell of smoke alerted her of her mistake, and she turned to see that the paper wrapping had caught fire. Instinctively, she brushed it aside-

-where it landed on the sphere.

As soon as the fire made contact with the smooth white surface, it disappeared, as if sucked in. Rei stared, delicate brow scrunched in confusion, then became aware of a soft orange light coming from her pocket. Fumbling inside, she pulled out the piece of orihalcum, and realized it was glowing.

At that moment, the sphere cracked in two, and a small shape began to crawl out. Rei stared at it, and realized that it was a turtle. There was nothing unusual about its appearance, even in the slightest.

The turtle crawled towards her, and Rei knelt down to scoop it up. It didn't struggle as she lifted it, and in fact seemed to enjoy being held by her. Tentatively, she scratched beneath its chin, then smiled when it closed its eyes.

Yet, she could sense something else about the turtle in her hands. Something powerful, strong, wise... _old_. Not as old as the king himself, but she could sense the years behind the façade the turtle put up. Despite its appearance, it was far from normal.

Still, it'd need a place to sleep for the night. There was a shoebox nearby, and she gently placed it in there, along with some water and a blanket. Placing it on her bedstand, she then plopped down on the mattress, willing herself to get some sleep.

There was a lot to do, tomorrow, and she needed to get answers.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

 _You're pouring the water improperly,_ Hayata said. _I thought the temperature was important?_

 _It is. That's why I'm doing it like this._

 _But won't the thin stream make the water colder than it should be?_

 _Well, that's how everyone pours it,_ Shinji retorted, reaching for the bamboo whisk.

 _Very well,_ Hayata conceded.

Sighing, Shinji began to stir the matcha, avoiding circular motions as he used to the whisk to make a fine froth. Once the bubbles were more or less even, he gingerly put the cup onto the tray with the rest of the meal, then carried it over to the living room.

Asuka was lying on the couch, watching a documentary about Xilien integration. Her lips were moving silently, and Shinji realized she was trying to practice her Japanese some more. He didn't understand why; she seemed to speak it well enough.

 _Perhaps she doesn't share your confidence,_ Hayata provided. _I've seen it before in a few individuals, who were fluent in a different language, but felt they were still amateurs._

 _But why?_

 _Well, we don't want to seem as fools by making an error, I suppose. Even if they would not be judged for it._

Shinji considered it for a moment, then gingerly placed the food tray before taking a seat in one of the chairs. Asuka's nostrils twitched as she smelled the food, and she slowly began to sit up, only to wince. Shinji rose to help her, only for her to gently swat his hand away. Taking a deep breath, she managed to get in an upright position, propping the pillow behind her.

"Did you make that tea again?" she asked, reaching towards the tray.

"I had to go out and get some more," Shinji replied.

Asuka took the cup in both hands, and took a long sip, eyes closed. Placing the tea back down, she let out a long sigh.

"That's the good stuff. How do you get it all frothy like that?"

"I just stir it with a bamboo whisk."

Asuka let out a little huff. "I thought you just shook it up a little."

Leaning forward a little, she simply grabbed the bowl of gyoza and poured the sauce over them, then stabbed one with a chopstick. Shinji winced inwardly at the blatant display of improper eating, then focused on his miso soup.

For a few moments, they ate in silence. It was still raining out, a downpour that pattered against the windows, hiding everything in a grey haze. Shinji closed his eyes, listening to the rain.

"I hate this weather," Asuka muttered.

Shinji cracked an eye open. "Hm?"

"I'm talking about the weather here." Asuka waved a hand lazily towards the window. "It's either scorching outside, or it's just... blecch. How do you deal with it, washout?"

A shrug. "You just get used to it, I guess."

Asuka leaned back, sighing. "The weather's nicer in Germany. It's always a crisp autumn there, you know; the leaves change, but it's never too hot, or too cold."

Shinji took a sip of his soup. "That sounds nice."

"It is," Asuka said, nodding slowly. "I wish I was there right now, having a nice lunch at my favorite cafe in Berlin. Mein Gott, I hate it here. Everything's different; the food, the writing, the customs..."

She chewed another gyoza, then sipped more of her tea. "And maybe I'd be less upset about leaving everything behind, if I actually _did_ something."

Shinji frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, _come on_." Asuka's voice had become harsher, tinged with bitterness. "Do you know how long I've been training to be an Eva pilot? Since _kindergarten_. Kids in class were always talking about what they wanted to be when they grew up, but it was always half-assed. 'Oh, I want to be an astronaut', or 'I want to be Prime Minister'. But even then, I _knew_ what I was going to be. It wasn't a maybe, it was certain. I was going to go out there, and save the world."

She sighed, and looked down at her bowl. "And when the time comes, I get showed up by some dumb animal that everyone said was dead, and some silver weirdo. It's... it's almost like someone pulled out the rug from under me, you know?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on yourself, Asuka?"

 _Careful,_ Hayata warned.

"Don't try to flatter me, washout."

"I'm not. Asuka, that silver weirdo didn't kill the Angel that attacked the city last time, and Godzilla didn't either. _You_ did. And what about that craziness just yesterday? Misato told me if it wasn't for you, we'd all be at the bottom of the Pacific."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "What got into you all of the sudden? I was just kinda expecting you to just mumble something."

Shinji blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh... sorry about that."

"See, now there's the baka I know." Asuka put the bowl of gyoza down. "I gotta admit, you can cook pretty good, washout."

"Was that a compliment?" Shinji asked.

Asuka smirked. "I'm feeling generous today, since you were kind enough to make me that tea. Don't expect this to be a recurring thing, though."

Shinji managed a smile, then felt his phone buzz. Looking down, he sighed.

"I gotta go in for more testing," he said.

"Why the hell are they still making you do that? Do they think you're gonna randomly get a sync ratio after a month of static?"

Shinji shrugged. "I still have to go."

"Then just go; it's not like you need my permission or something, baka."

Shinji sighed, then threw on a poncho, and stepped outside. It was raining heavily, and he toyed with the idea of just hovering over the ground, as to avoid puddles.

 _That would be irresponsible_ , Hayata chided.

 _I wasn't seriously considering it._ Shinji stepped down to the floor level, squinting as the wind blew some droplets into his eyes. _And was it me, or did she seem... nicer?_

 _Well, you were the one who said she just needed time to adjust to living here._

 _Yeah, but she wasn't like that yesterday... maybe it's just the concussion talking._

Hayata was silent for a moment. _What do you mean? She's just about recovered from it._

Shinji blinked.

 _What?_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, she got up, stretching. There was still a slight headache, but the soma had done its job magnificently. It was a shame they were nearly out of stock, if Dr. Akagi was speaking the truth.

She glanced at the clock, then gently padded down the hall, towards Shinji's room. For once, she was glad about how strange Japanese culture was; the washout didn't have a lock on his door. She quietly slid it open, then crept inside.

Shinji's room was practically Spartan in comparison to her own. There was a sleeping mat, with his SDAT player neatly put by the pillow, and a bookshelf. Looking around a little more, she saw his book bag, along with his chest drawer and a cello case.

That made her double-take. She didn't even know he played cello.

She went over to the bookcase first, peering at the spines of Shinji's neatly-packed books. There were a lot of them, to her surprise, and really high-brow stuff. _Quantum Mechanics and You_ , a few history books by Steven Martin, the entire collection of Dr. Ontonashi's kaijuology papers...

Huh. She gingerly removed a thick volume, making sure to take note where it'd been, and glanced at the cover. Her knowledge of the myriad of confusing Japanese writing systems was a bit lacking, but she could tell it was a German-to-Japanese dictionary. Skimming through it, she was surprised at how dog-eared the pages were, and at the number of notes the washout had written in the margin.

"Wark."

She spun around, and looked down to see Pen-Pen standing in the doorway. Despite being a penguin, the judgmental look in his beady little eyes was evident.

"Why are you acting so highty-tighty? I was just looking around a bit. Get lost, bird-brain."

Pen-Pen stayed where he was.

Asuka scowled, then put the book back in its spot. Scooting over to the sleeping mat, she picked up Shinji's SDAT, studying it. It was a pretty old model, but a good one. She hovered an headphone close to her ear, and hit PLAY.

Seemed like he was a Classical fan, if the cello wasn't a big enough hint. She laid down for a few moments, listening to the music, and tried to pretend she was the washout, as if in the vain hope that'd give her sudden insight into his character.

She gave up in a few minutes, and carefully put back the SDAT. Pen-Pen was still in the room, occasionally flapping his wings, as if hoping it would drive her off.

"Wark."

"It's not like he'll _care_. Hell, I don't think he cares that much about anything."

"Wark?"

"Oh, don't try to flip that back onto me."

She went over to Shinji's book bag, and hesitated at the zipper.

"Wark," Pen-Pen repeated, nibbling at her finger.

She brushed him away, then opened the bag. Aside from the usual textbooks, there was a thick journal wedged between notepads. Grabbing it, she saw that it was fairly new; the washout must've gotten it after he came to Tokyo-3.

Opening it up, she began to read a little. Shinji's handwriting was actually better than a lot of people's, but it was still written in those stupid Japanese systems. It made her grit her teeth; who the hell thought it'd be a good idea to have squiggly loops for some things, sharp angles for others, and those ridiculous Chinese characters for the rest?

"Wark!"

She tried to look for anything suspicious, anything _off_ , but there was nothing. It was pretty mundane, actually; just a little blurb for each day, with maybe some musing about stuff.

 _-isn't as mean as Toji likes to say-_

 _-I wish Misato didn't drink so much-_

 _-she can be nice sometimes-_

Asuka sighed, and closed the journal.

"Wark," Pen-Pen said.

"I don't feel guilty for looking in his journal."

"Wark?"

"Yes, even if I would throttle him if he did the same."

"Wark."

"Don't you-" Asuka paused, then rubbed her face. "Why the hell am I even talking to you? You're just a penguin, for crying out loud; you're not actually saying anything."

Pen-Pen blinked at her, then calmly waddled out of the room. Asuka followed, making sure to shut the door behind her. Sighing, she walked back over to the couch and plopped down. The tea'd gone cold, but there was still some warmth in the gyoza Shinji made. She chewed one thoughtfully, turning the TV back on.

 _Way to repay him_ , she thought. _He tries to learn German, and makes me food when he thinks I'm sick. And what do I do? I go snooping around his room and read his diary._

And for what, exactly? A vague hunch, from when she was concussed? It was crazy-talk.

Yet, there was something about the memory, of hearing Shinji calling her name when she was in the plug. It was easy to dismiss it, and yet...

She tried to watch some TV, to take her mind off it, but found that she couldn't. Sighing, she curled her legs against her chest, and looked out at the grey haze of the rain.

"Pathetic," she murmured.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Geofront_

She made the walk to the pyramid in silence, glad that the city above her blocked the rain. The air was cooler down in the Geofront, especially on rainy days such as these, and she enjoyed the gentle breeze as it ruffled her hair.

Her small companion seemed to be enjoying it, too. He'd managed to nudge the lid of the box open, and poked his head outside, looking around at the lush landscape that surrounded them. Thankfully, he hadn't tried to climb out, but seemed content with a view of the ride. There was something about it that made the corners of her mouth twitch, but she didn't know why.

What she did know, however, was that she needed to do something about him before she went in for testing. Leaving him at home wasn't an option, not when Section II might chance upon him during a routine security check-up, but she also couldn't risk an official at NERV chance upon him, either. She was, as the Americans said, between a rock and a hard place.

She gave it thought for a few minutes as she walked closer to the pyramid, only to have her musings interrupted by the sound of someone humming. Turning to the source of it, she saw Mr. Kaji working his watermelon garden nearby.

After a moment of hesitation, she walked over.

Kaji looked up from his watermelons, a fleeting look of surprise on his face that gave way to his usual relaxed expression. Beneath it, however, she could feel his wariness. Not fear, but a healthy sense of trepidation.

"Something up, Rei?" he asked. He glanced down at the box in her hands. "Say, is that a stone turtle?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Pet?"

She nodded. "I found him near my home, and took him in."

A pause.

"Mr. Kaji, I would like to make a request of you."

"Okay, shoot," the inspector said.

She extended the box towards him. "Could you watch over him, until I return from testing? I do not know if the Commander would approve of me bringing him, and I do not yet have the proper set up for his terrarium."

Kaji blinked, then glanced back at the turtle.

"I... suppose so," he finally said. He took the box, then set it down. "Does he have water?"

"Yes," Rei replied. "Thank you, Mr. Kaji."

"No problem, Rei. Can I ask what's his name?"

Rei hesitated for a moment. She was sure of the turtle's real name, but though she trusted the man before her to take care of him, she was not ready to reveal possibly vital information.

"Toto," she finally replied. "Thank you again, Mr. Kaji."

She turned around, and continued heading towards the entrance. Briefly, she brushed her finger over a bump under her shirt, where the stone was. She was keeping it hidden as a necklace, close to her heart; it felt right, though she couldn't tell why.

Perhaps, she felt, it might come into handy.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Kaji let out a sigh of relief as he watched Ayanami disappear into the NERV headquarters. He had no idea just how extensive the abilities of the commander's pet psychic were, but he didn't want to find out.

Glancing over at Toto, he let himself smile. "I can trust you. Right, little guy?"

Toto replied by climbing out of the box, and landing on its shell. It flailed for a moment, before Kaji gently flipped it back on its feet, and offered it a leaf from his watermelon plant. Toto munched on it contentedly, eyes closed.

"Heh. Try to stay out of trouble, little guy," Kaji said, and returned to watering his plants.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Eva Cages_

"Any results?"

Maya shook her head. "It's still static, sempai."

Ritsuko pursed her lips, and took another drag of her cigarette. "Adjust the core data to initial settings, then increase interface sensitivity by ten percent."

A few moments passed as Maya typed out the command. Ritsuko glanced at one of the camera feeds, where Shinji was sitting uncomfortably in the plug. So far, the boy was still defying all of their (admittedly sparse) knowledge of applied metaphysics.

She tapped the microphone, getting a jump out of the boy, then spoke. "Alright, give it a try again. Remember to try and clear your mind, and just go with the flow. Think of it as riding a bike."

The boy seemed to try and do as told, and pulled at the controls. Once again, nothing happened. Ritsuko shook her head, and looked over at the telemetry coming in from the plug. To the untrained eye, it would be a meaningless scrawl of equations, graphs, and numbers, but it was practically a second language to her at this point.

"It's still static," she murmured. "That just doesn't make any sense."

"Shall we try again, sempai?" Maya asked.

"No," Ritsuko sighed, shaking her head. She activated the microphone again. "Shinji, we're pulling you out of the plug. You can go shower, then come to my office for a blood sample."

Shinji simply nodded, obviously still uncomfortable with being in the LCL. Ritsuko watched as he exited from the plug once it was ejected, then lit another cigarette.

"What do you think could be causing it?" Maya inquired.

Ritsuko blew a little smoke ring, watching it disperse as it hit the ceiling.

"Normally, I'd chalk it up to a malfunction, but there's no way the malfunction could happen several times in a row like that. There's two _slightly_ possible explanations for static like this, and we can dismiss one right off the bat, considering that Shinji's obviously human. Hell, theoretically speaking, if you got an Angel small enough to fit in the plug, they could get a sync rate. So that leaves the other possibility."

"What is it?"

Ritsuko sighed. "Well... it could just be that the Eva's rejected him."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji sighed as he walked out of the locker room, hair still damp from the shower. The medical wing was on the other side of the Eva cages, which meant having to walk across the narrow gangplank that spanned the cage, right in view of Unit-01. There were a few technicians milling about, but for the most part, the massive chamber was empty.

 _I don't understand why you're so nervous_ , Hayata said. _It's an inert contraption; why worry?_

 _It's hard to explain,_ Shinji replied. _It's just so... unnerving. Don't you feel a little uneasy when you're near it?_

Hayata paused, then slowly said, _Well, now that you mention it... there is this strange sensation whenever we're in the plug, one that I cannot explain. All that I know is that it feels_ wrong, _like how you must feel when in a cemetery._

Shinji sighed, then began walking across the gangplank. Another figure was walking towards him, and he realized it was Toji. The jock seemed a lot more upbeat than usual, and Shinji had a feeling he was going to hear why.

"Yo, Shin-man!" Toji exclaimed, going for a fist-bump. "How's it goin'?"

Shinji shrugged. "Another test. Same thing as before."

"Ah, that sucks, man."

"How about you?" Shinji asked.

Toji puffed up his chest. "The class rep asked me out to a movie tonight, man!"

"Really?" For some reason, Shinji found himself thinking of someone else.

"I'm still freakin' out over it, dude. I gotta tell ya, I think she digs me."

Shinji smiled, then spared a glance over at Unit-01. The silent beast hadn't moved since he'd last looked, but there was still that nagging instinct.

Toji interrupted his thought with a clap on the back. The jock leaned a bit over the railing, looking over at Unit-01.

"Sorry ya can't pilot the thing, man. I know ya wanted to do something ta make your dad proud, or somethin' like that."

"It's alright," Shinji said. "I don't think I'd even want to pilot it, anyway."

"Ah, it isn't as sucky as Ayanami makes it look like, with her constant mopin'. Sure, it's a bit scary, but at least you're doin' a good thing, right? I mean, I was always scared that one of them Angels was gonna hurt my sister, but now I can actually do somethin' about it. I can look at that Angel in the eye, or whatever it has, then deck it in the face."

That elicited a chuckle from Shinji. He had to admit, the jock's enthusiasm was infectious.

"So what's it like, piloting the Eva?" he decided to ask.

Toji scratched his head. "Like, the details? Well, I mean, it feels kinda funny. You know that feelin' ya get when ya sit on your hands for half an hour? It's like that all over."

"Do you think it can, well, reject someone?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you think it can dislike a person and not let them pilot, kinda like a stranger trying to ride a horse."

"It ain't a horse, dude," Toji said simply. "It's a giant robot. A giant meat robot, but just because it has meat doesn't mean it can think or feel."

Shinji stood straight. "I guess that's true."

"Told ya. Anyway, I gotta go due the test. See ya later." The jock walked past, leaving Shinji alone on the gangplank.

Once again, Shinji was alone, save for the unblinking stare of Unit-01. Trying his best to ignore it, he hastened his pace, focusing on the floor. The sooner he was out of the cage, the better.

Suddenly, he heard something creak.

Jolting, he looked back at Unit-01. The Evangelion was still motionless, staring at the opposite wall. There wasn't even a ripple in the LCL below, which meant it couldn't have budged.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel that it'd tilted its head, ever so slightly, to follow him.

 _It's probably nothing,_ Hayata assured.

 _It didn't feel like nothing,_ Shinji retorted.

A shiver ran up his spine, and he hastened out of the room.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

At first, there was chaos, mindless swarming. A thousand thousand motes, each one without a modicum of awareness or thought. It is almost completely by accident that some begin to bond with each other, their infinitesimal minds clinging together like swimmers caught in a storm.

Slowly, however, chance gives way to agency. The small clusters are still less than even insects, but their unique biology allows change. The ones that are clustered together begin to actively bring in the less aware motes, crude instinct delegating functions.

Hours pass. Eventually, all are brought together, or devoured, but the single creature is still smaller than a fingernail. Now, however, its aggregate mind has expanded, the instincts becoming more refined. It scrambles up the glass of the tank, searching for sustenance.

There is plenty around. Before it can lose hydration, it scurries over to the next tank, and immediately attacks the nearest fish. It releases a small amount of its lifeblood, and dissolves the flesh of its quarry. It metabolizes the released oxygen, then devours the bones.

The process is repeated, until all the life in the tank has been devoured, and yet the world's newest species is not satiated. The life in the other tanks are devoured as well, but the hunger endures.

It must continue to feed, but to find sufficient food means it must cover more ground than possible. The problem is swiftly solved, as the billions of specialized organisms split the main body in several smaller ones, with a shared consciousness.

Its bodies knock down the door with some effort, then scatter along the hallways. Already it can sense potential food sources, and prepares its natural weapons accordingly.

With a shriek that echoes down the halls, Destoroyah begins its hunt.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Eva Cages_

Misato leaned back in her seat, slowly spinning the swivel chair back and forth as she did so, and sighed. Despite getting a good night's sleep -or what passed as such- she still felt drained.

It was just one of those kinds of days, she supposed. There was something about the rainy, overcast sky that just seemed to suck the life out of you. Vaguely, she recalled asking Ritsuko why, and received the answer that lack of sunlight interfered with melatonin levels.

Whatever that meant, she was definitely feeling it. The others were, too. Hyuuga was just making daily check-ups on the monitoring equipment, occasionally glancing down at a manga he was 'discreetly' reading, and Maya was doing the same with a romance novel. Aoba looked like death warmed over, but then again, he always looked like that.

Misato considered getting some more canned coffee, then finishing the rest of her paperwork for the day. There was still some more files she needed to close, about the reported encounter with Ultraman; the commander was especially curious about that.

She rose from her seat, stretching, then started for the doorway. Before she was even halfway across, the door suddenly slammed shut, and an alarm began to blur.

It seemed she didn't need to coffee to wake up, after all. Straightening, she hurried over to her station, feeling an icy coolness wash over her mind.

"I need a status report!" she said, voice firm.

Hyuuga was already on it, shaking fingers running over the keyboard. "No blue pattern detected, major."

That gave Misato pause. Glancing over Hyuuga's shoulder, she saw that was indeed the case, but that didn't answer why the base was on lockdown.

"Major, we're detecting foreign contaminants in levels B-15 and B-16, near the Eva cages," Aoba announced, voice steady. "It seems to be what initiated the lockdown."

"Do we have visual?"

"Putting it on now."

A trio of camera feeds came the main screen, showing some of the hallways near the Eva cages. Misato sucked in a gasp as she watched countless crustacean-like creatures skittering over the floors, some crawling up the walls. It was like watching an old documentary about army ants, and she had to repress a pang of nausea at the thought of what would happen to anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way.

"Have all non-essential personnel evacuate immediately!" she barked. "I want the locations of the Eva pilots! They're highest priority; we _cannot_ afford to lose them!"

"Understood, ma'am," Hyuuga replied. "Security teams are standing by; should they proceed?"

 _Can they even do anything?_ she thought to herself.

At that moment, her emergency phone rang, and she looked down to see that it was Ritsuko. She answered the call, putting the phone in the crook of her neck as she studied the security feed.

"Rits, what the hell's going on?!"

"Misato, I think these are mutated Cambrian-period creatures." Ritsuko sounded terrified, in a manner Misato had never heard. "Do not have security teams engage them without full MOPP-4 gear; they might pose a severe biohazard."

"Any idea on how to kill them?"

A pause, then, "Extreme temperatures would work best. I believe there are flamethrowers available for security personnel."

Misato relayed the information to the bridge crew, then focused on the phone again.

"Where are Rei and Toji?"

"Toji's in the safest place he can be; he was in Unit-01 when the alarm rang. But Rei's still in the locker room, and I don't know if these creatures can get into the cages."

"Understood." Misato paused, then her eyes widened. "Where's Shinji?"

"I think he was just leaving... oh, that can't be good."

Misato hung up, then walked over to the weapons locker, almost robotic. There was a NBC suit in a case at the bottom, and she quickly put it on, making sure the air supply was secured over her chest. There was a faint hiss as filtered air flooded into her mask, then she grabbed the flamethrower, grunting at how heavy it was. The fuel tank alone was nearly half her weight, but she managed to keep a good pace as she walked back over to the bridge crew.

"Major?" Hyuuga asked, eyes wide.

"I can still relay orders via the headset," Misato said. "We're going to need and handle this problem as quickly as possible, so an Angel doesn't catch us with our pants down. Hyuuga, think you can handle the smaller decisions and tell me the big ones?"

The technician nodded, still almost in a daze.

"Good." She turned back around, and made for the door, opening it with an override code. She stepped into the hallway, trying to ignore the din of the alarm as she looked around. The door slammed back shut behind her, but she managed to suppress the jolt.

 _Now, where could Shinji be?_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _A few floors above_

Shinji glanced up at the flashing red light, hands clamped over his ears. He understood the importance of getting people's attention, but did it need to be _that_ loud?

 _Is it another Angel attack already?_

 _No,_ Hayata replied. _This alarm is different. I think there may be trouble in the base itself._

 _What could happen inside of NERV?_ Shinji asked. _Everyone says this is the best fortress on Earth!_

That was when he heard a soft chittering behind him, like the sound of countless tiny feet on the linoleum floor. Before he knew it, the capsule was in his hand, materializing from out of nowhere. He hesitated on pressing the cap open, however. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to transform in the middle of NERV, wouldn't it?

The chittering suddenly grew louder, and he turned around in time for something massive to slam into him, bowling him off his feet. A pincer grabbed his foot, nearly drawing blood as it drew him closer. He got the impression of sickly yellow eyes glaring at him, and chitinous black skin that made him think of some horrific crustacean.

Shinji resisted the urge to scream, and instead pressed the cap open.

"My choice," he whispered.

The flash of light as he transformed was enough to make the creature relinquish its grip on his ankle. Shinji rose to his feet, and crossed his hands, firing a spacium beam at the crab-monster's head. There was a small explosion, and the creature's upper body splattered against the nearby walls, staining them a greenish yellow.

Shinji wiped some of the gunk from his helmet, then flicked it onto the floor, noting with disgust that it was still _moving_.

"I feel sick," he mumbled.

 _We still have trouble,_ Hayata warned.

Sure enough, Shinji saw that the bits of the creature that hadn't been outright vaporized were now clumping back together, reforming crude appendages. One was already moving again, trying to scurry back the way it'd came.

 _Any ideas?_

 _Specialized organisms that can regroup?_ Hayata seemed to consider it. _They may be susceptible to cold._

Shinji nodded, and raised his hand, remembering some of the lessons Hayata had given him. Focus on the effect, visualize it, connect it to a body movement...

He splayed his fingers outward, and a cone of white gas expanded from his palm, enveloping the hallway. With seconds, the walls and floor began to ice over, and a screech reached his ears. Satisfied, he shut off the flow of frozen gases, and made sure he'd gotten everything.

All of the creatures were frozen in place. Already, some had begun to crack into small pieces, spilling no blood, since even that had become frozen.

 _We should be in the clear,_ Hayata said. _I think I can find the other creatures._

 _There are more?_

As if to answer, he heard more chittering, farther off in the distance.

 _I believe we have an infestation, now._

Shinji groaned. _And I thought this was our day off._

Sighing, he ran down the hallway, following the sound of hungering beasts.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Geofront_

Kaji turned to look at the entrance to the pyramid, eyes narrowed. The building seemed to be under lockdown, considering that the doors were slammed shut, but why? If there was an Angel attack, he'd know; there wasn't the usual alarm, or the familiar rumble of artillery moving into place.

Warily, he reached for a spot in his garden, and unearthed a small box. Flipping it open, he slowly pulled out a small pistol, and turned off the safety. He made sure to make his movements beneath the suspicion of anyone watching, and looked around with an air of forced casualness. There wasn't anything going around in the rest of the Geofront, which only unnerved him even more.

He forced himself to take in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, loosening his grip on the pistol. If there was a problem inside, there was little he could do, other than make a cryptic report to his superiors.

Digging up one of many disposable phones he had laying all around Tokyo-3, he texted a message to a certain number, then broke the phone in half, burying the pieces where they'd been before. Tightening the grip on his pistol again, he looked around, trying to see if there was a possible entry point.

It was then that he noticed Toto was nowhere to be found.

Muttering a curse, he looked around for the turtle. It couldn't have gotten far; even in an age of impossible creatures, turtles weren't breaking any speed records. There was a set of tiny footprints in the fine soil, and some crumpled leaves, but nothing else.

"Nuts," he murmured. "Where the hell could it have gone?"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Eva Cages_

When the alarm began to blare, and the door to the locker room slammed shut, she simply sat down on the floor in a lotus position and closed her eyes. In such situations, a mind clouded by fear was a useless one. Fear was the mind-killer, as that old story went.

There was no Angel coming, that much was certain. She could not sense their familiar presence, like a dark cloud in the horizon that threatened to bring a storm. Nor was a kaiju nearby; Godzilla was still on Chichi-jima, slumbering peacefully in his lagoon. Yet, there was an emergency, and she could not discern why.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard something moving in the vent above her.

She got to her feet quickly, backing away from the source of the sound, and watched the vent. Something was crawling through it, large enough to make it bulge and twist in places, and she heard some sort of chittering, like that of an insect. Rei clenched her fists, and waited.

She didn't need to wait long. The vent gave way, and a dark shape fell to the floor, quickly getting back up as it glared her way. If she had to estimate, the thing appeared to be the size of a large dog, though its appearance was more like that of the small, rudimentary creatures that filled the seas during the Cambrian period. Two tendrils sprung from its back, and poised themselves over the shoulders, like a scorpion's stinger.

The creature let out a sharp hiss, and lunged.

Rei calmly stepped to the side, and grabbed the monster by its throat, using its own momentum against it as it smashed into the wall. Before it could recover from that, she delivered a strike to the side of its head, then backed away, considering her options. The creature didn't seem too perturbed by the impacts, and certainly posed a threat. Perhaps-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the monster lunging at her again. This time, there was less space to maneuver, and she let out a small cry as one of the claws managed to catch her on the upper arm, cutting through the thin material of her plugsuit and drawing blood. That seemed to galvanize the monster even further; before she knew it, she was on the ground, trying to keep its face away from hers. A second jaw began to protrude from the creature's mouth, snapping at her, and she could feel more cuts forming with each movement of the thing's pincers.

In that moment, she felt something uncharacteristic building up within her, almost like there was a hot coal in her chest. She felt anger, yes, and there was something else, something _prideful_. How dare it draw blood from her, in the hopes of a meal?

With surprising strength, her hand wrapped itself around the monster's throat, cracking the exoskeleton, and she forced it off of her. The sensation was only growing stronger, and she belatedly realized her teeth were bared, like some enraged animal.

She could ponder that later. The thing was still snapping at her with its second jaw, dangerously close to her face. Snarling, she grabbed the second jaw, ichor dripping as she crushed it in her grip, then tore it free, reveling in the pained shriek of her foe.

Letting go for a moment, she grabbed the creature by the shoulders with both hands, then hoisted it into the air. The monster flailed, but could not escape her grip as she brought it smashing into the floor, repeating the process several times, then swung it into the nearby wall. The creature slowly slid to the floor, painting the wall with its ichor, and Rei saw that the concrete had cracked from the impact.

Her foe was still alive, twitching feebly as it tried to recall its missing limbs to itself. She didn't give it the opportunity. Leaping over, she brought her foot down on its head, smashing it to pulp. She did it again and again, crushing more and more of the creature with each stomp, until the entire thing had been reduced to a thick paste on the floor and wall.

Rei pulled back, panting. Part of her still wanted to continue, to destroy every last trace of it, but once more she was clamping down upon her feelings, restoring the sea of her mind to its tranquil state.

Or, at least, trying.

A pang of disgust washed over her. It wasn't what she'd done that elicited feeling, she realized, as she stared down at her blood-soaked hands. No, it was the joy she'd felt in that moment.

Her attention was drawn back to the creature. Even after everything she'd done, it was still alive. Parts of itself were wriggling towards each other like worms, blood rippling. Some of its body had been abandoned, she noted, but that was still going to be problematic.

There was more skittering in the vents, too. She took a deep breath, then clenched her fists, steeling herself for another fight.

Warmth blossomed over her chest, but this was different from before. It wasn't as if it was coming from within, but without, like a warm cloth pressed to her skin.

Looking down, she realized that the stone on her chest was glowing a dull orange, as if fire was swirling within. She took it in her hand and studied it, trying to figure what was the reason behind it. She could almost feel a presence in her mind, one different from what she was used to.

That was when the commotion started in the vents. She heard a few shrieks echoing through the narrow passageway, followed by muffled explosions. Before she knew it, something flew out of the vent, like a spinning disc of blue flame. It landed between her and the creature, and ceased its rotation, obscured in a puff of smoke.

It was the turtle. She stared, wide-eyed, as she realized that Chujo's research was true after all. The stone in her hand was glowing even fiercer than before, like a white-hot piece of iron, but she felt no pain as she held it.

The remnants of the monster was trying to retreat, but the turtle gave it no such reprieve. Opening its mouth, it blasted a cone of flame that engulfed the creature, reducing the beast to ash on the wind.

Turning away from the smoldering corpse of the creature, the turtle crawled over to Rei, nuzzling her ankle. Stooping down, she picked it up, a sense of awe washing over her.

"It is true," she breathed. "It's all true... Gamera."

She heard a commotion outside, and realized that the others needed her assistance. Already she could sense the presence of other minds growing near, including one that seemed painfully familiar, and not in the way she knew it.

"We must go," she said, and set Gamera down.

It seemed he understood. Tucking in his legs, the reborn Guardian of the Universe flew into the vent once more. Rei walked over to the door, worming her fingers into the edge, and forced it open, warping some of the steel panelling in the process.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Outside the Eva Cages_

For some reason, Misato found herself thinking of some American horror movie as she walked down down the dimly lit halls, flamethrower at the ready. It was a faint memory, but the blaring alarms and flashing lights definitely brought it back to the surface, exacerbating the growing sense of dread in her gut.

She heard something approaching from around the corner, countless feet clattering over the floor. Tightening the grip on her weapon, she cautiously inched forward, and put her finger on the trigger. A bead of sweat began to trickle down her forehead, and she licked her dry lips.

They appeared in droves, some of them scurrying over the walls and ceiling if they were big enough. She got the impression of a hundred eyes, all with the same ravenous glare behind them, all focused on her.

She stepped back, and pulled the flamethrower.

Pained shrieks filled the hall as she sprayed them with the burning napalm, backing up as she did. The smaller ones burned instantly, but the bigger ones were still struggling, parts of them shriveling away and breaking off as the flames scorched their flesh. The largest one even sprayed some gas from its mouth, dissolving a part of the wall, but the flames seemed to do something to dilute the effect.

She didn't hear the one approaching from behind until it smashed into her back, knocking her off her feet. She managed to turn around in time to avoid getting a pincer in the side, but it still managed to tear a gash in the side of her flamethrower tank. Pressurized gas hissed out of the tank, and Misato realized she was swiftly losing pressure for the weapon.

It was still good for a short spray. The creature was still attacking the tank, and she used the distraction to pull the trigger. A wide gout of flame shot out for a moment, then petered out, but that was enough to send the monster reeling. It backed up, feet clacking against the hard linoleum, and began to shed parts of its skin where the napalm was burning into the flesh.

Misato got to her feet, weighing her options. The hallway behind her was still burning, and the creature in front of her was swiftly recovering from the napalm. Would she rather slowly burn from the napalm, or take her chances with the monster that'd most likely eat her?

Thankfully, she didn't need to make the decision. A silver fist suddenly punched out of the monster's chest, prompting a squeal from the Cambrian horror. It flailed for a moment, then was flung down the hallway, further from Misato. Her eyes widened as she realized just _who_ her rescuer was.

"Ultraman?" she whispered.

The silver figure didn't answer, instead focusing on the creature. He extended his hand, then enveloped the monster in a cone of white gas. It took a moment for Misato to realize that the creature was becoming _frozen_ , parts of it already shattering from the sudden change in temperature.

When that was done, he turned back to her, eyes shining in the dim light.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, then straightened her posture. "How did you get here?"

Ultraman cocked his head. "...I teleported in."

Misato didn't buy that for a moment, but she decided to brush it off for now. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Did you happen to see a fourteen year old boy around?" she asked. "Japanese, around your, uh, height..."

"I saw a kid like that," Ultraman replied. "I put him in a supply closet, where the things can't get at him."

Misato breathed a sigh of relief. Shinji was safe, for the time being. Grabbing her flamethrower again, she checked the gash in the side, then dropped the weapon with a sigh.

"Well, so much for that." She shook her head, remembering the objective, then activated her radio. "Hyuuga, any more activity?"

The radio crackled. " _More of them are gathering at the doors to the Eva cages. Security is being deployed to their position._ "

Sure enough, Misato could hear heavy footsteps in the distance, and the faint hiss of active flamethrowers. She started running that direction, beckoning for Ultraman to follow.

"I know command has a ambivalent attitude to you," she said, "but if you want to prove them wrong, now's a good opportunity."

She had to repress a yelp when Ultraman grabbed her by the waist, gently lifting her off the ground. Regardless of whatever he was, she noted, at least he was a gentlemen.

"I thought it might be faster," he said, and Misato could've sworn he sounded _sheepish_.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Eva Cages_

More were coming, Rei knew. The ones that had attacked from one side of the cages had been wiped out, reduced to smoldering pieces of shell by Gamera, but there were others trying to enter through the other side. Even now, she could see the heavy steel doors dissolving, dust billowing as they gave way. The first of the creatures began to stick its head through, only to receive a fireball to the face.

Closing her eyes, Rei reached out with her mind, sensing. The security teams were approaching from the doors behind her, and she could feel the presence of something else, something familiar and different at the same time.

She looked at the turtle in her hands, then set it down. Gamera turned around, looking at her with beady eyes.

"You must go, before you are discovered," Rei said, voice soft.

Gamera seemed to hesitate. He craned its neck over to where the creatures were breaking through, then back to her.

"The others can handle this situation," she said, pushing it gently. "Go."

Another moment passed, then Gamera took off in a puff of smoke, flying through the air vents above. The stone in her hand began to dim, but she knew they would see each other again soon enough. Rei stood back up, then stepped to the side, watching the other door, where she could feel the others gather.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation as he arrived at the door to the Eva cages, and set Misato down. Already he could see the security approaching, all garbed in biohazard gear, flamethrowers casting a flickering light down the hallways. They skidded to a halt when they saw him, and he could see their eyes widen.

"Major, is that..." One of the guards trailed off, mouth agape.

"He's helping us, and that's that," Misato said, sternly. "Now, get ready. We need to secure the First Child, and keep these things from possibly threatening the integrity of the Units."

A guard glanced at the steel-plated door. "Do you have an access card, Major?"

Misato patted herself, then swore. "I can't get to it without opening the suit and risking exposure."

 _I believe that is our cue_ , Hayata said.

Shinji nodded, then stepped towards the door. Working his fingers into the edge was a bit tricky, but once he had it in his grip, it was easy to force the doors open, metal warping in his grip.

After a moment's silence, he heard Misato gesturing for the men to rush in, barking "Go, go, go!"

Shinji let the guards run inside, then followed after them. Already a few of the monsters were skittering through a hole they'd made in the opposite doorway, their hissing shrieks filling the air. Rei was to the side of one of the walls, taking cover behind a generator. Two of the guards rushed to her, while the others began spraying napalm across the cage, striking the creatures.

There was only so much fuel in the tanks, however, and flamethrowers burned through them all too quickly. At first pushed back by the flames, the creatures rushed forward with renewed vigor, more numerous than they should've been. The larger ones began to spray some kind of gas from their mouths, and Shinji saw that it dissolved almost everything it touched.

 _We should be fine,_ Hayata assured.

Nodding, Shinji swooped down, landing in front of the men. One of the creatures rushed forward, only to be sent back with a kick that caved its chest in. It landed in a heap, crushing its smaller brethren underneath, but more were still coming.

Shinji raised his hand, and fired the freezing gas from his palm, the surface of the LCL on each side of him icing over. The closest creatures froze and shattered, while the ones further back began to recoil. Some tried to swim into the LCL, only to get picked off by a few wide spacium beams.

That was when the larger ones began to spray the dissolving gas, aiming right at him. There was something about it that seemed to mitigate the freezing effect of his own attack, and that galvanized them into action. Some of the gas began to wash over him as they redoubled their efforts, and he realized that the outer layers of his armor was beginning to oxidize.

 _Any new ideas?_ Shinji asked.

 _A weak protective field should do the trick, though-_

They were interrupted by a shadow falling over them. Shinji looked up in time to see Unit-01's palm slap down on the bridge, crushing nearly all of the creatures in one fell swoop. LCL splashed over his face, and Shinji washed it off in time to see Unit-01 lift a handful of surviving creatures into its massive fist and _squeeze_ , crushing them to paste.

 _Looks like Toji's decided to help out,_ Shinji thought.

Extending his hand again, he fired the freezing gas, and froze the squirming remains of the creature.

 _That seems to be all of them,_ Hayata said. _I cannot detect any more._

Shinji breathed a sigh of relief. _Glad that's taken care of._

That was when he heard the cocking of pistols behind him. Turning slowly, he saw the guards had discarded their flamethrowers, and were all now pointing their sidearms at him. Some appeared reluctant, but all of them were nervous.

"Ultraman," one of them said, "you are under arrest."

Misato was walking towards him, pushing some of the guards aside, and she began to say something in an angry tone, though he wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he was trying to think of a way out of this, without risking exposure.

 _Uh, any ideas?_ Shinji asked.

 _I do have one, now that you've mentioned it,_ Hayata replied. _It's rather difficult to pull off, however..._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Misato demanded, shoving over to the lead guard. "I didn't give that order!"

The guard looked over, a morose look on his face. "I'm sorry, Major. This is coming straight from Commander Ikari."

Misato glared. The guard wilted a little under her gaze, but kept his sidearm trained on the silver figure.

"Is this how NERV show's gratitude? By arresting someone that averted a potential disaster?"

"Major, I'm sure the Commander just wants to know more about him," the guard replied, uneasy.

Misato snorted, then glanced back at Ultraman-

-just in time to see him disappear.

It wasn't like something she'd seen before. It looked like something out of _Star Trek,_ with the figure fading from top to bottom, thin blue lines arcing around him. In half a second, Ultraman was _gone_.

For a few moments, everyone stared in silence.

"Did that just happen?" a guard asked.

Misato shook her head slowly, as if to dislodge something, then let out a chuckle. Seemed like he wasn't lying after all. If only she could pull that trick; it'd make living with Asuka a lot easier.

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Shinji," she muttered, and started running back.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

There weren't that many supply closets within range of the Eva cages, and she had all the guards searching alongside her. Still, the facility was a big place, and her sense of direction -or lack thereof- didn't make things easier.

Stepping into one of the hallways, she became aware of someone knocking against a door, and she rushed over. Sure enough, she could see a panicked Shinji inside the closet, pounding a fist against the door. It was a simple matter of swiping her card, and the lock disengaged. She swung the door open with more force than necessarily, and pulled the boy out.

"Shinji, are you okay?" she asked, checking his face for any cuts. "Did anything hurt you?"

"I'm fine," the boy mumbled in reply. "What happened? There was an alarm, and then that Ultraman guy suddenly tossed me in a closet."

Misato let out a relieved sound that was half laugh, half sigh. "Long story, kid. C'mon, let's go over to Ritsuko for an examination."

She grabbed the boy by the hand, ignoring his protests, and marched towards the medical wing.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV Medical Wing_

Shinji stepped out of the office, absentmindedly rubbing the crook of his elbow. The tiny puncture Dr. Akagi made when she drew a blood sample had already healed, but he had to keep the bandage on for a while, and it _itched_.

 _What the hell were those things, anyway?_ he found himself wondering.

 _I'm not sure,_ Hayata said, lost in thought. _Perhaps... no, the physiology doesn't match. All I know is that it's some clonal organism. Let's hope we got all of it._

 _And if we didn't?_

Hayata didn't reply.

Shinji suppressed a shiver, then started down the hallway. There was a line of people waiting for entrance to the examination ward, stretching nearly all the way down. It seemed Dr. Akagi had her work cut out for her.

"Yo, Shin-man!"

Shinji turned to see Toji hurrying up, a grin on his face. The Eva pilot seemed none the worse for wear, save for the same bandage over his elbow, and his personality was as boisterous as ever.

"That was crazy, huh?" Toji asked, clapping a hand on Shinji's back. "Bunch of giant bugs... how da hell did they even get in?"

Shinji shrugged. "I got shoved in a closet by Ultraman as soon as the alarm blared; I'm just as clueless as you are."

Toji's eyes seemed to practically pop out of his sockets. "Wait, Ultraman was here?! Why didn't anybody tell me that?"

"Wait, how don't you know? Misato told me you helped him out."

"Pffft. I fuckin' wish."

Shinji frowned. "She told me Unit-01 smashed the bugs. Weren't you piloting it?"

Toji chuckled. "Guess Misato decided ta mess with ya. I was inside of it, but I wasn't pilotin' or anything; they turned off the access."

The jock looked down at his watch, then muttered a curse. "Ah, I gotta go see Hikari for the date. See ya around, Shin-man."

With that, he ran down the hallway. Shinji watched him go, then stared at the wall.

 _If he... does that mean..._ He looked through one of the plexiglas windows, where Unit-01 was still visible. _Oh, god. It was actually looking at me._

 _I'm sure your friend was just making a joke,_ Hayata assured.

 _That didn't feel like a joke,_ Shinji thought.

He looked at Unit-01 again, then began to make for the elevator. Just as he pressed the button, he felt a shadow over him.

"Pilot Ikari."

Shinji turned around to see Rei standing uncomfortably close by, a box in her hands. The girl's stare was impassive as always, though there was something new this time, something he couldn't put a finger on.

"Uh, hi," he said awkwardly. "What's in the box?"

Rei opened the lid, then extended it for him to see. Shinji peered over, and found himself staring at an average-looking tortoise, contentedly munching on a leaf.

"This is Toto," she said. "He is my new pet turtle."

"He looks kinda cute," Shinji said. "Where did you get him?"

"I found him." Rei's gaze seemed to intensify. "Pilot Ikari, I do not yet have the proper terrarium for him. Could you take him for the night?"

Shinji blinked. "Uh... sure, I guess?"

As soon as he'd said it, Rei practically shoved the box into his hands, then began to walk away. He finally knew why Rei seemed more off than usual; she was in a rush. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed.

 _I can't believe I actually agreed to that. What if Misato doesn't approve? And where am I going to keep him?_

Hayata didn't reply. In fact, he seemed like he was trying to restrain himself, like a tension in the mind.

 _Hayata?_

Finally, the tension relaxed, and Hayata began to chuckle. In that moment, Shinji realized he'd never heard the passenger in his mind laugh before. He wasn't sure if he should be laughing with him, or panicking.

 _What's so funny?_

 _Oh, it's nothing; just a funny surprise. I'll tell you if I need to._

That did little to assuage his concerns. He looked down at Toto, then hesitantly scratched the top of its head with a finger. Thankfully, the tortoise seemed to enjoy the attention, and leaned into the finger.

"You'd tell me if you were trouble, right?"

Toto replied by chewing on the leaf.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Asuka paused the TV when the door slid open, and looked over to see Shinji walk into the room, carrying a box in his hands. She watched as the boy took off his poncho, then walked over to Pen-Pen's little room.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Shinji replied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." She got up, stretching, then sidled over to where Shinji had set the box down. "Is it some pervert thing your friends gave you?"

The boy shook his head. "Just don't tell Misato, okay?"

He took the lid off, and Asuka was taken aback as he removed a turtle from the box, gently setting it down on the linoleum. It looked at Asuka with small beady eyes, then started crawling towards the door to Pen-Pen's room.

"You got a _pet_?" Asuka hissed.

"He's Rei's pet," Shinji replied. "His name's Toto. She asked me to take him in for the night, until she could get a terrarium. I don't think Misato would be upset."

"Well, I'm not telling her." Asuka folded her eyes. "If she finds him, I'm not getting in trouble for it."

Shinji simply shrugged, and opened the door to Pen-Pen's room. Toto crawled forward, then stopped when an indignant Pen-Pen emerged, looking down at the tortoise.

"Wark!"

"Don't worry," Shinji said. "He's just rooming for the night."

Toto looked up at Pen-Pen, blinking innocently.

Pen-Pen narrowed his eyes, then seemed to almost shrug. "Wark."

Turning around, he waddled back into the room, gesturing for Toto to follow. The tortoise glanced at Shinji, then crawled inside. Asuka could've sworn, just before the door closed, that Toto was starting to watch TV with the penguin.

"I never thought I'd see something like that," she muttered. She looked back to Shinji. "Anything happen while I was out?"

Shinji shook his head. "No, not really."

Asuka leaned forward, grinning. "Really? No _other_ secrets you're hiding?"

Shinji blushed, eyes on the floor. "Uh..."

She smirked at his discomfort. Maybe getting him to spill any juicy details was going to be easier than she thought.

Suddenly, the boy's expression changed. He looked up at her, and she realized he had a bemused look on his face.

"Now that I think of it, I was in Dr. Akagi's office for a check-up."

Uh oh.

"I asked her how you were doing, and she told me that you'd already recovered from the concussion. And that made me wonder..."

Asuka pulled away, standing straight. "What are you talking about, washout?"

"Why were you acting like you were still sick?"

A moment passed, then she stuck her nose up. "Maybe I wanted to see if I could get a good lunch from a baka like you, huh?"

Shinji frowned, then rose with a sigh. "I'm heading to bed. Good night, Asuka."

"See you in the morning, washout."

The boy walked over to his room, and shut the door. Asuka stood there for a few moments in the kitchen, fists clenched.

 _Did that really happen? What the hell was I expecting to happen?_

The washout had managed to get the better of her in that argument, she hated to admit. But why wasn't he mad that she lied?

She decided to watch some more TV, hoping it'd take her mind off it. It managed to work for half an hour or so, then she turned it off and threw the remote on the table, holding her head in her hands.

For a few moments, she just listened to the rain, eyes closed. _You're just getting yourself worked up over a whole bunch of nothing._

" _Hallo_ ," she heard faintly.

She sat up straight, and realized it was coming from Shinji's room.

" _Hallo,_ " he said again. His accent was atrocious, but not the worst she'd heard. " _Mein name ist Shinji... wie hießen Sie?_ "

Silently, she got up and padded over to the door. She listened to his practice for a few moments, then raised her hand to knock.

A few heartbeats passed, then she lowered her hand.

 _Stupid._ She walked back to her own room, and plopped herself on her bed, forcing her eyes shut. Maybe things would be better in the morning. Maybe.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji put the dictionary away, then slowly got up. It was close to midnight; Asuka was usually asleep by now. Taking care not to creak the floorboards, he walked over to his cello case, knelt down, and undid the latches. He greased the hinges everyday, and so it made no sound as he swung the case open.

 _I still wonder why you're doing this_ , Hayata remarked.

 _Isn't it obvious?_ Shinji asked.

He took the slim journal out of the case, along with a fountain pen. Unscrewing the cap, he blotted the nib, then opened the journal, flipping through pages of detailed entries and illustrations.

 _You could be discovered,_ Hayata warned.

 _Who's going to read_ my _diary? As far as anyone's concerned, I'm just a washout._ He found some fresh paper, and laid flat on his stomach, writing in the date. _Years down the line, when none of this matters, people should know about this, don't you think? A record of this important time._

With that in mind, he began to write his journal entry, guided only by the moonlight.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

"The creatures have been disposed of?"

Ritsuko nodded. "The last samples have been burned. Barring something incredulous, there should be none left."

"Good. The less the old men know about this, the better. You also erased the MAGI's recording of this Ultraman's blood pattern?"

"They won't suspect a thing."

Gendo shifted slightly. "Good. This was too close a call, Dr. Akagi. We cannot afford another incident like this."

"True. Thankfully, at least this disaster yielded some results."

She slid the files his way, and he opened them, eyes darting as he studied the diagrams within.

"The mixture was imperfect. Those dead microorganisms are found in all manners of sedimentary rock, and were only revived by such a specific mixture. Otherwise, Tokyo Bay would've been overrun by those things..."

"Destoroyah, you've labeled them."

"It's a placeholder name."

"Very well. Do you think you could refine this?"

Ritsuko cleared her throat. "I'm not entirely sure. That would require further testing, and the Destoroyah ate my supplies."

"Along with a guard's leg, and all the pests on the level."

"And if I do manage to refine it, what if we wake something else up? These creatures nearly managed to get to the Evangelions; imagine if they managed to infest the bloodstream, or absorb the LCL?"

"Very well. For now, Project O is suspended, until you can get your supplies and better testing equipment."

Ritsuko got up from her seat. "Thank you, commander."

"However," The commander's voice hardened. "I _will_ have an Oxygen Destroyer in time."

Ritsuko nodded. "Of course, commander."

Gendo leaned back. "What is the status of the First Child?"

"She was exposed to the microbial Destoroyahs, but the G-cells made quick work of them. However, she's now low on them."

"Increase the dosage, then. Her immune system can handle a small addition."

"Understood, commander."

"You are dismissed."

Ritsuko nodded, then stepped out of the room. Once outside, she slumped against the wall, fumbling for a cigarette. Lighting it, she simply held it between her fingers, watching the orange cinders.

Oxygen was the driving force of the natural world. It bonded with hydrogen to make water, and bonded with other chemicals to make the building blocks of all life on Earth. The metabolism of animals depended on it, and the metabolism of plants provided it, in a beautiful balance that was too complex for one mind to take in.

But like all things, it had a more dangerous side. Just as it was the foundation of life on Earth, it had nearly spelled its doom, more than two billion years before even the dinosaurs' time was up. The Great Oxygenation Event, she recalled. It was the first ever mass extinction event, and had nearly wiped out all life on the planet, save for cyanobacteria.

It wasn't the last event. There was the Ordovician-Silurian extinction, the Late Devonian, the Permian... and now, the Second Impact.

Oh, the world had worse than Second Impact. Even the Triassic Extinction had been worse. But it wasn't a matter of whether Earth would survive, but if the _world_ would.

She took a long puff, letting the smoke wash over her lungs, then exhaled, watching it waft up. Would oxygen once again spell the next doom, when the planet was still struggling to recover from Man's last mistake?

 _I wonder if this is how you felt, all those years ago in that tiny little lab, Doctor. When you saw the skeletons float to the bottom, and realize the magnitude of your discover. You'd probably know more about it than any of us, and yet the world loved you for it, sung praises of your weapon, just because it'd cleaned up the child of our last mistake._

She squashed the cigarette on the floor.

 _What would you say, if you saw what we'd done now?_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 ** _Leviathan, Chapter Nine: The Folly of Man_**


	11. Chapter 11

_"It's unlike anything I've ever seen before... the sky's turned red, and I can see a pillar of light looming over the horizon... I'm not getting out of this alive. Will continue to report."_

 _-_ An excerpt from Steven Martin's firsthand account of Second Impact, as observed from Peter I Island. Published posthumously in 2002.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The water was soothing as he drifted through it, not bothering to move a muscle. There was no limit to the water around him, but there was no darkness, no pressure; only the faint impression of a blue sky that surrounded it all._

 _"Why do we dream like this?" he wondered aloud._

 _"It is necessary," came the reply. "The mind flushes itself clean, renewing itself for the new day. This is why these meetings are so few and far between, as I would not want to interfere with the process."_

 _"Do you dream?"_

 _"I do not sleep. But yes, I do dream, when you do the same."_

 _"What do you dream about?"_

 _"My previous experiences, all jumbled together. The faces and places blur, and sometimes come into focus. The dream is just memory and thought combining together, after all. That's one thing our kinds have in common."_

 _"Do you get nightmares?"_

 _"...do you?"_

 _"Sometimes," Shinji replied. "Sometimes... I'm at a train station, just a kid, barely able to see through my tears. Sometimes, I think I see my Dad walking away. Other times, there's no one else, and it's dark... and cold. If it's not that, then it's usually just something I saw in a horror movie the night before, but those dreams aren't as bad."_

 _"And what of the good ones?"_

 _"Well... sometimes I dream that I'm playing cello in front of a concert hall. There's not a lot of people. In fact, there's almost nobody. Some come and go. A girl I once had a crush on in elementary school, or maybe someone that didn't look down on me. My father's usually there, finally smiling for once, and more have been coming in. Misato. Toji and Kensuke. Rei, sometimes."_

 _"Asuka?"_

 _"...even her. In fact, she's been in every dream since we've met."_

 _"Hmmm."_

 _Shinji ignored the comment. "But there's always someone else there, clapping the loudest. I don't even remember her face anymore... but I still feel warm inside when I see her."_

 _"That sounds nice."_

 _"It is."_

 _Silence. Shinji closed his eyes, and simply floated. It was easy to lose himself in it all, and enjoy the peace he so rarely found in the waking world._

 _"My nightmares are of blood," Hayata said. "Blood, and screams."_

 _Shinji opened them again. The sky all around him had darkened, as though a storm was looming over the non-existent horizon, and a stillness had pervaded the waters._

 _"Make no mistake, Shinji; though I have helped a great many peoples, scattered on a thousand worlds like jewels in the sand, I have failed just as many. I have held countless lives, only for them to slip through my fingers."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I cannot help all the worlds that need it. While I avert disaster on one, another will suffer, and-"_

 _"Don't," Shinji said, before he even realized the words were escaping his lips._

 _"Don't?"_

 _Shinji sucked in a breath. "Don't blame yourself like that, Hayata. I know it must hurt, but just because you can't help everybody doesn't mean it's your fault. Are you really going to blame yourself for not being able to be in two places at once? Just the fact that you're actually doing something means you're not a bad person, because even if you only save one... it's still a good thing. Nobody can get everything."_

 _"Were it as simple as that," Hayata said. "But I've even failed worlds that I was on."_

 _For a few moments, Shinji got an impression, blurred and distorted, as if seen through eyes that weren't human. He caught a glimpse of black seas, strewn with inhuman bodies, and felt a surge of pain in his side, wholly different from the pain he was used to. He watched the alien eyes look down at a quartet of tendrils, stained with violet blood that glowed in the darkness._

 _That was when he heard it. A trio of bell-like cries, like the giggling of some mad, childish god. A shiver ran up his spine as he recognized the sound._

 _Suddenly, the memory faded, and the clouds receded. Once more, Shinji found himself floating in the endless water._

 _"I should not have done that to you," Hayata said, gently. "To share my pain with you, when your already seems so full of it... it was a cruel thing."_

 _"Don't feel too bad about it," Shinji replied. "I think it helps me understand you a little more. I mean, if you're going to be living in my head, we might as well know each other better, right?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose."_

 _"Why don't you show me a happy memory? I think we could both use it."_

 _Shinji could practically feel Hayata's smile._

 _The scene shifted once more. No longer were they in the water, but on the edge of a great cliff. Unusually slender mountains dotted the landscape beneath them, more like giant stalagmites than anything else. Blue fog rolled over the ground, wafting between the foothills of the mountains. Looking up, Shinji saw that sky above them was as black as ink, yet seemed to **swirl**._

 _"The first I ever visited," Hayata said. "Even after all these millions of years, I still remember it. After my host and I saved the world from an attacking beast, we came up here, admiring the vista before I had to return to the heavens."_

 _"It's beautiful," Shinji breathed._

 _"Yes... yes, it is."_

 _Shinji gazed at the sight for some time, until he became aware of a deep, booming sound, like the beating of a great drum. He looked around, wondering if it was part of the memory._

 _"What's that noise?" Hayata wondered._

 _The booming was getting louder, and louder. Shinji looked across the horizon, and realized there were a pair of tiny figures perched on a mountaintop, their forms obscured by the fog._

 _"Hayata, who are those?"_

 _"I've never seen those before."_

 _There was something else, hanging behind them, something that looked like it could hold the sky on its shoulders, but Shinji couldn't tell what it was. It was less than a shadow, like a phantom impression that may not have even been there._

 _And during all that time, the drumbeat was growing louder, and louder..._

"Wake up, baka!"

Shinji's eyes snapped open, and he jolted upright on his sleeping mat. Asuka was pounding on the door, and he hopped to his feet, running over. Opening the door a crack, he peered at Asuka, and realized she was already dressed for school.

"Come on, I'm not missing the field trip because of you," the pilot said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Get dressed."

Shinji blinked in surprise. "Field trip?"

Asuka scowled. "To the new history museum, of course. Were you even paying attention in class when the teacher talked about it?"

With that, she walked away, as if that really explained anything. Shinji watched her go, then ducked back into his room, hastily throwing on his school uniform.

"I can't believe there was an announcement for a field trip," he muttered to himself, buttoning up his shirt. "There's no way they announced it..."

 _They did,_ Hayata said. _Three times._

Shinji shrugged on his backpack. _You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?_

 _I thought you already knew about it,_ came the simple reply.

Sighing, Shinji hurried out of his room, jogging down the hallway. Asuka was already at the door, leaning against the wall as she munched on an apple.

 _Why is your heart rate rising?_ Hayata asked. _The jog was not that strenuous-_

 _Just leave it at that, please._

 _Understood._

Asuka threw the half-eaten apple in the trash. "Since I apparently need to tell you, the bus will be at the school. If we rush, we can make it."

"T-thanks for waiting," Shinji said.

"Hmph." Asuka opened the door, then gestured for him to go through. "Let's get going, washout."

Shinji nodded, and stepped through. The stormy clouds had disappeared overnight, leaving another sunny day in Tokyo-3. He breathed in through his nose, taking in the smell of summer, then started walking.

Asuka appeared at his side, looking down at her watch. After a moment's hesitation, he spared a glance at her. As always, she was wearing the A-10 nerve clips in her hair, though he didn't know why. Was she just trying to show everyone just _who_ she was?

 _Or what others expect her to be,_ Hayata offered.

 _Do you have a comment for every situation?_ Shinji asked, exasperated.

 _Only for situations that warrant comments,_ came the innocent reply.

 _That was a rhetorical question._

 _I don't think it was, though I do admit... I can sense your frustration. Very well; I'll stay silent for now._

 _Thank you._ Shinji closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're kinda weird, washout?"

The silence was nice while it lasted. Opening his eyes again, he glanced over at Asuka. The pilot seemed to almost be studying him, more curious than accusatory.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You don't talk much, and you're always looking into space, like you're having a daydream."

Shinji felt his cheeks warm up, and he averted his eyes. "I mean... I just like looking at the world, I guess."

"Well, at least it sets you out from the other stooges; it makes you seem more adult." Asuka swished her hair back. "Lord knows I can't stand anybody my age."

"Don't you hang out with the class rep?"

Asuka blinked in surprise, then regained her composure. "Well, sometimes you need _somebody_ to talk to, even if they are a half-wit, otherwise you'll go mad. I mean, I talk to you, don't I?"

Shinji almost said, _Yeah, when you want something,_ but bit his tongue at the last moment. He had a feeling that'd just make things worse.

"Thanks," he mumbled instead, and walked ahead.

The school was in sight, a crowd of students milling at the front. Already he could see the buses rolling up, and he quickened his pace, breaking into a run.

Toji and Kensuke were already there, and he decided to meet up with them. They stopped what appeared to be a heated discussion, and waved him over.

"Sup?" Toji asked. "Kensuke an' me were just talkin' about those crab things at the base yesterday."

"Is it true that they were clonal organisms?" the otaku asked, eyes glittering with intensity. "That'd be so _cool_ ; the only other one on record is Hedorah, and that was pretty short-lived."

Shinji shrugged. "Uh, I guess? I mean, I didn't see much of it."

Toji grinned. "Yeah, and I was about ta tell Kensuke why."

Before the jock could say anymore, his eyes narrowed, staring at something over Shinji's shoulder.

"Even when ya don't speak of the devil..."

Turning, Shinji saw Asuka running over, gasping for air. Her cheeks were red with exhaustion, and her skin was slick with sweat.

"How the hell did you move so fast?" she said between gasps. "And you're not even tired..."

"D'awww, is the tired wittle pilot bein' outclassed by our pal here?" Toji asked with a pout, clamping a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Guess ya ain't as badass as erry'body thinks."

"You're also a pilot, baka," Asuka replied, teeth gritted. "Kinda shooting yourself in the foot there."

"Pffft. I don't need ta prove my badassery."

Asuka straightened, fists clenched. "Then if you're so confident, why don't you come over and say that again?"

Toji started forward, only for Shinji to block his way with an arm.

"Not right before a field trip, please. I just want a quiet day after everything that happened."

"What are you talking about, washout?" Asuka demanded. "I thought it was just a quiet day."

Thankfully, salvation came in the form of Rei. The blue-haired pilot strode towards the group, cooly surveying everything.

"Pilot Soryhu, starting a confrontation with Pilot Suzahara should be avoided whenever possible," she said softly.

Asuka huffed. "It's not like-"

"Or I will end it."

Everyone stared at Rei. The pilot gently rubbed her temple, eyes closed.

"Apologies," she said. "I did not intend to say that. I believe I am still in emotional unbalance from yesterday."

"Just what the hell happened yesterday?" Asuka demanded.

Before anyone could reply, the teacher came over, as tired-looking as always. He seemed to glance at each one, then look down to his board with half-closed eyes.

"This will do," he said. "You five are now a group for the field trip."

"What?" Shinji asked.

Asuka planted her fists on her hips. "Yeah, what group?"

"Students will remain in their group and take separate tours of the museum, as to make it easier for other patrons," the teacher explained tiredly. "You five will stay together, and any straying will result in a penalty mark on all of your gradebooks."

With that, he walked away.

"I can't believe I have to be in a group with the Red Devil," Kensuke groaned.

"Like it's any fun for me, stooge," Asuka retorted. "Two bumbling perverts, a washout, and wonder-girl over there."

Rei's nostrils flared at the remark, and Shinji could've sworn he saw a similar expression on someone else. Clearing his throat, he decided to try and deescalate things.

"It can't be that bad," he said. "I think we'll be able to have fun, right?"

Rei came to his defense first. "Ikari is right. This trip may be able to soothe tensions."

Asuka frowned, but said nothing else.

"Well, at least I like half the group," Toji remarked. "Let's get goin'; the buses are openin' up."

Shinji allowed a faint smile, and walked towards the bus.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Rei leaned her head against the window, watching the landscape roll by as the bus lumbered towards Tokyo-2. She was still feeling fatigued from the events of yesterday, even after the gene serum boost Dr. Akagi had given her, and the temptation to take a nap was a strong one.

She absentmindedly fiddled with the stone under her blouse, and closed her eyes, her mind wandering in both senses of the term. The link was growing stronger, she felt; if she focused enough, she could see through the Guardian's eyes, if only in glimpses.

Gamera was still in Major Katsuragi's apartment, she knew. The combat director's pet penguin had opened the fridge door, and was in the process of offering the Guardian some lettuce and fruit to eat, while procuring some fish for itself.

That gave her pause. Who knew that penguins could display such intelligence?

She felt a pressure in the back of her head, and she pulled back into herself. Each day, her abilities grew a little stronger, a little more refined. And as that happened, the risk of discovery by Godzilla became greater and greater. The next time she peered into his mind, she worried, he would peer _back_.

And yet, it was almost addictive. Whenever she felt the cool ocean currents rush over her skin, or felt his thoughts brush against hers, she was reluctant to leave. She felt _powerful_ as she looked through his eyes, like she could take on the world.

"Giant _what_?"

Rei opened her eyes again, and saw that Asuka was turning around to argue with Toji, who was sitting behind them.

"I'm tellin' ya," Toji said from a seat behind, arms folded. "There were these giant crab things gobblin' everythin' up. I heard Katsuragi used a flamethrower on 'em."

"Bullshit," Asuka said. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Shinji can back me up on it. Tell 'er, Shin-man!"

Rei spared a glance at the boy, who was sitting across the aisle from them. Shinji's cheeks reddened, and he looked down at the floor.

"I mean... I did get attacked by a giant bug thing," he said. "But I didn't see much. Ultraman saved me and locked me in a closet until it was all over."

Rei could sense the spike of surprise and anger rising within Asuka. The red-haired pilot leaned over, eyes narrowed.

"That silver dork was there?" she hissed. "How the hell did he even get in?"

Shinji's face paled, and he raised his hands defensively. "I-I don't know; I was in a closet all day."

"The official report is that Ultraman used an hitherto unseen ability to teleport in and out of the base," Rei said calmly.

Asuka looked at her, then back at Shinji. "You knew, too?"

"I was in my locker when the attack happened. I saw Ultraman destroy most of the remaining creatures."

"Of _course_ he did," Asuka grumbled. She looked around at the others in the group. "Am I the only one who's questioning the whole thing? What the hell _is_ he? Where did he come from? He violates everything we know about physics and can kill Angels. Is he some secret Soviet super-weapon? An alien? Hell, is even really on our side?"

"Are you guys talking about Ultraman?" a kid called from up front. "I got a t-shirt with him on it-"

"Shut it," Asuka snarled.

Kensuke huffed. "Oh, so just because he's taking the spotlight away from you, he _has_ to be a bad guy. You know, Toji told me he saved your ass. Sounds like you're being pretty ungrateful."

Asuka set her jaw with a click, then looked back to Shinji. "Aren't _you_ at least a little concerned about him? You seem a bit more mature than these stooges."

Shinji blinked, then shrugged slightly. "Uh... well, he did save me from the monsters yesterday, and he helped out with the Angels. Maybe he just wants to help people?"

"Or is Ultraman even a _he_?" Kensuke mused. "Maybe that armor's meant to hide that she's a girl!"

Everyone stared at the otaku. Toji shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's definitely not a girl's build," Asuka said.

"And how would you know?" Kensuke retorted.

"Most likely when Ultraman carried her down after fighting the Fifth Angel," Rei offered.

Toji chuckled, then wagged his eyebrows. "So our little braggart here got ta feel up Ultraman, huh? Maybe she's so acting so angry ta hide how-"

"C'mon, Toji," Shinji sighed. "This is getting weird."

Toji leaned back into his seat, shrugging. Rei watched Asuka sit back down, studying her expression. The pilot's cheeks were red, and one didn't need to be psychic to sense the frustration bubbling under her skin.

"You didn't need to defend me there, washout," she said. "I don't need or want pity. Especially not from you."

Shinji looked down. "Sorry."

Rei frowned at the interaction. She could smell the pheromones in the air between them; it was especially strong with people their age. There was lust, yes, but that was expected. However, on the level of the mind, she saw that there was a bit more... a desire for companionship, one being squashed down by other feelings.

On the other hand, Shinji was an enigma. She could glimpse a few surface thoughts, here and there, like an image distorted by a mirror, but nothing else. His deeper thoughts and feelings were like static, obscured by something she could not explain.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tires squealing to a halt, followed by the faint pneumatic hiss of the doors opening. Silently, she stood up, and waited to exit.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-2 History Museum_

Shinji looked up at the museum, taking the detail in. There was a gorgeous abstract sculpture in the middle of the steps, acting as a post for the mural that separated the entrance and exit. The museum itself was beautifully designed; it almost reminded him of a pagoda, but it was distinct enough to avoid being a rehash. There was already a large crowd walking into the building, with people from all around the country and beyond. He could even see a few Simeons in the crowd, their hirsute forms easily distinguishable.

Asuka took the lead, walking ahead of him. "C'mon, let's not just stand around like a bunch of bakas."

 _I feel like she's a bit angrier than usual,_ Shinji thought. _What do you think, Hayata?_

No response.

 _Hayata?_

 _I can't talk. Not now._

Shinji blinked in surprise, then started forward, not wanting to be left behind. He looked at the mural as he climbed up the steps. It started out with something that looked like ancient cave paintings, then moved on to artwork that depicted various events in ancient and medieval history, using art styles that were prevalent in that time. There were coronations, battles, the odd city...

Towards the latter part, the mural began to show more recent events, becoming more realistic than abstract. There was Commodore Peary's arrival, the Pacific War, and urban expansion. It was then that he began to see _kaiju_ in the mural. Gojira standing over the destroyed Diet Building, Rodan flying by the Mysterian Dome, and King Ghidorah's arrival at Mt. Fuji.

Getting in was easy enough, despite the line. Once he was cleared by the security, he stepped into the building's atrium, looking around. Asuka was grabbing an audio guide, putting the headphones in. When she started walking away, he discreetly made his way over and picked one up as well, selecting German. He was probably going to miss most of the information, but he could always just read the signs.

After a moment's hesitation, he walked over to where she was, following her line of vision. She seemed to be studying a monument to Gojira's attack on Tokyo, lips moving as she read the Japanese.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

Asuka shrugged. "I don't really care. It's either just a bunch of old Japanese stuff or gushing over monsters."

"Well, it's important to us," he replied. "I wouldn't complain about everything being German if I went to a museum in Berlin."

"Heh. Fair enough." Asuka was silent for a moment. "What good stuff _is_ there here?"

Shinji looked down at the map. "Well, we can see some stuff from the Edo period; there's some artwork there..."

"Ohmygodisthat-"

Shinji turned just in time to nearly be bowled over by Kensuke. Asuka grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling, then quickly snatched her hand away. They watched as Kensuke ran to a piece of metal near one of the halls.

"Yes, it is! This is a fragment of the original Mechagodzilla!"

"Not one minute in, and he's already spazzin' out," Toji groaned, walking over. "This is gonna be _fun_."

Rei briskly walked by, heading towards the metal fragment. Shinji followed a moment later, sighing to himself. Sure enough, the inscription at the bottom of the case read: FRAGMENT OF MECHAGODZILLA'S CHEST ARMOR. RECOVERED FROM OKINAWA, 1974.

"This is so cool!" Kensuke squeaked. "You can see some charring where Godzilla's atomic breath hit it!"

"The inscription says nothing of how the piece was dislodged," Rei said quietly. "This may have simply been blasted away when the machine exploded."

"Nah, there's a certain way the metal cools after being melted by his ray, and you can clearly see it here."

Asuka leaned forward with look of disdain. "Why the hell is called space-titanium, anyway?"

"I think I read that the Simeon word for space is also their word for heaven," Shinji said.

" _Vri-_ _aranga ti rankaj_ ," Toji murmured, quietly. When they all glanced his way, he shrugged. "My dad works with some Simeons."

"I thought they just spoke by shrieking and howling, Kensuke said, grinning. "You know, eek and ook."

Shinji was surprised by how quickly Asuka and Toji both glared at Kensuke, causing the otaku to shrink away.

"Not cool, man," Toji said.

"Monkey jokes have a _lot_ of history where I'm from," Asuka added.

Kensuke held up his hands defensively. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't know that was a bad joke to make."

"Helpful tip for you, stooge. Next time you think of a joke, don't say it."

Rei touched the glass, peering closer at the metal. "Isn't this metal the basis of Evangelion armor?"

"A lighter mixture, anyway," Asuka said, expression lightening. " _My_ Eva has the most advanced alloy."

"Bullshit," Toji muttered, voice becoming whiny as he did an imitation. "My Eva this, my Eva that; anything ya can do, I can do better..."

Shinji decided to preemptively end the argument by clearing his throat. "Hey, Asuka, they have a collection with a German name attached; is it anything nice?"

Asuka snatched the map from his hand, and darted her eyes over the text. Her eyes widened, and Shinji realized she was getting excited.

"They have the Kihl Collection here? I never even got to see it when it was in Berlin!" She gave him back the map, and straightened. "I know where we're going next!"

With that, she suddenly made a beeline for one of the halls, gesturing for everyone to follow.

"Are we seriously lettin' the Red Devil take over?" Toji asked in disbelief. "Why couldn't I go with Hikari?"

Shinji shrugged. "I guess that's just chance."

He suddenly felt a strange pressure in his forehead, just as Rei walked past, briskly following after Asuka. The feeling began to fade, and he rubbed his head, eyes wide.

 _That was close,_ Hayata said.

 _You're back? What was that all about?_

 _I don't know what exactly,_ Hayata replied. _I am not really one with ESP, unlike some members of your species, but I do now when someone is **looking** for a mind._

Shinji stared at the receding form of Rei. _Are you saying that she's a psychic?_

 _Most likely. I'll need to conceal myself when she's close._

Shinji swallowed nervously. _Alright, I understand._

"We need to hurry up," Kensuke said, running after the two pilots. "Even if we don't want to."

Sighing again, Shinji jogged forward. Rei was in the middle of the hall, and he awkwardly skirted by her, afraid that if he got too close, she might suddenly react.

Once he was past, he walked over to Asuka's side, looking down at the map again. He could almost feel Rei's eyes boring into the back of his head, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the museum.

"What are you doing, baka?" Asuka asked.

Shinji opened his eyes again, and turned to Asuka. "Uh, I was just, um, thinking."

"Oh?" She smiled slyly. "You weren't trying to sneak a look in, were you?"

He felt his cheeks burn. "No, of course not. I mean, not that I..."

"Not that you what?" Asuka asked, innocently.

Shinji groped for an answer, painfully aware of his blush. Suddenly, the probing sensation at the back of his head subsided. Was Rei unwilling to search those embarrassing thoughts?

Whatever it was, it was working. He could get through this day... as long as he kept himself in an awkward situation with Asuka.

 _Rock and a hard place,_ he thought to himself. _Story of my life._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The exhibit was in a dimly lit chamber, devoid of windows, and the walls were covered in black velvet, almost seeming to suck in any light that touched it. It almost reminded her of when she visited the British Museum, and saw a special exhibit with artifacts from Canopus and Thonis-Heracleion. The clay pots and inscriptions, put on pedestals all around the chamber, were a bit similar in that regard.

Of course, she remembered, the artifacts here were seventy thousand years older than Egypt.

Asuka silently strode towards a stone slab near one of the walls, as white as bone. It was miraculous, that so many relics survived the Fall of Mu, preserved by mud and clay. Some meta-physicists claimed that there may have been some magic at work, but she never really bought into that stuff. Even _kaiju_ could be scientifically explained for the most part, but the idea of a giant moth doing magic strained belief.

She gazed at the inscriptions carved into the stone, the angular lettering that was most like the Rongorongo writing on Easter Island, though even that was still different. It'd taken twenty years to transcribe it, only to discover that the slab was merely an agricultural chart.

That made her chuckle.

She moved on, looking at rusty bronze blades and ladles, then a small jade statue that looked like Godzilla, if you squinted hard enough at it. _E_ _n_ _u'u-kyga-a'a,_ the inscription read. _The Island that Swims_.

There were also statues of other kaiju, all displayed on one table. _Goddess of Peace. The Mountain that Walked. The Endless Shadow._

She snorted at the titles. People actually _worshipped_ those beasts, waxing poetically about animals that just happened to be bigger than normal. She remembered the otaku, then rectified her thought to 'still worship'.

Still, it was fascinating to gaze at all of the relics, all of them older than any other civilization on Earth by an absurd margin. She was almost afraid that a mere breath could make them crumble to dust, or cause the color to fade...

"What's that?"

Her reverie broken, she shot a look at Shinji, only to gasp. The washout was standing before an entire wall covered in stone slabs, some of them still painted. Some were cracked, others missing, but the overall image was still intact.

She walked over, eyes wide as she looked at the wall.

"Those," she said, "are the Infant Island Fragments."

Shinji glanced over. "The ones all the history books talk about?"

Asuka nodded. "They were discovered in the Kihl Expedition; it was a huge moment of national pride back home. This is probably the biggest archaeological discovery _ever_."

"My aunt and uncle told me about it," Shinji murmured. "They said it was a pretty big deal."

A snort. "Talk about an understatement."

Shinji looked over at her. "Huh."

"What do you mean, 'huh'?"

The washout smiled faintly. "You look really happy right now. I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

"Well, don't ruin my good mood, washout."

Shinji shrugged, and continued studying the Fragments. Then, he pointed.

"Is that Godzilla on the tablet?"

Asuka followed Shinji's finger, and her gaze fell on the largest slab of all, the one that was all over the science magazines she used to read. The etchings looked so fresh, like they'd been made yesterday; it probably helped that the tablet was bigger than a car. There were even still patches of paint left, a fact that baffled archaeologists to this day.

The scene showed something that almost resembled one of those Japanese paintings from the Edo period Shinji had been talking about: a great dragon, face contorted as he shot flames from his mouth. Opposing him was a massive serpent, eight heads spitting lightning and noxious gas. There were other battles depicted on the tablet, too. There was some terrapin-esque monster fighting a flock of black birds, smoke shooting from his hands, and a shisa going up against some great demon, supported by a trio of very recognizable creatures.

The main feature, however, was a great knight standing astride the sea monster. The warrior was as big as the dragon; he seemed like he could hold up the sky, or tread mountains underfoot. The sun shone behind his head as he brought a sword down, severing one of the serpent's heads in one strike.

"Utsuno Ikusagami," she said. "As tall as the sky, his armor as heavy as the sun's heat. I used to read the translation day in and day out when I was a kid."

" _Der Schlangenwürder_ ," Shinji said.

Asuka looked at him. "How do you know that?"

She grinned inwardly as the washout looked at the floor, his cheeks red.

"The guide said so. I.. I might be trying to learn German."

"Really?" she asked, feigning her surprise. "Your pronunciation could use some work, but not too shabby."

"T-thanks," the boy said, looking back up. "Uh, _danke_."

Asuka smiled. " _Bitte_."

"If I may inquire, why are you two speaking in German?"

Asuka turned to see Rei standing close by, red eyes studying the pair cooly. The blue-haired pilot had earphones in, but the audio clearly wasn't playing.

"Why does it concern you, wonder-girl?"

A faint shrug. "I was merely curious."

"Well, if you're here, could you take a picture of me with the fragments?"

"Asking a favor after a rude dismissal does not usually work in one's favor," Rei said. "But I will oblige."

"Thanks." Asuka handed over her cellphone, then gestured at Shinji. "Might as well come over, too. Don't get any ideas, though."

Shinji awkwardly sidled over, hands glued to his sides. Asuka decided to make him squirm by placing her elbow on his shoulder, holding up a peace sign.

"Cheese," Rei deadpanned.

"Cheese!"

There was a _click_ , and Rei returned the phone. Shinij practically hit warp speed as he ducked out with a mumbled "thanks". Asuka watched the washout regroup with his friends, who were in the middle of gawking at Muuan swords.

"What got into him?" she muttered.

"I do not know," Rei said. "Perhaps he did not enjoy your toying with him."

"Toying? It's just a little teasing. It's the washout's fault for making such a big deal out of it."

"You are aware it is troublesome for him, but you continue with it. It seems almost cruel."

 _Cruel_? Asuka frowned, and turned back to the Fragments. _It's just some teasing._

Rei stepped forward, also looking at the tablets. "You do this often. You seem to constantly shift blame, or push others away with your remarks."

"Paging Dr. Freud," Asuka muttered. "Why are you suddenly playing armchair psychology?"

"I do not make claims, but I note things," came the calm reply. "And I have noted trends in your behavior, especially since the battle with the most recent Angel."

"This seems like the longest conversation we've had. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Rei seemed to ponder the question. "I ask myself that, too. Perhaps it is just someone being a bad influence."

"Was that a dig at me, wonder-girl?"

"No. I speak of someone else."

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them.

"Let me turn things around," Asuka finally said. "Why do you pilot the Eva?"

"It is a bond."

"A bond?"

"With the world at large, even if the bond is thin. Without Eva, my interactions with others would be far more limited." Rei seemed to be playing with something under her shirt. "Why do you pilot?"

Asuka didn't answer. Instead, her gaze fell on the tablet again, on the knight cutting the serpent's head.

"I see."

Asuka straightened, and saw that the boys were leaving. She brushed past the blue-haired pilot, making for the exit.

"Come on, wonder-girl; I don't want those stooges to give me a bad mark."

"I shall stay here for a while longer," Rei replied. "I am enjoying the artwork."

Asuka stayed at the doorway for a moment, a frown on her face. Sighing, she exited the exhibit, and saw that the stooges were getting snacks from the cafeteria.

She _was_ feeling rather hungry. Rei would probably come over in a bit, but some food in the meantime wouldn't hurt.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Rei gazed at the tablets, occasionally glancing over to read the translations. The whole saga of Mu's fall was a fascinating one, even if pieces of it were missing. Absentmindedly, she reached into her pocket, playing with the slim stone tablet as she read about the arrival of Mothra to the battle.

There were other people in the exhibit, but it was rather sparse; most of the museum patrons were probably seeing movies about the Monster Zero War in the massive domed theater, or at a showing in the planetarium. She enjoyed the solitude at times like these; too many minds could be uncomfortable.

She read for a few minutes, then became aware of another mind approaching, followed by the soft creaking as the person sat down at the bench behind her.

"You know, they never found out the name of that giant turtle, or the monsters it's fighting," a voice said. "We just know them as the Guardian of the Universe and the Shadows of Evil."

Slowly, Rei turned to see a man sitting on the bench, a hat on his knee. If she had to hazard a guess, he was pushing fifty years in age, and was Caucasian in appearance. American, most likely, based on the accent he had. His face was worn with age, and he had close-cropped brown hair. The surface of his mind seemed calm enough, but she could sense some kind of turbulence beneath it. Nothing dangerous, but pained.

"You seem well-read on the matter," she said.

The man shrugged. "I'm not a leading expert or anything. But I am a studious man, a meticulous one."

"Who are you, if I may ask?"

"It's not really important who I am," the man replied. "I'm just a messenger. But you can call me Joe."

"Joe," she repeated. "You say you are a messenger. What is the message?"

"Well, there's not much to it. A guy like me, well, he knows when other relics are gone. Rumor around the grapevine is that Professor Chujo disappeared not too long ago, and that same grapevine told me that you were the last person to visit him."

"Are you investigating his disappearance?" she asked.

"No," he replied, and she knew that was the truth. "I'm here because it seems you're following in his footsteps, going on a quest for answers."

Rei's breath caught. Her fist tightened around the stone in her pocket.

"The grapevine seems happy about that," Joe said. "If you ever want more answers, then you know who to come to."

He stood up, and handed her a blank card. "I think this is the last time we'll meet each other, Miss Ayanami. I wish you good luck."

The man put on his hat, and gave her a little bow, before walking towards the far exit. Rei stared at him for a few moments, then looked down at the blank card. Was it something hidden, such as invisible ink? No, that might prove risky. There had to be something about it that'd tell her, and not others.

It was more of a random action than anything else, propelled by instinct that was not her own. She leaned down and sniffed the card, and realized there was a scent on it. She closed her eyes and searched her memories, trying to pinpoint it.

There. The scent was that of mud, along with something else, at the foothills of Mt. Fuji, where she'd found the egg.

She realized her hand was trembling, and willed it to cease. She crumpled the card in her hand, and quickly popped it in her mouth, chewing it up.

"I thought no food was allowed in here?" a familiar voice asked.

Rei turned to see Kensuke standing nearby, looking a bit nervous. The otaku, coughed, then spoke again.

"Uh, the others are in the food-court, waiting for you. We got you a snack, but we don't know what you like, so..."

Rei bowed her head. "Thank you, Classmate Aida."

"D-don't mention it," the otaku said, blushing. He awkwardly scanned the room, then paused. "Say, is that Dr. Brody?"

Rei followed his gaze, and saw Joe disappear behind a corner.

"You know that man?" she asked.

"Well, I think he's an English teacher in Tokyo-2. He tutored my dad." Kensuke spoke in a lower voice. "I hear he lost his family in Second Impact."

"I see," Rei said. "Now, let us regroup with the others. I am feeling rather hungry."

"Sure thing."

They walked out of the exhibit, heading to the food court. Discreetly, Rei took the crumpled card out of her mouth and dropped it in a rubbish bin.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 High School_

Shinji stepped off the bus, yawning. They'd spent all day in the museum, checking out all the exhibits, from the Edo Period to a memorial for the Simeon Invasion. They'd even stopped in the theater to watch a movie, which Asuka felt was dull.

He watched Rei walk into the distance, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _I think you're in the clear, Hayata._

 _Thank you, Shinji. It's unusual, having to stay so quiet for such a time._

 _Did you at least enjoy your time at the museum?_

 _I did, immensely. And I am glad you did not blunder too much with your attempts at courtship._

Shinji stopped. _Courtship?!_

 _Was your interaction with the Soryhu girl not how humans court each other?_

 _No, it wasn't like that._

 _Hmm._

Shinji frowned. _I think I'm lucky you couldn't play peanut gallery back there._

 _Peanut gallery?_

 _Forget it._

Shinji sighed, and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful summer sunset this night, painting the sky a stunning hue of orange. He'd enjoyed himself at the museum, all things considered, even though Asuka had nearly throttled his friends on numerous occasions.

 _This was a good day_.

And then the Angel alarm blared.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 ** _Leviathan, Chapter Eleven: History Lessons_**


	12. Chapter 12

_"The damn thing's getting back up!"_

\- Attributed to a sailor in the US Navy, after the failed attempt to kill Godzilla with the Castle Bravo test in late 1954.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Several miles from Tokyo-3_

Of _course_ the Angel decided to attack at night, Asuka thought to herself as she got in position, Unit-02 crouching by the weapons cahce. The damn things never chose an appropriate time to attack; why couldn't they ever pop up in the early afternoon or something?

She grabbed a prog spear from the cache and hefted it in her hands, finding its center of gravity. Giving it a few experimental twirls and thrusts, she nodded with satisfaction. It would do for now, and if it wasn't up for task, Unit-01 could always lay down some covering fire until she got something more suitable.

"What's the Angel's ETA?" she asked, activating the plug's commset.

"Five minutes," Misato replied. "It'll be coming out of the bay soon enough."

"I won't have to worry about a certain lizard messing things up, will I?"

It was Dr. Akagi who spoke next. "Godzilla was last spotted in the ruins of Karachi, draining it of radiation. He shouldn't be due to arrive for a few hours."

 _Good,_ Asuka thought. _Plenty of time to get this thing in the bag._

"Be careful," Misato warned. "Sonar indicates that this one's the second biggest we've seen yet."

"I don't think an Angel can scare me after that last one," Toji commented from Unit-01. "I'm still flinchin' errytime my family's eatin' octopus."

Asuka chuckled to herself. Leave it to the jock to be the one with the least spine. Hell, even wonder-girl showed spunk at times, in her own subdued way, and Shinji...

She shook her head. What the hell was that about?

To distract herself, she stared out across the calm waters of the bay. There was no moon out this night; it was like staring across a sea of ink, full of who-knew-what. Any moment now, she knew, there would a bulge in the black waters, and something would emerge. And as soon as _that_ happened, it would be time for the fun to start.

Yet, there was something else on her mind. Specifically, a certain silver giant. It'd showed for the last few Angel attacks; who was to say that it wouldn't appear for this one? He could change his size at will; for all she knew, he was already hiding somewhere, waiting for the Angel to arrive.

Her grip on the butterfly yokes tightened. Was he going to take it away from her again, the goal she'd trained all her life for? Pull the rug out from under her, make her feel absolutely _useless_?

No. Not this time.

"Blue pattern is rapidly approaching," Misato said, voice firm. "Get ready!"

Sure enough, a dark shape was approaching the shoreline, rapidly moving through the waves. Asuka crouched down, leveling the prog spear towards the target. There was still no sign of that damned Ultraman, but she knew he could be appearing at any second, ready to take what she'd rightfully earned.

The water bulged upwards, then exploded into a massive spray of water as the Angel breached the surface. It had a vague humanoid shape, very similar to that of the Third Angel, but it was much bigger, being twice the height of an Evangelion. Its flesh seemed metallic from a distance, with angular, smooth planes of armor. The core was in the chest, much like it'd been in the first two Angels, but seemed to almost swirl like an eight-spoked wheel.

At that exact moment, Asuka charged.

She could hear Misato say something over the comms, but she paid no attention as she ran over, clearing the half kilometer to the shoreline in moments. Raising the spear over her head, she took to the air in a great leap, letting out a battle cry as she brought the blade down.

The Angel had no time to react before the spear sliced it down the middle, from chops to knave. Asuka landed in the water, using the extra momentum to deepen the wound. The blade stopped just shy of the core, and she pulled the spear free, watching as the two halves of the Angel flopped to each side, revealing blubbery flesh devoid of any organs.

"Asuka-" Misato began.

"I've got this, don't I?" Asuka retorted, twirling the spear as she prepared another strike. "This is going to be-"

She didn't have time to finish before the Angel _shifted_ , flesh bubbling like taffy as the two halves fully separated from each other. Before her very eyes, _two_ Angels rose to greet her, only a little bit shorter than before, and with different coloration.

"Uh oh."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji spat out his tea as he watched the Angel fission into two. Tossing the cup away, he stood on the piece of rubble he'd been using as a perch, and surveyed the situation.

 _I didn't know they could do **that** ,_ he thought weakly.

 _Unfortunately, it seems to be the case_ , Hayata replied.

The Angels moved as one, catching Unit-02 in a twin uppercut that Shinji could feel in his gut. The Evangelion flew upwards, flipping head over heels as it landed closer to the shoreline, then struggled to its feet. The spear landed close by, and Unit-02 grabbed it again, brandishing it like a javelin. Just as the Angels moved forward, it flung the spear right at the orange one, catching it in the core. The Angel keeled over, spear sticking out of its cracked core-

-then stood up again.

Shinji gawked at the sight. The Angel calmly pulled out the spear, letting it drop uselessly into the water. The uninjured twin's core was glowing, somehow allowing its sibling's core to piece itself back together, good as new.

 _This situation has suddenly become a great deal more troublesome,_ Hayata commented.

The twin Angels advanced towards the shoreline, each step in tandem with the other. Unit-02 was backing away, now, letting Unit-01 take aim with a maser rifle. A violet arc of light danced over the water, striking one twin in the shoulder, then moving on to graze the other near the core. Blood trickled from the charred furrows carved by the beam, and Shinji realized that the wounds were taking a while to heal.

 _Hayata, do you think if we manage to immobilize them, we might be able to destroy the cores at once?_

 _It seems like that would be sufficient. Of course, immobilizing them may prove easier said than done._

Shinji held out his hand, letting the capsule materialize in his hand.

 _Here goes nothing, then,_ he thought. _My choice._

He pressed the button, and there was a flash of light. There was always a moment of disorientation as he suddenly became a few hundred feet taller, like he was suddenly standing over a cliff, but he shook it off quickly. Already, the Angels were making landfall, eyes flashing as they fired an energy blast. Unit-01 stumbled away, smoke rising from a hole in its chest armor, and he chose that moment to move in.

Crossing his arms, he fired a specium beam, catching the orange twin in the chest, close to where Unit-01 had fired the maser. Sparks flew from the point of contact for a few moments, then the beam passed all the way through to the other side, leaving a ragged hole in the creature's torso. The Angel's left arm drooped, flesh straining from the sudden loss of support.

Shinji landed in the water near Unit-02 and extended his palm, letting a disc of blue energy form around it, spinning rapidly like a buzzsaw. Like he was flinging a discus, he threw the ring at the Angel's injured arm, aiming close to the shoulder. The disc sliced through flesh like it wasn't even there, and the Angel's arm dropped into the water, crushing a half-submerged building in the process.

 _One down,_ he thought. _Seven more to go._

Before he could pursue his strategy any further, however, Unit-02 returned to the battle, wielding two smaller spears. The Evangelion dashed forward, ducking under the silver twin's swing and bringing both spears up, slicing through its flank with ease. The Angel turned, trying to swat the Eva down, but Unit-02 leapt over it, nearly severing its leg as it landed.

 _Nuts,_ Shinji thought.

He ran forward, delivering a kick to the orange twin's chest, then fired a specium beam at the silver twin, sparing Unit-02 from another uppercut. The Evangelion used the reprieve to slice away at more of its opponent, forcing the Angel deeper into the water.

Shinji flung another ring, this time nearly severing the orange Angel's right leg at the thigh, then flew at the Angel, catching it in a bear hug. It felt light in his arms, and he hoisted it over his head like a sack of potatoes, flinging it at its twin. The two Angels collided into each other, nearby ruins shaking apart from the force of the impact, then, rolled back into the water with a massive splash. Shinji took the opportunity to land near Unit-02, wary of the way the Evangelion seemed to be regarding him.

"We need to hit the cores at once," he said. "I think that's the only way we can kill it."

"Like hell!" Asuka snarled over Unit-02's external speakers. "I can handle this on my own!"

Shinji was about to say something in reply, then noticed the bomber flying overhead. His eyes widened when he saw the small shape drop from the open bay, highlighted in a red outline by his helmet's lenses.

 _That's a small pure fusion explosive,_ Hayata warned. _I would not want to be near the point of detonation._

Shinji didn't need to be told twice, acting almost on instinct in that moment. Before Unit-02 could do anything, he caught it in a tackle and flew away from the point of impact, racing towards where Unit-01 was just getting back up.

Behind him, there was a flash of light, briefly giving the impression that the sun had already risen. Shinji could feel a searing heat on his back, not as intense as when he'd fought the Fifth Angel, but it was still painful.

He landed in a crouch, keeping Unit-02 in his grip and blocking Unit-01 from the worst of what was to come. The red Evangelion was struggling against him, trying to pry free of his grip, but he held on tight as the shockwave smashed into him, nearly bowling him over. Wind howled past his ears, stripping nearby trees of their leaves, then gradually died down.

Cautiously, Shinji let go of Unit-02, which promptly scrambled out of his grip. Ignoring it, he stood up and turned back around, watching as a white mushroom cloud rose in the distance. Clouds of smoke were billowing over the water, hiding the violent waves caused by the initiation.

 _They used an N2 mine,_ he thought to himself. _Why did they already go there?_

 _Perhaps they felt that would be the only way to destroy both cores at once,_ Hayata offered.

 _But Asuka and I could've done it._

"You!"

Shinji turned around to see Unit-02 marching over, fists balled. The Evangelion was a head shorter than him, but he still felt a bit intimidated as the war machine stepped closer. Behind it, Unit-01 was getting back on its feet, mostly unharmed, save for the hole in its armor where the Angel's blast had struck.

Unit-02 stood only a few meters away from him, so close he could see the small labeling put on its armor, and pointed a finger at him.

"I had that, you son of a bitch!" Asuka snarled. "Why did you pull me away from the fight like that?!"

"There was an N2 mine," Shinji replied uneasily. "You could've died."

"I would've lived," came the furious retort. "And I would've gotten those two before the initiation."

Shinji didn't believe it for a moment, but he held his tongue; provoking her while she was still in the Evangelion wouldn't be a good idea.

"At least they got the Angel," he said instead. "Isn't that what's important?"

Unit-01 looked to the horizon, then pointed a finger, external speakers crackling to life.

"Uh, guys," Toji said. "I think they're still alive."

Shinji looked back to the mushroom cloud. Sure enough, he could still see the silhouettes of the twin Angels, through the visible distortion of an AT-field. They were both heavily charred by the blast, flesh cracked and peeling, but they were alive. Not only that, he noted, but they were visibly healing; the thin spindle of a new humerus was beginning to protrude from the orange twin's stump of an arm.

 _I think it's best we make a strategic retreat, and figure out what to do next,_ Hayata said.

 _You mean wait for them to make the plan, and then barge in,_ Shinji said.

 _I was trying to be polite, but yes._

Shinji nodded slowly. In a flash of light, he shrunk back down to human size, then began to fly away, leaving the two Evangelions beneath him. He glanced back at the Angels, thinking.

 _I have a feeling we're going to have more help, when the next time comes._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office, Four Hours Later_

Asuka fidgeted in her seat, hair still damp from the shower she'd taken right after arriving back on base. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself; the commander's office was as cold as a tomb. Considering just how sepulchral the whole place was, she figured, it was probably intentional.

"I have been informed of the situation by Dr. Akagi," Commander Ikari said, hands folded in front of his face. In the low light of the room, his glasses seemed to almost shine like a wolf's eyes at night. "I wish to hear your explanation of the matter."

To Asuka's side, Misato straightened. "Commander, as the Operations Director, I take-"

"Your attempt to defend your ward, though admirable, is unwanted and detrimental," the commander interrupted calmly. "I was speaking to the Second Child."

Misato sagged in her seat, and gave Asuka a pitied glance. Asuka took a deep breath, furious at how her palms were beginning to sweat. She looked the commander in the eye, and spoke.

"Commander, when the Angel emerged, I thought that a preemptive attack would be the best course of action."

"Clearly, it wasn't."

Asuka gritted her teeth. "I'm aware of that now, commander."

"You are aware, but do you _know_?" Ikari asked. "I do not wish for a repeat of this incident. A section of the Hakone coastline vaporized, and military costs running to an upward of three hundred billion yen. The Angels are still alive, as well, making us come across as utter buffoons. Our position in relation to the government has been shaky since the reappearance of Godzilla, and this does not help our case."

Asuka averted her eyes. "Understood, sir."

"Very well." The commander turned to Misato. "Major Katsuragi, the MAGI estimate that the Angels will finish regenerating their injuries in two and a half days. I am charging you with a strategy to defeat them."

Misato bowed her head. "Understood, commander."

"Dismissed."

Asuka rose to her feet, and briskly walked out of the office, fists balled at her sides. After a moment to check the directions, she started hurrying towards the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Misato rushing to her side. A firm hand took hold of her shoulder, making her slow down.

"Just what the _hell_ was that about?" Misato said, voice hard.

"You heard me in the office, didn't you?" Asuka tried to shrug out from under Misato's hand, but the older woman's grip was strong.

"Bullshit. You _directly_ disobeyed orders, and nearly jeopardized the whole mission."

"I could've gotten it," Asuka replied.

"Or you could've just let Toji snipe the core before it could split," Misato retorted.

"Pfft. Him? His sync ratio's barely gone up; I'm nearly thirty points above him! What makes you think he could've gotten the kill?"

"I think you're underestimating him. Sure, he's just started, but you don't need a high sync to shoot a target."

Asuka snorted. "He probably would've missed. I would've handled it right then and there if-"

"If what?" Misato interrupted. "Were you gonna say, 'if Ultraman hadn't showed up'?"

"It's true! That silver dork ruined the whole mission!"

"It seemed more like he was salvaging it, if you ask me."

"Are you seriously defending him?"

They arrived at the elevator. Asuka practically smashed the button, then waited, fuming. Misato leaned against the wall, arms folded, studying her.

"This is a pride thing, isn't it?" she asked, softer than before. "You're just mad because you feel showed up."

"I could be doing all of this myself. I've trained for it all my life, and now I'm being showed up by a silver ass and some _reptile_."

"That 'reptile' once survived a nuclear explosion that made the N2 mine look like a firecracker," Misato shot back. "And also saved the planet during a battle that took a huge chunk out of Mount Fuji. Do you think we call him the King of the Monsters as some joke? Hell, don't you have a nickname for him in Germany? Jagger von jagger or something."

"Jäger der jäger," Asuka corrected, quietly. "Hunter of Hunters."

"See? I know you might not like him, but I'm glad he's on our side. We wouldn't be having this conversation if it weren't for him."

"I can't believe this," Asuka muttered. "First you defended Ultraman, and now you're defending some mindless animal?"

Misato looked down and fiddled with the cross around her neck, suddenly silent. The elevator doors finally opened, and they walked in. When the doors closed, the purple-haired woman spoke again.

"I know piloting matters a lot to you, Asuka, but... it's not everything. You shouldn't _let_ it be everything."

"You're not going to try and give me some 'proper' pep-talk, are you?" Asuka asked, switching to a sarcastic tone as she clasped her hands together mockingly. "Oh, your life isn't complete until you find some brainless half-wit and have a bunch of half-wit kids with him."

Misato chuckled. "I wasn't going to say that. But I am serious about what I said. Even supposing Godzilla and Ultraman don't show up for any more fights, and you win each one... what are you going to do after Eva? Have you ever thought about it?"

Asuka fell silent, and glanced at the floor counter.

"Think of a plan yet?"

A sigh. "Not yet, but I'll think of something."

The elevator doors opened, and they walked towards the car. The ride back was silent; Asuka spent most of it leaning her head against the window, looking at the skyline of Tokyo-3. She had to admit, the city did look pretty at night, with the vibrant lights dancing over the waters of Lake Ashino.

The car rolled into the lot, and Asuka stepped out, holding the door open as she looked back at Misato.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Can't. I need to come up with a strategy by morning. Shinji should be there, so at least you won't be alone for the night."

 _Like I would care,_ Asuka thought to herself, and prepared to shut the door.

"One last thing," Misato said.

Asuka held the door open, looking expectantly.

"I spoke with Ritsuko about it. I didn't want to mention it earlier, but based on your sync rate, if you'd stayed at the point of initiation... you probably would've died. The Unit would've made it, but the plug probably would have been shaken apart."

Asuka looked down, mulling it over.

"So you're saying Ultraman saved my life," she said flatly.

"He seems to have a habit of doing that; I wouldn't try and break it."

Misato leaned over and shut the door, then drove off. Asuka stood there for a few moments, then walked up the stairs to the apartment.

It was silent as she stepped in, sliding off her shoes. Now that she was back, she realized just how exhausted she was feeling. Yawning, she padded over to her room, then paused.

Silently, she cracked open the door to Shinji's room. The washout was on his sleeping mat, snoring softly, a calm look on his face. He was laying out at an awkward angle; he was definitely going to feel funny in the morning.

She snorted, then shut the door. Heading into her own room, she didn't even bother to undress as she laid down in her bed, eyes closed.

 _I would've died._

She gritted her teeth. Misato must've just said something to mess with her, playing some mean joke.

And yet...

She thought back to the sight of the mushroom cloud, rising over the water. If it'd been anyone else who'd pulled her away, would she have been so angry? Hell, if Shinji had pulled her out of the path of the train, would she repay the favor with a slap?

She hated the fact that she didn't have a solid answer to that.

Rolling over, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to forget Misato's words. Of course she had something planned for after the Angels were defeated. She had a lot of things planned, in fact. Tons. So many, that she didn't know which one she was going to do.

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

 _Sometimes I envy you, washout. You don't have to worry about saving the world._

Eventually, she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Old Tokyo_

He made surprisingly little sound as he rose from the sea, thousands of tons of water cascading off his scales. The summer breeze rolled over him as he stepped to shore, and he stopped to take it in for a moment, closing his eyes. These moments were far and few between, even for someone as old as him.

Opening his eyes again, he surveyed the ruins of the city. There was memory here, far stronger than in most places. He'd fought many times here, over an epoch nearly as old as the landmass itself. He'd seen the region when it was still swallowed up by the prehistoric seas, then watched as the ocean retreated, allowing forests to grow. It was only a short time ago that humans came to this place, and even shorter that they'd built their massive settlement in this area.

Even if he had no love for their polluting and destructive ways, their refusal to leave it had been something he could respect. It'd been the epicenter of many battles, but it endured it all. Even when the smaller creature had leveled the city, or when the golden one itself had come to lay waste, they simply rebuilt and pushed on.

But now, there was nothing but a tumbled expanse of rubble and mud, made radioactive. After countless invasions and attacks by monsters beyond imagination, it'd ultimately been themselves that'd broken their resolve.

Miki had lived here, near the coastline. Much like himself, she'd loved the ocean; he could still remember seeing through her eyes as she sat down and watched the sun rise over the water. She'd even taught him the name. _Tokyo_. It'd meant nothing to him, but she was always glad about it.

Her absence was more noticeable than he cared to admit. Sometimes, he could almost sense it again, lingering in the back of his mind.

Slowly, he stepped into the city, tracing the faint outlines of streets and city blocks. Each thunderous footstep brought weakened structures down, dust billowing up from the ruins. Once he was near the ruins of the red tower, his spines began to glow a soft blue.

He could sense the radiation around him, and he pulled it towards himself, as he'd done mere hours before, in another city. In a matter of minutes, the city was as clean as it'd been before its destruction.

The power flowed through his veins, and he flexed a clawed fist, feeling rejuvenated. He'd done it for that ostensible reason, but he knew there was another reason.

Turning back around, Godzilla slipped back into the waves, having given Tokyo one last gift.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Shinji woke to the sound of the television playing.

Yawning, he got up and threw on some clothes, then went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Without giving it much thought, he knocked on the door, and waited for the usual "Occupied!"

When no response came, he suddenly became confused.

 _Huh, Asuka's usually up right now, doing her hair._

 _Perhaps you overslept?_ Hayata offered.

Shinji glanced at the clock. Sure enough, he saw that it was nine in the morning- a good two hours later than usual.

 _That still doesn't explain why she didn't wake me up, demanding breakfast._

Shrugging with a sigh, he continued on ahead. Once he was out of the bathroom, he stepped into the living room, and saw that Pen-Pen and Rei's turtle were both on the couch, watching some nature documentary. Pen-Pen was already nursing a beer, practically wrapped around it, while Toto was simply munching on a piece of lettuce.

Pen-Pen looked away from the tv. "Wark."

Toto glanced over at the hot-springs penguin, then brought its foot down on the remote, changing the channel to some kung-fu movie. Seemingly satisfied, Pen-Pen took another chug of his beer and leaned back into the cushions, looking very relaxed.

Shinji stared at the sight, then slowly shook his head and went to make some breakfast. Hayata was chuckling again, like there was some in-joke going on that he had no clue about.

As he headed into the kitchen, he saw a note on the fridge in Misato's handwriting. It simply read: _Be back soon._

 _What do you think she is planning?_ Hayata inquired.

 _No clue._ Shinji threw on his apron and started preparing breakfast. _Whatever it is, I guess we'll go along with it._

It didn't take too long to cook up the meal. He just made some rice and miso soup for himself, and cooked some eggs and bacon for Asuka. While the tea was brewing, he decided to head back into the hallway, pausing at Asuka's door.

After a moment's hesitation, he knocked. "Asuka?"

No response. He knocked again, louder than before.

"Asuka, breakfast's ready."

Finally, there was movement. Shinji decided to hurry back to the kitchen and pour the tea before she came out. Would she be angry at him for waking her up like that? Probably, though there was always the _severity_ that came into question.

To his surprise, Asuka simply trudged into the kitchen and plopped down at the table, eyes half-closed. Her hair was a lot messier than usual, and she hadn't even changed out of her clothes from the day before.

He decided against making any comments as he sat down, and instead poured himself some tea. Asuka ate her food quickly and silently, a sullen expression on her face, and Shinji saw that she had bags under her eyes.

 _It seems that she did not sleep well,_ Hayata commented. _Perhaps yesterday's events left her in a tumultuous emotional state._

 _Yeah, I didn't even hear her come back,_ Shinji thought. _I guess they were planning or something._

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to speak, only to be blissfully interrupted when the door slid open. Misato strode inside, carrying a duffel bag with her, and loudly dropped it on the floor.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

Shinji blinked. "Uh, good morning, Misato. Do you want breakfast? Tea?"

"Tea doesn't sound like a good idea," the purple-haired woman replied. "I'm probably near the lethal dose of caffeine right now; I've been drinking canned coffee like the elixir of life since one in the morning."

"Did you at least come up with a plan?" Asuka asked flatly, not even looking away from her breakfast.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Misato knelt down and unzipped the duffle bag. Standing back up, she unrolled a training _gi_. "Synchronized attack!"

Asuka put down her fork and turned around, eyeing the _gi_. "What's that for?"

"That is actually mine, Pilot Soryhu" another voice said.

At once, Shinji and Asuka both turned to see Rei enter the apartment, carrying an overnight bag with her. The blue-haired pilot's gaze fell on Shinji, and he felt Hayata retreat inward. The girl frowned, then looked over at Asuka.

"Good morning, Pilot Soryhu. You are not properly dressed."

"What the hell is this?" Asuka demanded, straightening. "What's wonder-girl doing here?"

"She's going to be your partner, of course," Misato replied, matter-of-factly. "I'm going to have you to practice martial arts in unison, so you can get a simultaneous hit on the core."

"You _really_ expect us to be able to synch like that?"

"Would you prefer to have Toji as your partner?"

Asuka clicked her jaw shut, and said nothing, though Shinji was convinced that her glare would've probably cowed Godzilla himself.

Misato chuckled. "He was just as enthusiastic when I made the suggestion. I think you and Rei can synch if you work hard enough at it."

Suddenly, she slapped her forehead. "Ah, I forgot the practice dummies! Hold on for a few minutes, okay?"

Misato ran out of the apartment, grabbing her keys as she went. Once she was out, Rei turned her gaze to the couch, and smiled faintly.

"There you are, Toto. I see that Classmate Ikari has been taking care of you."

In response, the turtle rolled off the couch, somehow landing on his feet, and began crawling over. Rei picked him up and scratched under his chin with one finger, then carried him over to Pen-Pen's room.

"I have yet to acquire the terrarium," she said. "Thank you for taking care of him for longer than intended, Ikari."

"Uh, thanks," Shinji said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You better keep him out of sight while we're practicing, or I'm making him into turtle soup," Asuka grumbled.

"I understand that you are emotionally distressed, but please do not try to start a conflict before we practice," Rei said, calmly. "You would be of no good to the mission in the ICU."

Asuka gaped at Rei, then stood up, fists balled to her sides. Shinji was quicker to his feet, and placed himself between the two before anything could happen. Asuka glared at him, head held high.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden, washout?" she asked.

"And here we are!" Misato exclaimed, barging back into the room with two practice dummies, only to drop them. "What's going on here? And Rei, where did you get that turtle?"

Shinji groaned to himself. To think that he'd woken up feeling so refreshed, too.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The buzzer blared for the dozenth time that day, and Asuka threw down the quarterstaff she'd been training with, teeth gritted as she turned to Rei. In turn, the blue-haired pilot simply slung the quarterstaff under her arm, panting lightly.

"That was your fault this time, wonder-girl!"

"We are both at fault, Pilot Soryhu. That is why we must try to achieve synchronicity."

Misato sighed. "Well, let's take it from the top. We'll do hand-to-hand after this."

Asuka glanced over at Shinji, who was sitting next to Misato, a clearly uncomfortable look on his face. She picked up the quarterstaff again, and got in a fighting stance. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rei mirror the position.

There was a soft _ding_ , and they began. A pad on the dummy's shoulder flashed red, and she swiped at it with her quarterstaff, Rei mimicking the motion near-perfectly. The pad blinked green, then the red light appeared on the dummy's side, flashing faster than before. Once again, they managed to hit it at the same time, and they did the same for the next two pads.

Then Asuka hit a pad a half-second after Rei did, and the alarm blared again.

" _Damn it!_ " She dropped the quarterstaff to the floor and spun to glare at Shinji. "He's throwing me off."

Shinji blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Asuka hissed. "You're probably liking this, watching us get all hot and sweaty, you pervert."

" _Asuka_ ," Misato warned, her voice taking on that professional tone. "Take a deep breath and _calm down_."

"I'll go." Shinji's lips narrowed into a tight line, and he stood up, eyes averted. "I'll head out for a bit. I hope you get better at it."

With that, the boy calmly walked out of the apartment, not even bothering to grab his backpack. For a moment, Asuka could've sworn that his eyes were wet, and she felt a pang of... well, _something_.

"I can't believe you're behaving like this right now," Misato said.

Asuka clenched her fists, staring at the floor. "The per-"

"Don't even finish that." Her guardian's voice was cold. "You know the kid's a perfect gentleman. For someone who complains about how kids her age are so immature, you're certainly acting like a child right now."

A few moments passed, then Asuka looked back to the dummy, eyes still on the floor.

"Hand to hand practice, now," Misato said. "Ten rounds, then move on to knives. I'm getting some more coffee."

The purple-haired woman stalked out of the apartment. Asuka kicked the quarterstaff to the side, then got in position, going for a Krav Maga stance she'd learned in Germany. Rei went for the same stance, but it was clear that she was less experienced in the art.

The bell dinged, and they struck the targets. It was easier doing it hand-to-hand than with a quarterstaff, and they managed to get in a dozen consecutive hits before the buzzer blared.

"I wasn't being harsh on the washout, was I?" Asuka asked as she got in position again. "I mean, not _excessively_."

"You were out of line," Rei replied simply, eyes still trained on the dummy as they moved in unison.

"You're not taking Misato's side, are you?"

"I am against your side."

They got in some more hits, and then the buzzer came on. Asuka got in position again, panting. Both of them were slick with sweat, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"This isn't about our argument yesterday, is it?"

"It is, partially."

"I still-" Asuka grunted as she delivered a kick to the ribs. "-can't believe you aren't feeling one-upped by everything that's going on."

"You place to much on yourself," Rei said. "You expect to be the best, because that was all you had."

The buzzer rang again. They got into position.

"You're seriously doing this again?" Asuka asked, jabbing the dummy in the solar plexus. "You're not going to suddenly read me like an open book just by trying to rip off Sherlock Holmes."

"I did not say I was."

The buzzer rang earlier than usual. Asuka gasped for a few moments, then got into stance, shakier than before.

"So what's with you defending the washout? He doesn't talk much, he's shy, he's pretty weird-"

"Is that why you are attracted to him?"

Asuka missed her mark, and the buzzer rang. She turned to see Rei getting in position again, no emotion on her face.

"That was a cheap move, First Child."

"You are again steering away from the discussion. I can tell you are attracted to him. Is that why you are so harsh, as to try and convince yourself otherwise?"

"You sound like you've been watching too much tv," Asuka said, moving quickly in her strikes. "Probably the only way a doll like you can-"

The dummy's head splintered as Rei's fist knocked it clean off. Asuka fell silent, staring at the half-destroyed block of wood and padding as it rolled on the ground. Rei was breathing heavier than usual, clenching and opening her fists. Her knuckles weren't even bloodied, Asuka noted.

"You are perhaps the most insecure person I have had the displeasure of meeting," Rei said quickly, spitting the words out like they were poison. "You have attached so much of yourself to one thing, and now that it is failing you, you lash out against those who try to grow close, as if you are afraid of what they will see. There is no need for fear, Second Child. I can _see you,_ and I do not look on with disgust or pity, only frustration."

Asuka opened her mouth, as if to retort, but no words came out.

Rei straightened. "I apologize for the outburst. Gratifying as it was, it was counterproductive to our training. I will get a spare dummy, and we shall move on to knives."

The blue-haired pilot briskly walked out of the apartment, and Asuka realized she was alone.

For a few moments, she simply stood in the middle of the living room, fists clenched as she stared at the door.

Then, her hands relaxed, and she felt like she was going to fall at any moment. Something wet trailed down her cheeks, and she hazily realized she was crying.

She closed her eyes, as if to force the tears to stop coming. She couldn't cry. She _wouldn't_ , not here, not now. It was their fault, not hers. She...

She sat down, and wiped her eyes. In the reflection of the tv, she could see herself, and she hated the sight, all red-eyed.

"Weak," she choked out. "Deserve to..."

Something nudged her foot, and she looked down to see that Toto was nuzzling her ankle. The turtle looked up at her with emerald eyes, somehow managing to look sympathetic.

"Life must be easy for you, huh?"

The turtle swayed its head from side to side. It was probably just looking for something, but Asuka could've sworn it'd looked almost like it was shaking its head.

Getting up, she walked over to the fridge and stuck her head inside the icebox. By the time Misato or Rei returned, the puffiness would be gone.

Then it'd be business as usual.

For some reason, she didn't believe that.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Somewhere in Tokyo-3_

 _That was uncalled for,_ Hayata said, sounding almost angry for once. _Those accusations she made were completely baseless. I honestly do not know how you can tolerate her presence as such._

Shinji didn't reply, instead trying to focus on the music as he walked towards the park. It was another broiling day in Tokyo-3, but he wasn't sweating, even as he watched heatwaves rising from the hot asphalt. Every day, it seemed, he was getting less tired, less affected by the forces of the natural world.

That same curious resistance didn't apply to the human world, unfortunately. The soreness behind his eyes was testament to that.

The park was empty, save for a few elderly couples sitting on the benches. He found an empty bench and sat down, staring at nothing in particular as he listened to the music.

 _Shinji,_ Hayata said.

 _I... I don't want to talk right now._ Shinji rubbed one of his eyes, hoping that nobody was looking at him. _It's just... why does she have to be so **mean**?"_

 _I wish I could answer that, but I cannot._

Shinji lowered his gaze to the ground, trying to lose himself in the music. Before long, however, a shadow fell over him, and looked up to see that Kaji fellow who'd accompanied Asuka to the city.

"Mind if I sit down?" the older man asked. "I don't think we've ever had a chat."

Sighing, Shinji nodded and pulled out his earphones, stuffing them back in his pocket. Kaji sat down near him, sticking an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"Katsuragi told me that Asuka and Ayanami are both in the apartment today, training," the older man said. "I would've killed to be your age, kid."

"It's not as nice as it sounds," Shinji said, cupping his cheeks with a sigh.

Kaji looked over, a sympathetic glint in his eye. "Asuka snapped at you big time, huh?"

"You know about that?"

"I was her legal guardian, back in Germany," the older man replied. "I've seen her do it a few times."

Shinji straightened a little. "How did you put up with it?"

Kaji took out the cigarette and fiddled with it. "Well, you have to remember that she's probably hurting even more than you are right now."

"Didn't seem like it."

"People are almost never as they seem, kid," Kaji replied. "Can't really tell you most of it, since that'd be betraying her trust, but let's just say that she's had it rough. When she snaps like that, it's... it's like when you corner an animal."

"I don't think she'd be happy if she heard you say that.

A shrug. "Not the best analogy, but it fits. When animals are cornered, that's when they're most vulnerable, so they lash out. Asuka has more vulnerabilities than she'd ever admit, and when someone pushes one of them..."

There was no need to finish that sentence; the rest simply faded into the gentle breeze, unheard. Shinji looked over at Kaji.

"She told me how much she misses Germany."

"Mmmhmm."

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "What food did she like there?"

A crooked grin broke out at the corner of Kaji's mouth. "Well, she was always a fan of _bratwurst_ and _sauerbraten,_ but if you want to get her a treat, she loves truffles. The sweet, not the mushroom."

"Thank, Mr. Kaji." Shinji stood up. "I think I need to get going."

"It was nice, talking with you, kid," Kaji said, leaning back. "I might drop by later today, give Katsuragi a surprise."

 _Considering our initial impression back at the airport, I am not sure that would be for the best,_ Hayata commented.

Shinji gave a small bow, then hurried out of the park, head higher than before. There weren't that many people out today, and it was easy to duck into an alleyway without getting noticed.

 _You're not actually using the power I have granted you -a power meant to save the world, I might add- just to get treats, are you?_

 _It's just a one time thing,_ Shinji retorted. _Besides, I've fight three Angels without every using my power for myself; I think I've earned this one._

For some reason, Hayata seemed to be repressing the equivalent of a smile.

 _Very well,_ he said. _However, I would like if you also went to get some training for the upcoming battle. Perhaps Misato is on to something with her stratagem._

Shinji paused. _Where do you want me to go? A dojo?_

 _No, not one of those places,_ Hayata replied. _I wish for you to get training from a true master of the arts, a man I was privileged to encounter during my last stay on this world._

Shinji blinked. _But didn't you say that was thousands of years ago?_

 _Yes, but this individual is... special._

Suddenly sweating, Shinji let the capsule materialize in his hand, and pressed the button.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Nearby_

Godzilla poked his head above the water, and found his vision drawn to a small figure flying over the city, out towards the ocean. In a matter of seconds it was gone, the faint pop of a sonic boom left in its wake.

The kaiju king let out a chuff of approval. His sense of direction was unparalleled, thanks to his long life and finely attuned senses; he knew exactly where the silver figure was flying. And, despite what some believed, he was no fool; it was easy to deduce the purpose of the sojourn.

Lowering back into the waves, so that only his eyes and ears remained above the water, he focused his gaze on the horizon and waited for an old friend to arrive.

It didn't take long for a shape to become visible, swimming towards him with surprising speed. Stopping a few dozen meters away, Mothra raised her head above the water, still in her larval form. Bright blue compound eyes regarded him cheerfully, though with a fair bit of exhaustion as well. It was to be expected; her larval form was small, with little endurance.

Of course, that would change soon enough.

Turning, Godzilla offered his tail, letting Mothra bite the tip. Once she had a secure grip, he began to swim closer to shore, dragging her along. They would move onto land when the sun was lower on the horizon, and fewer humans to make obstacles.

Then, they would wait for the enemy to make their move.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Chichi-jima, Ogawasara Archipelago_

 _In all of my life, I never imagined I'd end up here,_ Shinji thought to himself, as he gently landed on the island.

He had to admit, despite the fearsome moniker given to the island, it didn't seem that unpleasant. There were some beautiful beaches ringing the island's shores, with sands that came in all sorts of colors. White, pink, black, even _blue_. The vegetation was like that of any other Pacific Island, and there was a small mountain range up ahead.

 _He should be here somewhere,_ Hayata murmured. _Grow to fighting size, so he may see you._

Shinji did as told, growing hundreds of feet in a flash of light. He slowly swept his gaze about the island, trying to find whoever Hayata was talking about.

Suddenly, he saw a massive figure walking towards him, and his breath caught.

The mud and seaweed had come off, revealing the beast in all of its glory. It looked almost like the old statues he'd seen in textbooks about Okinawa folklore, but far, far larger. Ruby eyes shone in the noon sun, and the beast swished a tail like that of a lion's as it regarded him.

 _There he is,_ Hayata said.

Shinji's eyes widened. _Wait, you want me to train with King Shisa?!_

 _That is but the name your people has given him,_ Hayata replied. _In my time on your world, he was called Master Xiza._

 _I can't believe it,_ Shinji thought. _Learning from a giant monster._ _Can he even teach me martial arts?_

 _Of course,_ Hayata said, matter-of-factly. _He invented them._

A pause.

 _What?_

 _He was a man, once; a humble philosopher that helped the needy of Mu, and offered to teach them. My previous host was one of those needy._

Shinji sucked in a breath. _Okay. Guess I can't judge, since I'm currently taller than an Evangelion._

 _Indeed, the universe is a strange place, is it not?_

 _So, how do we... um...?_

He didn't get an answer. King Shisa stepped forward, giving him a brief once over, then pointed to a spot nearby.

 _He is wise enough to know our purpose here,_ Hayata said. _Go and do as he orders._

Numbly, Shinji complied, warily stepping close to the stone _kaiju_. King Shisa put a clawed hand on his shoulder, shifting him slightly, then pulled away. Getting in a stance, the _kaiju_ threw a simple jab, then pulled back, waiting.

Shinji got in the same stance, only for King Shisa to step close and carefully nudge his foot into the proper position. For effect, the _kaiju_ repeated the move, then turned to look at Shinji.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Shinji threw the jab, then looked back to King Shisa. The _kaiju_ was slowly nodding his head, arms folded.

 _I did it!_

 _Actually, shaking one's head was the Muuan sign of approval,_ Hayata corrected.

Shinji's shoulders sagged. _Oh._

 _Do not grow disheartened after one move,_ Hayata said. _Try again._

Licking his lips _,_ Shinji threw another jab, trying to remember how the _kaiju_ had done it. Looking back, he was happy to see that King Shisa was now shaking his head slightly from side to side.

 _I decided to help you a little,_ Hayata said. _Much as I did for my first host. Now, let us continue observing the master at play._

Shinji watched as King Shisa got back into stance, then threw another jab, followed by a parry. He mimed the action, noting that there was no mistake this time.

Still, he had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ session.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Five hours later, and his point was proven.

King Shisa was evidently not one to take a lesson lightly; perhaps having a stone physiology had something to do with it. After half an hour of merely miming the actions, they had moved on to sparring. Shinji was surprised at how the _kaiju_ could move, parrying his blows and easily catching him in grapples. For the first two hours, Shinji could barely land a hit on him before getting getting caught in an armbar or headlock. Sure, he probably could've used his strength to break out of the moves, or use an energy attack, but that would defeat the entire purpose of the training.

He stretched his joints, noting how much they were beginning to ache. Even with Hayata's power rejuvenating him, the constant sparring was tiresome work. Still, he pressed on, practicing a few kicks.

King Shisa was sitting on a nearby boulder, crosslegged as he observed Shinji practice. The wildlife on the island did not fear him; there was even some birds perching on his stone brow, unworried by the great beast.

 _We must get going soon, if you still wish to give Asuka a gift,_ Hayata said.

Shinji spared King Shisa a glance. _I'm_ _not sure how I'm going to inform our teacher of that._

 _Oh, it is a simple matter. Just give a slight bow._

 _Really?_ Shinji finished his kick, then turned to King Shisa. After a moment, he folded his hands together, and gave a light bow.

To his surprise, the stone _kaiju_ returned the bow, then stood up, retiring into the jungle. Shinji watched him go, brow raised.

 _This has got to be... the most surreal moment of my life._

 _I'm sure there will be moments to surpass it,_ Hayata said. _Now, let us go get the truffles._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Shinji opened the door to find Asuka and Rei both sitting on the couch, evidently taking a break. Both of them were coated in sweat, gasping for air. Even that, he noted, was in tandem.

Rei turned to him, eyeing the bag he had in his hand. "Where have you been, Classmate Ikari?"

"Uh, shopping," he replied. He held up the bag. "I thought that since you two have been training so hard, that you both deserved something."

Misato ducked into view, also dressed in a training _gi_. "Oooh, whatdya get?"

"Uh, some miso soup and fruit for Rei, since she doesn't like meat, and I got Asuka some stuff from Germany."

The red-haired pilot straightened at that, but said nothing. She seemed oddly quiet, Shinji noted.

"How did you get German food?" Misato asked.

"There's a specialty market that sells food shipped in," Shinji replied. "It was pretty expensive."

"D'aww, isn't that so nice of you!" Misato clasped her hands together, then looked at the pilots. "Asuka, Rei: what do you say to Shinji?"

"Thank you, Classmate Ikari," Rei said, nodding slightly.

Asuka murmured a "thanks", then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Shinji watched her go with a sigh, then set the bag on the table. Pen-Pen and Toto were there, he saw; the two pets were somehow managing to play a card game with each other. Apparently, Toto was fantastic at bluffing.

He simply shook his head. _Not_ _the weirdest sight all day._

Asuka returned from the kitchen, water bottle in hand. She brushed past him wordlessly, then plopped back down on the couch, draining half the bottle in one gulp.

 _That's not good for the stomach, I believe,_ Hayata remarked.

 _You really want to tell her that?_

Hayata's silence was enough of an answer.

Shinji was about to duck into his room when he heard someone knock on the door. Stepping back out into the living room, he saw Misato answer the door, only to immediately try and shut it again.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," a familiar voice said.

Asuka perked up at that. "Kaji?"

The older man forced his way through the door. His eyes fell on the bag Shinji brought, and he almost seemed to wink at the boy before focusing on the pilots.

"How's the training going?" he asked. "I hope Katsuragi hasn't been riding you all day."

"It's been a nightmare," Asuka said, wrapping herself around his arm. "Wonder-girl just can't sync with me on during the quarterstaff training, and so Misato's been making us do it for three hours straight."

"And I'll make it four hours if you don't get it right," Misato said, folding her arms.

"If it hasn't been working yet, I don't think you're going to get it tonight," Kaji said, slipping out of Asuka's grip. "Maybe a nice dinner will help them refresh for more training, huh?"

The purple-haired woman sighed. "Well, that does make a bit of sense-"

"Fantastic," Kaji interrupted. "I brought some food from the local market; we can stir up some nice ramen."

Misato raised an eyebrow. "Who said you're eating with us?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," Asuka said, smiling.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door again. This time, Shinji decided to head over, and was surprised to see Toji and Kensuke in the hallway, carrying snacks with them.

"Yo, Shin-man," Toji said, grinning. "We thought we'd save ya from the Red Devil, and-"

Kensuke pushed the jock to the side, practically. "Is that Miss Misato in a _gi_?"

Shinji groaned to himself. "Yeah; she's been trying to get the pilots to synch in combat."

"Shinji, is that your friends?" Misato asked. "Wanna ask if they're up for dinner?"

The two feverishly bobbed their heads up and down, a pleading look in their eyes.

"They're fine with it," Shinji sighed.

"Oh, so we're letting the stooges eat with us, but not Kaji?" he heard Asuka demand.

"Fine!" Misato nearly screamed. "Everybody gets dinner!"

"Wark!" Pen-Pen added.

Shinji sighed again. "I'll get to cooking."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Half an hour later, dinner was served.

They had to all sit on the living room floor, since there weren't enough seats in the kitchen, but Shinji didn't mind. There was something about all of them just sitting on the floor, allowed to bunch together as they liked, that made the meal seem less awkward. Toji and Kensuke were sitting with him, chatting about some superhero comic, while Misato was sitting with Kaji, though he noted that she didn't seem wholly comfortable.

Asuka had taken the center of the living room floor, somehow managing to eat ramen angrily. Every once in a while, she glanced to him, but as soon as they made eye contact, she turned away with a huff and continued eating. Rei, on the other hand, was sitting calmly at the edge, near the window. She seemed to be eating her miso soup, but had given her salad to Toto, watching as the turtle made quick work of the meal.

For some reason, she seemed on edge, as afraid that something was going to happen at any moment.

"I have to say, Shinji," he heard Kaji exclaim, "you're a fantastic cook."

Shinji glanced over to the older man, then shrugged nervously. "T-thanks. I mean... I never had much to do back home, so my uncle taught me."

"Ah, don't be embarrassed about it! Women love men who can cook."

"Pah!" Toji folded his arms. "I ain't learnin' to do a woman's j-"

His sentence petered out when he saw Misato and Asuka's glare, and he returned to eating his meal a sheepish look on his face. Kensuke, Shinji saw, was fighting a battle to keep from laughing, his face bright red.

Misato cleared her throat, and looked over to Rei. "How are you enjoying your meal, Rei? You haven't said a word this entire time."

Rei looked up, blinking in surprise. "It... is enjoyable."

"I would hardly call it enjoyable," Asuka grumbled. "Not a scrap of meat! I'd lose my mind if I only ate leaves all day."

To Shinji's surprise, Rei's jaw actually seemed to tighten. The blue-haired pilot set down her bowl and folded her hands, her knuckles somehow even paler than usual. Shifting slightly, she focused her gaze on the window, staring at the hills in the distance.

"Now now, there are plenty of benefits to being a vegetarian," Misato said to Asuka, wagging her finger. "Health, environmental..."

Asuka snorted. "I don't see you eating vegetarian."

"I can quit eating meat when I want!"

"That'd be the day."

Kaji seemed to suppress a laugh, then sidled up closer to Misato, looping his arm with hers. "Don't laugh, Asuka; she might actually take you up on that challenge."

Asuka's frown deepened, then she looked away, staring at her half-eaten meal.

 _I wish I could talk to you right now, Hayata,_ Shinji thought to himself.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw Rei stiffen. At almost the exact same moment, the entire apartment trembled faintly, the doors rattling on their hinges as a faint boom rolled over them. It didn't sound like an explosion; in fact, it almost sounded like the beating of a great drum...

His eyes widened as he realized where he'd heard it before.

Misato's phone rang, and she quickly answered the call. "Katsuragi here. Wait... hold on... no, do not open fire, just keep track of his location-"

The apartment trembled a few more times. Something moved in his peripheral vision, and Shinji realized that Kensuke was excitedly dashing towards the door, camera in hand. Toji got up after the otaku, shouting something.

"Shinji, get your friends back _now_ ," Misato said, clamping a hand over the phone. "This is a serious situation; we might need to head to the shelter."

Numbly, he got up and ran for the door, hearing Misato object as someone else followed. Stepping into the hallway, he saw a tracksuit-clad leg disappear up the stairwell, and he ran after it, quickly clearing the distance. As he rounded the corner, he saw that both Asuka and Rei were running up as well.

Kensuke was already on the roof, camera pointed to a point beyond the hills, and Toji was there a half-moment later. Shinji ran up to him, faking a pant.

"Misato wants us back down," he said, grabbing Kensuke by the shirtsleeve.

"And miss out on a view like this?!" the otaku replied. "Shinij, just _look_!"

He did as told, and sucked in a breath.

From behind the hill, silhouetted by the sun, Godzilla stepped into the view, each footfall shaking the ground. The kaiju king took a few steps deeper into the valley, then stopped, his tail still hidden from view. His fiery gaze swept across the city, and though he knew it probably wasn't the case, Shinji could've sworn he made eye contact.

To his side, he heard Toji slump to the ground. Turning, he saw that the jock had actually fainted, eyes fluttering as he returned to consciousness. Sighing, Shinji offered a hand, and pulled Toji back up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Toji said. "Ya know, I've fought an Angel with the big guy, but when I'm outta the Eva... don't tell anyone, especially the Red Devil."

"I won't," Shinji said.

Toji looked behind Shinji. "Huh, speak of the devil."

"What are you stooges doing up here?" Asuka demanded, storming onto the rooftop. "Misato wants you three back down _now_."

Kensuke coughed, and pointed with his free hand. Asuka followed his gesture, then visibly stiffened. As soon as it happened, however, she was back to her old stance, though Shinji couldn't help but feel that it seemed forced.

"Are you seriously _filming_ it?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "The damn lizard might just fry you."

"He never fried all the other photographers," Kensuke retorted, then said to himself, "This is gonna make _bank_."

Shinji watched as tanks approached Godzilla's position, parking themselves in a loose semicircle around the valley. The _kaiju_ king took notice, but simply let out a bored chuff, and looked elsewhere. It was then, watching Godzilla's relaxed posture, that realized he'd never seen the monster outside of a fight.

"He almost looks... tired," he said aloud.

"More than we can know," a soft voice said.

Shinji turned to see Rei step onto the roof, moving close to the edge. Her fists were still balled, but her face managed to look almost _serene_ as she stared at Godzilla.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka demanded.

Rei didn't turn away as she spoke. "I have read all about him. He is old, Pilot Soryhu, older than Man himself. He was old when this island was young, and he was old when the dinosaurs perished."

"I didn't know you liked to read about him, too!" Kensuke exclaimed happily.

The blue-haired pilot seemed taken aback by the statement, if her brief glance meant anything, but she was back to staring across the rice paddies, towards the valley.

"We consider a hundred years a long time, but that is insignificant when compared to his life. He has seen the world change drastically, and has battled countless foes, with no end. Such a life must make one... weary."

Silence.

"Well, it's also prolly a long swim," Toji said, hands in his pockets. "I know I'd be pretty beat after swimmin' across half an ocean."

Shinji let out a small laugh, one he didn't know he needed at that moment. In fact, everyone else seemed to have relaxed a little after the remark, their shoulders visibly sagged. Even Asuka seemed less tense, though she was still rather grumpy-looking. Then, suddenly, she pointed, a confused look on her face.

"What's it doing with its tail?"

Sure enough, Shinji realized that Godzilla was pulling his tail close to himself, like he was dragging something with it. Before he could figure out what was going on, a brown shape came into view, latched onto the tip of the _kaiju_ 's tail. Bright blue compound eyes shone across the rice paddies like sapphires, and a chirp rang out through the air.

"Mothra," Kensuke breathed. "Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man."

The massive larva rested itself against a hillside, crushing a few trees under its massive bulk, then raised its head high. Thin strands of silk sprayed into the air, settling down on Mothra's form. Slowly but surely, a cocoon was beginning to form.

That was when he heard it, like the voice of a phantom. It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, but it was growing louder with each moment, becoming more distinct.

"Is anyone else hearing that," Asuka said, looking up. "It sounds like..."

"Singing," Rei finished.

Sure enough, Shinji could hear a pair of voices now, singing a song in a language he didn't know. Whatever it was, however, it was definitely beautiful. Even Godzilla seemed to be entranced by it, as his fiery eyes fell upon the larva.

 _"Na intidihan mo ba,  
Mairoun doan maganda baron  
Punta ka long dito..."  
_

A faint orange glow was beginning to envelop Mothra, arcing through the threads of silk. The singing began to grow louder, and the glow became brighter. Footsteps sounded behind him, and Shinji vaguely realized that Misato had come onto the rooftop. Instead of furiously berating them, however, the purple-haired woman was deathly silent.

" _Na intidihan mo ba,  
Mairoun doan maganda baron  
Punta ka long dito  
Ka long dito  
Harika marupo  
Harika maruop..."_

A ring of light formed around Mothra, and Shinji gasped as a symbol formed in the center, shining brightly. It was the same symbol as the one Misato wore around her neck, a strange cross. Sparing only a moment's glance, he saw that she was gripping her necklace tightly, a look of silent awe on her face.

The ring descended, and there was a flash of light. The singing reached its crescendo in that moment, then slowly died down.

" _Rurururururu... rurururururu..."_

The light faded, revealing a fully cocooned Mothra. To Shinji's shock, Godzilla actually laid down by the silken cocoon, wrapping his tail around it protectively. The tanks backed away, as if wary of provoking his wrath by just being there.

 _Probably a wise choice_ , Shinji thought.

"Yes, commander, I understand. The JSSDF has already filed the Do Not Provoke order." Misato was back on her phone, hand still on her necklace. Her eyes, Shinji noted, were actually wet. "We'll keep a wide berth when the operation commences."

She hung up, then looked at the others. "We don't need to go to the shelter, but I don't want you guys up on the roof. Asuka, Rei, we're going to keep up with the training, then get ready in the morning."

"When will I return home?" Rei asked.

"You're staying here for the night," Misato replied.

"What?!" Asuka barked. "Where's she gonna sleep?"

"You two are sleeping in the living room tonight; it'll help with synchronization."

Asuka set her jaw, then stalked down the stairs. Rei followed a moment after, a relaxed look on her face.

Kensuke patted Shinji on the back. "I gotta go, anyway. Still, it was nice coming over."

"Yer only sayin' that 'cause ya got some sweet footage," Toji grumbled. "Anyway, see ya later, Shin-man."

The two boys went back down the stairs, followed by Misato. Shinji stayed on the rooftop for a few moments, then let out a long breath.

 _I can barely stand this forced silence,_ Hayata said. _Hopefully, the Ayanami girl will leave in the morning._

 _Tell me about it. Did you notice how she flinched when Godzilla was coming?_

 _I did._

Shinji glanced back at the two _kaiju_. _You know, it's kinda weird, seeing him like this. All... calm, and not ripping something in half._

 _Everyone has a side of them hidden from others,_ Hayata said.

 _I like seeing this side,_ Shinji said. _And that song was beautiful._

 _I have heard it before, but its beauty has not diminished, even after all these millennia. Katsuragi seemed to agree._

 _What was with that? I had no idea that necklace of hers was Mothra's symbol... I guess there's another side to her, too._

He sucked in a breath, then went back downstairs.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The sun had long set when the training finally ended, and Asuka was glad when it did. Every part of her was sore, and she felt absolutely filthy from all the sweat and grime that'd built up over the day. She'd spent half an hour in the shower, washing her skin until she was satisfied.

Stepping out of the bathroom in her nightclothes, she surveyed the darkened room. Kaji had left long ago, and everyone else had retired to their rooms. Rei had already fallen fast asleep, snoring like a log, and it made Asuka grit her teeth. Why should she be forced to sleep next to someone like that?

Walking over to the table, she popped open the box of truffles Shinji had bought, and popped one of the chocolates into her mouth, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she savored the flavor. She'd missed these, ever since she came to Japan. Their sweets were absolutely atrocious, but at least now she had something better, thanks to the washout.

 _Thanks to Shinji_ , a part of her mind said. _I wonder how expensive these were?_

She tried to ignore that thought, and closed the truffle box. So what if the washout had gotten her some sweets? She was the Great Asuka Langley Soryhu, savior of humanity; she'd earned every favor from the boy, and then some.

And in return, she'd snapped at him.

She sat down at the kitchen table, and looked out the window. The faint outline of Godzilla and Mothra was still visible, massive shadows against the starlit sky.

 _It's your fault_ , she thought. _Yours and Ultraman's. If you two weren't around, everything would be dandy._

 _Would it? And for how long? Maybe Misato was right; maybe there's nothing for you after-_

She closed her eyes, forcing the thought down, then opened them again. If only Kaji hadn't left; maybe she could hold on to him and forget her problems. She could envision it now. They'd be sitting in the moonlight, and she'd be wearing that perfume she had stashed away...

But as she tried to imagine it, Kaji's face seemed transitionary, fleeting. His face was becoming more youthful, more feminine...

It was ridiculous. She sat up straight, arms folded. Why the hell was she thinking about that... that _pervert_ , that _washout_ , that _kind-_

She slumped a little, and continued to watch Godzilla and Mothra. Even the big lizard had someone he could hold on to; it was yet another thing he had above her.

 _Well, at least Ultraman's probably sleeping alone tonight._

She stood back up, taking care not to make noise, then walked towards her room. To her dismay, however, she saw that Misato had put a piece of taped-up rice paper on the edge. If she opened the door, it would tear, and there was no way of removing it without making even a small rip.

Asuka gritted her teeth, then looked over at the door to Shinji's room. There was no tape there, but she didn't know why she was acknowledging that...

She sighed. There was no way she was even _considering_ it.

==/*\==

Shinji woke to the sound of his door sliding open, and soft footsteps padding towards him. Before he could say or do anything, a weight settled down on the sleep mat next to him.

"If you're awake, not a word," he heard Asuka whisper. "No moving, either."

Now fully awake, Shinji nodded slowly. He felt Asuka shift a little, her back nearly touching his.

"Ayanami sounds like a broken chainsaw when she sleeps. I'm sleeping here for the night."

Shinji nodded again. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep, but it wasn't happening.

 _Hayata, what do I do?_

 _Why do you ask me? I have no knowledge of how these interactions work._

 _Did none of your hosts have relationships?_

 _A few did, but considering that their courtships sometimes involved removal of genitalia-_

"Do you hate me?"

Shinji froze as soon as he heard Asuka say that. Slowly, he risked turning his head slightly. Asuka was staring at him intently, blue eyes practically shining in the night, red hair spread out on the pillow in a beautiful way. None of the usual anger or frustration was on her face; in fact, she seemed almost... sad.

"What?" he asked, softly.

"Do you hate me?" Asuka asked again.

"Of course not," Shinji replied. "Why... why would I hate you?"

Asuka eyed him for a few oents, then spoke. "I saw that you were crying earlier, when I snapped at you."

Shinji's throat tightened, but he said nothing.

 _It seems even she knows when she is in the wrong_ , Hayata commented. _Do not curb her self-awareness._

"It hurt, when you did that, but that doesn't mean I hate you. You can be nice, sometimes."

"Sometimes," Asuka deadpanned. "Heh."

A few moments of silence passed between them. Asuka continued to stare into his eyes, seeming to almost peer into his soul.

"I'm only saying it once, washout, so listen up." Asuka sucked in a breath, then sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

 _Did your heart just skip a beat?_ Hayata asked.

"Thank you," Shinji said, softly.

Asuka managed a small smile, then rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep now," she said. "Don't try anything, or you'll regret it."

With that, she closed her eyes, and soon enough, her breathing became even as she slipped into sleep.

Shinji continued to stare at her for a few moments, still processing what had happened. He shifted a little, making himself comfortable, but continued to keep his eyes fixed on her face.

 _She's pretty when she's asleep,_ he thought. _She looks… peaceful._

 _Tigers look peaceful when they sleep, do they not?_ came Hayata's retort.

 _I think you're being too harsh on her._

Well, at least she does not snore.

Shinji silently chuckled at that, then closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep. He was aching all over, after the grueling training with King Shisa, and he wanted nothing more than to get some shuteye.

A few moments later, he heard a sniffle.

 _Do you hear that?_

I believe it's coming from her.

Shinji opened his eyes again, and saw that Asuka was stirring a little, an upset look on her face. A lone tear trickled down from her eye, staining the pillow.

 _I don't think I've ever seen her cry. What could it be?_

I do not know _._

Asuka stirred again, whimpering, and let out a whisper.

"Mama."

Shinji stared, suddenly feeling awake. He averted his eyes, then dared to look again, frowning as he did.

 _Something happened with her mom?_

Perhaps. I would not be surprised if there is a reason she had that Kaji fellow as a guardian.

Shinji watched as another tear flowed down Asuka's wet cheeks.

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about?_

We could find out, if you wish.

Shinji blinked. _What?_

Via skin contact, I could possibly connect your nervous systems, and allow you to see her dreams. It would not be difficult

Shinji was silent for a moment.

 _No._

 _No? You had just expressed curiosity, did you not?_

 _Yeah, but… it'd be wrong to see that part of her like that. I don't want to pull her mind open and lay everything bare, while she can't do anything._

I see.

For some reason, Hayata seemed to be suppressing a smile. _Well, I suppose we could still help her._

 _How?_

Take her hand.

Shinji's heart began to race at the thought, but he slowly inched closer, sliding his hand to hers. For a moment, he paused, then he intertwined his fingers with hers. Her skin was smooth to the touch, and he ran a thumb over it before he even knew what he was doing.

Asuka stopped stirring almost immediately, and her face became placid again.

 _What did you do, Hayata?_ Shinji asked.

 _Nothing_ , came the reply. _I did nothing._

Shinji mulled it over for a few moments, looking at his hand, then back to Asuka's calmed expression. He smiled a little, feeling a little warm inside.

Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Rei's bones burned.

Every inch of her skin felt scalding hot, like a sheet of metal left out in the sun all day. A sheen of sweat coated her, matting her hair to her forehead, and it was a Herculean effort to not tear off her clothing in an attempt to alleviate it.

Throwing the covers off, she sat up, staring at the empty space beside her. She let out an annoyed snort, then caught herself, feeling a rare pang of terror in her heart. His presence was so close, like a great mountain looming over her, threatening to crush her underneath. The emotions crossing over the link were strong ones, stronger than she thought possible. It was affecting her own interactions far more than she cared to admit.

She looked down at her fist, opening it and clenching it. In that moment, when she broke the training dummy, she'd wanted to focus her anger on the Soryhu girl. She'd wanted to fight, to drive off her enemy and establish her strength. She could still remember the fury coursing through her, like magma in her veins.

She still did not know if that was his, or hers.

There it was again. She dared not think his name, not when he was so close by. If he found her, there was no telling what would happen, and that uncertainty sent a chill down her spine everytime she thought of it.

Her head was pounding again, she belatedly realized. Getting up, she padded over to the bathroom and turned on the tap, taking care to not make a sound. She did not even get a glass, as it was too far, but simply drank straight from the faucet, letting the cool water splash over her.

Looking up into the mirror, she saw fiery orange eyes staring into her own.

She jumped back, biting her tongue to suppress a cry, then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were their usual crimson shade.

Her skin still felt scalding. She dipped her hands into the tap, rubbing the water over her arms and chest, then stepped back into the hallway. She needed rest, rest was good, rest would take her mind off the heat in the very fiber of her being.

She stopped at the door to Ikari's room. Soryhu was there, too; she could sense her scent, with an undercurrent of LCL. Considering the lack of other smells, they were clearly not mating.

What was Ikari hiding? She knew it was something, almost mocking her with how close it was. Part of her wanted to kick down the door and _rip_ the information from-

She forced her eyes shut again, and forced herself to calm down. It would be wrong to do that on a number of levels; she could not forgive herself for such a transgression.

Rei rubbed her temple, then heard something approached. Looking down, she saw Katsuragi's penguin waddling over, curious.

She bared her teeth, a low snarl escaping her. The scent of bird was appealing, just like the smell of the meats Ikari had prepared for dinner. She did not want to eat animals, but the urge was a powerful one. Perhaps, if she tore open this bird and feasted while it was still warm, she would-

Gamera stepped between her and the penguin, a determined look in his eye. The stone resting against her chest began to glow, and she felt a calm wash over her, alleviating the headache, if only by a little.

She took a step back, horror washing over her. She'd almost considering ripping apart an innocent creature, one who'd displayed intelligence, one who brought joy to others. Choking back bile, she left them be, and went to the kitchen.

Without thinking, she opened the fridge. Initially, the cold air soothed her, but something else caught her attention. Katsuragi had an extensive amount of beers stocked inside, condensation trickling down their exteriors.

She licked her lips. Various depressants and sedatives had been shown to mitigate psychic abilities in the past, as seen with Miki Saegusa's research in the '80s.

The headache returned, as though Godzilla had become curious. Quickly, she grabbed a beer and cracked it open, then drained it in two gulps.

The flavor was displeasing in the extreme. She rolled her tongue a little, trying to get rid of the taste. How Katsuragi managed it, she did not know.

But the headache was dampened.

She rubbed her temple, sighing in relief. It wouldn't last too long, however; the heightened regenerative abilities granted by the G-cells would make quick work of the alcohol in her system. Already, she could feel the headache slowly return to its original severity.

So, she drank another.

And another.

And another.

And another _._

* * *

 _==/*_ \==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan**_ **, _Chapter Eleven, Part I: Sounding the Trumpet_**


	13. Chapter 13

_"There is a God, and He hates us all."_

\- Attributed to Alejandro José Villã Rodriguez, leader of the " _Hijos de Buenos Aires_ ", a death cult that worshipped King Ghidorah in the aftermath of the _kaiju's_ twenty-two hour attack on Earth, which started with the complete annihilation of the Argentinian capital. His attacks over the two years before his capture and execution, though heavy in casualties, trifled in comparison to the death toll of forty-five million left in the alien _kaiju's_ wake.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji woke to the feeling of his arms wrapped around something warm.

He didn't give it much thought, in his still-groggy mind, and he simply pulled it closer to him, enjoying how soft it was. Something fine tickled his nose, and he giggled a little as he tried to make himself more comfortable.

Then, his eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking into Asuka's sleeping face.

For a few moments, he simply stared, as still as a statue. Then, with great trepidation, he forced himself to survey the situation. His arms were wrapped around her, but they were -thankfully- not touching anything private. Looking further down, he saw that she'd propped one leg over his hip, as if to try and pull him in.

 _Hayata,_ he thought, almost pleading. _Hayata!_

 _Hmm?_ A moment passed as his companion took note. _Oh, dear. This is... a delicate situation._

 _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo-_

 _Calm down, Shinji. She is clearly still deeply asleep; we can escape this without any confrontation._

Shinji forced himself to breathe evenly, heart pounding in his ears. Slowly, he removed the arm over Asuka's shoulder, taking care not to touch her hair. Weaseling his legs out from under hers was not an easy task, but he managed to do it in a few minutes.

Now came the hard part. His right arm was pinned underneath Asuka, dangerously close to her chest. He nudged it one way, then another, slowly pulling it out from underneath. It was hard to be precise; he was still waking up, and his arm obviously wasn't getting much blood.

Asuka suddenly stirred a little, and his heart jumped into his throat, only to settle back down when the pilot simply rolled over. Sucking a breath, he managed to remove his hand from under her, and he let out a long sigh of relief, not even registering the pins-and-needles sensation in his fingers.

Rolling on to his back, he stared up at the ceiling, then reluctantly sat up, rubbing his face.

 _When did Misato say they were moving out to fight the Angel?_

 _Eleven-thirty, I believe,_ Hayata replied.

Shinji glanced at the clock. _Well, that gives us enough time to make breakfast and get ready._

Getting to his feet, he quietly crept out of the room, taking care when he shut the door behind him, then took a quick shower. Once he was done and dressed, he went over to the kitchen-

-and his jaw dropped.

Lying right in front of the fridge, practically buried under a pile of emptied beer cans, was Rei. The blue-haired pilot was snoring loudly, drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Toto was in her arms, hugged close to her chest like a pillow, and the turtle glanced over at Shinji with bright green eyes.

 _Did she..._ Shinji trailed off, at a loss for words.

 _It seems so,_ Hayata said. _Though, I am astounded she managed to drink what is normally a lethal amount of alcohol._

Shinji licked his dry lips, and took a few steps forward, inching towards the sleeping girl. Once he was close, he knelt down and cleared his throat.

"Rei? Are you okay?"

The blue-haired pilot stirred, then her eyes shot open, looking even more red than usual. She quickly sat up, beer cans clattering to the floor, then hopped to her feet, teeth gritted.

"Classmate Ikari," she said simply. "You will not inform the others of this."

Shinji blinked, then looked down at the beer cans. "Did... did you drink all of this?"

"If you are concerned about my capacity to pilot, do not be. My body has already processed the alcohol." She smacked her lips. "However, I am feeling rather dehydrated."

Rei walked over to the sink, and started drinking from the tap. Shinji looked at her for a few moments, then peered inside the fridge. Sure enough, there was no beer left, leaving a gaping void between the meat and produce.

 _Misato's not going to be happy when she sees this,_ he thought. _How did she do this?_

He glanced over at Rei. The girl was still drinking deeply from the tap, getting some of her hair wet. A day had passed, and yet he couldn't see a single black root in her roughly-shorn locks. He'd read that some hybrids between people from Earth and other planets resulted in wild hair colors, and yet he never recalled ever seeing _blue_ hair.

 _And those red eyes, too..._ he thought. _No-one ever got red eyes. What is she? Some psychic mutant?_

Hayata didn't reply, and Shinji sighed as he realized why. _Well, I guess I'll just get to work._

He got rid of the beer cans, putting them in a trash bag, then set out to make breakfast. Putting aside some fruit for Rei, he cooked up some eggs and fish.

Asuka emerged from his bedroom just as he was making the tea. After ducking into the washroom, she stepped into the kitchen, sparing him a brief glance before sitting down at the table. Rei plopped down next to her, mirroring her posture.

"Pilot Soryhu, you were not in the living room this night," Rei said. "Why is that?"

Shinji felt a cold chill run up his spine, and glanced over at Asuka. If the red-haired pilot was also worried, however, then she wasn't showing it.

"Because you sound like a overheated chainsaw when you're asleep," Asuka muttered in reply. She sniffed, then crinkled her nose, sitting up straighter. "Is that... beer? Were you drinking?!"

"It is of no concern to you," Rei replied, calmly.

"Hell it is! I can't fight alongside someone who's drunk!"

Rei stood up from the table, then did a handstand, legs straight in the air. With nary a wobble, she then began to support herself on one hand. Calmly landing back on her feet, she smoothed out her clothes, and wordlessly sat back down at the table to eat.

Shinji stared at her, mouth slightly agape, then set down the tea and began to hurriedly eat his breakfast. Looking up, he Asuka sullenly sipping some of her tea. The red-head glanced at him, then looked back down, as if barely registering his presence.

 _Well,_ Shinji thought, _At least she got a good night's sleep._

Misato emerged from her room, surprisingly chipper as she walked over to the table. "Good morning, everyone!"

"Morning," Asuka muttered.

"Good morning, Major Katsuragi," Rei said, then ate half an apple in one bite.

"We're moving out at eleven, so we have time to set the operation up," Misato said. "Official status regarding Godzilla and Mothra is the usual 'Do Not Provoke'."

"And what if they mess up the coordinated attack?" Asuka asked, turning to look at her guardian. "We can't let them jeopardize everything."

"We're not," came the reply. "Don't worry, we'll be able to make it work, even if they barge in."

"What of the Ultraman?" Rei asked.

Asuka's jaw tightened at that, and Shinji suddenly became very interested in his breakfast.

"Technically, the official stance is to capture when not inconvenienced by an Angel, but considering that little trick he displayed in NERV HQ, just don't piss him off."

With that, Misato walked over to the fridge, and Shinji spared a glance as she opened the door. For a few moments, she simply stared inside, then she closed the door and opened it again. After repeating it two more times, she stood back up, visibly tense.

"What happened to all the beer?!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Shinji sat on the edge of a cliffside road, legs dangling over the precipice as he studied the scene below. Through the haze of the AT-field, much like the heatwaves shimmering off the road on a hot day, he could see the silhouettes of the twin Angels, their wounds almost completely healed. They were both still in the bay up to their thighs, the water absolutely flat within the range of their field. A few VTOLs flew above them, looking almost like vultures as they circled around.

 _Despite the evident vitriol, it seemed that Rei and Asuka were making substantial progress on the training last night,_ Hayata said. _This may be one fight we won't be needed for._

 _I definitely hope so,_ Shinji thought. _Please don't jinx us on that, though._

 _Jinx?_

 _You know, it's... never mind._ Shinji closed his eyes, letting the breeze ruffle his hair. _Do you think Asuka's right about Godzilla and Mothra?_

 _Do you mean, are they going to jeopardize the mission? No, I do not. They're far smarter than they let on, especially Mothra._

 _That reminds me,_ Shinji thought. _I had no idea Misato's cross was the symbol for the Church of Mothra. She never gave a sign that she was a worshipper or anything._

 _Well, what signs are there?_

 _There's... well, they probably pray to her or something... you know, I actually can't think of anything. Misato's the first one I've met._

 _At least, the first that you know of._

Shinji chuckled. _Yeah, the first I know of. My uncle told me there used to be a lot of them, before Second Impact, but many lost their faith or died._

 _I imagine such a cataclysm was trying for many people's faiths._

 _Probably, but I don't really know. I mean, I know Second Impact was bad, but... I don't remember anything before it. I was born after everything happened; for me, this **is** normal._

 _You are like a flower that manages to grow on the slope of a volcano, in that regard. It's amazing, what we can adapt to._

Shinji looked at the Angels again, frowning. _There's only so much we can bend before we break, though._

 _Then it is best we stop the bending, is it not?_

Shinji smiled. _Guess so._

The sound of loud footsteps drew his attention back to the valley, where the two Evas were walking into view. Both were carrying a pair of prog spears, each with lengthened blades, though they had different weapons slung across their backs: Unit-00 had some slender sniper rifle, while Unit-02 was carrying a massive positron cannon.

The two Evas stopped a quarter kilometer away from the edge of the AT-field, and put down their heavy weapons. Unit-02 deftly twirled its spears, and got into a stance, while Unit-00 merely mirrored the position. Something about it made Shinji chuckle a little, though he couldn't quite tell why.

There was another set of footsteps, now, much louder than those of the Evas'. A roar rolled across the forested valley, and Godzilla came into view, clearing the top of a hill. The _kaiju_ king came to a stop, surveying the area with his smoldering gaze. For a moment, Shinji could've sworn that Godzilla's eyes fell on him, but he dismissed the thought.

 _No Mothra, yet,_ he thought.

 _Give her time,_ Hayata said. _She is not one to disappoint._

Both Evas turned to look at Godzilla, and Shinji could see Unit-02 tense up, tightening the grip on the spears. Knowing Asuka, she was probably debating whether or not to chuck one of them at the towering saurian. Just thinking about it made Shinji cringe a little; on his list of things he hoped he'd never have to do, fighting Godzilla was close to the top.

Thankfully, common sense seemed to win out, and Unit-02 turned back to look at the Angels, adjusting its stance a little. Shinji stood up, capsule forming in his hand, and his thumb hovered over the button.

 _Should be any second, now,_ Hayata said. _Let us see what happens._

A few moments passed, silently.

Then, the AT-field retracted, and the Angels lumbered forward, water sloshing around their thighs as they advanced to the coast.

Unit-02 and Unit-00 warily stepped forward, gauging the Angels' movements, and Shinji could see that Godzilla was taking a few steps downward, growling. Blue light danced across the _kaiju_ 's dorsal spines, as though he was getting ready to open fire at any moment.

Before anything happened, however, the Angels stopped. They turned in unison to look at Godzilla, staring impassively with hollow eyes, then at the Evas. Their cores shone brightly, like hot coals-

-and before Shinji's eyes, they split again.

And again.

Shinji blinked a few times, jaw hanging open at the sight. Godzilla let out a sharp snarl, as if in agreement, and the Evas actually took a step back, visibly caught off guard.

 _That's just not fair._

Now, there were _eight_ Angels in the valley, each one with a distinct color to their armored skin, each one as tall as an Evangelion. The Angels began to march forward again, moving in tandem. The VTOLs flying overhead promptly began to retreat, as if realizing that it was hitting the fan.

 _Is this what you meant by 'jinx'?_ Hayata asked.

 _Yes,_ Shinji replied, still staring. _Yes, this is._

He looked down at the capsule, and sucked in a breath. _My choice._

He pressed the button, and transformed in a flash of light.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Godzilla let out a low snarl as he watched the Angels advance, eyes narrowed. In his peripheral vision, he could see a flash of light as the old warrior emerged to fight, and the two human-smelling creatures-

 _Evangelion_

-were readying their weapons. Mothra had yet to emerge from her cocoon, but it was only a matter of time.

Keeping that in mind, he let out another roar, and attacked.

He let the familiar heat flood into his chest, violent atomic energies swirling within, and fired his atomic ray. The azure beam smashed through the AT-field and scythed across the Angels, scorching and blasting away at their flesh. Three of them fell to the ground, mangled stumps where their legs used to be. Smoke rose from the valley floor, obscuring all but their silhouettes.

As soon as he let up on his attack, he leapt forward, supporting himself only with his tail as he slid down the hill. Eight pairs of eyes flashed, peppering his chest and face with explosions, but he ignored the blasts as he barreled towards the group.

He collided with one of the Angels, pinning it under his feet as he landed. Bone crunched under his heels, thick blood oozing between his toes, and the Angel let out a weak cry. Using the leftover momentum from his slide, he swung his tail, catching another Angel across the chest and nearly folding it in half, then shoved a fist through its bony face.

As it reeled from that, he fired his atomic ray again, striking it directly in the core. The red orb shattered near-instantly-

-only to reform.

Godzilla let out a growl. Of course.

A pair of Angels jumped on him, fists pounding into his scaly hide, and he tore them off, only for another two to take their place. He fired his atomic ray wildly, forcing them back, then shook off the two that were still on him. More energy attacks began to bombard him, blasting away the outer layers of his skin, but he payed them no heed. Behind him, he could hear the Angel he'd landed on get back to its feet, and he realized that he was completely surrounded.

There was no way for them to escape him now.

Suddenly, a thin beam tore through one's arm, and Godzilla turned to see that the old warrior-

 _Ultraman_

-had joined the fight, catching the Angel in a flying tackle. The two rolled for a short distance, crushing trees under their bulk, then Ultraman got back up and fired again, nearly severing the Angel's leg at the hip. The strange beast fell to the ground, and struggled to rise again.

The two Evangelions chose that moment to join the fray as well, twins spears in each hand as they began to slice at a pair of Angels, aiming for the joints. The blades, Godzilla noted, seemed to clean themselves of gore as soon as they were pulled from the Angels' flesh.

Some of the Angels were advancing on the Evangelions, he saw, and he rushed forward, knocking two to the ground with immense force. Whirling about, he caught another with his tail, and fired his atomic ray at one that was just getting back up. The beam punched clean through the Angel's torso, and fell back down, invoking a satisfied growl from the kaiju _king._

Turning back to the two Angels he'd knocked over, he fired his atomic ray again, burnt flesh flying from where the azure beam made contact. Once they were in no condition to fight back, he reached down and took their cores in his hands, digging his claws into the red crystalline material for extra purchase. They began to blast him, seemingly in a panic, but the blasts did little to slow him as he ripped the cores clean from their chests. At once, the bodies bulged and ballooned outwards, then exploded in a spray of blood.

Godzilla looked at the cores in his hands, then _squeezed_ , causing them to shatter into countless pieces. Just as he'd expected, unfortunately, they promptly reformed, as though time was flowing in reverse for them. The other cores were sustaining them, no doubt. If these beasts were to die, they would need to die at once.

A snarl escaped him. That could be arranged.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka ducked under a swipe from the Angel before her, then swung her spear upwards, slicing off its arm at the elbow. The monster reeled back, and she took the opportunity to use her other spear to pierce its leg, pinning it to the ground. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Rei was doing the same, a half second later.

"Hey, wonder girl-" Asuka stepped to the side to avoid an energy blast, then drew her prog knife. "Ever heard of shish kebab?"

"No," came the simple reply, as Rei deftly drew her own knife. "Why are you asking?"

"Just try and get the Angels lined up for me," Asuka said.

Rei said nothing, but did start to move to the side, making her combatant turn to face her. Asuka did the same, slicing at the Angel with her prog knife, forcing it closer to its twin. Satisfied, she lunged at the Angel, burying her knife to the hilt in its face, then pulled back, taking her spear in both hands.

"Make sure your Angel doesn't move, wonder girl."

"Understood."

Asuka took aim with her spear, waiting for an opening. When the Angel used its good arm to try and remove the knife, she lunged forward, plunging the spear into its core. The prog blade shot through the Angel's back and into that of its twin, skewering both of them on her polearm. She pressed forward, practically leaning on the weapon, and felt the satisfying crunch when the blade pierced the core of the other Angel.

Tightening her grip on the spear, she twisted it, then braced a foot against the Angel's leg. In one deft motion, she pulled the weapon clean of the Angels, and was glad to see that both cores were still skewered on the spear. A half-moment passed, then LCL sprayed against her as the two Angels exploded.

"Guess that takes care of that," Asuka said, planting the butt of the spear into the ground. "Now, let's-"

She didn't have time to finish, before a blast struck her in the back, causing her stumble forward. An alarm beeped, and she realized that her umbilical had been severed. Turning around, she saw an Angel lunging at her, eyes flashing again. She managed to raise her arms to deflect most of the blast, though it still hurt like hell, and the Angel slammed into her, the air between them shimmering as their AT-fields corroded against each other.

Asuka planted a knee into the Angel's gut and threw it off her, reaching for her knife as she got back on her feet. The Angel got back to its feet-

-just in time for an energy disc to catch it in the torso, and sever the top half from the bottom.

Ultraman came down like an artillery shell, practically pulverizing the Angel under his feet, then reached down and ripped the core free. His armor was scorched in some places, but otherwise he seemed relatively unscathed.

 _I had that_.

"Thank you for the assistance, Ultraman," Rei said over Unit-00's external speakers.

"Thanks, but there's still three more Angels," Ultraman replied, pointing.

Asuka turned, and sure enough, Godzilla was fighting the last three Angels. He seemed in control of the situation, considering that he was using one to pound another into the ground, and the third was impaled on his dorsal spines, but Asuka could see that their wounds were visibly healing, as if more energy was being pooled into them. Close by, the discarded cores were already regenerating, looking almost like human fetuses.

Something about that made Asuka want to hurl.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Ultraman asked.

Asuka frowned. What was he talking about?

"I hear it," Rei said. "I think it's... the singing from before."

A shrill chirp rolled across the valley, along with the sound of great flapping wings, and a titanic shape flew from over a mountain. Its wings were _beautiful_ , with vibrant blacks, yellows, and oranges. Blue compound eyes regarded the scene below, and somehow, Asuka could see the wisdom behind them.

"Mothra," she breathed.

The great moth swooped down, red lightning shooting from her wings, striking the three Angels that were still standing. Sparks flew from the point of contact, severed limbs flying, and the Angels toppled. Godzilla let out a chuff, and kicked the Angels closer to the other cores, then waited. Mothra hovered over the cores, and chirped once more.

"I think she wants us to place the cores with the others," Rei said.

"How the hell could you-" Asuka began, only to yelp when Ultraman swiped the spear from her hands and tossed it in with the others. She bit her tongue for the time being, and went for her maser rifle, taking aim at the cores.

Golden scales began to fall from Mothra's wings, glittering in the sunlight. A few brushed against Unit-02, and for a moment, Asuka felt more relaxed than she could ever remember being. More and more scales swirled around the fallen Angels, and Asuka saw that Godzilla's spines were flashing.

 _This was the same trick they used against King Ghidorah,_ she recalled, faintly.

Ultraman seemed to notice, too, and promptly brought his hands up into that strange cross pose. Not one to be left out, Asuka took aim with her maser rifle again, finger on the trigger.

As soon as Godzilla opened fire with his atomic breath, she and Ultraman followed suit. The three beams struck the scales and were reflected about the cloud, getting redirected into spears of light. The regenerating Angels were swiftly torn apart by the attack, exposing their cores, and eight attacks struck the cores at once, shattering them.

Asuka let out a sigh of relief. It was finally _over_. Godzilla seemed to be feeling the same thing, if his triumphant roar meant anything. Already he was marching back to sea, leaving the valley behind him.

The last thing Asuka saw, before the Eva powered down and the plug was plunged into darkness, was Mothra flying towards the horizon.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Yawning, Shinji stepped inside and promptly plopped himself down on the couch, arm draped over his face. Pen-Pen was nowhere to be seen, as was Toto; they were probably inside their room, watching television. The others would arrive soon enough; it would be best to give the impression that he hadn't left the apartment.

 _I didn't know couches could be so comfy_ , he thought to himself, sinking deeper into the cushioning.

 _Well, it has been an exhausting two days for you_ , Hayata said. _Not just physically, either. I must say, I was caught off guard by the amount of vitriol between Asuka and that Ayanami girl._

 _I think everyone was surprised by that._ Shinji adjusted himself a little. _I still don't know what's up with Ayanami. You think she's psychic, and she has that blue hair and red eyes, like something out of a science fiction cartoon._

 _I am also confused by her, Shinji. Especially since we've been spending more time with her, I have this strange... I am not sure if feeling is the right word for it. A vibe, perhaps. A vague sensation of something almost familiar, but something is off, as well. In fact, I got a similar sensation when we were inside Unit-01, though it felt almost... **inverted**._

 _What do you think it could be?_

 _I do not know, Shinji, but I wish to get to the bottom of it._

The door slid open, and Shinji heard three pairs of footsteps head into the room.

"-can't believe we got outshone by those stupid animals," Asuka was saying.

"Considering that they were able to formulate a plan to defeat the Angel, were they really that stupid?" Rei retorted, calmly.

Asuka huffed. "You know what I meant. Besides, they probably got lucky with that."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Misato said. "But we all did a good job today; especially you two. How about a trip to an onsen tomorrow afternoon?"

"Onsen?" Asuka asked.

"They're natural hot springs, and they're pretty good places to relax in. It's a popular Japanese pastime."

"Sounds nice, I guess," Asuka murmured. "Does Suzuhara have to come, too?"

"Since he's an Eva pilot, yes. Oh, and Shinji's coming, too!"

Shinji sat up on the couch, brow furrowed. "What?"

"For once, I'm agreeing with the washout," Asuka said, hands on hips. "What? He didn't fight an Angel today!"

Hayata coughed.

"Oh, but he did make everyone dinner while we were training, and he's had to put up with all the squabbling going on." Misato turned to look at Shinji, smiling. "How does that sound? You can't bathe with us ladies, but I think you can still have fun."

"Uh," Shinji managed to say.

"Good to hear!" And with that, Misato strode to her room. "I think I'm gonna catch up on all the sleep I've been missing. Good night, everyone!"

The door slammed shut, and Shinji saw Rei look around the room, a confused look on her face.

"But it is only six in the afternoon."

Asuka rubbed her face. "Think that really matters to her?"

"I suppose not." Rei glanced down at her watch. "The commander has sent for Section II to escort me home in five minutes. Good night, everyone."

The blue-haired pilot grabbed her bag, and walked out of the apartment. Shinji watched her go, then laid back down on the couch.

"What did you do all day, washout?"

Shinji turned to see Asuka looking at him, and shrugged. "I beat up a few Angels."

Asuka stared, then snickered. "Didn't know you had a funny bone. I kinda like it."

 _There it goes again, with your heart skipping a beat,_ Hayata murmured. _You should be in perfect health; why is this happening?_

Shinji sat up. "I'll get started on making dinner."

"Dinner sounds good," Asuka said. "I'm starving."

She strode over to the balcony, and leaned against the railing, watching the sun dip beneath the hills. Shinji spent a few moments admiring the sight, then walked over to the kitchen.

 _I may have forgotten to tell you, Shinji,_ Hayata said, _so I will tell you again. Y_ _ou did good work today; I am proud of you._

Shinji felt a smile creep at the corners of his lips. _Thanks, Hayata. And that gives me an idea._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka breathed in deeply through her nose, letting the cool breeze whip her hair about. Today should've felt like a good day; she finally had another kill under her belt, even if it was with the help of the others, and she'd finally had an opportunity to let show off her training.

And yet, it didn't feel right.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. Wonder girl was just getting under her skin, with those baseless comments. What right did that blue bimbo have to try and play psychoanalyst like that? Tomorrow would probably be better.

Leaning back, she opened her eyes-

-and found herself staring right into Ultraman's.

Asuka involuntarily sucked in a breath, and she became still. Ultraman was hovering within arm's reach of her, human-sized once more. If she'd so desired, she could've reached out and get him in a headlock, he was that close. His hands were at his sides, lax and unthreatening, and Asuka forced herself to calm down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, slowly slipping her hand into her pocket. Maybe she could keep him distracted long enough to call Section II.

"I didn't have the opportunity before to say anything," Ultraman said. His voice, she noted, seemed like it was _trying_ to be deep. "So, let me say 'thank you'. We couldn't have gotten the Angel without you."

And with that, he was gone.

Asuka stared, her hand slowly sliding out of her pocket. She stood straight, exhaled slowly, and dashed into the apartment.

"Shinji?" she called, struggling to keep her voice down.

The boy peeked from the kitchen doorway, a pan in his hand. "What's wrong?"

Asuka paused, then said, "Nothing. Just wanted to see how dinner was doing."

"I'm nearly done."

"You better be; I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna last."

Asuka turned away, and hurried into her room. Once she was inside, she plopped down on the bed, eyes on the ceiling.

"What," she said to herself, slowly, "was that all about?"

Did Ultraman really just _thank_ her? It had come completely out of nowhere; he'd never thanked her when they fought the other Angels, so why now?

And to make it more confusing, she had no idea why she was smiling a little.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _A few miles away, later that night_

Inspector Osako hated working the late shift.

He repressed the urge to yawn as he drove down the winding mountain road to the police station. Even after six months in the new shift, his internal clock hadn't seemed to get the news flash yet, and it had resulted in a few close calls where he'd almost been discovered by the chief.

Well, at least the pay was better than the other shifts. And Tokyo-3 was a quiet city to work in when it wasn't getting attacked by giant alien monsters, he had to admit.

He drove around an abandoned artillery shell casing, then stopped when he saw an JSSDF truck up ahead. A roadblock had been hastily set up, but there wasn't anyone around.

Osako frowned at that. He'd only been drafted for a few months during the initial crisis of Second Impact, but he was still familiar with a few rules and regulations. There should have been a pair of guards at each side of the block, ready to wave down any approaching motorists, and he couldn't see anyone inside the truck. They hadn't set up the warning lights, or even had tape around the crater in the road.

After a moment's hesitation, he stepped outside the car, his shoes clacking on the asphalt. It was silent, he realized, and not the normal silence of a summer night. He couldn't hear any birds around, or the rustling of leaves as squirrels hopped from tree to tree. It reminded him of the silence before the waves had struck during Second Impact, and he felt a chill run up his spine.

Walking to the truck, he noted that the driver door was open, the edges warped and folded. His shoe hit something, and he jolted a little, then looked down. There was a walkie-talkie abandoned on the ground, cracked and...

Wet?

Warily, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to pick up the walkie-talkie. Sure enough, it was coated in a thick, translucent fluid, with the consistency of mucus.

Taking a whiff, he realized it _was_ mucus.

Looking around, he saw more items on the ground. Handguns. Helmets. Scraps of cloth. All of them, damaged and coated in mucus. Peering at a nearby rifle, he saw what seemed to be _teethmarks_ scratched into the metal casing.

There was something else, too, spattered about the pavement in droplets.

Blood.

Osako held down his lunch, and backed away from the truck. Something had killed all the soldiers present, but what? _Kaiju_ never ate people, he supposed, and there were no dangerous animals in the area. What could have done this?

He received his answer when he heard a shrill cry above him.

His finely-honed survival instincts drove him under the truck, just in time to hear the flapping of great wings. Daring to look, he saw massive clawed feet on the street, like that of some giant bird. It stepped towards his car, talons clacking on the pavement, then turned to the truck.

Thinking quickly, Osako grabbed some mucus from a nearby rifle and smeared it all over himself, gagging at the stench. He heard the creature take a few steps closer, sniffing deeply, then it took to the air again. Another shrill cry filled the air, followed by two others.

A few minutes passed, then he dared to creep out from under the truck. He could see three dark silhouettes flying back up the mountain, each bigger than a jet fighter.

Swallowing dryly, he dashed towards his car, and pulled out the radio.

"Chief, chief! We have a problem!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Pen-Pen waddled back into the living room, carrying some late-night snacks for the nature documentary he and Toto were watching, only to realize that the turtle was nowhere to be found. The snacks fell from his flippers, and he looked around frantically for his new friend.

"Wark! Wark!"

He heard the soft hiss of the balcony door opening, and he waddled over as quickly as he could, nearly tripping over the remote. Hopping onto the balcony, he saw Toto climbing up to the ledge, showing surprising dexterity for a turtle.

"Wark!"

Pen-Pen rushed forward and gently took Toto's hind leg in his beak, trying to pull him back. The turtle did not budge, however, and craned his neck back to look at the penguin.

"Wark?" Pen-Pen cooed, softly.

Toto looked down, as if in sorrow. In that moment, Pen-Pen felt a sense of understanding. There was something his friend needed to do, even if that meant leaving.

Pen-Pen let go, and took a step back. Toto bobbed his head in a nod, then pulled in his hind legs and dropped off the edge. There was a flash of blue light, and suddenly he was flying into the night, flames shooting from where his legs normally were.

For a few moments, Pen-Pen simply watched his friend fade into the distance. Then, slowly, he walked back into the living room. He turned off the tv, and gathered the snacks to put back in the fridge. Once that was done, he waddled into his room, and sat down in his recliner, staring at the wall.

"Wark."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 ** _Leviathan, Chapter Eleven, Part I: Sounding the Trumpet_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Over the hills did  
The Shadows of Evil come,  
And from the ocean  
Did the Guardian of the  
Universe rise, to slay them._

-An excerpt from the _Infant Island Fragments_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

"It ran away?!" Asuka asked, throwing up her hands. "It's a damn turtle; how the hell could it have run away?!"

Shinji shrank under the red-head's stare. "I-I don't know. I just went to give him his food, and I couldn't find him."

Asuka rubbed her eyes with her palms. "Unbelievable. _Unbelievable_. Know what? It's probably still around the house, or it's just in the hallway. Go look for it there; I'll check the apartment."

The red-haired pilot began to pull out couch cushions, and Shinji decided that was his cue to leave. Stepping out into the hallway, he looked both ways, hoping to see a familiar green shell. He walked to one stairwell, then to the other, searching for any signs of Toto. After all, Asuka was right; he couldn't have gotten too far.

 _Hayata, do you have any ideas?_

 _Unfortunately, I am not a herpetologist_ , came the amused reply. _Can turtles climb stairs?_

 _Probably not. Then again, Toto doesn't seem like most turtles, considering how he and Pen-Pen got along._

 _The poor bird did seem rather despondent._

Sighing, Shinji decided to head down one of the stairwells, glancing for any sign of the turtle. He didn't see Toji until he nearly bowled him over, and then he jumped back a bit, startled.

"Toji? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Kensuke's gettin' up to some dumb stuff, and he wanted ya ta come along," the jock replied, looking less than enthusiastic.

"It's not 'dumb stuff'," Kensuke protested, appearing from behind Toji. He was wearing a sunhat, Shinji noted, and had a newspaper tucked under his arm. "Why do you always think I'm crazy?"

"Well, what is it?" Shinji asked.

Kensuke handed him the newspaper, pointing to an article. "Some inspector near the mountains found an abandoned army truck, with not a soul around. All that was left was some abandoned equipment that looked like it'd been chewed up, and some blood."

 _Blood?_ Hayata asked. _And abandoned indigestibles?_

 _Ring a bell for you?_

 _Perhaps._

"Kensuke here thinks it was a bunch of giant bird monsters," Toji said.

"That's what the inspector saw!"

Toji gave Shinji a knowing look, then turned to Kensuke. "Dude, why is it always giant monsters with you? Every time something weird goes on, you always spout somethin' about _kaiju_ or conspiracies. Or both. The inspector was probably drunk off his ass."

"Toji didn't you just fight an Angel a few days ago? And teamed up with _Godzilla_?"

"So! Tigers exist, but you don't see me sayin' that everything was tiger attacks!"

 _That is, admittedly, rather sound logic,_ Hayata said. _However, I'm starting to suspect that Kensuke is right._

Shinji groaned inwardly, then looked up from the paper. "Kensuke, why are you showing me this?"

The otaku's grin was unnerving. "I was thinking we could go over and see if we can get some pictures."

"Of... the giant bird monsters that ate a bunch of soldiers."

Toji chuckled. "Really didn't think it through, huh?"

"Besides, shouldn't we leave this to NERV?" Shinji asked.

"Pffft." Kensuke waved a dismissive hand. "They're too busy with the Jet Alone launch."

"The Jet what?"

"Yeah, some company's trying to make an alternative to Evangelions. Wholly mechanical, no pilot needed, that kind of stuff. Not gonna work, but I guess NERV's still antsy about the whole thing." Kensuke shrugged. "Point is, they're too busy to be focusing on the rumor, which means less competition, right?"

"But it's still not a good idea," Shinji protested. "What if you _do_ find them, and you end up like those soldiers?"

"That's assumin' they're real, Shin-man," Toji scoffed. "I'm goin' along, 'cause I bet five hundred yen. Ya don't have to come with us."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I have to find Rei's pet turtle."

"Wait, howdya lose a turtle? That's like having ya pet rock run away."

"Well, it's gone, so I have to look."

Kensuke sighed. "Well, see you around."

The two boys went back down the stairs, and Shinji shook his head. He decided to head back up the stairwell, and check the other end of the hallway again.

 _I think you should go with them,_ Hayata said.

Shinji paused at the top of the stairwell. _Seriously?_

 _If it is what I suspect it is, then they will need Ultraman._

 _But what about Toto?_

 _Let Asuka look for him. Besides, I have a feeling we are, as you say, killing two birds with one stone._

 _That sounded a bit ominous._

 _It is more of the opposite, really._

Shinji sighed, then ran down the stairwell. Toji and Kensuke stopped when they heard his footsteps, and turned.

"Change your mind?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! If we get some pictures, I'll split the earnings with you."

"Ya didn't make me that offer!" Toji exclaimed.

"That's because you're a gambling non-believer," Kensuke retorted. "C'mon, let's get there before the sun's too high up."

With that, they set out in the direction of the mountains. Shinij looked back at the apartment, and groaned.

 _I hope you're right, Hayata._

 _I hope I'm not._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"Not under the sofa," Asuka muttered, sitting upright. "And not under the fridge... where the hell could it be?"

She glanced at Pen-Pen's room, thinking. Odds were, it was probably just in there, and stupid Shinji hadn't bothered to look. Dusting her knees off, she walked over and opened the door, only to be greeted by a bleary-eyed penguin.

"Wark," Pen-Pen said, looking far more depressed than she realized a penguin could be.

Asuka peered inside, and saw that Toto wasn't there. Sighing, she looked back at Pen-Pen.

"Any idea where your little buddy's run off to?"

Pen-Pen merely waddled over to the couch and hopped onto a cushion, lying face down. He fumbled with the remote for a few moments, then began to flip through the channels.

"Typical," Asuka muttered.

Maybe Shinji was having better luck. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door-

-and found herself staring at Rei. The blue-haired pilot was uncomfortably close, hand raised, as if to knock. A heavy waterproof bag was slung over one shoulder, and Asuka saw the corner of a thick book sticking out.

"Gah!" Asuka took a step back, then composed herself. "What are you doing here, wonder-girl?"

Rei lowered her hand, and took a step forward. "I am here to request some assistance, Pilot Soryhu."

"Assistance? With what?"

Rei pulled a book out of her bag, and handed it over. Asuka glanced down at the cover. _Die Geschichte von Mu._

"I was told that this was one of the best sources on the _Infant Island Fragments_ , as well as the other items retrieved from the Kihl Expedition. I am doing... a fair bit of research on the matter, but my German is not very good, and I could not find any translations."

Asuka rifled through the pages, then closed the book. "This isn't good."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have the original 1964 version, when the translation was made by Dr. Niklaus Adams," Asuka explained. "The book was updated in 1987 by a team consisting of Dr. Shinichi Chujo, Dr. Asagi Kusanagi, and some Saradian linguist."

"Oh," Rei said simply.

Asuka handed the book back to her. "I have a copy of it, along some supplementary works."

"I did not know you were so knowledgeable about this matter."

A shrug. "A girl can't have hobbies? C'mon; I'll help you out with it, but don't... uh..."

"I already know that Toto has left, if that is your concern," Rei said. "I suppose it was not meant to be."

"Wait, you know? Did stupid Shinji blab-"

"I have not seen him all day."

Asuka gritted her teeth. "That little sneaky bastard! He must've just walked off while I was searching..."

"It is unimportant, now," Rei said. "Now, show me the books you were speaking of."

Sighing, Asuka gestured for Rei to follow.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Old Tokyo_

"This is bullshit," Misato muttered, leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. She tilted her head upwards, looking at the massive shape hidden by a tarp. "Humanoid mecha are an engineering nightmare."

"It didn't stop the original Mechagodzilla from being an effective war machine," Ritsuko reminded. "Though, I do admit, there were a host of issues involved with the design."

A snort. "Like the fact that it couldn't even get up after being knocked down?"

"Precisely." Ritsuko reached for a cigarette, then paused. "That, and it wasn't Godzilla-proof."

Misato chuckled at the joke, but the smile quickly faded. She studied the looming shape of the Jet Alone mech, frowning. Even if it was probably going to be problematic, even slight competition to NERV could mean trouble. There already a few dumbass politicians arguing that between Ultraman and the _kaiju_ , NERV was just a big waste of money.

She snorted at that. Though they fought Angels, Godzilla and Ultraman weren't exactly the kind you could order around, especially for more delicate missions.

"You know, I'm glad Maya's just back at headquarters, looking over seismological data," Ritsuko said, pulling Misato out of her thoughts. "She's been fuming ever since the news came up."

Misato blinked. "Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, they named this thing in honor of Jet Jaguar, and she felt they were slandering the name of her late great uncle Goro."

"Wait, she's _that_ kind of Ibuki?"

"She never told you?"

"No!"

Any further conversation was interrupted by the whine of a microphone activating. A short man in a superfluous lab coat had stepped to the stage, prompting a chortle from Misato.

"Ladies and gentlemen, members of the press and government," the man said, voice high and thin, "I welcome you to the first-ever demonstration of National Heavy Industries' state-of-the-art mobile weapons platform, the Jet Alone!"

At once, the tarp fell away, revealing the massive figure of the mecha. Misato had to admit, likely engineering flaws aside, it did seem rather impressive. The thing was a good ninety meters tall, and built as though a tank had gotten up. The legs were relatively short, but solidly formed, tapering upwards to the hip. There was no head to the thing, but a sensor array, resting above a turbine that seemed built into the chest.

It was also _bristling_ with weaponry. There were missile pods on the shoulders, a maser cannon built into one arm, and a rail-minigun in the other. Misato wouldn't have been surprised if there even more weapons built in, hidden away.

"Dear god, they actually painted it in Jet Jaguar's colors," Ritsuko muttered. "Maya would be chomping at the bit right now."

"The Jet Alone is the culmination of ten years' work," the man exclaimed, arms spread. "It has high-grade space titanium armor almost as thick as that of Mechagodzilla, graciously purchased from the failed MGII and MOGUERA projects that preceded this design. However, this machine is designed to be far less clunky than its predecessors, hence the lighter armor. Don't be concerned at that, however! The Jet Alone has a diamond coating over its armor panels, which will mitigate the effect of various energy weapons."

"It was deemed ineffective by NERV, six years back," Ritsuko whispered to Misato. "It's probably just for show."

"All in all, we here believe that the Jet Alone could survive a direct shot from Godzilla's atomic ray-"

Misato laughed aloud at that, and was promptly elbowed in the side by Ritsuko.

"-and fire back in return! Our spiral missiles are designed to use diamond-tipped drills to actually _burrow_ into _kaiju_ flesh before detonating! The Jet Alone's maser rifle is a scaled-up version of the one currently used by NERV, and the rail-minigun is of our own design. If you are still unconvinced as to the impressiveness of our weapons, the diamond layering actually allows the Jet Alone to reroute the energy from non-kinetic attacks into its reactor, which is then used to create what we have nick-named the Plasma Grenade."

"Wait, reactor?" Ritsuko exclaimed. She stood straight up, pointing at the man. "Are you telling me you put a _nuclear reactor_ on that thing?"

The man paused, clearly taken aback by the accusation. "Well... yes. It allows a far longer operational lifespan than your Evangelions. Besides, nuclear reactors have been clearly demonstrated-"

"In boats and maser tanks! And a Simeon war machine that was ripped to pieces, twice!" Ritsuko was shaking her head. "If that machine gets damaged, you are looking at an environmental catastrophe, assuming Godzilla doesn't turn it into a snack first."

"The Jet Alone is not some flimsy biomechanical creation, piloted by hormonal fourteen-year-olds," the man shot back. "It can overpower almost anything you can throw at it, and the odds of a reactor breach are minimal."

He gestured at some technicians, and cleared his throat. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, it's time to demonstrate our machine's motor fun-"

The sound of tearing metal interrupted his speech. Misato looked up to see the Jet Alone taking a few clunky steps towards the building, tearing through its moorings. The ground trembled with each footstep, and Misato realized it was walking towards them.

She grabbed Ritsuko and ran to the side, prompting everyone else to scatter. It was most timely; a few seconds later, the Jet Alone strode through the building, scraping away the ceiling with its ankles. Dust fell from the gaping roof, billowing into the room, and Misato closed her eyes, coughing.

When the dust cleared, she got up, and saw the titanic mecha walking away from the building, in the general direction of Tokyo-3.

"Oh, you got to be _kidding_ ," Misato muttered.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _In the mountains_

"Did we..." Toji paused, panting heavily. "Did we really have ta _walk_ all the way?"

Kensuke was sitting on the edge of the path, coated in a sheen of sweat. "I thought... _hurk_... it would be a lot... _wheeze_... easier..."

"Didya ever actually go hikin' in the mountains?"

Shinji leaned against a tree and watched the two bicker, panting lightly. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it'd been nearly an hour since they'd started out on this little quest.

 _I really hope Asuka found Toto by now,_ he thought. _I don't want to tell Rei that we lost her new pet turtle._

 _I am sure that the situation has been long resolved,_ Hayata said, sounding amused again.

Shinji rubbed the back of his head. _Still, it didn't feel right, leaving Asuka out to dry like that._

 _Would she have felt the same, had the situation been reversed?_

 _Maybe?_ Shinji closed his eyes. _I don't know. Everything about her just... confuses me. She can have her nice moments, especially with that night before we fought the Angel, but she can also be pretty **angry** a lot of the time. I feel like there's a whole side to her that I don't know about, a side she doesn't want anyone to see. Remember when she was crying that night, and saying Mama?_

 _I do recall that. Perhaps you could ask Misato about it._

 _That doesn't feel right._

 _Then how will you ever find out?_

 _I don't know,_ Shinji admitted.

"Yo, Shin-man! We're headin' out again!"

Shinji looked up to see Toji gesturing for him. Already Kensuke was walking up the hill, legs visibly wobbling. Sighing, he jogged after them, clearing the hill first. A valley stretched out beneath them, with a narrow wooden bridge spanning it. It swayed gently in the morning breeze, and Shinji hesitantly put his foot down on it, testing the strength.

 _Why are you nervous?_ Hayata asked. _You can fly._

 _Yeah, but imagine trying to explain that to Toji and Kensuke._

 _Fair enough._

Shinji decided to let his friends pass, then followed after them, walking single-file due to how narrow the bridge was. The faint bubbling of a creek below reached his ears, and he briefly peered over the edge, gazing at the trees below.

 _I have to say, even if the reason is insane, I'm enjoying this walk. Hanging out with my friends, seeing nature..._

He was interrupted by a shriek, warbling slightly as it rolled across the valley. Stopping dead in his tracks, he realized that it was coming from a point beyond the end of the bridge, hidden by the trees. Kensuke was reaching for his camera, but Toji was backing up, head shaking.

 _It seems my suspicions were confirmed,_ Hayata said.

 _What do you mean by that? Hayata, what the hell was making that noise?_

 _An ancient enemy from my first visit here,_ came the low reply. _The shadow of evil._

There were a pair of figures emerging from the trees, running like the wind as they made for the bridge. A short man in a suit, with a receding hairline, and a twenty-something woman dressed in hiking gear.

"Run, run!" the man was yelling. "Haul ass!"

Shinji didn't have much time to move before they barreled into the group. He fell to the ground, grunting lightly.

"My camera!" Kensuke cried.

"Forget it!" the man yelled.

Before Shinji knew it, the man slung him under a burly arm like a sac of beets. Looking to his side, he saw that Kensuke had been picked up in a similar manner. The man began to run again, slower than before.

"Let go!" Kensuke barked. "We can still run, you idiot!"

The shriek sounded out again, louder than before. Wriggling out of the man's grip, Shinji turned to see a dark shape rising from behind the trees, stretching out great wings. It looked almost like some giant bat, with blood-red skin that looked like inflamed scar tissue. The creature's head was rather angular, with a stiff neck, and it looked at the group with black eyes.

It finished swallowing a hunk of meat, and Shinji felt a pang of nausea as he realized just _what_ it was eating.

Kensuke quickly grabbed his camera and took a photo, with the flash still on. To Shinji's surprise, the creature _flinched_ at the light, then shrieked once again, taking to the sky with a flap of its leathery wings. It swooped down towards the bridge, bloody maw opened wide-

-just in time for a fireball to blast it to smithereens.

Shinji crouched down, eyes closed as the fireball exploded, then looked up to see chunks of flesh falling from the sky. A half-burnt eyeball landed on the bridge with a wet smack, its pupil seemingly staring at him.

That was when he heard the roar, almost like an elephantine wail. Heavy footsteps approached the bridge, accompanied by the sound of trees snapping underneath. A shadow fell over them, prompting Shinji to look up, and he sucked in a breath.

"Oh, god," he heard the man whisper behind him.

A giant turtle was standing over them, easily a good thirty meters in height. It was standing on its hind legs, a stubby tail helping it stay supported, and its burly arms were raised, as if ready to grapple with any enemy that dared approach. Its scaly skin was a dark green in color, while its plastron was a muted brown color. The creature's head was decidedly prehistoric-looking, with a pair of massive tusks protruding from its lower jaw, yet there was something intelligent behind its emerald eyes.

 _Wait,_ Shinji thought. _I've seen those eyes before..._

Another shriek interrupted his train of thought, and he turned to see another bat-creature flying towards the bridge, swooping down. The shriek grew louder and louder, becoming a high-pitched whine, and Shinji covered his ears, wincing.

The giant turtle suddenly placed a hand above the group, just in time for a yellow beam to shoot from the bat-creature's mouth. The beam struck the turtle's hand, prompting a shriek of pain from the titanic terrapin. Emerald blood oozed from between its fingers, splashing down onto Shinji.

"Gross!" he heard Toji sputter.

"I think I got some in my mouth!" the man exclaimed, retching.

The beam cut off, and the turtle moved quickly, wrapping its hand around the bridge. Clawed fingers closed around the group, almost forming a cage. With a groan of metal and wood, it tore the thing from its foundations. Teeth gritted, Shinji held on for dear life as the turtle pulled them away from the bat-creature. Looking at the others, he saw that they were all equally terrified.

Except Kensuke, of course.

Through the gaps in the turtle's fingers, Shinji saw the bat-creature flying towards them, only for a massive fist to slam it down to the ground, bones audibly crunching with the impact. It groaned weakly, trying to get back up, only for the turtle to bring a broad foot down on its head, crushing its skull underneath. Black blood oozed out from between the turtle's toes, and it pulled away.

There was a sense of motion, and Shinji realized that they were being set down back on the ground, the turtle's hand opening. Already Kensuke was hopping to the ground, taking photographs all the way. The man got up as well, helping Toji down.

Getting up on shaky legs, Shinji climbed down the turtle's palm, taking note of how its skin felt. When he got down, he realized that the turtle was looking right at him, emerald eyes locked with his. Shinji dismissed it as his imagination, but he could've sworn that it was _smiling_ at him with its eyes.

Eyes... _green eyes_...

 _Is... is that **Toto**? _ he thought.

Hayata began to laugh, unlike anything Shinji had heard from his composed companion. It was the kind of laugh someone had after a long-planned joke worked flawlessly.

Shinji blinked as the realization hit him. _You... you **knew** , didn't you?!_

 _Yes,_ Hayata admitted, stifling his laughter. _That is Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe, and he is the sworn enemy of the Gyaos._

 _Gyaos? That's what those bat-things are?_

 _Yes._

 _Are you seriously telling me that the turtle who, just yesterday, was watching TV in the apartment with Pen-Pen, is actually a giant mystical beast made by some long-dead civilization to fight man-eating bat-monsters?_

 _Yes,_ Hayata replied, and began to laugh. _Oh, you reaction when you finally pieced it together... I haven't had a laugh like that in hundreds of years._

Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose. _Unbelievable._

A sound drew his attention elsewhere. The woman was having a bit of trouble getting down, and so he offered a hand to hold on to as she hopped off.

"Thanks," the woman panted. "Name's Mayumi, Mayumi Nagamine."

"Uh, I'm Shinji." He pointed to the others. "That's Kensuke, and that's Toji."

"Sup," Toji panted. "Who are you two, and what were ya doin' runnin' from some giant bat-thing?"

"I'm an ornithologist," Mayumi replied. "Inspector Osako there enlisted my help in the investigation. Against my better judgment, I agreed."

"I did warn you it was a man-eater," Osako retorted, wiping green blood from his face. "Not my fault you didn't believe me."

"Wait, so you're the guy who reported the thing yesterday?" Kensuke asked.

"One and the same." Osako grimaced. "Though, I think I'm switching jobs after this."

Gamera withdrew his hand, drawing Shinji's attention back to the giant turtle. It looked skywards, eyes narrowed as a small shape flew overhead. Then, suddenly, smoke billowed from its legs. Before Shinji's eyes, Gamera took to the sky, flames shooting from where its legs had been. It rose skyward, then began to fly after the shape, heading in the direction of Tokyo-3.

"Did... did that turtle just fly?" Toji asked, numbly.

"That it did, and I got it all on camera," Kensuke said, grinning. "Oh, and guess who owes me 200 yen?"

Toji grumbled. "I'll pay ya when we get back and wash all this green shit outta our clothes."

"Are you kidding me?" Kensuke pulled at his shirt. "This has _kaiju_ blood on it! I don't think I'm ever taking it off!"

"That could be a biohazard for all we know," Mayumi said. "We need to call in with NERV or some other organization so we can determine that everything's alright. Hell, we need to call them to warn about that turtle; who knows what threat it might pose!"

"What, and stay here?" Osako exclaimed. "What if that giant turtle missed some of those bat-things, huh? I don't want to become monster chow!"

"And if that thing was a threat, why did it go out of its way to save our butts?" Kensuke retorted.

Shinji watched the argument unfold, then turned to see the shrinking shape of Gamera as it flew to the city.

 _Something tells me this is going to be a job for Ultraman, huh?_

 _Most likely,_ came Hayata's reply.

Sighing, Shinji slipped away while everyone was arguing, and felt the capsule materialize in his hand. He walked off the path and into the forest, and didn't stop until the group was out of sight.

 _My choice,_ he thought, and pressed the button.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Maya sighed as she watched the seismographical data roll in from around the world, whether from ground-based stations or laser-precision satellites in geosynchronous orbit. Ostensibly, it _was_ important work; the Geofront was the largest cavern in the world, and it'd be wise to make sure no seismic activity threatened the city dangling from the roof of said cavern.

Still, she couldn't help but feel that it was busy work.

"So, do you think we should be worried about it?" she overheard Hyuuga asking Aoba. Turning, she saw that both techs were only absentmindedly checking reports, clearly bored out of their skulls. "I mean, it can't produce an AT-field..."

"Yeah, but neither can Godzilla, and that doesn't seem to stop him from making asses out of us," Aoba replied nonchalantly. "If it's as well-made as its predecessor-"

Maya slapped her clipboard down, making both techs jump up in their seats.

"Predecessor?" she practically hissed. "The Jet Alone is not a successor to Jet Jaguar! Some numbskull military designers just decided to slap the word 'jet' on some hulking engineering nightmare with lots of guns attached, as if that'd 'honor' the first machine to pass the Turing test _and_ the Saegusa test with flying colors!"

Aoba and Hyuuga both stared, eyes wide. They exchanged a look with each other, as if trying to agree on a plan.

"Uhh... I didn't know you were that passionate about the whole thing," Aoba finally said.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," Hyuuga added. "We'll shut up about it, if it makes you feel better."

The two techs returned to their work, nervously glancing over at her, and she turned back with a huff to review some more seismographical data. There was some interesting volcanic activity going on in the Indian Ocean, and she decided to look more closely at it.

She blinked. Unless she was mistaken, that was where-

Her train of thought was derailed, since at that moment, an alarm chose to rang.

Looking up, she saw the Magi produce a map of Old Tokyo, with a blip slowly moving through it and towards Tokyo-3. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, and so she wasn't surprised when the blip was labeled 'Jet Alone'. She suddenly went to work, quickly analyzing the information coming in.

"Reports are coming in from the testing site in Yohohama!" Hyuuga barked. "The Jet Alone appears to be malfunctioning and is en route to Tokyo-3!"

"Thermal imaging indicates that the machine's onboard reactor is starting to overheat," Aoba announced, fingers dancing over the keyboard. "The MAGI currently estimate that it will become critical in forty-seven minutes."

Maya glanced back to the command center. "Commander, the JSSDF is requesting that we deploy the Evas to intercept the Jet Alone."

High above her, she saw orange lenses shift as the commander straightened.

"Deploying our only reliable defense against the Angels, twenty miles away, and on short notice, is a recipe for disaster," he said, calmly. "Inform the JSSDF that we will only deploy if the Jet Alone comes within three miles of city limits."

Maya nodded. "Understood, commander."

She turned back to her station, and continued to observe the blip growing ever-closer to the city. Pursing her lips, she discreetly brushed a lock of hair from her ear, and pressed a small switch hidden under her skin as she did. She could sense that the signal, sent along communication lines as an ostensible harmless data packet, had been received, and she felt herself relax a little.

 _Looks like a job for you_ , she thought to herself.

Returning to the task at hand, she was surprised a few minutes later when another pair of dots suddenly appeared on the map, each one labeled as 'Unidentified'.

She was more surprised when _another_ dot appeared, only to be swiftly labeled 'Ultraman'.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's apartment_

Rei wiped the last drops of blood from the back of her hand, then turned off the sink, staring at the fading scar tissue. It was fortunate that she'd been in the kitchen when the wound suddenly appeared, otherwise the Soryhu girl would have been immediately suspicious.

The stone was glowing brightly under her shirt, yet gave no heat, and she gripped it tightly, closing her eyes. Even now, she could see through Gamera's eyes as he rocketed through the air, chasing the final Gyaos.

Stepping out of the washroom, she returned to the living room. Asuka was sitting on the couch, leafing through a textbook almost as thick as her head. Rei glanced at the other volumes splayed out on the groaning tea table: _History of the Pacific Islands, Iwi'i: Grammar and Phonology,_ and several texts in both German and -surprisingly- Xilien.

 _Gamera was catching up, fire welling in his throat. She could feel the burning sensation as he let loose a fireball, detonating near the Gyaos and forcing it closer to the ground. The city was rapidly approaching, and so Gamera added more power to his jets, the air howling past him as he did._

The reverie was broken by the sound of a textbook being snapped shut. Rei looked over to see Asuka looking curiously at her, hands clasped on her lap.

"So, what is it you're exactly having trouble with again, wonder girl?"

"I was generally curious as to how the Muuan civilization could have developed, as well as how it fell," Rei replied, sitting down. She pointed at the book she'd brought. "That was not very helpful."

"Of course it wasn't," came the matter-of-fact reply. Asuka straightened a little. "Modern theories generally agree that the island of Mu was probably very mountainous for the most part, kinda like Papua New Guinea. One side of the mountain range was pretty arid, but there was a sizable river basin that brought fertile soil during monsoon season, kinda like in Mesopotamia or the Indus River Valley."

"I see," Rei said, suddenly aware of a small cut forming on her shin.

 _Gamera shrieked as the Gyaos's sonic scream sliced at his leg, then caught it in a tackle. They landed on the outskirts of the city, flattening a -thankfully abandoned- building in the process. Flames shot up from the street as the old gas main went up, only to suddenly swirl around Gamera as he willed the fire to him. In a moment, his old wounds were fully healed, and he began to grow in size as the power surged through him._

"-it's actually kinda strange, seeing how the culture developed, especially compared to others," Asuka was saying, seemingly oblivious. "They knew how to smelt iron, but they never invented the wheel, and a lot of the primitive surgical instruments you find in other civilizations were never found in the ruins... some like to theorize they had magic, but that just seems like a bunch of bullshit to me."

"Is it as unlikely as the existence of Godzilla and other _kaiju_?" Rei asked.

"Oh, don't go there," Asuka snapped. "Whenever I try to have a serious discussion about this, people immediately pull the _kaiju_ card. Just because that overgrown lizard exists, doesn't mean we can throw logic out the window. It's like those idiots who think the pyramids were built by aliens, despite all the evidence that the Egyptians did it themselves. I've seen the tools that were used, in museums!"

Rei raised an eyebrow at the red-haired pilot's outburst. Asuka's passion for ancient history was... surprising, to say the least.

 _Rejuvenated, Gamera brought his foot down, only to hit nothing as the Gyaos rolled out of the way. The bat-like creature lunged, trying to tear out his eyes with its talons, but he brought up his arm to block it, elbow blade extended. In one swift motion, he severed the beast's foot, black blood spurting from the wound. The Gyaos shrieked and pulled back, only get a fireball to the wing. It fell to the ground, screeching as it tried to take to the sky again._

"Very well," she finally said. "Now, what could you tell me about the Fall of Mu?"

"Now that, that's a bit harder." Asuka scratched her chin, thoughtfully. "Well... it's commonly believed that Bagan, the _kaiju_ that attacked Tokyo in the eighties, first attacked Mu, along with another creature called Orochi."

"You mean, like the Yamata no Orochi," Rei said.

"Yeah, it probably inspired the legend," Asuka said, offhandedly. "Anyway, so these two attacked Mu, along with some creatures that the Muans called _gi-yaos_. Direct translation is "evil shadow", but we usually call them the Shadows of Evil, since that sounds better."

"And what happened then?"

"Well, considering how poorly even modern forces do against _kaiju_ , and how the Muans thought bows and arrows were impressive weapons... it didn't end well. Some accounts say that Godzilla and a bunch of others arrived to fight, and the ensuing battle actually caused the island to sink. In the end, however, Orochi wasn't killed by any of them, but by something they called _Ikus'agami_."

"War god," Rei finished. She'd seen the word continuously in Chujo's notes.

"Actually, it's a 'false friend' linguistic scenario, kinda like the Mandarin word for running and the Portuguese word for bread sound almost exactly the same. Most believe that _Ut-suno Ikus-agami_ meant 'Sun-glowing long-sword', or the Long Sword of the Shining Sun if you're feeling poetic."

 _Gamera stepped towards the fallen Gyaos, and brought his foot down on its head, crushing it underneath like an overripe fruit. Wailing in victory, the titanic terrapin took to the sky once more, leaving the city behind as he flew towards the sea._

"Do we know what this Ikusagami was?" Rei asked.

"No," Asuka replied. "Some think the Muans made him up, like the same theory they have about the Guardian of the Universe. Others think he _did_ exist, but if that's the case, we have no clue what he was."

"What do you believe, Pilot Soryhu?"

"What I believe?" Asuka blinked. "I mean..."

She was interrupted by the sound of their phones buzzing in unison. Instinctively, Rei pulled her phone out of her pocket, and read the text message sent on the emergency channel.

 _JET ALONE MALFUNCTIONING AND APPROACHING TOKYO-3. UNIDENTIFIED KAIJU ALSO SPOTTED FLYING NEAR CITY. PILOTS ARE TO REPORT TO BASE._

"Seriously?!" Rei heard Asuka mutter. "Do we _ever_ get a break?"

"Well, we did have that museum trip three days ago-"

"Details," Asuka said dismissively, waving her hand. She got up, smoothing out her skirt. "Well, there's probably a transport waiting for us already. Let's head out, wonder girl."

Rei did as told, not bothering to pack her bag as she made for the door. As she followed Asuka out of the apartment, she clenched a hand around the stone, and closed her eyes.

 _Gamera's eyes closed as he felt the message across the link. Though the last Gyaos had been killed, it seemed there was still work to be done. Twisting his arms, he altered his path, swerving back towards land. Even from this distance, he could see the diminutive shape of the Jet Alone as it walked through the ruins of Old Tokyo. A quartet of human aircraft were trailing him, but he gave them no heed; their weapons could never hope to hurt him._

 _Something else was flying towards the Jet Alone, he realized, approaching from the direction of the city. It was shaped like a human, but on a scale much larger, with silvery armor._

 _Ultraman, the link supplied. An ally._

 _Gamera relaxed a little at that, then continued to fly towards the ruins of Old Tokyo._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Old Tokyo_

Misato was not having a good day. Maybe it was because she hated the dress uniform she was forced to wear for the occasion, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was standing in a half-destroyed building, trying to prevent a meltdown that would threaten the lives of millions.

It was probably just the uniform.

"What do you mean, 'the shutdown code isn't working'?!" she barked, stepping over rubble as she approached the bulky computer station they'd hastily set up.

"I mean it isn't working!" the scientist squeaked, glancing from over his shoulder. "And the receivers can't be broken, either; someone must've changed the code."

Misato groaned, and pressed her palms into her eyes. "Rits, any ideas?"

The blonde scientist tapped her ash-coated chin thoughtfully. "Have we contacted HQ yet?"

"We tried," Misato replied, "but the Commander says the Evas can only be deployed if the Jet Alone gets close to the city."

"By the time it even gets close, the machine will have probably melted down!" the scientist exclaimed. "It's already at twelve percent above safe levels."

"At what percentage would the meltdown occur?" Ritsuko inquired.

"Sixty-eight."

"Which means..." Ritsuko trailed off, lips moving silently. "We have twenty minutes, give or take two."

Misato rubbed her face. "Great. What the hell could we do in twenty minutes?"

"Could I help?" a voice asked.

Misato turned to the source of the voice, and her breath caught, as did everyone else's. Ultraman was descending from the gash in the ceiling, human-sized. Landing nearby, he walked over, raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

 _A bit of a useless gesture_ , Misato thought. _If he wanted us dead, he wouldn't even need his hands._

She straightened, and looked Ultraman in the eye. "There's a nuclear reactor onboard, which means we can't just blast it to pieces. Do you think you could try and move it away from the area?"

"I wouldn't recommend that, Misato," Ritsuko interjected. "We don't know how well the reactor would take to being jostled around like that; it might speed up the meltdown."

"He _could_ push in the fuel rods," the scientist spoke up. "If all rods are inserted-"

"Wouldn't that just make it melt down even faster?"

"- _if all the rods are inserted_ , it would force a shutdown," the scientist finished, glaring at Ritsuko.

Misato looked back to Ultraman. "Do you think you could do that?"

"I can try."

"He'd have to move quickly," the scientist said. "If it gets above thirty-nine percent, the failsafe measure would not work, and..."

There was no need to finish the sentence.

Ultraman nodded. "I can do it."

With that, he took to the sky once more, as though an invisible line around his waist just plucked him into the air. Misato clasped the cross around her neck, and watched him go.

" _Mahara_ , Ultraman," she whispered.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _This whole machine seems unsafe_ , Hayata mused as they flew over. _How did it even get constructed?_

 _I don't know,_ Shinji replied. _But I don't think that's important right now. Do you think that plan could work, with the fuel rods?_

 _There seems to be no flaws in the plan. Let us give it a try._

The Jet Alone was already beneath them, and Shinji dropped from the sky, landing right behind it. Rushing forward, he clamped a hand on its shoulder, the metal groaning under his grip, and the Jet Alone began to walk in place, its massive feet digging furrows in the ground. Dust rose into the air, but Shinji could see through it as he tried to use his other hand to push in a fuel rod.

 _I can't seem to quite get it in,_ he thought, teeth gritted. _I don't have good leverage._

 _You might want to let go,_ Hayata warned. _You look like you're about to rip off the armor plating on its shoulder._

Shinji did as told, and the Jet Alone started walking forward again. He was surprised to see that the plating _had_ buckled slightly under his grip, threatening to expose the machine's dangerous contents to the open air.

 _We need to stop it in a way that let's us use two hands,_ he thought. _But how are we going to do that? Hayata, do we have some kind of immobilizing power?_

 _Immobilizing power?_ Hayata asked, taken aback. _Of course not. Although... no, an EMP would fail to disable something that must already use shielding._

 _Well, we need to do_ ** _something_** _,_ Shinji thought.

That was when he noticed something in the sky, contrails forming behind it as it approached their position. Before he realized it, the figure had landed in front of the Jet Alone, wreathed in smoke.

 _Gamera_ , he realized.

The Guardian of the Universe met with the Jet Alone head on, an elephantine wail escaping him as he shoved against it with both hands. Despite still only being half the mecha's height, the _kaiju_ managed to slow it down, his heels grinding trenches into the ground. Smoke shot out from his legs, and he began to use his rockets for extra force, finally stopping the Jet Alone in its tracks.

 _Now, Shinji_ , Hayata said.

Shinji rushed forward, and took hold of a fuel rod with both hands. With the better leverage, he managed to force it back in, then moved on to the other rods, each one more difficult than the last. His arms were screaming at him when he finally got the last one in, and he pulled away, panting. Gamera did the same, moving to the side and letting it walk past.

The Jet Alone continued walking for a few moments, then suddenly stopped, shoulders drooping as it leaned back slightly. Steam rose from vents on its torso, and Shinji breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, suddenly, it got back up.

The mecha seemed to be moving with a sense of purpose now, as it suddenly turned and started walking towards the water, which was only a short distance away. Shinji stared for a few moments, then ran after it.

 _Shrink down,_ Hayata suggested. _Your armor should protect you if you go inside._

 _Understood_ , Shinji replied.

In a flash of light, he was human-sized again, and he flew towards the receding figure of the Jet Alone. There was a hatch on the back of it, and he forced the door open, then stepped inside.

The hallway was lit in low red, and he heard an alarm blaring. Warily, he walked down it, looking at the maintenance signs to try and get a bearing on his position. After an initial wrong turn, he found the door to the main computer and forced it open-

-and gasped.

A human-sized figure in silver and orange was standing in the computer room. The back of the head looked almost like a helmet, and Shinji thought the figure was just someone in a radiation suit, until he saw the wires running from the computer console to its wrist.

Its decidedly _mechanical_ wrist.

The figure seemed to notice him. The head turned a hundred an eighty degrees, looking at him with black lenses. It was probably just the light, but Shinji could've sworn that the smile etched into its steel face was _grinning_ at him.

A moment passed, then Jet Jaguar gave him a thumbs up.

 _Is that an android?_ Hayata asked. _I don't think I have ever actually encountered one._

 _It's **the** android, _ Shinji said, eyes wide. _That's Jet Jaguar! But I thought he was destroyed in Second Impact; how could he be here?_

The entire machine shuddered, and Shinji realized that the Jet Alone must have already hit the water.

 _We have to go, now,_ Hayata urged.

After a half-moment's hesitation, Shinji stepped back, letting the door shut, then flew out of the machine, not stopping until he was high in the air. Turning back, he saw the last of the Jet Alone disappearing into the waves. A few bubbles trailed up, and then the water was calm again, like nothing had happened.

Shinji stared for a few moments, then slowly shook his head, as if hoping to rouse from some strange dream.

 _Did... did that actually happen?_

 _It appears so,_ Hayata answered.

 _But why? How? I have so many questions._

 _As do I. They can wait for the time being, however. For now, let us focus on returning home._

Shinji nodded, then flew away. Already Gamera had left, smoke left in his wake as he rocketed into the sky. Shinji looked up to see the titanic terrapin race towards the horizon, then continued on to Tokyo-3.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ,_ _a few hours later_

Ritsuko took another swig of coffee as she looked over the day's paperwork, which, thanks to the Jet Alone incident, was staggering. There was a veritable mountain of it on her desk, and there was plenty more where that came from.

Still, at least she had it easier than the higher-ups at National Heavy Industries.

Putting the coffee down, she spent a few minutes filling out some more forms, only to be interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Stifling a yawn, she answered the call.

"Dr. Akagi speaking."

"The incident today was far closer than anticipated," Commander Ikari said, voice even over the phone.

"Blame those idiot engineers," Ritsuko replied. "We managed to somehow overestimate their abilities."

"That is not a mistake that will be made again." The commander paused for a moment. "The UN has officially pulled funding from NHI, and is granting an extra six trillion yen to NERV's annual budget."

"That's good to hear."

"It is. However, there is another problem."

Ritsuko reached for a cigarette. "You mean the fact that the Jet Alone just randomly walked into the ocean, despite not being programmed to do so."

"They've gotten bolder," the commander said. "First Chujo, and now this."

"Are we going to do anything about it?"

"I already am."

With that, the call ended, and Ritsuko put the phone back on the receiver, sighing. She lit her cigarette and took a long drag, leaning back as she exhaled.

She was halfway done when someone knocked on the door. Stamping out the cigarette on her ashtray, she sat up straight and cleared her throat.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Maya walked in, hugging a folder of reports to her chest.

"Sempai, is everything alright?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine," Ritsuko replied. "Just doing some paperwork about the whole incident."

"Oh," Maya said simply.

"You must be a little happy. Seeing the Jet Alone fail, I mean."

Maya shrugged slightly, a slight blush to her cheeks. "Well... I mean..."

Ritsuko allowed herself a small smile. "No need to act considerate; I know you were upset about the whole thing."

"It just didn't feel right, how they slapped that name on a weapon. He was a technological marvel."

"Indeed he was." Ritsuko glanced at the folder. "What's that?"

Maya handed the folder over. "I was doing some seismological work when the event happened, and I got curious about those birdlike _kaiju_ that were sighted near Tokyo-3."

"That _was_ rather strange," Ritsuko admitted. "The commander's asked me to look into the matter."

"Well, then you might have some more interest in those papers," Maya replied. "I was trying to trace their flight patterns, and it ended up intersecting with the seismological research. Almost literally, actually."

Ritsuko arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Looking down, she opened the folder. There was some data from seismographs in the Indian Ocean, along with heat pattern maps taken by geosynchronous satellites. What really caught her eye, however, was the photo of something that looked almost like a human fetus.

Ritsuko's breath caught. "Is that..."

"The MAGI confirmed it, sempai," Maya said. "Blue pattern confirmed. It's dormant inside a volcano, apparently."

"An embryonic Angel," Ritsuko breathed, head swimming. "If we could capture this, think of the research we could do on it..."

"There's a problem with that, sempai." Maya pointed at the maps. "Look at where it is."

Ritsuko's eyes trailed to the wider infrared image, then widened.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"It's true," Maya said. "I think it must have stirred a little in the volcano, which caused some seismic activity and woke up those bird _kaiju_ , if their flight paths mean anything."

"It'd make sense that they'd be from here," Ritsuko murmured, rubbing her eyes. "Of all the places..."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'll have to call Misato and tell her to cancel that onsen trip she was going to take the pilots on." Ritsuko reached for a cigarette and lit it. "Odds are, she's going to need to pack for this trip. In fact, I think we'll need to pack as well."

"Understood, sempai." Maya bowed her head, and left the office.

Ritsuko leaned back in her seat, and sighed.

"Skull Island, here we come."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Thirteen: Guardian of the Universe**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Even ten years after it all, people ask me: why did you bring him back to that godforsaken island? Why did you ignore the experts who wanted to keep him in the National Zoo for study, or the policemen that wanted to finish him off?_

 _I'll tell you why, ladies and gentlemen. I made a mistake, bringing him here, and it was all I could do to fix it. He was a god and a king on his island, worshipped by the natives, but here he was but a spectacle, just some big Vaudeville act. I'd robbed a king of his dignity, and I'd robbed a people of their protector._

 _For you see, ladies and gentlemen, I was told something by the natives there, something I thought was just more superstition, until we returned and saw the devastation wrought by our mistake._

 _Kong may have been god of the island, but there were devils lurking underneath._

\- Carl Denham, in a speech to Columbia University, 1943. Denham became a world-renowned conservationist after the King Kong fiasco of 1933, which left two dozen injured and over ten million dollars in damages. Some historians would argue that the Age of Monsters truly began here, though they are a minority.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

For a few moments, all Asuka could do was stare at Misato, jaw hanging open slightly. She let the towel she was carrying fall to the floor, forgotten.

"We're going _where_?"

Misato sighed. "Faroe-"

" _Skull_ ," Asuka corrected, teeth gritted. "We're going to goddamn Skull Island. As in, the place that killed a third of all visitors on average. The place with _literal_ dinosaurs, and giant man-eating bugs, and, best of all, an eighty meter tall ape."

"That's the place," Misato said, quietly.

Asuka pressed her palms into her eyes. "I can't believe this. Why on Earth would we ever go there?"

"Because there's an embryonic Angel currently laying dormant in the island's tallest volcano," Misato replied. "You're going to capture it."

"Capture?"

"Ritsuko believes we could learn a whole lot from the thing. Possible weaknesses, behavior, maybe even a better understanding of the AT-field. Besides, it sounds better than letting it wake up and come here to wreck even more of the city, right?"

Asuka's lips tightened into a thin line. "Maybe on paper, but-"

"It's already been decided," Misato interrupted. "The UN Pacific Fleet's going to sail us there, along with Unit-01 and Unit-02."

"Wonder girl gets to stay?"

"It's SOP to have at least one Eva stay in the city, and Rei seems more qualified for it than Toji."

Asuka snorted. "You're not wrong."

"Unfortunately, yeah." Misato rubbed her face wearily. "We need to be on the _Over the Rainbow_ in three hours. Get your things packed, but only two boxes."

Asuka scowled, and started to walk over to her room, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry we had to cancel the onsen trip. I was looking forward to it, too."

"Stuff happens," Asuka said, not turning to look at Misato as she pulled out of the woman's grip. For a moment, however, she paused. "What's the washout going to do while we're gone?"

To her surprise, she heard a chuckle.

"Oh, Shinji has to come with us, too," Misato said.

There was a small commotion in the hallway, and Shinji stepped into view, eyes wide.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, Ritsuko apparently wants to try some more testing while we're there, as per the commander's orders. They want to see if he can serve as the back-up pilot to Unit-01."

"But why?" Shinji asked, the blood draining from his face.

"I have to agree with him on this," Asuka said. "Seriously? Look at him; he'd be dino chow in minutes."

"Thanks," the boy muttered.

"If it makes you feel better, neither of you are actually setting foot on the island until the operation is ready," Misato explained. "You'll hang tight with the fleet until you're needed."

Asuka let out a long breath. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

She brushed past Shinji, avoiding looking him in the eye as she hurried over to her room. She immediately pulled out her travel bag and started shoving in some clothes and books for the trip.

Trip? No, nightmare was more like it.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Two hours later_

Misato never liked VTOL rides. For their worth in terms of economy and military capacity, they were not comfortable to fly in. The small adjustments of the engines always shook her from side to side, in tiny but sharp movements that made her sick to the stomach.

Thankfully, it seemed that Ritsuko wasn't doing so much better. The bottle blonde was sitting across from her, looking equally queasy. Surprisingly enough, Maya seemed perfectly fine as she sat by her sempai, looking over some charts that Misato couldn't make any sense of.

"So," Misato said, trying to focus on something other than the loops her stomach was doing, "give it to me straight, Rits. What are we looking at, in terms of... uh, risks?"

Ritsuko let out a short, humorless laugh. "Well, let's first look at the history of exploration to that hellish place of an island, shall we? The only expedition without casualties was Captain Cook on the _Endeavour_ , and that was because he immediately believed the Iwi's warnings and left the same day."

"Didn't save him in Hawaii."

"Glad to see you know a little history." The scientist yawned, then continued. "The Challenger Expedition of 1925 lost four men when they provoked a _Rajasaurus gigantus_ , against Professor's Challenger's orders. The expedition lost its photographs in a storm, and Challenger's reputation was ruined until the Denham Expedition."

"And we know how that went," Misato muttered.

"Indeed. Twelve men dead: two were crushed by a charging ceratopsian, one was accidentally killed when a _Bruhathkayosaurus_ knocked down the tree he was taking photos from, and four were... eaten alive by various invertebrates when they fell down a chasm. Two more were eaten by an unidentified creature, and King Kong killed the rest."

Misato's hands tightened around the armrests at the mention of the name. More than anything else, she was worried most about him.

"What about the Weaver Expedition?" she asked.

"Twenty three killed, that time. Kong killed sixteen at the very beginning, when he spotted their helicopters, and one could say that he was indirectly responsible for the rest of the casualties. One was partially eaten by a Mother Longlegs when it impaled him with its feeding leg, and the rest were eaten by rhedosaurs."

Misato fought down a pang of nausea at the thought. "I had a feeling there would be nothing encouraging."

"Of course not. We're looking at an island with nine of the ten most venomous snakes in the world, _two_ species of killer hornet, various diseases found nowhere else, and honest to god dinosaurs. That isn't even counting the rhedosaurs, or the giant ape that managed to fight Godzilla and live to tell the tale. Said ape _also_ has a pointed dislike of visitors."

"The last expedition was nearly sixty years ago, though," Misato said. "And we're not a bunch of luckless sailors or a movie crew. I'm sure we'll do a lot better, as long as we don't do anything too stupid."

The VTOL rocked, and she realized that they'd landed on the carrier. Unbuckling, she stood up on wobbling legs, and grabbed onto the handrail to support herself.

"Maybe we'll be alright," Ritsuko admitted, also getting up. "But remember, no plan survives first contact with the enemy. Especially if said enemy is three hundred feet tall."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Over the Rainbow_

Shinji found himself leaning against the railing, watching the sun set behind the mountains as he tried to get used to the feeling of being on a boat again. He'd been on this ship before, he recalled, back when the Sixth Angel attacked. Of course, that had only been for a short time; he wasn't keen on the idea of being stuck here for days on end, with only Misato and Asuka for company.

 _I don't think it will be that bad,_ Hayata assured.

 _Really?_

 _No. I was just trying to comfort you._

Shinji sighed, and sagged his shoulders, gaze lowering to the waves.

 _When... when you were here last time, did you ever see him?_

 _Who? This 'King Kong' they spoke of?_ Hayata paused for a few moments. _No, I did not._

 _The Americans talk about him all the time, if what my teacher told me is right. He's really the first kaiju to them, not Godzilla, but we never really covered him in class._

 _Then maybe you could ask Asuka about it,_ Hayata suggested. _She seems to be more informed on the subject._

 _Maybe,_ Shinji admitted. _She's busy with something right now, though._

 _Hmm._

The sun finally disappeared behind the mountains. Shinji straightened, and was about to turn away when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly, and sucked in a breath when he saw a small shape disappear into the water, close to the horizon.

 _Please tell me that was just a dolphin,_ he thought.

 _It looked like a dorsal spine-_

 _I know._ Shinji closed his eyes. _I was just hoping it wasn't._

 _Why? He has proved himself to be nothing less than a great ally._

 _Yeah, but whenever he's around, that's when you know things are not going to go well._

 _Perhaps,_ Hayata admitted. _Though, I do wonder if his presence may greatly disrupt the operation._

 _Probably,_ Shinji thought. _At least he won't be **in**_ _the volcano, right? I don't like the idea of Asuka being submerged in magma, with nothing but an Angel and him for company._

 _I think you can rest easy, Shinji_.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Finding weak points in the ocean floor was difficult, but not impossible. It was a skill he'd honed over the thousands of millennia, on the occasions when his foe was trying to swim through the mantle to its target.

He swam through the murky waters, kicking up silt with each undulation of his tail as he searched. His eyes were closed, instead using his other senses to hear the gentle creaking of tectonic activity, and to feel the heat blooms.

There. Near the faultline, there was a young volcanic hotspot, lava and gas bubbles spewing from a bulge on the ocean floor. He reared up, then swam down with surprising speed, smashing right into the hotspot. The rock buckled under his momentum, and he punched through, heat enveloping him as he swam into the magma.

Opening his eyes would be an unwise decision, but his other senses would be enough. He swam deeper into the magma, ignoring the crushing pressures around him as he sought out the convection current. He finally found it, and relaxed, letting the current guide him along, pulling him towards his destination. When the time came, he would exit the current, and swim back to the crust.

That was still a long way away, however. As big as he might be, the world was a bigger place, a fact he never forgot.

And so, he began to swim again, quickening his pace as he moved towards the island.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Two days later_

Shinji stepped out onto the deck, glad to be out of the cramped confines of his quarters. It hadn't taken him long to realize that, yes, he hated sea travel. The rolling of the deck under his feet had made him sick to the stomach for the first night, something that Asuka had found amusing. Coupled with the terrible food, and the uncomfortable bed, the last few days had been very unpleasant.

His eyes widened as he ventured into the open air. Just yesterday, it'd been typical Pacific weather: cloudless blue skies, with a warm summer heat. Now, however, a thick fog blanketed everything, swirling ominously. A few massive shadows were visible through the mist, and he reminded himself they were just the other vessels in the fleet.

Shinji shivered. _I think it got colder._

 _Indeed it did,_ Hayata remarked. _I take it this weather is unusual?_

 _Definitely._ Shinji rubbed his arms. _I wish I brought a coat._

 _Do they even sell coats anymore in Tokyo-3?_

Shinji blinked. _I actually don't know._

He became quiet for a few moments, trying to get accustomed to the cold. A breeze rolled by, whipping the mist into his eyes, and he gritted his teeth.

"Not taking it well, huh, washout?"

He turned to see Asuka step out onto the deck, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She leaned back against the railing, arms folded as she studied him.

"How are you not cold?" Shinji asked, rubbing his arms.

Asuka shrugged. "I'm kinda used to this. Always autumn in Germany, remember?"

"Right," Shinji muttered, recalling the chat they had.

"Not liking the humidity, though," Asuka said. "It's like that disgusting feeling when your socks get wet."

 _Is that a bad sensation?_ Hayata asked.

Shinji chuckled at that. "Yeah, it kinda is."

Silence.

"I still don't know why you're here, washout. How long has it been? Three months? And you still haven't gotten a proper sync."

"I don't know why I'm here, either."

Asuka snorted. "C'mon, isn't it obvious? You're the commander's son. Guess even NERV isn't free from nepotism."

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "I haven't seen him since I've gotten here."

Asuka blinked, visibly taken aback. "Wait, seriously?"

"Last time I saw him was three years ago. And before that... when I was six, when he left me with my aunt and uncle."

"Mein Gott. And he's never talked to you since then?"

Shinji shook his head. "No. I mean... he sent for me, but he just wrote 'come' on the letter. When I saw it, I was actually hoping..."

He fell silent, his throat suddenly tight. Asuka was watching him, something else behind her eyes, something he rarely saw.

The deck beneath them rolled slightly, and Shinji grabbed onto the railing to keep his balance. The water was starting to get choppy, he saw; even through the mist, the breaking of waves were visible.

He heard the ringing of a phone, and turned to see Asuka answering a call. The red-haired pilot simply nodded along for a few moments, then shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"We're just about at the island, but the water's getting too shallow for the bigger boats. _Apparently_ , we're getting moved to a destroyer."

"Oh," Shinji said simply.

Asuka brushed past him, and went back below deck. Shinji stayed where he was for a few moments, trying to find his footing.

 _That was an interesting response on her behalf,_ Hayata noted. _Did you see the flash behind her eyes?_

 _I did_ , Shinji replied, as he started to follow after Asuka. _It looked almost like... worry._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Yashiro_

Misato felt a shiver run down her spine as she stood on the bridge of the destroyer, watching the fog through the windows. Occasionally, she'd peer over an officer's shoulder at the radar readings, but those were brief glances. The crew wasn't exactly happy with a NERV officer interfering in their usual routine; she could feel the ice tinkling around her.

She couldn't blame them, really. They were going to an island infamous for the dangers hidden within its thick rainforests and swamps, inhabited by creatures the world had thought long extinct, and ruled by a beast that had every reason to resist their arrival.

Oh, and there was an Angel gestating inside a volcano there.

Honestly, it was probably one of the least opportune scenarios since the Fifth Angel's attack.

"We're within one klick of the post-Impact shoreline," an ensign reported. "Depth is twenty fathoms."

"Be wary of any outcroppings," the captain said. "They'll be especially common here."

The silhouette of the island's tallest mountain loomed before them, becoming clearer and clearer as they approached. Hopefully, they'd be piercing the veil of clouds around the island any time now.

She fiddled with her cross. _Then it gets scary._

Something rattled against the windows, causing Misato to jolt. Looking over, she sighed with relief when she saw that it was just the branches of a mangrove tree.

 _Mangrove tree?_

The fog finally dissipated. The water had gone from blood-red, to a bright green, thanks to the algae blooming over the surface. There were more trees visible, scattered about. Based on the occasional root sticking out of the water, it seemed that most had been toppled by the waves when Second Impact hit.

More branches began to scrape against the windows of the bridge, and the destroyer began to slow on the captain's orders. They maneuvered around a sandbar, then dropped anchor.

"We've arrived," the captain declared. "Gentlemen... welcome to Skull Island."

Misato let out a long sigh. "We're going to have the Evas set up by next morning. I want boots on the ground to clear a path for equipment. No high-explosives, unless we want to draw the wrong kind of attention. This place messes with radio communication, so I don't want any group to get separated more than two hundred meters."

"What about Kong?"

A pause, then, "Place motion sensors around here, but set them to 'kaiju' level; I don't want a false alarm just because some ankylosaur is grazing nearby."

"Understood, ma'am."

Misato glanced over at the clock. _Nearly time for dinner with the kids. I better head down._

With that, she left the bridge, trying to quell the worry building in her stomach.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The dining hall was a small, cramped spot, with a table for two that was currently seating four. Asuka tried to find a balance between being close enough to the table to eat, and far enough that her knees were brushing up against the others'.

So far, she was failing.

She glanced down at her plate, casually playing with the mashed potatoes and steak they'd -barely- cooked for her, and tried to ignore the conversation going on.

"Took me two hours ta wriggle away from the doc after she heard about the turtle blood spilling on me," Toji exclaimed, nearly knocking over a cup as he gestured.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't left to go find man-eating birds, that wouldn't have happened to you," Misato declared, arms folded. "That was a seriously irresponsible thing for you to do. You're one of the ten most valuable assets on the entire planet, kid."

 _Begs the question why he didn't have any security with him,_ Asuka thought.

"Didn't need any," Toji boldly retorted. "That giant turtle thingy kicked their butts."

Misato sighed. "And if it wasn't there?"

A shrug. "Dunno. Maybe Ultraman would've done it."

Asuka snorted. "Awful lot of faith you're putting in that thing."

"Well, he _did_ help with the Jet Alone incident, alongside the turtle," Misato pointed out. "Which reminds me, we need to come up with a label for the thing..."

"Maybe, uh, Gamera?"

Asuka turned to look at Shinji. The boy fidgeted under her gaze, cheeks turning red.

"That actually has a nice ring to it," Misato said. "Gamera. Ga-me-ra. Huh."

"Gamera is really neat," Toji agreed.

"Gamera is really neat," Asuka mocking repeatedly. "Gamera is filled with meat. I fucking hate Gamera!"

Everyone stared at her, eyes wide.

"Jeez," Toji muttered.

"Don't you 'jeez' me! It's just some monster!" Asuka straightened, looking at them all. "They're all just monsters! Gamera and Godzilla and all those other _freaks._ They could just as easily attack us as they attack the Angels, but you're treating them like they're the good guys! Why the hell are you treating these things like... like heroes?"

"Asuka-" Misato began.

"They're not the ones who spent eight years training to fight the Angels! They're not the ones who are actually trying to save the world!"

Toji snickered. "I think ya mean: they're stealin' the spotlight away from me, and I'm too full of crap to admit it."

Asuka glared at Toji, briefly fantasizing that she could set things on fire with her mind.

"Besides," the jock continued. "Even if they are just a bunch of animals, at least Ultraman-"

"Ultraman?" Asuka hissed, teeth gritted. " _Ultraman?_ It seems everything in the news is about goddamn Ultraman! Ultraman this, and Ultraman that, and Ultraman is 'oh so cool'. You'd probably bend over for him if he-"

"Asuka!" Misato barked. "That's enough."

The red-haired pilot glanced Shinji's way. "Are you going to back me up, or what?"

Shinji's eyes widened, then he averted them, focusing on his plate. There was a frown on his face.

Asuka let her utensils drop on the table with a clatter, then got up. "I'm full."

"I-" Shinji was saying, but she ignored him, instead heading for the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, she ran up the steps, and out into the hot and muggy open air. It was nighttime, and the aurorae were already visible, casting everything in faint greens and blues.

There was no one else around. She leaned against the railing, eyes closed as she tried to get a grip of herself. To think that she'd let that idiot jock win an argument against her like that...

No, that wasn't it. It was something else, something that part of her didn't want to acknowledge.

She sucked in a shuddering breath, then forced herself to open her eyes. She spent a few moments staring across the impromptu swamp, listening to the various calls.

That was when she heard something else. Leaves being shaken, branches creaking and snapping, like something was forcing them to the side.

There. Close by, on the bank of the swamp. She could see the tops of the trees shaking from side to side, birds flying out as their roosts were disturbed. Something was moving through the forest, something _big_. A dinosaur, most likely, but what kind?

That was when the silhouette emerged from the tree line, easily standing fifty feet tall. However, it was clear this was no dinosaur; the shape was...

 _No,_ she thought. _It can't be... that doesn't make any sense..._

The figure walked towards the destroyer, sinking up to its chest in the murky waters as it advanced, and Asuka finally had the sense to scream.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"You're going to have to go up and talk to her," Misato told Shinji.

Shinji blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah, why does Shin-man have to go?"

"Because he's probably the only one she might even consider talking to right now." Misato glanced at her watch, and sighed. "I need to supervise the moving of some equipment."

She looked back to Shinji. "You. Go. Now."

Shinji nodded, and with that, she left.

"Well, that sucks," Toji said.

"Yeah," Shinji murmured.

 _Perhaps it won't be so bad,_ Hayata offered.

 _I doubt that._

He got up, and awkwardly scooted to the stairs. He ran up a few steps, then stopped.

 _What should I even say to her?_

 _Start with an apology._

 _For what?_

 _For whatever grievance she has on mind. She's clearly upset, though I feel that it's a silly thing._

 _You've made that clear,_ Shinji thought.

That was when he heard the scream, on the deck above him.

Shinji glanced up the stairs, and realized just _who_ it was coming from.

He dashed up the steps, and out onto the deck-

-just in time to see a massive, hairy hand grab Asuka.

He froze in place, eyes wide as he gawked at the sight. Asuka's arms were free, and she was pounding on the hand's leathery knuckles, spouting something about "stinking paws off me". However, it was clearly having no effect.

For a moment, their eyes locked.

"Shinji!" she yelped, and was gone.

Shinji ran to the railing, and gasped. A massive beast was wading through the water, holding Asuka high above its head. Its shaggy black fur seemed to almost glow in the light of the aurorae, and Shinji could see countless scars criss-crossing its silver back.

 _Is that-_ Hayata began.

 _It can't be,_ Shinji thought. _It's too small._

The creature reached the shoreline, and finally he acted, the capsule forming in his hand.

 _We need to be discreet, when there's so many that could see us,_ Hayata warned.

 _Got it,_ Shinji replied, and looked down at the capsule.

"My choice," he whispered.

In a flash, he was in his armor. He leapt over the railing, and plunged into the water, keeping under the surface as he swam after the beast. When he reached the shoreline, he saw that the gigantic ape was disappearing into the forest, knocking over trees as it moved.

A searchlight was being shone on the shore, and so he ducked back into the water, hiding until it passed over. When he surfaced again, he saw that the beast was gone, the only telltale sign being the shaking treetops.

 _It's moving rather swiftly,_ Hayata said.

Shinji burst out of the water and started running across the sandy beach, following the trail of broken trees until he was surrounded on all sides by forest. It was then that he could hear the alert being blared across the swamp.

" _King Kong has the Second Child. I repeat, King Kong has the Second Child._ "

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

For a moment, Asuka felt like she was back in NERV-Berlin, doing g-force tests. She could feel herself being rocked in all directions, head snapping from side to side, and her stomach was doing somersaults with each swing of the ape's arm. If she wasn't made of sterner stuff, she would've already thrown up her dinner, though she was afraid that wouldn't last forever.

The beast stopped, and Asuka realized they were near the edge of some chasm, the bottom hidden by mist. There was a sense of upwards motion, and she realized the ape was holding her up to eye level, staring at her curiously.

It had to be Kong. His face was older from the pictures she'd seen in textbooks, but she could see his distinct brow ridge, and the crooked shape of his lower jaw, a memento from his ill-fated visit to New York. She could even recognize the scars lining his leathery face, though there were many new ones as well.

Yet, he was much smaller than he was before, almost as small as when he'd been first discovered. How on Earth could that have happened?

Kong brought her close to his face, close enough that she could've touched his flat nose if her arms were free. He sniffed her, then pulled back, scratching his chin with his spare hand as he stared at the chasm. There was a pressure on the back of Asuka's head, and she realized that he was absentmindedly petting her with his thumb.

She gritted her teeth at the thought of being some giant ape's pet, and wriggled some more, trying to see if there was a weak spot in Kong's grip. She managed to fold her arm against her chest, then tried to scoot it upwards, but there wasn't enough room.

Suddenly, Kong _jumped_. Asuka felt her heart fall into her stomach as the great ape leapt across the chasm, and she closed her eyes, expecting to fall into the mist and dash herself agains the rocks.

There was a jolt, and she realized they were across. Kong began to move quickly once more, occasionally swinging through the trees when they were tall enough. The occasional branch whipped at Asuka's face, and she could feel blood trickling down her cheeks after a few minutes.

 _When I heard we were coming here, I didn't expect_ ** _this_** _to happen,_ she thought to herself. _I hope it'll be over soon._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Yashiro_

"I want all available manpower looking for the Second Child!" Misato barked at the gathered officers. "No more subtlety. I want APCs, heavy weapons squads, and armed drones looking for her. I don't care if we have to burn down half the island to do it."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

"Current estimates for the Angel waking up place it at noon tomorrow. I want her back at least six hours beforehand, preferably earlier. If necessary, you have full authority to eliminate Kong in order to get her back. However, I also don't want you blasting her to pieces in the process, so only do so if you're certain you can get the kill without endangering her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

The officers hurried out of the room, and Misato let out a long sigh. She rubbed her temple and leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

"They might not get her back."

Misato opened her eyes to see Ritsuko standing in the CIC, a half-spent cigarette between her lips. The blonde scientist looked more tired than usual; the roots of her hair were their natural brown.

"I really don't need to think about that," she said, flatly.

Ritsuko took a puff. "I think you do. It's very possible that even a fully armored search party won't be able to cover enough ground in time."

"They did it in '33, didn't they?"

"They were lucky in '33," came the reply. "Kong was distracted by a fight with a Rajasaurus, then a rhedosaur that tried to eat Miss Darrow. When he was encountered in '62, he'd already established his dominance of the island; the predators learned to avoid him."

"So you're basically trying to say that because he grew up, he'll get around quicker?"

"Helps that he's bigger than in '33."

"And yet, smaller than in '62. Are we even sure it's him?"

"Kong was already a silverback by then, and the creature that took the Second Child was also one. The scars also match." Ritsuko took a long drag of her cigarette. "Before you ask: I have no damn clue how he got _smaller_. This island is known for flipping all human knowledge on its head, and I guess this isn't an exception."

A pause. Misato straightened, rubbing her face.

"You're going to tell me to prepare the Fourth for the operation, aren't you?"

"If we can't get Asuka back, then we need to be ready to capture the Angel. We can't bet everything on one hand."

"If we need to have Toji do it, I think we already lost. Unit-01 isn't even rated for use with D-Type equipment."

Ritsuko chuckled. "Trust me, I can finagle some things around and get it to work. Though, I do agree that the Fourth isn't very suited for the job. Still... we might need him."

"Speaking of other pilots..." Misato rubbed her face. "Have we found Shinji yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Ritsuko replied. "It's possible Kong may have taken him as well. Didn't you send him to talk to Asuka the same time Kong took her?"

Misato nodded, then buried her face in her hands. "It's my fault, isn't it? If I just gone and talked to her myself-"

"-You'd probably be getting carried away by a giant ape," Ritsuko finished. "I don't think you should blame yourself for someone else's actions, Misato."

"Well, wherever Shinji is, I hope he's okay."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Shinji thought to himself, as he ran through the thick jungle, following the trail of broken tree branches. _I'm on Skull Island, and I'm running into the thick of it all on my own, so I can save my housemate from King Kong._

 _Is there a reason why you are stating facts like that?_ Hayata asked.

 _Just... just trying to see how many times it takes before it settles in._

The trail suddenly stopped, and Shinji paused, looking around. There were no more footprints on the ground, nor were there trampled saplings.

 _Where could they have gone? He was, like, fifty feet tall!_

 _Perhaps he took to the trees,_ Hayata offered. _Apes do that, do they not?_

Shinji looked up. The trees _had_ gotten taller and more stout than before. It wouldn't be too hard to imagine an ape swinging through them, even one that was the size of a house. Unfortunately, that still didn't tell him where they could have gone; he was far from a detective, and he didn't know if the marks in the bark were made by animals marking territory, or by giant hands grabbing onto branches.

 _It's too dark,_ he thought. _I can't see a thing._

 _Let me help you with that,_ Hayata said.

Gradually, the scenery became clearer, lighter, like night had been reverted to dusk. Shinji blinked a few times, and looked around in amazement.

 _What did you do?_

 _I gave you better night vision,_ Hayata replied. _Let's hope you don't get exposed to bright lights any time soon, however._

Shinji straightened, and continued to look for any signs as to where Kong could have went. As he did, however, he became aware of a new sound nearby, past the thick brush.

 _That sounds like digging,_ he thought.

Sucking in a breath, he ran into the brush, and emerged on the other side. There was a muddy lake stretched out before him, only a few ripples disturbing the surface. He turned to the source of the digging sound, then froze in shock.

Sitting on the lake's bank, only a few meters away, was a massive figure. At first, Shinji thought it was Kong, but he quickly dismissed that; the figure's skin was green and _scaly_ , with a pebbly texture. A long tail was curled around the creature as it dug, using a flat stone in its clawed hand as a impromptu shovel.

 _What is that creature?_ Hayata asked. _It doesn't look like one of those dinosaurs you told me about._

 _It isn't,_ Shinji replied. _I think I've seen this thing before, in a book._

The creature stopped digging and reached a long arm into the hole it'd made, then pulled out a lump of yellow rock. It studied the rock with surprisingly intelligent-seeming eyes, then popped it in its mouth, jowls quivering as it chewed.

Shinji's eyes widened. It's _the Ymir!_

 _Ymir?_

 _A science expedition found it on Venus, back in the late sixties, I think. Or maybe it was the seventies. I think it rampaged in Rome or somewhere in Italy, and I think they put in a zoo. Or a nature preserve. I don't remember._

 _Then what is it doing here?_

Before Shinji could reply, the Ymir looked his way, a startled look in its eyes. Leaping to its feet, it let out a loud bellow, then began to back into the water, tail slapping the surface. It bellowed at Shinji again, spreading its arms wide.

 _I don't think it likes humans,_ Hayata remarked.

Shinji nodded, and began to back away, only to stop when he saw something in the corner of his eye. There was another shape in the water, moving towards the Ymir. The Venusian creature didn't seem to notice; it was still bellowing at Shinji, slapping the water with its tail.

A tentacle suddenly burst out of the water, and wrapped itself around the Ymir's throat, silencing its cry. The Ymir dug its claws into the tentacle, trying to pull free, but more tentacles appeared, binding its limbs. The creature writhed about, but it was slowly and surely being pulled deeper into the water. It locked eyes with Shinji, and he could see the utter fear behind them.

And so he flung an energy disc at the tentacles, severing two of them in one movement. Blue blood spurted out of the stumps, and the remaining tentacles quickly let go of the Ymir. The shape in the water moved away, and disappeared from sight.

The Ymir frantically ran to the shore, leaving tub-sized footprints in the sand as it disappeared into the brush. Shinji watched it go with a sigh, then went back to where he'd been before.

 _That was an interesting encounter,_ Hayata said.

 _Yeah, but that won't help us find Asuka,_ Shinji replied. He sighed, and walked over to one of the trees, studying the bark for any tell-tale signs. _Maybe there's a place Kong's heading for?_

 _Perhaps,_ Hayata offered.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the sound of creaking branches. Shinji turned to see the Ymir emerge from out of the brush, regarding him curiously. It took a few wary steps forward, its eyes never leaving him.

Shinji's fists clenched, ready to fire a blast if needed. _Hayata, what do I do?_

 _Let's wait and see what it will do, first._

The Ymir stared at him for a few more moments, then looked down at the footprints left by Kong. It looked back at Shinji, then back at the footprint, repeating the gesture a few times.

Then, it began to walk in another direction, waving with its clawed hand. It stopped and looked back at Shinji, an expectant look in its eyes.

Shinji's eyes widened. _Does... does it want me to follow it?_

 _Perhaps it is more intelligent than we thought,_ Hayata said. _Did you see how it was piecing things together? Maybe it will show us where Kong is going._

Shinji sighed. _Well, it isn't like we have a better idea._

And so, he began to run towards the Ymir. The Venusian creature let out a small chuff, then took off, leading him deep into the jungle.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

After what felt like hours of swinging through trees and leaping over valleys, Asuka realized that Kong had suddenly stopped over the ledge of a cliff. A lush jungle was laid out before her, illuminated by the faint blue and greens of the aurora australis, but she had a feeling the view wasn't what'd given the giant ape pause. Risking a glance up, she saw that Kong was looking around, occasionally sniffing the air.

The ape's lips pulled back into a sneer, revealing fangs bigger than Asuka's legs, and let out a harsh chuff. He looked down at Asuka, and she reflexively averted her gaze. She remembered reading in nature articles that you were never supposed to look an ape in the eye, especially if they were agitated.

There was a sense of motion once more, and she realized Kong was foisting her to a nearby tree, opening his palm. After a moment's hesitation, she scooted over and took hold of a branch, pulling herself up into a comfortable position. Turning around, she saw Kong take a step back, a look of concern in his all-too-human eyes. A few seconds of silence passed, then he suddenly charged off into the jungle, the shaking of tree branches marking his progress through the foliage.

Asuka waited until she couldn't hear Kong's footsteps before she began to climb down the tree. The rough bark bit into her skin wherever she took hold of it, and she nearly slipped a few times, but she made quick progress. There was a vine hanging from one of the lower branches, and she used it to climb down the last ten feet, thankful for all the physical training that came with being an Eva pilot.

 _Where the hell can I be?_ she thought to herself, looking around. _For all I know, rescue's miles away._

She glanced down at some of the dry leaves and twigs on the ground, wondering if they could be used to make a signal fire. She ultimately decided against it; odds were some prehistoric predator would arrive first, curious as to the source of the smoke.

Asuka took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. Panic was the worst thing she could do. That had been drilled into her head countless times in training. They'd even quoted some science-fiction book, saying that fear was the mind-killer. She'd need to let the fear wash over her like a creek over pebbles, not clouding her mind.

 _Fear?_ a part of her asked, mockingly. _I thought the Great Asuka Langley Soryhu doesn't get afraid._

She paid the thought no heed, instead licking her chapped lips. She'd need to find a safe source of water, first, before she could think clearly.

Maybe the vine would have some. She spent a few moments finding a sharp stone, then walked back to the vine, grabbing it at the base. Giving it a few rough chops, she tore off the remaining bit and held up the vine. Sure enough, a clear watery sap was dripping down. She held it up to her mouth, relishing each nourishing drop.

The sound of snapping twigs reached her ears, and she suddenly turned around, gasping when she did.

A rajasaurus had emerged from the trees. It stood a good fifteen feet tall, and was three times as long. Its slender tail swished slightly from side, rigid as a board, and its muscular head seemed to be looking around, searching. Based on the black and white feathers covering its entire body, it was likely an adult.

The rajasaurus took a few steps closer, its footsteps far too silent for something its size. Briefly, it glanced over at Asuka, eliciting a gasp from her, but it just continued on. Evidently, a small human was not worth its time.

Asuka watched as the dinosaur neared the other side of the clearing, only for it to stop. It raised its head, sniffing the air, then chuffed. Its thin lips curled back, revealing teeth the size of steak knives, and its feathery crest raised itself, a sign of aggression. A low rumbling reached Asuka's ears, and she realized that the dinosaur was growling.

Before she could discern what was going on, a massive shape suddenly burst through the tree line, smashing into the rajasaurus. The two shapes tumbled dangerously close by, and Asuka backpedaled away from the fight, trying to hide behind the tree's broad roots.

She saw the rajasaurus get to its feet and roar, chilling her to the bone with its fearsome sound, then snap its jaws down on the attacker's scaly tail. Dark red blood oozed from between the dinosaur's teeth, almost black, and suddenly it reared back, a strange sound coming from its throat. It began to hack violently, shaking its head. That gave its attacker the opportunity to lunge forward once more, clamping its jaws around the rajasaurus's throat.

Asuka watched with horror as the dinosaur collapsed to the ground, foaming at the mouth as its attacker immediately began to dig into its still living quarry. Now, she could see the creature more clearly. It looked almost like some type of monitor lizard, if they could get to thirty feet long. Sinewy muscle moved under its dark green scales, and a long neck supported a head that looked almost like the western depiction of dragons.

The creature feasted contentedly on the rajasaurus, and Asuka used the distraction to continue backing away. She scanned the tree line, looking for a possible escape route. Perhaps if she went through the densest parts, the creature wouldn't be able to pursue...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a second creature, even bigger than the last. The lizard-thing tasted looked around, tasting the air with a forked tongue. It slinked over to the dead rajasaurus, hissing at its smaller counterpart, then began to eat its fill. This evidently didn't settle well with the other, which snapped its jaws at the new arrival, only to get a swipe to the face for its trouble.

As the two began to scuffle, Asuka chose that moment to run for the trees. The soft earth pounded beneath her feet as she booked it, praying that the creatures wouldn't notice her.

She was right at the trees when she heard footsteps behind her. Adrenaline coursing through her, she hopped up and took hold of a tree branch, pulling herself up. With a dexterity she didn't know she had, she scaled up the tree just in time to avoid getting snapped up in one of the things' jaws. She didn't bother to look down, instead climbing higher and higher until she couldn't find a strong enough branch.

Daring to look down, she saw that the creatures had gathered at the base of the tree, hissing and snapping their jaws. One of them reared up on its high legs, splintering branches with its claws as it tried to grab at her, but it couldn't reach. The other tried as well, but only succeeded in tearing up the tree bark.

Suddenly, the bigger one paused, and a long tongue suddenly shot out of its cavernous maw, nearly striking Asuka as it coiled around the tree trunk. The creature backed away, tugging at the tree, and Asuka realized its intent when the sound of snapping wood reached her ears.

At that moment, she screamed.

A roar answered her.

The big lizard-thing suddenly stopped, then began to uncoil its tongue from the tree, seemingly frantic. It wasn't fast enough. A massive black shape suddenly landed right on top of it, snapping its back in half like a dry twig. The smaller one backpedaled away, hissing violently at the sight of the newcomer.

King Kong had returned.

The great ape plucked Asuka from the tree, and she felt herself move as Kong pivoted to face the smaller creature. The lizard-thing lunged forward, trying to snap at her, only to receive a fist to the face. It flew back, its jaw clearly broken in several places, then tried to scamper off.

Kong didn't seem to be having any of it. He ran forward, trapping its tail under his foot, then took hold of the thing's neck in his massive hand. He hoisted it up, paying no heed at its attempts to claw free, and _squeezed_. There was a hideous crunching sound, and the thing went limp, blood and viscera oozing out of its shattered mouth.

Kong flung the body over the cliff's edge like a sack of trash, then glanced back down at Asuka. She saw a sense of relief in the ape's face, only for it to disappear when more hissing sounds made themselves known. Twisting as much as she could in Kong's grip, she saw a trio of the things emerge from the trees, all of them bigger than the previous two.

A low growl escaped Kong, and he pulled Asuka close to his chest, like a father protecting his young. With his free hand, he pounded his chest, clenching his fist hard enough to pop the knuckles like gunshots. Asuka could feel the rumble in his chest as he roared, challenging the things to come near.

For once, she was glad she was in his grip.

The lizard-things charged, and Kong sprung into action.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The Ymir suddenly stopped in its tracks, looking around with wide eyes. Behind it, Shinji paused, frowning.

 _What's going on?_

 _I don't know,_ Hayata replied. _Animals often can sense danger before humans, can they not?_

Shinji felt a tingle run down his spine at the thought, and began to look around as well. The Ymir's gaze seemed to be focused on looming cliff-face nearby, and so he decided to look there as well. Despite his advanced vision, however, he couldn't see what was giving the Venusian creature pause.

Then a roar rolled across the jungle, and Shinji tensed. The trees atop the cliff seemed to be shaking violently, and he could hear some sort of commotion going on behind them. He clenched a fist with one hand, and prepared an energy disc in the other.

Another few seconds passed, then all hell broke loose.

King Kong suddenly burst through the trees, grappling with some sort of giant lizard. He landed on his feet, and used the momentum to fling the lizard-thing into the ground with enough force to shake the nearby trees. While it struggled to get up, he grabbed a boulder from the ground and brought it down on the creature's head, smashing it open like an eggshell.

Shinji fought back a pang of nausea, then came back into focus when he saw what was clutched in Kong's other hand.

Asuka.

He ran forward, hiding in the cover of the underlying brush. Kong put Asuka in a nearby tree, just in time for a pair of the lizard-things to drop down on him. The great ape swung a fist into one's gut, then hoisted it over his shoulders and slammed it down on the other. While they tried to untangle themselves, Kong used the opportunity to grab one by the tail and swing it into the cliff-face, rock crumbling with the impact.

Shinji's brow furrowed as he watched the commotion. _Is it me, or is he getting... bigger?_

 _It does seem that he's gotten five meters taller,_ Hayata noted.

Shinji neared the tree, and saw that Asuka was already climbing down. He dismissed his armor with a soft flash of light, and ran forward.

"Asuka!"

The red-haired pilot spun about, eyes wide. "Shinji?! How..."

"Long story," he panted, grabbing her hand. "We need to get out of here."

Asuka pulled free of his grip. "What do you think I was doing, baka?"

 _Is now a good time to be snippy?_ Hayata inquired.

The sound of the nearby find interrupted any further conversation. Kong was now fighting yet another one of the lizard-things, this one even bigger than him. Yet, before Shinji's eyes, the ape seemed to actually _grow_ , overpowering the creature as he did. Wrestling it to the ground, he brought his teeth down on its throat and tore out its jugular vein, only to howl as one of the smaller ones from before bit his ankle.

"Let's go," Asuka declared, grabbing Shinji's hand. "Run!"

Shinji let himself get pulled along by the red-haired pilot, following her to a path through the trees. One of the lizard-things landed near them, its right hind leg twisted at an odd angle, then immediately tried to crawl towards the pair. Shinji reflexively produced the capsule, finger on the button.

Thankfully, that was when the Ymir made itself known. The Venusian creature leapt clear over them, landing right on top of the lizard-thing and catching it in a rolling tackle. Getting back on its feet, the Ymir slapped its tail down on the creature's head with a sharp crack, then began clawing at its face.

The lizard-thing replied by snapping its jaws over the Ymir's shoulder, prompting a shriek from the Venusian. Suddenly, however, the creature relinquished its grip, shrieking. Greasy smoke wafted up from its jaw, and it gave out a soft gurgle before going still.

Shinji watched the Ymir approach, yellow-green blood dripping from its wounds. Wherever the blood fell, smoke rose with a sizzle.

 _You said it is from Venus, yes?_ Hayata said. _It seems it must have some kind of sulfuric acid in its blood._

"What... the hell..." Asuka muttered, staring at the Ymir with wide eyes.

Shinji rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, he's a... friend."

Kong roared again, and Shinji saw the limp body of a lizard-thing sail past. That seemed to spur the Ymir into action. Before he could react, the Venusian snatched both him and Asuka into its hands, then began to run away from the fight, moving with surprising speed.

"Gott en Himmel!" Asuka barked, trying to pull herself free. "Not again!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Kong lifted the last of the Enemies over his head, and sent it smashing back down into the earth, shattering half of its ribs. The creature hissed at him through broken teeth, but he paid its threats no heed as he brought his foot down on its skull, crushing it with ease. Straightening his back, he pounded his chest furiously, a triumphant roar rolling across the jungle.

Once the rush of victory had faded, however, only the aches of battle remained.

Kong touched a hand to where one of the Enemies had clawed him across the chest, growling in pain. He looked down at the red on his fingers, and clenched his fist. The Enemies were growing more frequent, thanks to the fire-mountain's rumblings. He would need to be ready for the fights to come.

And so, he stepped over the bodies of his slain foes, searching for where the red-haired girl had gone. He would bring her with him to the others, where she would be safe, and then he could rest.

As he looked around, however, he realized that the girl had disappeared. The only sign of where she could have gone were a single trail of familiar footprints, stretching out into the distance.

A low growl escaped him, and he went on the move.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The Ymir set them down on a faded pathway, and took a step back. Asuka turned around the face the strange beast, taking note of the apprehension in its eyes.

"I don't think it can go any further," Shinji said.

Asuka looked his way. "Oh, so you know what it's thinking?"

Shinji blushed, and shrugged. "I mean, maybe it's too big to follow after us? Maybe the path leads to shelter where those things can't get us."

"Hmph."

The Ymir knelt down, bringing its face close enough to the point where Asuka could feel its hot breath. A moment passed, then Shinji reluctantly put a hand to its head, ruffling its feathery crest. The Ymir closed its eyes, seemingly content, then stood back up. It gave Shinji a small nod, then turned away and walked back into the jungle.

"Care to explain how the hell that happened?" Asuka asked.

"It's a long story," Shinji hurriedly replied, turning to walk down the pathway.

Asuka followed after him, grabbing his arm. "In case you haven't noticed, it looks like we have plenty of time."

Shinji's face grew redder. "Well... I saw King Kong grab you, and so... I ran after you."

"You."

A nod.

"You, of all people, managed to run several miles through the most dangerous place on Earth, while unarmed, while avoiding getting eaten alive?"

Another nod, this time with averted eyes.

"At night."

"I didn't get far," he said, softly. "The Ymir helped me."

"And, pray tell, how the hell did you manage to befriend a twelve-meter-tall creature from Venus?"

Shinji opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

Chiefly, by the fact he was suddenly pulled into the air by a snare.

Asuka gasped as the boy was strung upside down, and took a step back. As soon as she did that, she heard a snapping sound, and found herself being pulled up as well. She shrieked as the snare pulled her upwards, until she found herself at eye level with Shinji.

The boy blushed, and averted his eyes. Asuka didn't realize why he was doing that, until she felt a cool breeze between her knees.

"Schieße!" she squeaked, using her hands to keep her skirt from falling down too far. "You better not look, baka."

"I won't, I won't," Shinji said in a panic, closing his eyes.

Asuka twisted around, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. As she did so, she realized that people were emerging from the underbrush. They were all dark-skinned, but with some Asiatic features, especially in the eyes. Many of them had patterns painted into their skin, or ritualistic scars covering their faces. They were dressed in surprisingly well-tailored robes, with red and yellow being popular colors.

They were also all armed. Some had long spears with metal points, while others had clubs that resembled the macahuitl used by the Aztecs, or the weapons used by some Hawaiians. Instead of obsidian or shark teeth, however, these clubs had rajasaurus teeth in the sides.

Two of them stepped forward, putting a club to her and Shinji's throats. Instead of a harsh look to their eyes, however, they looked almost curious. Perhaps talking could help.

" _Biwi-i!_ " she said quickly. " _Biwi-i. La-a kowo-i-a."_

"You can speak-?" Shinji began, only to fall silent when the other pushed the club further to his throat.

" _Ya i nihon. Yi i do-i-sa._ "

The warriors pulled the clubs away. The seeming leader of the group, the one who'd held the club to her throat, gave her a small nod.

" _Biwi-i. Yo i kowo-i-a_."

The snares were cut, and the Iwi caught them gently, helping them to their feet. Asuka dusted herself off, and gave a small bow to the leader, who returned the favor.

"Hold up!" a voice shouted in English. "Hold up!"

An older man suddenly ran into view. Unlike the Iwi, however, he was clearly Caucasian in appearance, and wearing what appeared to be an old bomber uniform, with a sword at his hip. A bushy beard framed his rugged face, which belied the friendly look in his eyes.

"You American?" he asked.

Asuka shook her head. "I'm German, and he's Japanese."

The man looked over at Shinji, his brow seemingly scrunched in thought. There was something going on behind his eyes that Asuka couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Does she speak Japanese too?" he asked, in surprisingly good Japanese.

Shinji nodded.

The man chuckled. "Boy am I glad to see you two. After all those years, I didn't think I'd get to see someone from the outside again."

"Wait..." Asuka pointed at him. "You're that pilot who got stuck here for seventeen years, right?"

"Close to thirty-five, now," the man replied. "Major Hank Marlowe, glad to meet you."

"Wait, how did you wind up back here again?" she asked. "H-how are you still _alive_?"

Marlowe simply chuckled. "Long story, kid. I'll tell ya when we get inside; it ain't safe out here at night. Not that it's safe during the day, but you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Asuka nodded, biting down the urge to pepper him with questions.

"Well then, let's get a-going!" Marlow clapped a firm hand on Shinji's back, pushing him down the pathway. "Welcome to Skull Island, kids. Boy, have we got some stories to tell each other, huh?"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Fourteen, Part I: The Eighth Wonder of the World**_


	16. Chapter 16

_The legs of our God, shake the island_

 _The arms of our God, destroy the mountains_

 _Awaken to the sound of drums, that echo far and wide_

 _The heartbeat of our God will protect us_

 _As we beg from the ground up with respect_

\- Part of the standard prayer made by the Iwi to King Kong, as translated by Dr. Shinichi Chujo in 1962.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"Search parties are being bogged down by unfavorable conditions, Major," the officer reported. "The scouting drones either were brought down by pterosaurs, or simply didn't find anything yet."

Misato closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. "How the hell can a fifteen-meter-tall gorilla avoid detection? We should've found them by now."

Leaning against a nearby wall, Ritsuko looked up from her clipboard. "The drones' range is limited by the anomalies in the magnetic field around the island. As for the ground search teams... I don't believe I need to say anything about that."

"Fuck!" Misato slammed her fist down on the map, ignoring the dull throb that crept up her wrist. "I don't care if we need to flatten half the place to flush Kong out; we _need_ to find them before the operation."

"The sake of the operation is why you need to consider having the Fourth do it," Ritsuko retorted. "Misato, for all we know, the Angel could emerge by dawn, and we've barely begun preparations for the operation."

As if to cement her point, another faint tremor rocked the vessel. Misato glanced out the porthole, at the looming shadow of the volcano. She fiddled with her cross, contemplating the choices laid out before her. Send out a rookie pilot and risk losing an Evangelion, or continue what could be a fruitless search until it was too late?

Finally, she sighed. "Have Toji get ready. Try and see if you can get the Type-D equipment to work for Unit-01."

"Understood, Major." Ritsuko gave her a small nod, then left the room.

Misato leaned back, running a hand through her hair as she stared at the map. She traced a hand over a part of it, thinking.

 _Where could they be?_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"-and that, kids, is why you should never accept an offer to become a cultural attache, otherwise you'll get stuck on the same island you got stuck on sixty years ago when a tidal wave comes out of nowhere and smashes your boat."

Shinji paid no attention to Marlow's lengthy tale, instead opting to stare at the looming shadow of the wall before them. It seemed to have been made from the trunks of massive trees, all firmly tied together with vines and cemented with mud, and extended both ways for as far as the eye could see.

 _Fascinating,_ Hayata remarked. _It's astonishing what your species can create with the simplest of materials._

The Iwi lead them before a towering gate, big enough for a destroyer to safely sail through, then stopped. The leader of the group stepped towards the gate and whistled some intricate little tune, the sound echoing through the jungle that surrounded them.

A few moments passed, then the gate parted a little, sliding to each side as to allow the group to enter single-file. The leader stepped through, gesturing for the others to follow.

"After you," Marlow said, pushing Shinji towards the gate. "Same for your lady friend."

Asuka brushed past him, taking the lead as she walked through the gate. Shinji followed after her, then gasped as he saw what lay on the other side of the wall.

"Mein Gott," Asuka whispered.

Stretched out before them was a pair of mesas, their tops hidden in the mist. Ringing each one were rice paddies and other farms, as well as pastures where a few ceratopsians could be seen grazing. The Iwi's village had been carved into the sheer faces of the mesas, with the occasional rope bridge spanning them. A few fires illuminated the beautiful stonework, and Shinji could see hundreds of Iwi milling about.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Marlow said, walking past them. "They even have indoor plumbing."

Shinji blinked a few times, jaw hanging open, then numbly followed after the older man. Before he could think of any questions, however, Asuka barged past him.

"How the hell are you still alive, anyway? You should be in your hundreds or something."

"I'm only ninety-one," Marlow retorted.

"And you only look _fifty_."

"What can I say? That berry juice works wonders. Some of the people here looked old when I first got stuck here, and only have a few more wrinkles to show for it."

Asuka frowned, but said nothing. Marlow seemed to take that as an opportunity to change the subject.

"So, why the hell are you two here, anyway?"

"We're with NERV."

"Never heard of it."

"We fight the Angels."

"Angels? Like, cute little babies with the bird wings?"

"What? No, it's..." Asuka paused, sighing. "They're some kind of alien _kaiju_ or something. They caused Second Impact."

"There was a first?"

Asuka gritted her teeth. "That tidal wave that wrecked your boat? _That_ was Second Impact. Half the planet's dead because of it!"

That gave Marlow pause. He frowned deeply, and Shinji could see the gears turning behind the man's eyes.

"Damn," he muttered. "God damn. Is that why you're here?"

Asuka nodded. "One of them's gestating inside the volcano on this island."

"Guess that explains the tremors we've been experiencing. But that doesn't tell me why the hell you were in the middle of the jungle."

"You can thank Kong for that."

At the mention of the word, the Iwi escorting them suddenly stopped and bowed their heads, murmuring something. Shinji strained his ear, listening.

" _Tore Kong,_ " they were saying in unison. " _Tore Kong_."

The Iwi suddenly quickened their pace, guiding Shinji and the others to the center of the valley. A few of them broke off, yelling the mantra at the others.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked, a chill running up his spine.

"The ceremony," Marlow replied, sounding more serious than before.

"Ceremony?" Asuka blurted out. "What ceremony?"

"You can speak Iwi-i, but don't know anything else?" Marlow shook his head. "Forget it. Don't worry about the ceremony; they had Gunpei and I do it, too."

 _Gunpei?_ Shinji thought.

The Iwi escorted them to what appeared to be the village's main square, chanting as they did. A massive stone with an oddly-shaped depression rested in the middle of it, painted elaborately in blues and oranges. Hundreds of Iwi were pouring from out of the cliffside villas, milling around the stone. Amongst the crowd, elderly-looking individuals were going about, applying paint to the Iwis' faces.

A pair of ancient-looking Iwi, man and woman, approached. Marlow gave a small bow, then moved out of the way, letting them approach. The woman walked towards Shinji, and he found himself simply staring, too surprised to do anything. Before he knew it, the woman had dabbed a speck of blue paint on both of his cheeks, then put an elaborate headdress on him. Turning, he saw the man do the same to Asuka, but with orange paint.

The man and woman pulled back, and simply walked away without a word. Shinji blinked a few times, trying to register what was going on.

 _It's fascinating, trying to interpret the meaning behind all of this,_ Hayata said.

 _Easy for you to say,_ Shinji retorted.

The Iwi continued to guide them towards the stone, then motioned for them to stop. A pair of musclebound men now approached, carrying a massive clay vase between them. They set it down, gently sloshing the contents within, then motioned for Shinji to approach. He did as told, and noticed that the vase contained some kind of red liquid, with a faint fruity scent.

 _Is that... soma?_

 _It appears so,_ Hayata replied.

Asuka stepped to the other side of the vase, looking just as bewildered as Shinji. "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know," he replied, quietly.

The Iwi began to organize themselves into rows on each side of the stone, now. Studying the gathered tribesmen, Shinji saw that some of them were preparing massive drums and horns, while others were stretching, as if preparing for a strenuous activity. All sorts of strange tools were gathered before them. Hooks, rope, pots of strange gray sludge...

The old man and woman from before gathered in the center, standing a stone's throw away from him. They spoke with surprisingly powerful voices that carried through the near-empty valley, and Shinji listened, even if he couldn't translate what they were saying.

"Something about the great judgment," Asuka whispered. "And the appeasement of Kong."

The elders finished speaking, and then turned towards the stone, bowing.

At that, the Iwi began to sing. A few began to blow the horns and beat the drums, beginning with a slow tempo, then slowly gaining in speed. As the tempo quickened, so did the singing of the Iwi, growing louder and louder.

"Awaken to the sound of drums, that echo far and wide," Asuka murmured. "The heartbeat of our God will protect us, as we beg from the ground up with respect."

Any of the Iwi that were not playing the instruments were now beginning to dance, still singing as they did. They moved in unison, swinging their shoulders and gyrating their hips in a fashion that made Shinji blush. Marlow was among them, moving with an uncomfortable level of enthusiasm.

"The legs of our God, shake the island. The arms of our God, destroy the mountains."

The sound of heavy footsteps reached Shinji's ears, and his heart pounded against his chest. The footsteps grew louder and louder, shaking the ground beneath him.

 _It can't be... they're actually..._

"Gott," Asuka whispered.

King Kong stepped into view, emerging from the shadows as he stepped into the valley. Shinji felt indescribably small as he looked up at the titan, and realized that Kong had to be at least eighty meters tall, now. _This_ was the beast that had fought Godzilla on the slopes of Mt. Fuji, and lived to tell the tale. The Iwis' singing was at an all-time high, now, so loud as to be nearly deafening.

Kong approached the massive stone, and then stepped atop it. The great ape's eyes scanned the valley, and then he slowly lowered himself, sitting down in a lotus position. It was then, as he stared up at the proud beast, that Shinji realized the stone was no mere stone at all.

It was a throne.

The Iwis suddenly stopped singing, and a deathly silence reigned over the valley. Kong looked like some mighty shogun from the days of old as he sat upon the stone, chest puffed out and palms on his knees. He looked down at Shinji and Asuka, and let out a single chuff.

 _What's going to happen now?_ Shinji asked himself.

 _I don't know,_ Hayata replied.

A moment passed, then Shinji took hold of the vase. He glanced at Asuka, and she glanced back; for a split-second, there was an understanding between them.

They lifted the vase together. Shinji took the brunt of the weight, but he could still hear Asuka grunt from the strain. Together, they slowly walked towards Kong, carrying the soma between them.

Kong slowly moved a hand towards them, and they stopped. Shinji's heart pounded against his ribs as he watched the massive hand take hold of the vase, holding it gently between a finger and thumb. The vase looked so tiny in the ape's grasp, and Shinji held his breath, waiting.

Kong tilted his head back, and poured the soma down his throat, rolling his tongue for a few moments afterwards. Then, slowly, he placed the vase down, and laid out his hand, palm facing upwards.

"I think he wants us to step on," Shinji whispered.

Asuka stood there for a few moments, frowning. Shinji went first, taking a wary step onto Kong's palm. Finally, Asuka did the same, and suddenly grabbed Shinji's arm as they were brought upwards. The wind whipped past Shinji's face as he was carried upwards, and before he knew it, he found himself staring into Kong's eyes.

Asuka's grip on his arm tightened, and Shinji felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as he stared at the ape. Despite the gap between species, he could sense the years behind Kong's eyes, the _wisdom_.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Kong gently lowered them back to the ground. Shinji and Asuka stepped off together, still staring at Kong as they backed away.

Kong returned to his original position, and gave a small nod.

The Iwis resumed their chant, more quietly this time. Shinji watched as the ones with the strange tools approached the throne, scaling the stone with deceptive ease. To Shinji's shock, they actually climbed onto the ape himself, some of them continuing up to his face.

"What are they doing?" Asuka whispered.

The climbers moved towards Kong's fresh wounds, and produced their tools. The smeared the grey sludge over the cuts and bite marks, making sure to get it deep inside the wounds, until their elbows were slick with blood. Then, they began to put the large hooks into the wounds, pulling the rope through them, and repeated the process over and over again, closing up the wounds.

"They're... they're tending to his injuries," Shinji replied.

Throughout it all, Kong's eyes were closed, a look of contentment on his face as the climbers sewed up his injuries. The Iwis on the ground were now singing something else, something more soothing than before, and the dancing had ceased. Instead, they were all bowing before the great ape, the motion going through the crowd in waves.

Once the wounds had been tended to, the climbers scaled back down, rejoining their compatriots, and Kong opened his eyes once more. The king of Skull Island stood up, and gave one more nod, glancing at Shinji and Asuka as he did. Then, he returned the way he came, disappearing into the shadows once more.

A few minutes passed, then the Iwis dispersed, returning to their homes or fields. Marlow ran back to Shinji and Asuka, a sheen of sweat over his face.

"Congrats," he panted. "You two passed the ritual, which means you can stay here for the night. In the morning, the Iwi will help you guys get back to wherever you need to be."

"But we didn't tell them anything about why we're here," Asuka said.

"Doesn't matter; Kong's given you his blessing. For them, that's reason enough to help you." Marlow turned away, gesturing for them to follow. "C'mon, you can shack up in my place tonight. I'll help you guys get settled."

Shinji watched the man go, then followed after him. Now that the excitement was over, he realized, he felt _exhausted._ Perhaps some rest would help with getting used to the insane situation he found himself in.

"I can't believe this," Asuka said to his side. "When I woke up this morning, I didn't think I was going to sleep in some World War II vet's makeshift home."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Kong swung from branch to branch, moving far more swiftly than a creature his size should've been able to. The jungle whirled past him like a green and brown blur as he raced towards his destination.

The trees thinned out as he came to the clearing, and he leapt to the ground below, crushing some bramble underfoot. His eyes scanned the vents before him, and he let out a low snarl as he advanced.

Already, he could see the footprints trailing away from the vents; this had been where the Enemies had emerged, slinking out of the earth like maggots from a corpse. Thankfully, there seemed to be only six unique trails; he had gotten all of those that'd emerged today. For the time being, the island was safe from their veracious appetite.

The fire-mountain rumbled in the distance, and he growled. It had only spewed fire once before in his life, and the chaos that'd ensued had claimed the life of his troop. If it were to do so now...

His musings were interrupted by a black shape flying out of the vent. Out of pure reflex more than anything else, he leapt upwards, clearing a hundred meters in a single bound as he wrapped his hands around the interloper. The bat-like creature shrieked at him, but could do nothing else as he smashed it back into the ground, turning it into a fine pulp.

Kong wiped the gore off his hands, and rose to his feet, staring at the broken body before him. It had been trying times when all he had to worry about were the Enemies, but now these new creatures were also making themselves known.

He gave one last look around, then turned to walk away. He was only halfway back to the treeline, however, when he paused.

His kind seemed to have had a knack for detecting underground movement. He remembered when he was smaller, and how his parents could track the Enemies by simply feeling the small tremors beneath their feet. He, too, had that gift, and now he could sense something moving beneath the ground. Unlike the Enemies, however, it was far deeper in the earth.

Deeper... and _bigger_.

For a single moment, he thought back to that encounter all those decades ago, on the slope of that titanic mountain. The faint burn scars on his side tingled at the memory, and he let out a chuff.

Perhaps he would not have to fight the Enemies alone, after all.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Iwi Village_

"Home sweet home," Marlow said, ducking inside the makeshift hut. "Make yourselves comfortable, kids."

Shinji stepped inside, and looked around with wide eyes. The two sides of the hut were practically polar opposites. One side seemed to be very used, with a few tattered books and photos on a bamboo shelf, and a blanket half-folded over the bed. The other, however, looked like it hadn't been touched in years. A layer of dust coated everything, including what looked like a calligraphy set and an old black-and-white photograph.

"That was Gunpei's side."

Shinji turned to see Marlow sitting down on the bed. The man pulled off his boots and spread his toes, earning a look of disgust from Asuka, then gestured at the other side of the hut.

"He was a fighter pilot during the war. We shot each other down, and still fought after that." He held up his hand, revealing a faded scar on his palm. "Got this when he tried to slice me open like a fish."

"You became friends after _that_?"

Marlow chuckled. "Believe me, kid; it wasn't easy. But, we realized we needed each other to survive, and... well, we practically became brothers."

"I always wondered why he just didn't just kill you and cut his stomach open," Asuka said. "In class, we learned about how nasty both sides were to each other."

"Didn't class also tell you that most people in a war are just like you and me?" Marlow retorted. "Gunpei had a wife and newborn sun he wanted to get back to."

 _There it is again,_ Shinji thought.

 _What?_ asked Hayata.

 _Gunpei, Gunpei. Why is that so familiar?_

He glanced back at the unused side of the room, and found his gaze focused on one of the photos. Slowly moving over, he took the photo off the shelf and wiped off some of the dust, then froze. He stared at the couple in the photo: a slim, almost feminine-looking man in an army uniform, and a shorter woman in a kimono.

 _Shinji?_ Hayata asked.

"Careful with that," Marlow said. He moved to take the photo, then stopped. "What's up? You look like you want to say something."

Shinji handed over the photo. "They look a lot like my great-grandparents."

At that, Marlow's brow scrunched, and he suddenly placed a hand on Shinji's head, twisting it from side to side, studying him with a furrowed brow. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji could see a confused look on Asuka's face.

"What's your name, kid? I don't think ya mentioned it."

"S-Shinji," he replied. "Shinji Ikari."

Marlow's eyes widened, and he pulled back. Before Shinji could say anything, he saw a wide grin break out on the man's face. Marlow began to laugh, belly heaving as he loudly guffawed.

"Small world after all!" the man exclaimed, slapping Shinji on the back. "Christ! I knew something was bugging me; you look so much like him. I never thought I would get to see Gunpei Ikari's own flesh and blood!"

"Wait," Asuka interjected, stepping closer. "Are you telling me that your friend... is the baka's great-grandpa?!"

"One and the same!" Marlow laughed again, then pulled Shinji into a crushing hug. "Come here, you!"

Shinji weakly returned the gesture, focusing mainly on ensuring he could still breathe. Finally, Marlow pulled away, then suddenly began to unsling the sword from his shoulder.

"This belongs to you, Shinji," he said, handing it over. "This was Gunpei's _shin-guntō._ Don't be fooled, though; this thing was part of his... _your_ family long before. It's a fantastic blade."

Shinji stared down at the sheathed sword in his hand. Tentatively, he pulled it out halfway through, and stared at his own reflection in the blade.

"H-He didn't kill people with this, did he?"

"I asked him that, once, but he said no. The man was a pilot, and flew two missions; the only person he used that thing on was me."

Shinji swallowed dryly, and sheathed the sword. He gave a small bow, and slung the sword over his shoulder.

"T-thank you, Major Marlow."

"Call me Hank, kid."

"Thank you, Hank."

"That's more like it." Marlow glanced over at Asuka, and grinned. "Looks like you snagged yourself a catch."

Shinji could've sworn he saw Asuka's face become as red as her hair as she sputtered back. "W-what the hell do you mean by that?"

"No need to joke around, kid; he's got a lot of his great-grandpa in him. All the girls in the village used to drool over Gunpei, the stupid sexy bastard."

"That scrawny baka is _not_ my boyfriend," Asuka hissed.

Marlow chuckled. "Oh, you're one of those types who try to play it off. I see."

A moment passed, then Asuka simply stormed out of the hut, cursing to herself. Shinji watched her go, then averted his gaze, painfully aware of his blush.

"Ah, don't feel bad about it, kid." Marlow gestured outside. "If you want, I can take you to where he's buried. Maybe I could show you a few stances that he taught me, too."

 _That sounds better than doing nothing, and wallowing in unpleasant thoughts,_ Hayata offered.

Shinji nodded. "Okay."

"Great." The bearded man put his boots back on. "C'mon, let's go."

Shinji followed him out, and glanced back down at the sword in his hands.

 _I hope I never need this._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _I can't believe it,_ Asuka thought to herself. _The **nerve** of that old fossil..._

She paced towards the village, occasionally kicking away a pebble or shard of clay that happened to be in her way. Her fists clenched and unclenched, as though grasping at a throat that wasn't there.

Eventually, she arrived in the village square, close to where the ceremony had occurred. A few Iwi were still awake and moving about; some were sharing food amongst each other, while the children scampered about, playing with some wooden ball.

She began to slow down as she watched the Iwi, and she could feel her temper falling as she studied their habits, taking note of things. They seemed to sit much closer to each other than the people did in Germany, and were not afraid to put their hands on each other when talking.

There was something about it, their more open display of affections, that gave her pause. Could she envision herself in their place? Was there anyone she'd let come close like that? Friends? Family? Even...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a young Iwi girl approaching, a bowl of soma berries in her hand.

"Are you hungry, Kong-Blessèd?"

Asuka was silent for a moment, then she nodded. "Starving."

The girl bowed. "You may sit with me and the others, and eat your fill if you desire, Kong-Blessèd."

A few seconds passed, then, "Alright."

The girl bowed once more, then started walking towards a ring of Iwi sitting near the stone. Asuka waited a moment, then followed after her.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji stared down at the makeshift cross before him, and gently ran a hand over the kanji Marlow had carved into the wood.

Gunpei Ikari  
Husband, Father, and a Great Friend  
1923-1960

"My uncle used to talk about having family in the war," he said, softly. "I didn't know about this."

"Not surprised," Hank said, solemnly. "I actually tried to return the sword when I first got off the island, but Gunpei's son didn't want any of it. Said it was a stain on his heritage. Guess I can't blame him; if someone tried to give your friend her grandpa's old Walther or something, I guess she'd refuse, too."

"But you still gave me the sword."

"Well, there's more to it than just the war. Gunpei told me the sword had been in his family for two hundred years."

Shinji turned away from the grave. "How did he die?"

"I think the eggheads call them rhedosaurs, but I always called them skullcrawlers. Big lizard-things with toxic blood; they crawl up from underground and eat everything. Kong hates them, and I guess he's their arch-enemy or something. A small one attacked, and Gunpei got its blood all over him when he killed the thing. He was dead by next morning."

"Do you ever regret knowing him?"

Hank blinked. "Come again?"

"I mean, you had to watch him die like that. Do you wish you didn't know him, so it wouldn't hurt like that?" Shinji glanced back at the grave. "It just seems like getting close to people just means we can hurt each other more."

"You've got some issues, kid," Hank said. "We're not fuckin' hedgehogs. I mean, yeah, it hurt like hell when Gunpei died. But you know what that pain told me? It told me that our friendship was genuine. It told me that it was special, because it hurt when he was gone. The painful shit gives the good shit meaning. Someone once told me something. 'How lucky I am, to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard'."

 _Wise words to live by,_ Hayata said.

"Who told you that?" Shinji asked.

Hank grinned. "Winnie the Pooh."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Shinji began to laugh. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was hunched over, clutching his sides as he broke out into uncontrollable giggling. Out of the corner of his tearful eyes, he saw that Hank was doing the same.

 _What's so funny?_ Hayata asked, and received no answer.

Finally, Shinji managed to get his laughter under control, and slowly straightened. Hank did the same, wiping his eyes.

"I haven't laughed like that in years," the older man said. "Damn."

"Me neither," Shinji admitted.

Hank sucked in a breath, and sighed. "Well, want me to show you some cool things with the sword, while we're here?"

Shinji nodded.

"Great. First, you need a good stance. Gunpei always liked the tall guard, so I'll show you that."

Hank took the sword, and got into a stance, pointing the sword down at an angle. He then handed the blade back to Shinji, and gave a nod.

Shinji mimicked the stance, only for Hank to shake his head.

"It's all in the feet, ya dingus." He nudged Shinji's feet, and nodded. "There we go."

Shinji nodded, and the lesson began in earnest.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka made her way back to the hut, feet dragging with fatigue. The meal the Iwi offered had been pretty good, but all she wanted now was a good night's sleep.

As she approached, however, she saw Shinji standing near the entrance, auspiciously devoid of a shirt. She froze and averted her gaze, then realized that the boy hadn't noticed her yet. Slowly, she glanced back at Shinji, taking note of his form as he threw back on his undershirt. She hated to admit it, but the washout certainly kept in shape. He wasn't bulky, but his slender form was lithe and _very_ muscular, and she found her gaze drawn to his abs...

 _No. Bad Asuka._

She sucked in a breath, and approached the hut. Shinji's eyes widened when she came into view, face turning red.

"What's gotten into you, washout?" Asuka asked.

Shinji's gaze lowered. "Nothing."

"Why's your hair wet?"

"Marlow has a tub behind the hut." As if to cement the point, Asuka could hear the man singing and splashing in the distance. "We ran out of clean water, though."

Asuka huffed, and brushed past him to step inside. She glanced at the bed that had belonged to Gunpei, and sat down, pulling off her shoes with a wince.

"Don't come in, washout."

"O-okay."

Asuka threw back the covers and gave the mattress a few firm whacks. Satisfied, she then stripped down to her sleeping clothes and tucked herself in.

"You can come in, now."

Shinji stepped inside, and glanced over. "I guess I'm sleeping on the floor, then."

"Floor?!" A loud voice exclaimed. Marlow suddenly ran inside, only half-dressed, and Asuka closed her eyes in horror at the sight. "You can't sleep on the floor!"

"W-why?"

"It's dangerous. Nasty little parasites come out of the ground and burrow into people's skin if they lay down on it for too long. Gives you _horrible_ skin infections."

"Are you kidding me?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Wish I was," Marlow replied. "I can show you the scars I have on my ass if-"

"I'm convinced," Asuka said suddenly. She rolled over, looking at the wall. "C'mon, washout; we need to be up early in the morning."

She felt the mattress shift as Shinji laid down on the opposite side of the bed, and became uncomfortably aware of his back touching hers.

"Goodnight," Marlow said, and turned off the lamp. "Don't let the ass bugs bite."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him, eyes wide open. On the other side of the room, Marlow was snoring like a chainsaw cutting through petrified wood, and the faint light of the aurora australis shining through the holes in the ceiling didn't help.

 _What a curious, beautiful place,_ Hayata murmured. _Beautiful and dangerous, like a rose with its thorns._

 _A rose with a really big thorn,_ Shinji replied. _One that killed my great-grandfather._

 _I see the news has troubled you._

 _No... maybe... kind of._ Shinji inhaled deeply. _It's more of what Marlow said about it, about how the bad stuff is important to appreciate the good stuff._

 _I see._

 _What do you think, Hayata?_

 _In my travels, I have found that my appreciation of a world grows when it is in its most dire of straits. When you fear that's not much time left, you fight your hardest to even save a collection of moments in your mind to treasure, like a crystallized star. Sometimes, it is just those moments that drive you forward, knowing why they are so special._

Shinji closed his eyes. _A collection of moments. Like what?_

 _A moment of... transcendence. No, clarity. A realization of the illusion of barriers between us all, between you and the universe at large. They can be found in the strangest of places and times, Shinji. Perhaps, there will be such a moment for you yet._

 _Maybe._

"You still awake, washout?"

Shinji turned his head, ever so-slightly. Asuka was looking at him, the blue in her eyes magnified by the aurora. He felt his heart pound against his ribs, and resisted the urge to look away.

"I'm awake," he whispered.

"Me too. That guy's snoring is keeping me up."

"Me too."

A pregnant pause.

"Where did you learn to speak their language?" Shinji asked. "College?"

"No," Asuka admitted. "I studied S2 theory and applied metaphysics in college. I had to teach myself Iwi-i."

 _Impressive,_ Hayata remarked.

"You managed to teach yourself an entire language like that?"

"Aren't you learning German?"

"It's... it's different."

"How so?"

Shinji shifted a little. "I mean... I learned it so I could talk to you. But why did you learn a language you'd almost never need?"

"I felt like it."

Another pause.

"I remember when we were in the museum," Shinji said. "You seemed like you knew a lot of Mu, and you were so passionate about it, too."

"What are you getting at, washout?" Some of the harshness returned to Asuka's voice.

Shinji turned to better look her in the eye. "What do you want to do after Eva?"

Asuka blinked. "After Eva?"

"I mean, it can't last forever, can it?"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Shinji looked away. "I don't know."

"It's not like you've been training for the program. Didn't you want to do something before Eva?"

"I just do what people tell me to do."

Asuka frowned. "That's no way to live your life, washout. You should be able to tell yourself what to do in life."

Silence.

 _She does raise a point,_ Hayata said.

"You still haven't told me how you managed to find me," Asuka said.

Shinji felt his cheeks turn red. "I went out to find you."

"And you should've turned into dino-chow in the first hundred yards. I almost got eaten, even with Kong around." Asuka leaned in close, peering intently at him. "So how did you manage to find me?"

 _Oh dear,_ remarked Hayata.

"Ultraman rescued me," Shinji blurted out.

Asuka blinked. "What?"

 _Shinji-_

"I almost got eaten by a dinosaur, then he rescued me and told me where to go find you."

"Why didn't he do it himself?"

Shinji averted his eyes. "He said that you wouldn't accept his help. I think he knew that the Iwi would find us and bring us back."

A few tense moments passed. Asuka seemed to be considering his answer, frowning.

"So you risked getting eaten alive by dinosaurs, or drowning in quicksand, or getting ripped apart... just for me?"

Shinji nodded imperceptibly.

"Why?"

"Because... I didn't want you to get hurt."

Asuka was silent for a few heartbeats, as though processing what he said.

Then, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't overthink that, washout," she said, turning back around. "Just my way of saying thank you."

Shinji nodded, ears burning. He turned away from her, trying to get comfortable. "G-good night, Asuka."

"Good night."

Shinji closed his eyes, and tried to ignore Marlow's snoring. After some time, sleep finally found him.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Yashiro, the Next Morning_

"Major?"

Misato cracked one eye open, then slowly lifted her head from the desk with a groan, trying to ignore the puddle of drool that'd collected while she slept. She looked at Ritsuko blearily, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

"Talk to me, Rits."

"It's the Second and Third Child," Ritsuko replied. "We've found them."

That woke her up immediately. Misato shot to her feet, wobbling slightly as she stood straight. The fog of sleep faded like the morning dew, and her eyes narrowed as her professional side took over.

"Where are the Children?" she asked. "Have we managed to send a rescue team yet?"

"There was no need."

"What do you mean?"

Ritsuko arched an eyebrow. "The Children came to us."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

With a gentle _thunk,_ the crane deposited the broad canoe on the deck of the destroyer. Hank hopped out first, then helped Shinji off the canoe as the sailors approached. On the other side, Asuka had already climbed out, dismissing help from the Iwi boatsman.

There was a commotion in the growing crowd, and Shinji turned to see Misato barrel through, making a beeline straight for them.

"Thank goodness you're both okay!" she practically screamed. Before Shinji knew it, both he and Asuka had been pulled into a crushing hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Asuka grunted, pulling out of the embrace.

"How did you and Shinji get away from Kong?" Misato asked. "We had search parties looking for you, but we couldn't find you?"

There was a half-second's delay, and Shinji's breath caught as he glanced over at Asuka, waiting for her answer.

"Kong just brought us over to the Iwi village," the red-haired pilot replied, casually. "I managed to tell them about the Angel, and they helped us get back."

 _She is an alarmingly skilled liar,_ Hayata said.

 _Thank god for that,_ Shinji thought, exhaling softly.

Misato glanced over at Hank. "Who are you?"

"Major Hank Marlow," he replied, snapping a salute. "US Army Air Forces."

Misato gave a salute of her own. "Major Misato Katsuragi. NERV. How long were you stuck here?"

"Ever since that Second Impact thing the kids mentioned." Hank gestured back to the canoe. "The Iwi have a gift they want to give you."

On cue, the boatsman hopped off, carrying a massive bowl of soma berries. He placed it at the group's feet with a bow, then went back into the boat, saying something in Iwi-i.

"He wants to be back in the water," Asuka said.

Misato gestured for the crane to do so, then had a sailor pick up the soma. Shinji glanced back down at the water as the Iwi began to paddle back towards the river, and frowned.

 _I hope he'll be okay when the operation is underway._

 _I'm sure the operation will go down smoothly, now that Asuka is back to pilot,_ Hayata assured.

"Alright, the fun part's over," Misato said. "Asuka I need you to report with Dr. Akagi for a check-up and to get your plugsuit. The operation is commencing in three hours."

"Got it," Asuka said, and hurried off.

"Shinji, you and Major Marlow should get checked out by the ship's physician. I'll have someone escort you there."

"Oh," Shinji said. "Okay, Misato."

"Sorry things are in a rush, but we have an Angel to capture before it causes an eruption," Misato said. "Hopefully, I'll see you later."

With that, she hurried off. An ensign hurried over and began to guide them away from the deck, towards the infirmary. For a moment, he seemed tempted to try and confiscate Shinji's sword, but ultimately just shook his head.

"Heh," Hank chuckled as they made their way down the hall. "Guess I'll finally get that crink in my back fixed."

"I just hope we're alright," Shinji said. "You sure those parasites you talked about couldn't reach us?"

Hank grinned. "Parasites? What parasites?"

"You-" It took a moment for Shinji to register what was said, then he began to blush profusely. " _Oh_."

Hank simply winked at him, and continued walking.

 _I am starting to like this fellow more and more with each passing moment,_ Hayata commented, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Shinji simply nodded slightly, and tried to disappear as he made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka stared down at the caldera of the volcano, and tightened her grip on the butterfly yokes.

 _Just pretend it isn't magma,_ she told herself. _Think of it as any other dive, but the water's just red and orange. Don't think about the sheer heat and pressure that's going to be surrounding you on all sides, threatening to turn you into a carbonized lunk._

For some reason, it was hard to keep calm.

The D-type equipment she was wearing felt heavy, almost suffocating. It was like a giant diving exosuit, made out of heat-resistant alloys and composites, but the power-supply still needed to come through a reinforced umbilical. She hated how much the thing limited her vision; it was only adding to the sense of claustrophobia that'd been building in the pit of her stomach.

The comms crackled to life. "Everything okay, Asuka?"

"I'm alright, Misato," she replied, sighing.

"Unit-01's on standby. We'll be lowering you in any minute now. Communication might be disrupted during that time."

"Understood."

"Capturing the Angel is only a secondary objective. If you can't get in the cage without serious risk, just try to kill the thing."

"It won't come to that," Asuka said, a steel edge to her voice.

Misato sighed. "Just a precaution."

There was a heart-stopping jolt, then Asuka realized that she was being lowered. The planted charges went off, blasting a hole in the thin layer of rock, and a small plume of ash emerged before giving way to the magma. Asuka sucked in a breath as she was lowered inside, but thankfully the suit was holding. There wasn't even a small increase in the Eva's internal temperature, and she secretly praised Dr. Akagi for her work.

"Good luck, Asuka," Misato said.

The magma enveloped her completely, and all Asuka could see was a bright orange. The equipment's sonar activated, and a crude image of the magma chamber was displayed before her on the suit's screen.

"Can you see anything?" Ritsuko asked, her voice tinny through the comm link.

"The sonar's working," Asuka replied.

"Good. The Angel should be two hundred meters below you, as a splotch in your vision."

Asuka glanced down. Sure enough, she could see a vague brow glob near the chamber wall, bobbing gently in the sluggish current of magma. She began to be lowered closer to it, only for there to be a groaning noise halfway through.

"The D-Type equipment's only rated for a thousand atmospheres," Ritsuko said. "Any further and you'll need to use your AT field for protection, and that's not something I'd want to try in this moment. Try and see if you can get the cage around the Angel from your current position."

"Roger," Asuka said.

She slowly began to move the cage, trying to dangle it near the Angel. It accidentally bumped against the embryo, and she sucked in a breath, but nothing happened. She continued trying to get the thing secured, but to no avail.

"I need to be lower."

She heard a short argument on the other end of the line, then Misato's voice became clear.

"See if your AT-field does anything."

Asuka closed her eyes, focusing. The groaning lessened, if only a little.

"We'll lower you an extra ten meters, but no further," Misato said.

"All I need."

The Eva dipped, and she moved the cage once more, trying to get it around the Angel. There was a small grinding sound through the the suit, and suddenly the cage fell, slowly sinking into the magma until it hit a part of the chamber.

"Schieße!"

"We're trying to see if we can get you another cage," Misato said. "If not, then try and see if you can kill it with your prog knife."

Asuka nodded, and reached down to pull the knife from her belt.

Something caught her eye, however, and she looked back up. The blotch in her view was beginning to change, growing in size and becoming less of a sphere. Sure enough, she could see a pair of oddly-jointed limbs emerging, and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening."

"The Angel's awake!" she exclaimed.

"Crap! We're pulling you up, Asuka; just stay calm."

It was too late. The Angel swam at her, sluggish in the magma, and collided head on. Asuka's head jerked back as the impact rocked her, and she realized that the cables were groaning.

"Pul her up, now!" she heard Misato bark.

Asuka grabbed her knife, and jabbed at the Angel, only for it to simply clink off its skin. She tried again, hoping to find a weak spot, but instead she felt a crack as the knife shattered. Discarding it with a swear, she instead tried to grabble with the Angel, holding its long arms at bay.

A crack appeared in her visor, and her blood ran cold. She redoubled her efforts, kicking at the Angel, but her movements were slow in the magma, ineffectual. Her only saving grace was the fact that the Angel seemed equally hindered by the molten rock surrounding them.

 _It's not ending like this,_ she thought with a snarl. _No way in hell._

The sonar alarm blared, and Asuka realized that another shape was rising up, almost as big as the Angel. At first, she thought it was a gas bubble, until she realized it was aiming right at them.

The shape collided with the Angel, knocking it away into the magma wall. A rumble shook the entire chamber, and the shape turned towards Asuka, moving closer. Now that it was near, she could more clearly see its outline, and gasped with recognition.

"You," she hissed.

The Angel began to right itself once more, just as something strong gripped Asuka's shoulder. With a lurch of motion, she realized she was being pulled up, the Angel swimming to meet them.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Yashiro_

"I want a status report!" Misato barked. "What the hell is going on down there?!"

"It seems that something's in the magma chamber with Asuka and the Angel," Maya replied, eyes wide as she examined the data coming in. "My god, I think it's-"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed by a horrific rumbling sound, loud enough to rattle the windows. Misato looked out at the volcano, her heart sinking into her stomach as she stared at the sight before her.

The mountaintop had exploded. A vast column of ash was rising into the sky, clouds condensing around its fearsome shape, and Misato could see the treetops rustling as a shockwave approached. She ducked down in time to avoid the shards of glass as the window shattered, then looked back up.

A stream of lava was now beginning to roll down the slope, setting nearby trees alight. A massive shape was moving with the flow, pulling itself along with large arms that practically writhed like tentacles. From a distance, it almost looked like an _Anomalocaris_ , but with thick rocky hide that glowed a dull orange. The Angel, Misato realized.

 _Where's Unit-02?_

There was something else moving, now. A dark shape was starting to climb over the edge of the tumbled caldera, magma still sliding off its gargantuan form. Misato's eyes widened with recognition.

"Godzilla," she whispered.

The King of the Monsters stood atop the shattered mountain, carrying Unit-02 in one hand. Without even looking, he deposited the struggling Eva on the ground, then began to march towards the Angel. His skin was practically glowing with heat, but he seemed none the worse for wear from his time in the magma.

Misato watched as his spines began to shine with blue light. Godzilla opened fire with his atomic breath, striking the Angel in the back. There was a flicker of an AT-field, then sparks flew as the beam punched through, but the resulting crater was smaller than Misato'd expected.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Unit-02 get to its feet, discarding the top half of its suit as it stumbled towards the still-intact weapons depot.

"Major?" Maya asked.

"This operation just got complicated," Misato said. "A whole lot more."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 ** _You have been reading:_**

 ** _Leviathan, Chapter Fourteen, Part II: The Eighth Wonder of the World_**


	17. Chapter 17

_The debate of what classifications the_ _ **kaiju**_ _fall under has raged since the Age of Monsters first began. Their sheer size implies a biology unlike that of any other animal, yet they bear features that are closely similar to other species. For example, the giant ape known as King Kong has black fur that turns silver with age, as well as a sagittal crest, both of which are very similar to a mountain gorilla. At the same time, however, his very upright posture is evocative of a hominid, and the shape of his feet brings to mind that of_ _ **Gigantopithecus blacki**_. _This has led some scientists to make a wholly new genus for Kong: Megaprimatus._

 _Another_ ** _kaiju_** _that has been the subject of fierce taxonomical debate is none other than Godzilla himself. While Rodan has been reasonably described as a titanic radiophilic species of pterosaur, and Anguirus as a species of nodosaur, the so-called King of the Monsters does not seem to fit into any one group._

 _For example, he is in possession of a set of gills that filter oxygen while swimming, but is covered in scaly skin, which means he cannot be a type of amphibian. However, his warm blood also precludes him being a reptile. This has led some trying to classify him as a long-lost species of dinosaur, but even that is unlikely._

 _The newest theory is that Godzilla is not a dinosaur, but is closely related to them, as well as synapsids; his clade would be the third group. Therefore, Godzilla has features shared by both dinosaurs and the ancestors of mammals themselves: warm blood, a four-chambered heart, scales, and a host of other features._

 _The implication of this classification is to be covered at a later time._

 _-_ Miyuki Ontonashi, _The Kaiju of the Mesozoic,_ published June 1997.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka forced herself to stand up, despite the weight of the lava still on her D-type equipment. Some of the molten rock had cooled over her visor, rendering her blind, and so she began to remove the top half of the suit. There was some resistance at first, then she felt rock crack and crumble off of her as she practically ripped the suit away. Discarding it with a grunt, she looked down the slope at the commotion below.

Godzilla was a third of the way down the mountainside now, fins flashing as he blasted the Angel with his atomic ray. To Asuka's surprise, she saw that the beam was doing little; each blast only took off a little of the Angel's hide. As she looked closer, however, she realized that the Angel had coated itself with a thick shell of rock, still glowing hot in places.

 _Combined with an AT-field, and you've got yourself something almost indestructible,_ she thought to herself. _How the hell am I going to breach that?_

She glanced over at the Eva's HUD, and was glad to see the umbilical was still functioning. Glancing around, she saw that there was an intact prog knife imbedded in the ground nearby, but no other weapons. Some steam was rising from where she'd discarded the suit; it seemed that the coolant was starting to leak.

Suddenly, she had an idea. With that, she grabbed the knife and coolant tank, then ran forward, taking care to avoid the larger lava flows as she followed after Godzilla and the Angel.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Yashiro_

Another tremor rocked the vessel, causing medical trays and clipboards to scatter about the floor, and Marlow took hold of the wall to keep himself from falling. He could hear an alarm blaring through the ship, accompanied by the sound of sailors on the move.

"Any idea what the hell's going on, Shinji?" he asked.

No reply.

Marlow turned to see that the boy had disappeared without a trace.

"Aw, fuck."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"My choice," Shinji whispered, and pushed the button.

In a flash of light, he was back in his armor. He leapt off the railing, then flew out to where the battle was raging, growing in size as he did. The ash from the volcanic eruption had practically blotted out the sun, leaving the island in almost pitch blackness, but he could clearly see where the battle was.

Godzilla had now caught up the Angel, and was beginning to pound his clawed fists into its rocky hide, tearing away massive chunks with each blow. The Angel seemed to ignore his attacks, however, and was continuing to crawl towards the water, where the fleet was.

 _It seems the Angel is using the rock in tandem with its AT-field to make armor,_ Hayata remarked. _Much like a caddisfly larva._

 _Any idea on how to breach it?_

 _Brute force might not be viable without endangering lives, but there might be another way..._

Shinji landed a few dozen meters from the Angel, then went on the offensive. He fired a specium beam at the Angel's arm, aiming for one of its joints. There were a few sparks, followed by a dull _thump_ of an explosion, and the Angel shrieked as half its limb was blasted off. Steam and LCL spewed out of its stump, and it turned around to face him, opening its jaws.

There was a flash of light, and Shinji felt something punch into his gut as the beam struck home, knocking the wind out of him. He keeled over for a moment, then raced forward, wrapping his arms around the Angel's long head. He could feel the heat emanating from its stony shell, but he ignored it, instead opting to try and keep the Angel rooted in one spot.

Godzilla took the opportunity to fire another atomic ray, this time aiming at the cracks he'd made with his fists. More rock was blasted away, and this time Shinji could feel the Angel shudder in pain, another shriek escaping it.

The Angel bucked its head, and Shinji felt himself get tossed away, landing dangerously close to a lava floe. He jumped to his feet to see the Angel turn its massive bulk around and blast Godzilla in the chest, forcing the kaiju king to let go. The Angel fired again, but this time Godzilla simply charged forward and slammed his shoulder into its flank, knocking it onto its side.

That was when Unit-02 made itself known. Shinji turned to see the Eva dashing down the mountainside, umbilical trailing behind it as it ran. There was a large metal canister of some kind clutched to its chest like a rugby ball, and Shinji found himself wondering just what Asuka had in mind.

Unit-02 leapt the last half-kilometer, then brought the canister smashing down onto the Angel's back, where Godzilla's attacks had left a massive crater. There was a veritable explosion of steam, and Unit-02 bounced off the Angel, rolling for a few hundred meters before getting back to its feet.

There was a series of horrendous cracking noises, and Shinji stared as the Angel thrashed about, its rocky shell crumbling away, outright exploding in some places. Shinji could finally see its skin, as red as a steamed lobster's shell, as well as a few gaping wounds.

 _Thermal expansion,_ Hayata noted. _Why didn't I think of that earlier?_

Shinji crossed his arms and fired another specium beam, this time striking the Angel where its armor had fallen away. The Angel shrieked as its flesh was torn asunder, then turned to fire its beam at him-

-only for Godzilla to smash a fist into its face.

The Angel stumbled back, then tried to blast Godzilla with its beam, only to slapped down by the _kaiju'_ s tail. Godzilla spun back around and caught the monster in a tackle, arms bulging as he hoisted it over his head. Letting out a mighty roar, he threw the Angel a good half-kilometer away into the main lava flow, smashing the rest of its shell to pieces.

The Angel thrashed about in the lava, flames spouting wherever the molten rock poured into its wounds, then was completely submerged.

"Guess you didn't get the kill this time," Asuka panted over the speakers, putting Unit-02's hands on its hips.

Shinji, however, simply ignored the jape as he stared at the lava floe, frowning.

 _Did... did we get it?_ he asked. _It felt a lot easier than the last few fights._

 _Indeed it did,_ Hayata remarked. _Almost deceptively so. I think we'll need to make sure it is dead-_

A blood-curdling shriek cut him off, and Shinji suddenly felt something slice across his back, leaving a stinging sensation. He turned around in time to see a massive black shadow flying at him, talons extended. He instinctively raised his arms as it collided with him, and he felt claws dragging over his armor, trying to find purchase. He pushed back at his attacker, then smashed it down to the ground with a fist, feeling bone crack from the blow.

Shinji stared at the twitching corpse on the ground, and his eyes widened.

 _Gyaos._

A roar sounded out behind him, and he turned to see a lizard-thing the size of a whale running at Unit-02, tearing up the ground beneath its claws. It leapt forward, only to get its throat sliced open by the Eva's prog knife. Unit-02 kicked away the limp body, then looked around.

 _That must've been one of those rhedosaurs Marlow mentioned,_ Hayata said. _Perhaps they and the gyaos share a habitat underground?_

 _The eruption woke them up,_ Shinji thought, eyes widening with the realization. _How many of them are there?_

He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Darkness had fallen across the island; it was almost like something from that fantasy movie Kensuke gushed about, the one with a magic ring. Ash was falling to the sky like snow, blanketing everything in grey and white.

A low growl caught his attention, and he saw that Godzilla was looking skyward, teeth bared. He followed the old king's gaze, and felt his heart sink into his stomach.

There had to be _dozens_ of Gyaos flying in the smoke-choked clouds, all of them bigger than fighter jets, and some of them almost as big as Rodan. They were circling about him and Unit-02 like vultures, poised to strike at any moment.

"Oh," he heard Asuka mutter over Unit-02's external speakers. "Oh, _schieße._ "

The sound of rustling trees brought Shinji's gaze back down, and his heart practically stopped. Hundreds of rhedosaurs were advancing up the slope, emerging from the vents like maggots. Some of them were bigger than any dinosaur, veritable kaiju in their own right. Even from where he was he could hear their hissing and snapping, becoming a low drone as their numbers swelled.

Godzilla barreled down the mountainside, practically sliding on his tail for the last kilometer, and smashed right into the horde. Blue light flashed from his spines as he fired his atomic ray, vaporizing a score of them in one sweeping motion, and setting another dozen ablaze. Charred body parts flew into the air as he blasted them apart, his atomic fury bathing the island in azure tones.

"What are you waiting for?" Asuka suddenly asked. "Don't let him get all the fun!"

With that, Unit-02 suddenly ran after Godzilla. Shinji stared at the sight for a moment, then shook his head, like he was trying to rouse from a bad dream. Then, he flew towards the fight.

Godzilla had stopped firing his atomic breath for the time being, and was now opting to simply rip apart the rhedosaurs with his bare hands. His massive feet crushed the smaller ones underneath, while the bigger ones had the dubious honor of getting torn in half or having their heads punched into mincemeat. Black blood sprayed around the area, and Shinji had to repress a gag as he joined the fray.

Unit-02 was hacking apart a few of them with its prog knife, leaving its back exposed to attack. Shinji fired his specium beam at a few rhedosaurs that were trying to flank Asuka, then landed nearby. He lashed out with a kick, splattering a medium-sized lizard, then bisected a half-dozen with an energy disc. To his side, Godzilla was taking on the bulk of the horde, carving a bloody path through them with another sweep of his atomic breath. The kaiju king let loose a mighty roar, one that seemed to shake the very island.

Then another roar joined his, and Shinji could see the sudden fear in the rhedosaurs' eyes.

King Kong appeared from over one of the foothills of the volcano, visibly growing in size until he was as tall as he was during the Iwi's ceremony. Crouching down, the great ape grabbed a boulder and _jumped_ , covering hundreds of meters in a single bound. He landed right in the middle of the horde, smashing the boulder down on one of the biggest rhedosaur's head and reducing it to black pulp. He swept an arm, batting a dozen rhedosaurs away, and crushed another one underfoot.

Some tried to sneak up on Kong, only to get blasted to pieces by Godzilla. That seemed to catalyze a change in the horde's movements. The rhedosaurs began to scatter, only to regroup into a rough ring, circling around the group, as though waiting for an opportunity to strike.

King Kong turned to Godzilla, and for a moment Shinji feared that they'd get in a rematch of their famous brawl. Kong's fists tightened, and Godzilla let out a chuff, eyeing the ape with narrowed eyes.

Then, the King of the Monsters and the Eight Wonder of the World gave each other a small nod, and went back to back.

Shinji decided to mimic their move, stepping back until he was practically touching the two _kaiju_. Something bumped his arm, and he realized that Asuka had thought of the same thing.

For a few moments, the horde simply continued to surround the group, their numbers growing larger and larger. There seemed to be no end to their ranks, and Shinji could feel his blood run cold. The sight before him seemed like something from his worst nightmares.

 _I musn't run away._

Then an elephantine wail boomed across the sky, and there was light. At first Shinji thought the sun had broken through, only to realize that it was a massive gout of flame. The flaming carcasses of Gyaos fell to the ground, some of them sinking into the lava floes, and a massive shape dropped down near the group.

Gamera had arrived.

Godzilla chuffed at the new arrival, and Kong let out a snarl, but Gamera simply nodded at them. They parted a little, and the Guardian of the Universe joined the circle, bony spurs emerging from his wrists.

To Shinji's flank, he heard Asuka chuckle.

"What an odd little group we make, huh?"

Lightning danced across the smoke-laden clouds that swallowed the sky, and the horde chose that moment to rush in once more.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Toji woke up to find himself in darkness, his head pounding. Instinctively he sat up, rubbing his temple, and tried to make sense of his surroundings.

He could still taste the LCL, and he remembered that he was in Unit-01. He'd been deployed at the top of the volcano, or whatever the proper term for it was, when suddenly there was an eruption, and...

His eyes widened. The Angel must've gotten out of the volcano; for all he knew, the thing could be going on a rampage right now, threatening the lives of everyone in the fleet. He needed to do something.

He gripped the butterfly yokes and tried to will the Eva into action, but nothing happened. The force of the eruption must've disconnected something, like that time Kensuke accidentally dropped his video camera.

"Dammit," he muttered, then folded his arms, stewing. There had to be a way to do _something_...

His musings were interrupted by a faint thumping sound, reverberating through the plug. At first he thought someone was trying to get him out, but he realized it wasn't coming from the back of the plug. No, this sound seemed to be coming from all around him, growing louder and louder, to the point where it almost sounded like a _heartbeat_...

That was when he was suddenly thrown back into his seat by a sudden jolt. There was a lurch in his stomach, and he realized that Unit-01 was moving again. Had a recovery team already picked him up?

Then he felt the Eva take a lumbering step forward, and Toji sucked in a gasp.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji blasted away another half-dozen of the rhedosaurs, then swept low with a kick, knocking more of them back. Godzilla's atomic breath past him, annihilating entire swaths of the horde as raked a trail of destruction across the mountainside, but plenty more rushed in to take their place.

Another sonic beam grazed over Shinji's shoulder, this time eliciting a wince from him, and he looked up to see a larger Gyaos diving down. It didn't get far before being blown to smoking chunks by Gamera, however, and Shinji took the opportunity to fire another blast of his specium beam at the rhedosaurs. Even as he watched a score of them reduced to ash and dismembered parts, however, all he could focus on was the ever-growing size of the horde that surrounded them.

 _There's so many of them,_ he thought, panting lightly. _How can we take them all out before they start focusing on the fleet?_

 _I do not know,_ Hayata admitted. _Perhaps we could try plugging up their burrows?_

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of shrieking, accompanied by hissing and crackling. Shinji turned to see that one of the lava floes was flooding to the group's right, forcing away the rhedosaurs. Some that were too slow were burned by the heat convecting from the lava, while others were outright submerged, reduced to carbonized chunks by the heat and pressure.

Shinji's eyes widened. _I think I have a better idea._

He flew upwards, knocking away a large Gyaos with a fist as he gained altitude. A few more of the bat-like _kaiju_ flew at him, only for Gamera's fireballs to make short work of them. Free of a distraction, Shinji then aimed at the widest lava floe and fired, blasting a small furrow in the mountainside as he slowly swept the beam to one of the burrows the rhedosaurs had been coming from.

Slowly, some of the lava began to flow into the furrow, and towards the open burrow. The rhedosaurs' circle had been broken into three chunks, now; they were divided by the rivulets of lava, unable to cross.

 _It's not fast enough,_ Shinji thought.

Suddenly, Godzilla charged into the horde, making a beeline for the new lava flow. A score of rhedosaurs rushed at him, their drooling jaws snapping, but the _kaiju_ king tore through them like a lawnmower, stomping underfoot those he didn't rip apart with his claws. Godzilla waded into the lava floe, until he was up to his ankles in molten rock, then began to charge his atomic breath.

 _I believe he caught on to what we were doing,_ Hayata remarked.

There was a near-blinding flash of light as Godzilla fired his atomic ray, followed by an explosion of rock and lava as he made a titanic trench in the mountainside. Fresh lava gushed out of the initial crater, and flooded forth in a veritable wave-

-pulling Godzilla along for the ride.

Shinji sucked in a gasp as the surge of molten rock swept Godzilla down the volcano's slope. The _kaiju_ king, however, seemed unperturbed for his part as he disappeared into the largest of the rhedosaur burrows.

 _Why do I feel like that was his plan all along?_ Shinji wondered.

A few moments passed, then there was a series of muffled explosions, followed by the pained shrieks of rhedosaurs.

 _It probably was,_ Hayata said.

Shinji shook his head, then landed back down, crushing a particularly fat rhedosaur under his foot. Artillery shells and missiles were beginning to explode around the group, now, thanks to the nearby fleet. Yet, even with the reinforcements cut off, and help from the fleet, Shinji felt almost-overwhelmed as the horde of rhedosaurs tried to engulf him and the others. The occasional grazing of the Gyaos's sonic beams didn't help, either.

Suddenly, he saw Gamera lift his hands to the sky, an elephantine wail rolling down the slope. The flames created by the eruption began to swirl towards the giant turtle, coalescing around his hands. The rhedosaurs tried to rush in while Gamera was distracted, only for Kong to smash them aside with contemptuous ease. The great ape moved with a speed and ferocity that shocked Shinji as he took on the bulk of the swarm, crushing them and ripping them apart with his massive fists.

Gamera brought his fists down, and the flames slammed into the ground and spread out like a shockwave, forming a spinning ring of destruction that torched everything in its path. It avoided Shinji and Kong, but the rhedosaurs could not escape the controlled firestorm that advanced upon them. Only the larger ones survived the immediate destruction, and even they were left horrifically burned. with many perishing soon after.

Once the rhedosaurs were gone, Gamera then brought the ring of fire back up to the sky, his hands moving in surprisingly intricate patterns. He opened up his fanged maw and let loose a massive cone of flame, directing it into a sphere of destruction that dwarfed even himself. Almost all of the Gyaos were caught in the flames, rendered to hot ash as even the clouds were stricken from the sky.

Shinji stared in awe as Gamera dissipated the fireball and took off after the stragglers like a jet, soon disappearing from sight into the now-blue sky.

 _That was..._

 _Awe-inspiring,_ Hayata finished. _It brings me back to the last time I fought alongside him._

Shinji forced himself to look away, just in time for a whale-sized rhedosaur to suddenly land on his back. He let out a yelp as it bit down on a wound a Gyaos had made, trying to find purchase with its teeth. He swiftly pulled it off, and slammed it down into the ground with enough force to pulp its torso, then looked around to see that his flank was unguarded.

 _Where did Asuka go?_

 _There,_ Hayata replied.

Shinji felt a phantom sensation guide his vision, until he saw that Unit-02 was running through the smoking carnage, chasing after a large shape that'd emerged from the lava near the base of the slope.

The Angel.

 _It's still alive?_

 _Apparently so._

Shinji gritted his teeth. _Just my luck._

He took a step after her, then suddenly stumbled, nearly collapsing. His vision began to swam, and he had to resist the urge to close his eyes.

 _Hayata?_

 _Marlow did mention that the rhedosaurs were full of toxins,_ Hayata said. _Some of that thing's saliva must've gotten into your blood. Try and keep still while I purify your body._

Shinji nodded. _What about Asuka?_

As if to answer, King Kong ran past him, following after Unit-02.

 _I have a feeling she'll be alright,_ Hayata said, with more than a little amusement.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka ignored the heat of the lava around her as she chased after the Angel, gripping her prog knife tightly. The beeping of the timer rang in her ears, almost mocking her about how little time she had left.

"Did you think you could get away from me?" she snarled under her breath. " _I don't think so_."

The Angel had tried to make a new shell around itself, but she managed to swiftly shatter it as she landed upon the creature, catching it in a grapple. They rolled for half a kilometer, then smashed into a large boulder. She jumped to her feet and stabbed down with her prog knife, nearly severing one of the Angel's eye stalks. It shrieked at her, then slammed its long head into her side, knocking her off balance.

A blast caught her in the shoulder, and she gritted her teeth in pain as she powered through it. She rushed in again, then swiped at the Angel's throat with her knife, followed by a stab to the side of the head. The Angel shrieked in pain, LCL spewing from the wounds, but was still alive.

"Where's your core?" she muttered to herself.

There. Wedged in the back of its throat, just like with the Sixth Angel. She looped an leg around the Angel's arm, keeping it pinned, then moved to stab the core-

-only for the Angel to fire another blast.

Asuka cried out as her arm was nearly severed at the shoulder. The knife fell to the ground, useless, and she felt herself shoved back as the Angel pressed its advantage. It clamped its long jaws around her throat, and Asuka could feel it become harder and harder to breathe.

Just as her vision began to blacken, she heard a familiar roar, followed by the sensation of the Angel's jaws being pried off her throat. She greedily sucked in lungfuls of LCL, then looked up.

King Kong had landed upon the Angel, roaring as he grappled with the creature. Shoving it into the ground with enough force to fracture the bedrock, he began to savagely pound on it, his fists threatening to break the sound barrier as they smashed through the AT-field and pulverized the Angel underneath him.

The Angel blasted him in the side, blasting a bloody chunk out, but that merely provoked a louder roar from Kong. The great ape took hold of one of the Angel's arms, and _twisted_. Fractured bone burst through the Angel's skin, prompting an agonized cry, and Kong seemed emboldened by that. Growling, he hoisted it over his head like a pro wrestler, then smashed it back down. The Angel continued to struggle against him, only for Kong to grab a boulder from the ground and slam it into its head, stunning it.

Before it could recover, he took hold of its jaws, and began to force them open. The Angel's struggles grew frantic as it tried to throw him off, but he held on tight. Slowly but surely, he began to open the Angel's jaws wide, until Asuka could hear a sickening cracking sound. The lower jaw suddenly snapped down, and Kong then put all of his weight into the lower jaw, practically folding it like an accordion.

The core popped out like a seed from a rotten fruit, and began to roll down the slope, only for Asuka to panickedly grab her knife and bring it down. The core shattered into countless pieces, and it was finally done. Hot LCL splashed into her side as the Angel's corpse exploded, and she let out a long sigh of relief.

Asuka stood up on shaky legs, then turned back to Kong. She watched as the great ape stood up to his full height, soaked in the blood of the Angel. The Eighth Wonder of the World pounded his chest, like the beating of the world's largest drum, and a triumphant roar echoed across Skull Island, carrying a simple message with it.

A god was in his heaven; all was right with the world.

Asuka continued to stare until the power finally ran out, and her plug was left in darkness. She leaned back into her seat, feeling not a small amount of awe at what she'd just seen. _That_ was why the Iwi worshipped Kong. Not out of fear of a dumb beast, but out of respect for a king.

The feeling disappeared, however, when a tremor rocked her plug. Faintly, through the meters of flesh and armor that surrounded her, she became aware of the sound of rushing water.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Yashiro_

Misato braced herself as another tremor rocked the ship, then stood straight.

"What the hell is happening?" she barked. "Status report!"

"It appears that there's been some kind of underground cave-in!" Hyuuga replied, eyes wide as he studied the data. "My god, I think-"

A massive explosion sounded out, and Misato stared as an entire section the island simply _collapsed_ in a flash of blue light. For a moment, she could've sworn she saw Godzilla amongst the destruction, spines glowing as he fired his atomic breath, only to disappear as millions of gallons of seawater flooded in.

"Major, the seismological data indicates that nearly a quarter of the island's going to be underwater within the next hour!" Maya exclaimed. "The Evas are in the affected area."

"We need to send an evacuation team ASAP," Misato ordered. "The pilots are top priority!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji stumbled as the ground shook, then looked up to see a massive chasm form, a spiderweb of cracks spreading for as far as he could see in each direction. A low rumbling reached his ears, and he watched in horror as towering waves began to spill into the newly-formed canyon, clouds of steam billowing up as the seawater made contact with the lava that had already poured inside.

 _Asuka,_ he thought, the fog suddenly lifted from his mind. _She might be danger!_

 _Shinji, I'm still trying to purge your body of all those rhedosaur toxins,_ Hayata warned. _If you exert yourself, you might end up in as much trouble as her._

 _I don't care._ Shinji stood up straight, even as his legs shook. _I'm not going to let her die._

He took off, flying towards where he'd last seen her. From the sky, the devastation looked even worse than before; Skull Island was now split in two, with a brand new channel forming. Trees and rocks had been swept up into the waves, further eroding the coastline, and he could see the floating bodies of rhedosaurs and Gyaos alike.

Through increasingly blurry vision, he saw a pair of figures on one of the few remaining islands. As he flew closer, he realized it was Kong, holding Unit-02's limp form over his head in a fireman's carry. Already the water was rising to the great ape's knees, threatening to sweep him off his feet.

 _Unit-02 must be out of power,_ Shinji thought. _If it gets underwater again..._

He dismissed the thought, and swooped down. Even as he got closer, the water was already rising up to Kong's chest, and he could see the worry in the ape's eyes. Kong shifted his position, holding Unit-02 in one hand and hoisting it up further, even as his head began to sink under.

Shinji frantically reached out and grabbed the Evangelion, slinging it over his shoulder. Once that was secure, he reached down to grab for Kong, only to stop, a sinking feeling in his gut.

The great ape was nowhere to be seen.

Shinji stared for a solemn moment at the silent waters, then flew out to the fleet, carrying Unit-02 as swiftly as he could. There was an aircraft carrier nearby, and he carefully deposited it onto the deck, before flying back to the island. Unit-01 was still out there somewhere, most likely out of power as well.

He dove into the water, trying to find any sign of either the Eva or Kong. The currents batted him about, threatening to slam him into the sides of the chasm, but he powered through it, even as his vision began to dim. However, he could feel his movements grow more and more sluggish, and eventually the water began to overpower him.

 _Shrink down,_ Hayata urged. _Do it quickly; I need to purge the toxins before it's too late._

Shinji did as told, more out of reflex than anything else. Spots swam in his vision as he dimly let the water carry him around, and he found it harder and harder to stay awake.

Distantly, he heard a splash, then felt something warm and soft envelop him. There was an upwards sensation, and he realized that someone was pulling him out of the water. Faintly, he saw the face of Unit-01 staring at him. Something about it made him giggle; if he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that the Eva had a look of relief on its bloodstained face.

Unit-01 tenderly carried him out of the water and laid him down on a patch of warm ground. It sat down on its haunches, staring at him. There was something about it, something almost motherly. It reached out with its hand again, and gently brushed against him with a knuckle, a low sound escaping it. Then, finally, its eyes turned dark, and it stopped moving.

 _Shinji?_ Hayata asked. _Shinji, are you alright?_

The fog of the toxins finally began to fade away, and Shinji sat up. Groaning, he got to his feet, and looked up at the still form of Unit-01.

 _What happened? How did I get here?_

 _...nothing much,_ Hayata replied. _We can discuss it later._

Shinji looked out to the water, frowning. _Kong?_

 _We couldn't find him,_ came the sorrowful answer. _Perhaps he was able to get out on his own, but I can't be sure._

Shinji bowed his head. _He saved Asuka._

 _He saved a lot of people today._

 _But I couldn't save him._

A moment's silence.

 _I believe a certain someone told me a certain something,_ Hayata finally said. _About how we cannot blame ourselves when we tried our hardest to save someone. That we should not beat ourselves up over forces outside of our control._

Shinji straightened a little as he realized just _who_ Hayata was talking about.

 _Now, I think it's for the best if we get going soon, Shinji. No doubt the recovery teams are on their way._

Shinji gave a soft nod, and took to the sky.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

At the edge of the new strait did the Iwi gather, watching the turbulent waves as their island was split in twain. Normally, this would've been cause for joy, for feasting and celebrating. The gates to Hell had been torn down, flooded with the waters of life and rendered undone, finally ending the threat of the devils within for all time.

And yet, there was no rejoicing, or even an uttered word. They simply stared at the water; waiting, hoping, fearing. Yes, the devils had been vanquished, but had their god suffered the same fate to save them once and for all?

For what seemed like an eternity they watched. Some of the children began to weep, holding themselves close to their mothers' bosoms, or hiding behind their fathers' legs. Even the eldest ones began to become wet around the eyes as time passed, and the worst scenario became more and more likely.

Then, suddenly, there was a break in the waves, and a collective gasp rippled out through the crowd.

The creature the outsiders had called the Ymir emerged from the waves, bleeding from countless cuts all over its scaled body, yet the Iwi's gaze was not focused on it. No, they all stared at the limp figure it carried over its shoulders with great difficulty, and deposited on the ground with a wet thud.

" _Tore Kong,_ " they whispered as one.

Their god sat up, coughing up water as he suddenly roused. He sat up, breathing heavily, a broad hand over his scarred chest. Then, slowly, he rose to his feet.

At once the Iwi began to sing in celebration, prostrating themselves before their savior. Kong did not seem to be focused on their jubilation, however; instead, his gaze was focused on the Ymir, staring with a furrowed brow.

The Iwi took notice of their god's rumination, and ceased their singing. They turned to look at the Ymir, waiting for what their god would do. For many years, the creature from another world had been barely tolerated by them; they feared it like the feared nearly all other creatures. Even their mighty king seemed to hold the Ymir in disdain, and it was claimed that it was the strange scent of the creature that kept Kong's wrath at bay, as it seemed to repel the devils.

The Ymir lowered itself on one knee and bowed before Kong. The king of Skull Island studied this act, a low rumbling sound in his chest.

Then, he offered a hand to the Ymir, and pulled it back to its feet.

At that, the Iwi once more began to sing.

" _Tore Kong! Tore Kong! Batore Ymir! Batore Ymir!"_

The Ymir looked at the singing Iwi with wide eyes.

Then, slowly, a happy look crossed its face.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _UNS Yashiro, six hours later_

Shinji stared out across the water, a hand on his cheek as he watched the waves. Skull Island was finally receding in the distance, and he could feel the unease lift from his shoulders.

 _I'm not going to miss that place._

 _Admittedly, I also will not miss it,_ Hayata said. _But I am ultimately glad that we went._

 _Really?_

 _Yes. I think it was important that we went there. After all, would you have otherwise been able to visit your great-grandfather's grave, or to meet his friend._

Shinji looked down. _No, I guess not._

"Boy did I miss hot showers!" a voice loudly exclaimed.

Shinji turned to see Hank walking over. The older man had freshly shaved, save for a bushy mustache, and was wearing a clean uniform. He leaned over on the railing next to Shinji, inhaling deeply.

"Sea still doesn't smell right. Used to have a certain... ah, probably some prissy French word. But it had that. Hopefully Lake Michigan will still have that old smell to it."

"Lake... Michigan?"

"Oh, it's somewhere in the US. Once we arrive back in Threekyo or whatever you called it, I'm heading back to Chicago."

"Do you think your son's still there?"

Hank smiled softly. "His name's still in the records. It'll be good to see him again. Again."

"I wouldn't know how that feels," Shinji admitted. "Having someone to really miss."

"You will, one day," Hank said. He gave Shinji a rough pat on the back. "Maybe you'll get lucky with that German girl. All she needs is a little Italian in her, and you'd have some Axis of Righteousness thing going on."

 _I don't get the joke,_ Hayata said.

Shinji winced. _Long story._

He looked over at Hank. "You really think she likes me?"

Hank chuckled. "You really think she'd act like that around somebody she doesn't like? I mean, she's definitely a bit messed up in the noggin, but that just means she just expresses it weirdly. Y'know, like she's too embarrassed to admit anything, and so covers it up with being all mad. You just need to help her get out of that shell of hers before you can really go anywhere."

Shinji made a small chuckle. "That sounds easier said than done."

"Yeah, that just means it's worth getting burned, kid." Hank gave him another slap on the back, then began to walk off. "See ya around, Shinji."

Shinji watched him go, then continued to stare out across the water.

 _So, what did he mean by 'Axis of Righteousness?'_ Hayata asked.

 _Hoo boy._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Godzilla breached the surface, a low chuff escaping him as he shook off the last vestiges of rock from his scales. It had been simple work, cleaning out the burrows, though causing such a massive cave-in wasn't part of the plan. Having a good chunk of an island collapse on you was never fun, even for him.

He glanced back at the island behind him. The last of the ash-laden clouds had disappeared from sight, leaving only a clear night sky. The aurora australis danced across the sky, and for a few moments he simply admired the sight. A long sigh escaped him, and his shoulders sagged as he allowed himself a moment of peace.

Something caught his eye, and he found his gaze directed to a nearby mountaintop. King Kong had climbed up it, and now stood upon its flat peak, clearly at his greatest size. For a few moments, the King of the Monsters and the Eighth Wonder of the World stared into each others' eyes, neither daring to move. Godzilla's mind wandered to their battle on the slopes of Mt. Fuji, where'd he'd experienced a tougher fight than expected. No doubt Kong was also recalling that battle, though in a different light.

Kong pounded his chest with closed fists; slowly at first, then faster and faster. Godzilla smashed his fists together in turn, letting his claws clink against each other to produce a distinctive sound. Then, he let out a mighty roar, and Kong did the same. But unlike that moment fifty-four years ago, this was not a challenge to each other.

No, this was a gesture of respect, between two kindred warriors.

The roars faded into silence. Kong gave a small nod, and disappeared from sight as he leapt down the mountain. Godzilla returned the nod, and slinked under the waves as he began the long swim back home.

And so, the two Kings went their separate ways.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Fourteen, Part III: The Eighth Wonder of the World**_


	18. Chapter 18

_August 9th, 1996._

 _Dear_ _ **[REDACTED]**_ _,_

 _It's been so long since I last sent a letter back home, but I hope you can forgive the absence. Work at the island's been... well, I suppose 'consuming' is the best word to describe it._

 _I remember when I first came here, just a few months after what happened at Letchi. There were only a handful of scientists in what could be generously described as a bunker, then. I don't miss having to eat those horrible rations, or worrying about power outages. Still, sometimes my mind wanders back to when it was just Kyohei and the others, laying the groundwork for kaijuology._

 _It's more than just kaijuology, now. There's biologists, archaeologists, and physicists crowding the facility. You certainly remember that, don't you dear? It's like a small town, here. There's been some changes, thanks to_ _ **[THE REST OF THIS PARAGRAPH HAS BEEN REDACTED AS A SECURITY MEASURE]**_ _._

 _I've gone farther into his mind than ever before,_ _ **[REDACTED]**_ _. He's been letting me see more and more of his memories, offering glimpses into the path that we would have otherwise never been able to find out. I know what Carthaginian fisherman sounded like when something big swam by their boats. I've seen just how colorful Mu looked before the Fall... I even got to see some of the Cretaceous Period. Who would've thought we'd know exactly how the long-gone creatures of that distant age sounded like, or what colors the first flowers had when they bloomed?_

 _Some people here have said that we're going to have to rewrite the history books by the end of the year. I'm inclined to agree with them. For the first time ever, we have a window into the past, letting us **see** it, instead of simply poring through old textbooks and crude graffiti carved into walls._

 _There's more than just that, though. Far more. I can't tell you much, but it looks like a lot of those old legends hold more truth than we realized. We might be looking at the origin of Man himself. Not what we think is true, but the actual origin..._

 _I know this is more of your expertise, **[REDACTED]** , which is why I'm asking that you come back to the island. You'll be allowed to write your thesis paper here and submit it, instead of having to wait._

 _Please get back to me as soon as you can._

 _With infinite tenderness,_

 _Miki._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Somewhere_

Joseph Brody sipped his tea, and waited.

The sun had long set, leaving only the small lamp on his kitchen table as a source of light. It cast a cozy glow across the two-room bungalow he'd spent the last ten years in, with its walls covered in books and notes. He'd already gotten rid of the vital ones, but he decided that the now-useless papers could remain. Had to keep up appearances, after all.

He flipped through an old book as he waited, occasionally glancing at the tattered photograph he'd leaned against the part of the wall that met with the table. Whenever he did, a phantom of a smile touched upon his lips, and his pained eyes seemed to lighten, if only to grow heavier.

The buzzing of the cicadas started getting annoying, as they did every night for the past fifteen years. After a few minutes, he put on some music from his old and beaten radio, fiddling with the antenna until he found a cover of a Sinatra song. The melody creaked out of the near-dead radio, and he closed his eyes, listening to it. Ford and Sandy loved the oldies, though he was never fond of the genre. And yet, it was almost the only thing he listened to anymore.

Frank was just getting to the final lines when the door was kicked in, the doorknob smashing away some drywall. A pair of Section II agents stepped inside, pistols pointed to the floor. After a cursory sweep with their hidden eyes, one of them nodded at the empty frame.

"All clear, Commander."

A tall man in a overcoat stepped inside, his orange glasses glinting in the low light. He sat himself down at the small table, folding his gloved hands in front of him, and offered a humorless smile.

"Dr. Brody."

Joe calmly turned off the radio, and sipped some more of his tea. "I never thought the Commander of NERV would invite himself to my house. Care for a cup of tea? Coffee?"

"No, thank you," Gendo replied. He glanced down at the book in Joe's hands. "Spanish, I presume?"

"Portuguese," Joe replied, gently closing the book. " _Os Lusíadas,_ by Luís de Camões. I was reading about the legend of Don Pedro and Dona Inês."

"A captivating work, I imagine."

Joe offered a small smile. "I think you'd emphasize with the story very much."

A moment's silence.

"You've gotten bolder," Gendo said. "First Chujo, then directly to the First Child herself. And now, the Jet Alone."

"If you didn't want it to happen, you shouldn't have been so careless," Joe replied, giving a shrug.

"Careless is not the word I would use."

"Of course not. You can't afford carelessness. You're a man in control of whatever situation he's in, and you tell everyone it. Not by words; I wouldn't be surprised if this is the most you've spoken all day, but by image. Cult of personality, I think is the proper term."

"Then you know that I've taken care to maintain that image," Gendo said, his voice not raising an octave, yet sounding infinitely harsher. "For myself, and for others."

"Of course," Joe said. "Can't let the old men seem like the old fools they are. I wonder if they make you change out their diapers."

Gendo seemed to ignore the comment. "You said something to the First Child, something you shouldn't have. I would like to hear that particular something myself."

"I told her nothing," Joe replied, taking another sip of his tea. "I just... gave her a nudge."

"A nudge in the wrong direction."

"Of course you'd say that. She's not some wind-up toy you can point at Armageddon, you megalomaniacal fuckbiscuit. One of these days, she's gonna stop marching to your beat, and when that day comes..."

"Megalomaniacal fuckbiscuit?" Gendo smirked. "I must commend you for your wordplay, though you seem to still be under the assumption that I'm in the wrong, here."

"Don't feed me that bullshit!" Joe snarled, slapping a hand on the table. Gendo, for his part, did not flinch. "I don't care how many times you've must've told yourself that in the mirror everyday, it doesn't suddenly mean it's true."

"You-"

"My wife _died_ that day!" Joe roared, spittle spraying from his mouth. "My _son_ died that day! They're still out there in the rubble, too radioactive to rot, and their blood is on your hands! Do you realize how many years of my life I wasted staring through the barbed wire, thinking it was some kind of-of _meteor impact_? And now I finally know the truth, and you try to _spit on it_. You spit on her, you spit on him, you spit on everyone else who died that day."

Gendo's lips tightened into a thin line. "Joseph Brody, by decree of UN Executive Order 333, as bestowed upon NERV, you are under arrest. You do not have right to an attorney, and can be held indefinitely."

Joe leaned back into his seat, and finished his tea. "Guess I struck a nerve. Good to see you still have some distorted feelings under that bastard skin of yours."

He slid the cup forward. "I'm not going anywhere."

Gendo looked down at the cup, his eyes falling upon the small capsule hidden within. Then, he looked back up, and smirked.

"You're more clever than I gave credit," he said.

"I learned from the best. I knew what we did couldn't go unanswered, that there'd be a sacrifice." Joe relaxed, his shoulders sagging. "I can feel it coming."

Gendo sat back down. "If it's any consolation, it is painless. I've seen it before."

"Heh." Joe shoved the book forward, taking note of how leaden his hand felt, now. "Consider this a parting gift."

"I'm not a fan of poetry," Gendo replied, calmly.

"Humor a dying man." Joe grabbed the photo with a numb hand, and stared at it. "I'll see them soon. At least I know I'll get mine before you get yours. I'd say God have mercy on you, but I don't want my last words to be a lie."

Then, with that, he closed his eyes, and took his final breath.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Gendo gently pressed his fingers against Brody's wrist, and felt no pulse. Slowly, he rose from his seat, and looked back to the Section II agents.

"M-10-03, search the room. Any relevant data is to be copied and brought back for examination."

"Yes sir," the Japanese-looking android replied.

Gendo let it pass by, then he handed the book over to the other agent. "M-10-04, examine this book for any harmful compounds."

"Understood, sir."

While that was underway, Gendo stepped out into the night air, where the all-android cleaning crew was waiting at the fence. He gave a small signal, and they walked into the house.

"Erase any and all evidence of our being here," he commanded. "Do not disrupt anything else in the process. I want this to look like a simple suicide."

M-10-04 stepped outside, and handed the book over. "Trace amounts of tobacco and hashish have been found within the pages, as well as several alcohol stains on the back cover. No sign of other toxins"

"Thank you," Gendo replied, and took the book.

He walked back to the limo, and seated himself inside, giving a command to the computer that controlled the car. The limo took off, and Gendo leaned back into his seat, thinking.

He had his work cut out for him within the foreseeable future. There was the aftermath of the Skull Island expedition to contend with, and now this issue with the First Child.

Still, he made note to have some empty time the day after tomorrow. Even one of the most powerful men in the world had some personal things to worry about, after all.

He looked down at the book resting on his lap, then flipped the cover open. He stared at the faded yellow pages, then flipped to the section Joe had been reading.

"O king, a damsel's fate, severe," he read aloud, then stopped. His English pronunciation was not as good as he remembered. He shook his head, and continued reading.

 _O king, a damsel's fate severe,_

 _A fate which ever claims the woeful tear,_

 _Disgraced his honours—On the nymph's 'lorn head_

 _Relentless rage its bitterest rancour shed:_

 _Yet, such the zeal her princely lover bore,_

 _Her breathless corse the crown of Lisbon wore._

Gendo shut the book, then put it into his coat pocket. Something about those lines troubled him, more than he'd ever care to admit.

The limo finally returned to HQ, and he walked to his office in silence. There were hundreds of emails waiting for him in his personal computer, and he spent the greater part of an hour responding to each and one of them.

Once that was done, he simply disrobed and went to bed, skipping the usual pre-sleep rituals. He had a busy time ahead of him; he was going to need more than a little rest.

And yet, sleep failed to find him that night.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The next day_

Shinji lowered himself into the warm waters of the _onsen_ , then closed his eyes, sinking until only his head was above the water.

 _This is..._ Hayata began. _Oh... I can see why this a popular thing to do. The water is warm, but not scalding, and has none of that unpleasant chemical scent._

 _Mmmhmm,_ Shinji merely replied.

 _I'd say this was worth the wait and effort, despite everything that happened on that maddening island._

 _That reminds me, Hayata. When I woke up after we tried to save Kong, what happened? I barely remember anything._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Well... I could've sworn Unit-01 pulled us out of the water,_ Shinji thought. _Then... poked me._

 _I do recall Unit-01 pulling us out of the water,_ Hayata replied swiftly. _I imagine your friend Toji managed to see us, and saved us in time._

A sudden splash interrupted the conversation, and Shinji opened his eyes to see Toji rise from under the water. The jock shook some water out of his ears, then rested against the rocky wall of the spring, sighing loudly. His chest, Shinji saw with wide eyes, was actually quite hirsute. So was his stomach... and his shoulders... and almost everything else normally hidden under clothing.

 _That's..._ he thought.

 _Quite a lot of hair,_ Hayata finished.

"This's the life, ain't it?" Toji asked, folding his hands behind his head. "Way better than bein' on the same island as a giant monkey. Can't believe we had ta go all the way over there."

Shinji shrugged. "I guess it's better than fighting the Angel here."

"Bah." Toji scratched his chest absentmindedly. "I didn't even get ta fight it; the Eva malfunctioned or something."

 _Oh,_ Hayata said.

 _Oh,_ Shinji agreed.

"Besides," Toji continued, oblivious to his friend's reaction, "At least I don't have ta pack toilet paper when the Angel attacks here. I didn't even get ta shave!"

 _Evidently,_ Hayata remarked.

"Why are you so hairy?" Shinji blurted out, before he could restrain himself.

Toji blinked, then sank a little deeper into the water, frowning.

"Eh... my dad's..." he broke off into a mumble.

"What?"

"My dad's half-Simeon."

Shinji blinked. "Is that why you could speak some back in the museum last week?"

"Yeah," Toji admitted.

"Why were you so... not wanting to say it?"

"Kids used ta make monkey jokes all the time, and I couldn't sock each one of 'em, ya know? I just figured it'd be easier ta just hide it. Dad and I used ta argue about it, especially after Mom died."

Shinji paused. "Your mom died too?"

"Yeah. Dad said she used ta work at NERV as some tech. He was a construction worker in the Geofront, and that's how they met. I think she even knew Kensuke's mom."

 _That is... strange,_ Hayata said. _There seems to be a common thread here._

Shinji waved a hand through the water, watching the ripples. Then, he glanced up.

"Wait, does Kensuke not know about your Dad?"

"Nah," Toji replied. "Heh. Kinda funny, what we don't even tell our best friends, huh?"

"Yeah," Shinji said, forcing a chuckle, then decided to swerve into another topic. "I wonder what the girls are talking about?"

"Bah," Toji said, waving his hand dismissively. "Probably just some girl stuff."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"I still think the operation was a huge waste," Asuka said, sitting down by the water and dipping her feet in. "What the hell was the brass thinking, trying to catch an Angel in a volcano on the most dangerous island in the world?"

"It wasn't my idea," Misato said, drying her hair. "Ritsuko wanted an Angel for study."

"And I wanted to not get kidnapped by a giant ape, thank you very much."

"It couldn't have been _too_ bad. Kong seems to have a soft spot for pretty girls."

"Yeah, and those rhedosaurs seemed to think I was some sort of delicacy," Asuka retorted. "Ever had to deal with a monster that wanted to eat you alive?"

Misato looked down. "Not _eat_ me, no."

Asuka frowned at that, and glanced down at the scar on the purple-haired woman's stomach. "I still don't know where you got that."

"This?" Misato put a hand over the scar and averted her eyes. "It's... it's a long story."

Asuka gestured to the empty _onsen_. "Didn't we rent this out for a few hours?"

Misato sighed. "I guess I should be open about it. Ever wonder about why I have a cross of Mothra?"

"I mean... yeah. I never really got why you'd worship a giant bug."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but it's beside the point. I wasn't a worshipper, my parents were. My father was a scientist, and my mother was an Xilien refugee after the Monster Zero War. I guess they met at a congregation and fell in love. I still don't know how they both got into the church, and I never will."

"So what does the cross have to do with the scar?"

Misato looked away. "Second Impact."

Despite the heat of the _onsen_ , Asuka suddenly felt cold.

"My father brought me along with him to Antarctica on his expedition, where they found the First Angel. I don't remember much. A flash of light, great giant wings, a _roar_... the clearest memory is when I was in a pod, a piece of metal in my stomach. My father'd shoved me in, then handed me the cross before..."

"Before the Impact."

Misato nodded. "I guess that's why I'm where I am, you know?"

Asuka nodded. There was no more to be said; she could tell the meaning behind her guardian's words.

"I think this makes us even," Misato said. "I know yours, and you know mine."

Asuka gripped the edge of the spring, knuckles white. "Then let's both forget about it."

Misato nodded. "Let's."

Asuka absentmindedly dried her hair, and watched the steam rise from the spring.

"I wonder what's the deal with Ayanami?"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ, Commander Ikari's office_

The phone rang, and Gendo swiftly answered the call, not bothering to look away from the reports he was reading.

"Ikari speaking."

"There's a minor situation, commander," Dr. Akagi said, the fatigue evident in her voice. "Work on Unit-01's plug data is taking more time than expected. I still haven't been able to discern why it went berserk on Skull Island."

"It is unimportant," Gendo replied. "Continue with ensuring that the Unit is fully repaired."

"Understood, commander," Dr. Akagi said. "There's still the problem of Rei's appointment. I don't have enough time to give her a dose, thanks to repair work. Shall we reschedule it?"

There was a moment's pause as Gendo considered what she said.

"No," he ultimately replied. "I will handle it myself."

He could practically hear Ritsuko's surprise over the phone. "Oh. Very well, commander."

The call ended, and Gendo gently placed the phone back on the receiver, then stood up. He pushed up his glasses, and walked out of the office, locking the door behind him. It was a short walk to the lab, and he carefully disrobed within the decontamination room and let the ultraviolet lasers and disinfectant gas do their work. Once that was done, he slipped on a hazmat suit and made a beeline for the G-cell storage area.

The heavy lead-lined vault door slid open when it read his retinas, and he stepped inside. Even through the suit, he could feel the cold of the vault's refrigeration system, but he paid it no heed as he ran a hand over the chilled vials of a king's blood. He selected a newer sample, and then walked over to the lab proper.

Dr. Akagi was an amazingly talented engineer, biomechanist, and computers expert, but she was not the greatest expert on Godzilla's biology. He re-read the notes he'd made for her, a faint wave of nostalgia rolling over him. Then, he went to work.

Balancing the serum was the most difficult task. Too weak a dosage, and the First Child's immune system would swiftly overpower the cells. Too strong, however, and she could easily die from the sudden attack on her connective and neural tissues. Akagi often erred on the side of caution, but he could afford to walk the knife's edge, here.

In fifteen minutes, he had a vial of orange fluid, which almost seemed to glow in the soft light of the lab. Carefully, he re-entered the decontamination room and put his normal clothes back on, then left the lab with the vial in tow. All in all, the trip had scarcely took half an hour.

When he arrived at Dr. Akagi's office, Rei was already seated on the examination bench, dressed in a medical gown, her clothes neatly folded on the nearby chair. She stared at him, her eyes redder than usual. In the harsh light of the office, her skin seemed sickly, with her veins painfully visible.

She raised one eyebrow by an almost-unnoticeable degree. "Dr. Akagi is not delivering the injection today?"

"I've decided to handle the dosage today," Gendo replied.

He procured a syringe, and carefully drew out the serum. He gave it a single tap and forced out any air bubbles, then sat down in front of her. Rei nodded, and extended an anemic-looking arm. It was deceptive, how frail she seemed; Gendo knew those limbs could probably fold steel with ease.

Gently, he gripped her wrist, and poked the needle into the vein in the crook of her elbow. A single wince escaped her, and he reflexively looked up to see her eyes locked with his.

He looked at her, and suddenly he wasn't in that room, but on a sandy beach, the waves gently lapping at the shore as the full moon shone over the horizon. Instead of Rei, it was Yui's wrist he held, and it was Yui's arm he poked with the needle. Her kind brown eyes stared into his, and a smile touched upon her lips.

" _Trust me_ ," she said.

Then he was back in the room, with no-one save a shadow in front of him. He looked back down, and slowly injected the serum. For a moment, the muscles in Rei's arm tightened, and Gendo felt like he was gripping steel. Then, the First Child relaxed as the serum made its way through her bloodstream.

Gendo withdrew the needle and threw it into the small incinerator in the wall, then stood back up.

"Get dressed, then meet with me outside," he commanded.

Rei nodded. "Yes, commander."

Gendo gave a nod of his own, then left the room. Five minutes later, Rei stepped into the hallway, her skin flushed.

"The dosage is stronger than usual," he told her. "You may find it uncomfortable, but it is necessary."

"Yes, commander."

"I also feel the need to inform you that Joseph Brody passed away last night."

Rei's eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Suicide," Gendo continued. "I understand that he spoke to you two weeks ago. Did he tell you anything alarming? Anything that you may feel the need to inform me about?"

Rei gently shook her head. "No, commander. He simply said something about trying to find answers."

"Did you say anything to him in turn?"

"Of course not, commander."

Gendo studied for a moment, then gave a slight nod. "Good. You are dismissed."

"Understood." She pivoted on one heel, and briskly walked out of sight.

Gendo frowned; that was certainly faster than usual. Her behavior felt... off, though in a way that was too imperceptible to put too words. Perhaps it was simply the serum, but it would be good to take measures.

With that in mind, he made his way back to the office. The sepulchral room felt comforting as he sat back down, and he took a moment to re-center himself.

Idly, his eyes wandered to the old book on his desk. He clenched his jaw, and resumed his work.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The Eva Cages_

"The MAGI completed their calculations, sempai," Maya said, handing over another report. "They say Unit-02 won't be back to peak efficiency for another three days, unless we want to halt repairs on Unit-01."

Ritsuko absentmindedly put out a cigarette as she read the report, only to realize she'd just lit it. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and ran a hand through her hair. Through the window, she could see the scowl of Unit-01, a few scorch marks still visible in its faceplate.

"The commander has ordered that we ensure Unit-01 is repaired as soon as possible," she said. "Unit-02 will have to wait."

"Understood sempai." Maya frowned. "But what if there's another Angel attack in that time?"

"There's usually more time between their attacks. The time between the Seventh and that nightmare of an operation was what, a week? And that was the shortest recorded. I believe we can relax a little on that front." She sighed. "Nevertheless, I think it'd be a good idea to have cross-sync tests with the pilots. I've been meaning to do it for a while, now."

"But you said the Fourth Child's sync score was dismal."

"I did, and it still holds. However, that doesn't mean we can't have all the pilots try and sync with each others' Evas." Ritsuko grabbed her computer and started typing. "I'll schedule the tests tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Is the Third also going to be tested?"

Ritsuko paused her typing. "No, I think that ship has sailed. We've tested him in every way imaginable, and we still haven't yielded anything concrete."

"I'll go get the plug data ready, sempai."

The technician walked out of the room, and Ritsuko swiveled back to face the eternal grimace of Unit-01.

"Besides," she said. "I don't think he'd want to miss tomorrow."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Shinji plopped down on the couch, feeling more relaxed than he could remember. For a few moments, he simply luxuriated in the feel of the cushions, as though he'd slept on nothing but hard rock his entire life. He fished out his SDAT player from his pocket and put the headphones in, then closed his eyes.

 _It's astonishing, what contentment just some warm water can bring,_ Hayata said.

 _Tell me about it,_ Shinji thought, settling even further into the couch. _Everything's been such a whirlwind ever since I came here. I've been burned, pummeled, stabbed at, almost **nuked**... it feels good to actually get some relaxation in._

 _Indeed,_ Hayata agreed.

Shinji heard feet softly padding over the floor, and opened his eyes in time to see Asuka approach the couch, wearing her hair down for once.

"Move your feet; I want to sit down."

Shinji obliged, sitting upright. Asuka sat down on the cushion next to him, and propped her feet up on the coffee table. In the low light of the afternoon sun streaming in through the window, her hair looked almost like crackling flames. He stared for a moment, mesmerized, then averted his gaze when she looked his way.

"Mein Gott, I needed that," she murmured. "I never thought I'd be able to wash away that island's stink."

"It was pretty bad," Shinji agreed.

"At least you got a neat sword out of it. Where is it, anyway?"

"I put it against my bookshelf." Shinji pulled out his headphones. "I don't really know what to do with it."

Asuka chuckled. "Of course you'd just put your family sword against a bookcase. You know, I'm surprised your Dad didn't snatch it away for himself, saying something about being the older Ikari or some bullshit like that."

"I don't think he cares enough to do it," Shinji said.

Asuka looked at him, frowning. "That reminds me of something you said, back when we were at sea. You said you lived with your aunt and uncle, right?"

Shinji nodded.

"Why didn't you live with your mother?"

A moment passed, then Shinji averted his eyes, folding his hands over his lap.

"Oh," was all Asuka said.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of her death," Shinji said. "I'm going to see her grave. Father was there last time; he might be there again."

For a few minutes, silence hung in the air. Asuka looked away from him, then put on TV, muting the volume. Shinji put his headphones back in, then closed his eyes, trying to forget himself in the music.

 _Toji is a pilot without a mother,_ Hayata said, practically mumbling to himself. _You were a pilot candidate who also lost your mother. I wonder if the same goes for her._

 _I wouldn't want to ask,_ Shinji replied.

He heard a soft _click_ as Asuka turned off the TV, and opened his eyes to see her looking at him.

"You know what's funny? When you tell a lie enough times, your brain starts treating it like the truth, even if you know it isn't." She leaned back, folding her arms. "I've told Misato and the others that Kong snatched you up along with me a bunch of times, and I almost sorta believed it."

Shinji gave a light shrug. "I guess that's a weird thing."

"You know what's also funny? You still haven't told me just _how_ you managed to find me on that island."

 _And to think I'd hoped it was done with forever,_ Hayata bemoaned.

"I already told you," Shinji said, averting his eyes. "I almost got eaten, then the Ymir rescued me."

"That still doesn't tell me how you managed to swim to shore, then get far enough in the jungle to even encounter the Ymir, let alone befriend it and have it guide you to me."

"It's not like I asked him anything," Shinji mumbled. "He just picked me up and ran after Kong."

Asuka stared at him, then rose from the couch and started to walk away.

Shinji sucked in a breath. "Asuka."

The red-haired pilot turned back to look at him. "Yes?"

 _Shinji,_ Hayata said, almost pleading. **_Don't_** _._

"Why did you really fake having a concussion?"

Asuka simply shook her head, and went to her room.

Shinji sighed, and laid back down on the couch, covering his eyes with an arm as he resumed playing to his music.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Rei's Apartment_

She stared at the report she'd cut out from the newspaper, the faintest hints of a frown tugging at her lips.

 _American-born teacher found dead by suicide,_ it read. _Joseph Brody, PhD, was found dead last night in his Tokyo-2 home, from self-inflicted poisoning. As he has no next of kin, the home is to be auctioned-_

There was no need to read the rest. She gently placed the report down on a fresh page in her now-overflowing journal, and taped it down.

"Goodbye, Professor Brody," she said, quietly.

She flipped through the other pages, re-reading the notes she'd compiled over the past few weeks. Unusual reports, crackpot theories about Mu, obscure research made into ancient legends... Chujo's notes had proven immensely helpful in that regard.

And yet, the picture she was trying to form was woefully incomplete. How did the legends relate to each other? What connection was there between NERV and the old legends of Mu? What possible link could there be between Mothra and herself? And what of the Angels?

She thought back to the card Professor Brody had given her, and the faint scent it'd carried upon its blank paper. The scent of the foothills of Fuji, where she'd found Gamera's egg and amulet.

The message was clear enough, but what would be her response?

Her head began to pound again, and she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. The pain of that seemed to dull the headache, and she sucked in a deep breath, wiping away the blood as her wound healed. It was getting worse and worse, even when she needed another dosage. The stone under her shirt began to shine once more, and she felt the calm of Gamera's mind wash over her, washing away the strange feelings bubbling up within her chest.

Yet, the link between her and Gamera was a far simpler one. She knew of his existence, and he knew of hers. Communication was risk-free, and there was no... overlap of instincts. Godzilla's mind, on the other hand, felt like a massive flood being contained in a crumbling dam. The bleed across the link was worsening.

And so, with that in mind, she got off the bed, and gathered her things.

She could smell the presence of Section-II agents stationed around the block, feel their thoughts. It was a simple matter to sneak out and avoid them, when she could sense their blindspots.

And so, she crept out of the apartment. The moon shone softly over the city, and she used its light to navigate her path. The tarmac felt cool under her bare feet as she slinked past a patrol, then quietly dashed away from her block. The outskirts of the city were practically dead at this time of night, and so she ran freely, not worried about detection. The ground whirled under her feet as she quickened her pace, moving far faster than any normal human could.

It was not long before she found herself in the woods, the shadow of Mt. Fuji looming over her. She tripped over some roots a few times, but quickly regained her footing. Her heart pounded against her chest, but she did not feel fatigued in the slightest; in fact, she felt... excited.

Finally, she arrived in the clearing where she'd found Gamera. She stopped for a moment, looking around. With her vision, it might as well have been daytime, yet she could see nobody.

Hesitantly, she walked forward, her footfalls muffled in the damp earth. She sniffed the air, hoping to find a scent, but there was no sign of human life around. She could sense nothing, either.

A chill rolled down her spine. Had she waited too long to accept their offer? Or was it merely a trap?

"Ms. Ayanami."

Rei froze, her breath catching. She looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.

Or, rather, _voices_.

"Over here, Ms. Ayanami," the double voices said.

Rei turned to find her gaze focused on a nearby boulder, then sucked in a gasp as a pair of figures emerged from behind an outcropping on the rock. It wasn't their strange clothing that elicited such a reaction, or the fact that they looked identical.

No, it was the fact that they were fifteen centimeters tall.

"Hello again, Ms. Ayanami," the Shobijin said.

"It's you," Rei said, scarcely above a whisper. "Mothra's twin fairies."

"We are her priestesses," one said.

"And her heart," finished the other.

Warily, Rei stepped closer, eyes wide. "It was you whom contacted me in my dream."

"It was," they replied.

"Why?"

"Because you needed answers," said one.

"Even if you did not know at the time," said the other.

Rei licked her dry lips. "Was it you who sent Professor Brody to talk with me?"

"It was not," they replied. "It was the will of Mothra, and of the others."

"Others?"

"It is not important," replied one.

"Not yet," finished the other.

Rei clenched her fists at her sides. "You beckon me because I need answers, but you do not give me them. Why?"

The Shobijin exchanged a look.

"An answer is like a berry of soma," they replied.

"One is tempted to eat all at once," said one.

"But to do so spells misfortune," finished the other.

"So I cannot receive all that I am looking for," Rei said.

"Not quite," they replied. "What you seek and what you need are not the same."

"There is a way to receive your answers-"

"-If you are willing to brave the dangers."

Rei frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You seek answers to questions whose truth have been lost to many," the Shobijin said. "Questions too old for Man to answer."

"It is too old for the Guardian to answer, for it is aeons older than even he," one said.

"It is older than Mu, and older than Man. It is older than even us," the other finished.

"Than whom can I ask?" Rei asked. "How can I get my answers?"

"Your answer is within you," said one.

"And within _him_ ," finished the other.

"But be warned," they said in unison. "When seeking answers, one often does not like what they find."

With that, they disappeared.

Rei stared at where they'd been just a heartbeat ago. She took a few steps closer, running a hand over the stone they'd stood upon, but found nothing.

An answer within herself, and within him, they had said. But whom?

Suddenly, the realization hit her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh," she whispered.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _The next day_

Shinji stared down at the slender metal cylinder sticking out of the ground, one of countless others, each one identical saved for the names carved into their polished surfaces. In the low morning light, the letters seemed to almost glitter.

He laid down a bouquet of flowers, then gently ran his fingers over the name etched into the steel.

YUI IKARI  
1977-2004

 _This is the second grave of a family member I've visited this week,_ he thought, ruefully. _They died forty years apart... and I don't remember either of them._

 _Did your aunt and uncle ever tell you anything about her?_

 _Only that she did something important, and that she was kind._

 _I think I would've liked to meet her, Shinji._

 _Yeah, me too._

Shinji heard soft footfalls on the grass, and stood up. A tall shadow made itself known, casting itself over nearby graves.

"It's been some time since we were last here together," his father said.

Shinji didn't turn around to answer. "Three years ago. This is my first time back."

Silence.

"I don't even remember her face," he continued. "Sometimes, I think I do, but I know it isn't really hers."

"I have no pictures of her," Father said. "I got rid of them all. Even this grave is an empty artifice; her body is not here."

 _Who removes the marks a mate has left upon the world?_ Hayata remarked.

Shinji stared out at the horizon. "Why? Why did you get rid of them?"

"Because I would be lost to the future if I clung to them," Father replied. "I keep her close to my heart, and that is all I need."

Shinji turned around to look his father in the eye, his fists clenched. "And what about me?"

Father stared at him, eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses. "It-"

"When I was on that island, when I was with the Iwi, I saw my great-grandfather's grave," Shinji continued, practically spitting the words out. "I met a man who was basically his blood-brother, and he told me so much about him. I saw his face in a picture he kept by his bed. I even received his sword, Father. Did you even know any of that, or did you not bother to read about me in the reports?"

He took a single step forward, trying to keep tears welling from his eyes. "Why do I know more about my great-grandfather than I do about her, Father? Why do I know what he looks like, but have no memory of what my own mother's face?"

Silence. Shinji turned back around, eyes closed as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I met your mother?"

Shinji straightened, but did not look back.

"Tomorrow, I have a half-hour gap in my schedule. You can visit my office during that time, and I can tell you that story, for I can tell you nothing else." There was a short pause, then, "I must go, now."

The shadow retreated, disappearing from sight. Shinji turned to see a small VTOL take off, and he could've sworn he saw a mop of blue hair visible in one of the windows.

When it disappeared from sight, Shinji knelt down, letting out a long breath.

 _Where did that come from?_ he thought.

 _What you said, or your father's response?_

 _Both, I guess._

 _I do not know,_ Hayata said. _But I do know this, Shinji... it took a great deal of bravery, to confront such a figure in your life like that. I'm proud of you._

Shinji wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, then stood back up. _T-thank you, Hayata._

 _There is no need to thank me._

Shinji managed a small smile. _I think I've done what I needed to do, here. Let's head back._

 _As you wish._

Shinji spared the grave one last look, then began to walk back to where Misato had parked.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

"Talk to me, Rits."

"No."

"C'mooooon," Misato bemoaned, spinning her seat back and forth. "If I fill out any more paperwork, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna take a swan dive into the LCL storage."

"Fine," Ritsuko said, sighing as she folded her glasses and set down the report. "The sync tests are just about as expected, if you're curious. Neither of the other Children were able to synch with Unit-00. The Fourth Child got a 21% sync with Unit-02, and the Second Child got a 49% sync with Unit-01."

"What about Rei?"

"We decided to exempt her from testing today," Ritsuko said. "She'll be coming in tomorrow to do the syncs."

Misato frowned. "Why's that?"

"Health reasons," Ritsuko replied quickly. "She got the cold while we were on Skull Island, apparently, and she's not fully recovered yet."

"Oh."

"Now, what's the real purpose for this conversation? Just idle chit-chat, or is your strange tactical mind up to shenanigans again?"

"Shenanigans. I wanted to see if we'd be ready for an attack."

It was Ritsuko's turn to frown. "Normally, Angel attacks aren't this frequent."

"I wasn't _just_ talking about the Angels," Misato replied. "I mean, look how many _kaiju_ are seemingly back from the dead, and how many new ones are popping up. Where did that Gamera thing even come from? And I know Ultraman isn't a threat, but what if he has enemies of his own?"

"NERV is equipped to fight the Angels," Ritsuko said. "Sure, we could probably handle quite a few _kaiju_ , but we're still rather specialized. Godzilla doesn't have an AT-field to erode, after all. Then again, most _kaiju_ also wouldn't have a reason to come here. I think we can rest easy."

" _Thank_ you," Misato said, getting up from her seat. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes, actually. Now, don't you have an LCL tank to swan dive into?"

Misato stuck her tongue out, then left the room. Ritsuko shook her head, and went back to work.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's apartment, later that day_

"Wark!" Pen-Pen warked.

"Don't worry," Shinji said, lowering the tray of fish. "Here you go."

The genetically-modified penguin tore into his meal with reckless abandon, polishing the bowl clean in ten seconds. Letting out a satisfied sound, he then waddled back into his room.

Shinji shook his head, then went over to the sink and washed his hands. Drying them off, he turned around-

-and found himself fact-to-face with Asuka.

He made an involuntary squeak, and took a step back, only to hit the hard edge of the sink. Thankfully, Asuka didn't seem to be hounding after him for something; in fact, she had a strange look on her face as she studied him, like she was mulling something over.

"I-is something wrong?" Shinji asked.

"No," Asuka replied. "Well, kinda. I'm bored."

Shinji felt himself relax a little. "Oh. Well, is there anything on TV or-"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

For a moment, it was like his mental processes temporarily stopped, so overwhelmed by the new input that they had to reboot. He numbly stared at her.

 _What?_ Hayata asked.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"You know, kiss. The thing people do." Asuka took a step forward. "I'm bored. Do you want to kiss me or not?"

 _I'm just going to preemptively disconnect before something strange happens,_ Hayata said.

Shinji felt his cheeks turn bright red. "I mean-"

"Are you scared?"

"No!" he blustered.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Y-yeah-"

"Good."

Shinji suddenly felt slim fingertips pinch his nose shut. Asuka stepped close, staring into his eyes with her icy blue ones.

"Don't breathe. It tickles."

Then, she kissed him.

Shinji felt a tingle run down his back as her soft lips connected with his. It was then swiftly replaced with panic.

 _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo! Hayata!_

 _What do humans do when they kiss? Do they hold each other?_

 _Yeah, but-_

 _Then **do it**._

Shinji closed his eyes. Hesitantly, he raised a hand, and gently placed it on Asuka's shoulder.

Asuka suddenly let go of his nose. The kiss lingered for a few more moments, then she pulled away, a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Huh," she said.

"Huh?" Shinji mumbled.

"Was that your first kiss?"

A slight nod.

Asuka shrugged. "Consider that a consolation for today."

With that, she simply started walking back to her room. Right before she disappeared from sight, Shinji realized there was a light spring to her step.

Then the door shut, and there was silence.

 _I have to tell her._

 _Shinji, that's not exactly the best idea._

 _But what if there was more to that kiss than just boredom? I can't just hide you from her forever, can I?_

 _Even if she's warming up to you, Shinji, there's still a problem. It's **you** she's warming up to. Not Ultraman. She still hates Ultraman with a passion, and it seems that her opinion only worsens over time. What do you think she'd say if she knew the truth?_

Shinji said nothing, but looked down at the floor.

 _I'm sorry,_ Hayata said.

 _No, you're right._ Shinji let out a long sigh. _I don't think I can tell her._

He straightened a little, then sat down at the kitchen table. The sun was setting over the mountains, and he watched for a while. Eventually, a faint smile began to form.

 _You know what's the strangest thing, Hayata?_

 _What is it, Shinji?_

 _I'm actually excited for tomorrow._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Rei's Apartment_

The headache was becoming unbearable, now.

She paced about her apartment, as though in the hope that it'd go away, but nothing seemed to alleviate the dull throb in her head. She'd even taken a double-dose of painkilllers, but they hardly seemed to work. It was like her healing factor simply burned through everything.

 _Your answer is within you_ , the Shobijin had said. _And within **him**._

"No," Rei muttered to herself. " _No_."

Another wave of agony swept through her temples, and she bit down a scream, falling to her knees. She pulled at her hair, ripping out a few clumps, then sat down. It was like her brain was expanding, pushing against too small a skull. She could feel Godzilla's emotions washing over her like a veritable tsunami of thoughts, threatening to wash away everything else.

The stone under her shirt shone once more, and the pain alleviated, if only a little. Rei sucked in a breath, shuddering with relief. And yet, deep down, she knew this could not last forever, that she needed to take action.

 _Within **him**._

A few moments passed, then Rei removed the stone, tossing it onto her bed. The glow faded, and the pain came back, yet she also felt something else, like a spurious sense of calm. It was like she was being pulled into a maelstrom, yet she simply went with the flow.

She sat down, then folded her legs in the lotus position. She placed her hands on her knees, and closed her eyes, taking in measured breaths. She forced the pain away from her mind, allowing it to sharpen into focus.

Then, she let the dam in her mind break, and dove deeper into Godzilla's mind than ever before.

At first, she felt lost. Alien thoughts and feelings swarmed around her, and she caught glimpses of strange images. She felt crushing pressures and searing heat, along with the cool ocean depths. She found herself staring up at Jupiter, hanging in the sky of Planet X, and she found herself crushing in the skull of some strange creature in a desert by some long-crumbled mountain range.

It was like her physical body no longer existed. She felt pulled free of the earthly bonds, like a being of pure thought. Slowly, but surely, she began to navigate her way through the flood of emotions, until...

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

She suddenly opened her eyes, and found herself on a beach.

White sands stretched before her, extending for miles. Turquoise waters lapped at the shore, stirring up a white froth, and a cool breeze rolled in, ruffling her hair. She breathed it in deeply, taking in the long-forgotten smells of the sea.

Hesitantly, she stood up on shaking legs. Looking down, she saw she was naked, but that did not bother her. Shame of nudity was a social construct, after all.

She looked around at her surroundings, trying to find anything familiar. The sun seemed a shade different in hue, like it was slightly fainter than what she was used to, yet it was midday. Looking further inland, she saw groves of trees, but many of them looked unfamiliar. Their bark were of odd textures, their leaves of unusual shapes.

A sound drew her attention back to the water. A small bulge was approaching the shore, rapidly growing larger and larger.

Then the surface broke, and Godzilla emerged.

No, not quite Godzilla. He was much smaller; if Rei had to guess, he was barely higher than fifteen meters. His body shape, too, was different. He carried himself more horizontal to the ground, like a tyrannosaur, and his spines were smaller and more triangular. His scales were lighter in coloration, looking almost brown, and his spines were of the same color. Even his head was more boxy in shape, his gills more prominent.

Yet his eyes were the same fiery orange color, and Rei could see the same spark behind them.

Godzilla stepped to shore, carrying some massive nautilus in his mouth. Some of its tentacles still writhed, wrapping themselves around his jaws, but he paid no heed as he shook some of the water off his body and began to walk towards the trees.

Rei stared, eyes wide, then began to follow after him, walking briskly to keep up. Tall ferns brushed past her as she pursued, along with flowers, but there was no grass to be found.

 _This was what he looked like, back in the Cretaceous Period,_ she thought. _I'm in a sixty-five million year-old memory. This must have been one of the first islands of Japan, before it fully rose out of the sea._

Godzilla calmly marched through the trees, seemingly content. Then, suddenly, he stopped. He grabbed the nautilus from his jaws and growled, staring at the trees. Rei jogged over, studying his snarling face. There was a broad creek nearby, and she stepped into it, feeling the cool water wash over her ankles. And yet, at the same time, she could feel what he felt, like a strange dual-sensation.

Some of the trees parted, revealing a massive spiked quadruped. Rei sucked in a gasp as she recognized just who it was.

"Anguirus," she whispered.

The angilasaur was around the same size of Godzilla, but looked much closer to his modern self. He stomped with his front legs and howled, prompting a high-pitched roar from Godzilla.

Godzilla took a step forward, spreading his arms wide. Anguirus shifted, swinging his tail menacingly. They inched closer and closer, until they were at each edge of the creek.

Then, they glared at each other, and stomped off. Rei stared for a few moments, taking in the information. The message was clear, emanating through the old Godzilla's thoughts. The creek was a border. As long as neither crossed, there would only be taunts.

Godzilla continued further and further into the trees. A long shadow fell over Rei, and she saw another familiar shape flying overhead. Rodan cackled at Godzilla, and there was another roaring match, shorter than before. Rodan continued on his way, flying to a mountain in the distance.

 _They were enemies?_ Rei thought, as she cleared a hill in pursuit of Godzilla. _And they were so much smaller. How did they change?_

There was a clearing in the forest, now. Rei jogged over, and realized that there was a large mound of earth in the middle of it, covered with the decomposing remains of animals. Another large animal was curled around the mound, sleeping soundly. As Godzilla approached, however, it soon woke up, and stood to its full height, a low rumble escaping it.

It was another of Godzilla's species, but smaller, with a slight violet tinge to its sharper spines, and a green hue in its scales. It looked at Godzilla with blue eyes, then trudged forward, nuzzling him with its snout. They both closed their eyes, purring contentedly.

Rei's eyes widened. "This was your mate, wasn't it? And that..."

She looked back down at the mound, and realized she could see a hint of white shell.

"That was your nest."

Godzilla set the nautilus corpse down by the mound, then tore a chunk off, handing it over to his mate. He tore off a tentacle and slurped it down, then laid down by the nest. His mate joined him, lying flush against him.

Rei sat down by the nest, watching the two of them. Godzilla's warm breath washed over her, but he did not seem to note her presence. Slowly, she inched forward, and reached out with a hand.

Just before she could touch him, however, the image changed.

Her surroundings seemed to flow about her, like a painting tossed into water. She caught a faint glimpse of a streak across blue skies, followed by a powerful tremor, like the entire world was shaking.

When her surroundings solidified once more, it was like she'd stepped into Hell.

The sky had changed to a swirl of vivid reds and oranges, the sun shining through ash-choked clouds. Around her, the forest was burning, sparks rising into the air like trillions of fireflies.

Godzilla and his mate were circling the nest, their faces contorted into grimaces as they glared at the treeline, waiting for some unseen foe. Blue sparks seemed to dance over Godzilla's back, and his breathing had grown heavier.

Then, darkness fell as a massive shape blotted out the sun, and death descended on golden wings.

A titanic figure crashed down into the clearing, and Rei had to stifle a yelp as she stared at the creature that now stood before her. From her perspective, it seemed bigger than a mountain, its features hidden by the shadow it cast over the land.

Yet there was no denying the bell-like cries that rolled over the land, like cruel laughter.

She could feel the rage in Godzilla's chest as he charged forward, his spines flashing blue. An attenuated stream of blue plasma shot out of his maw, and Rei could feel the heat in her throat as he fired.

She also felt an alien sensation from Godzilla as the attack simply splashed against the monster's scales.

Fear.

The serpent's middle head suddenly came down, and Rei screamed as it bit down on Godzilla. She fell to her knees, pain radiating from her sides as Godzilla was tossed away like a child's toy, landing near her. There was a sudden splintering sound, and Rei realized with fresh pain that all of his ribs had been broken by the impact.

The golden hydra studied Godzilla with a sextuplet of red eyes, the glee behind them evident. Then it turned its attention back to the nest, slowly, _deliberately_. One head kept its gaze on Godzilla's eyes as the serpent fired death from its jaws, and blew apart his mate. Rei felt Godzilla's rage, magnified by his helplessness as he watched the bloody parts fly away.

Then the serpent slowly raised a foot over the nest. Fear rushed through Rei's veins, and Godzilla roared weakly, as though that would change anything.

The hydra's foot came crashing down on the egg, and Rei felt anguish like never before. She clawed at her face, screaming at the horrific sight before her.

Casually scraping the remains of the egg off its foot, the golden serpent took a booming step closer to Godzilla. Rei screamed at it, her voice turning hoarse, but it did not hear her.

It did hear, however, a horn-like roar.

Anguirus burst out of the burning tree line, running at full speed. He smashed into the serpent's foot, savaging at its toes with his teeth. At the same time, Rodan swooped down, taking one of the hydra's horns in his talons and flapping wildly as he tried to pull it off course.

It was hopeless.

Anguirus was gently kicked away, rolling in a bloody heap close to Godzilla, and Rodan was thrown down atop of him, both wings broken and twisted. The golden serpent loomed over them, and prepared to finish them off once and for all.

And then, there was light.

When Rei's eyes adjusted, the hydra had been knocked off its feet. A soft chirping sound was heard over the chaos, and soft orange light surrounded the three creature's bodies as they were gently lifted into the air. Rei could only watch as Mothra hovered over the carnage, then began to carry the three to safety.

The image shifted once more.

She found herself in a strange clearing, where the sky was still blue, and the sun still shined with golden light. A tree was before her, but she could tell this was no ordinary tree. Its bark was a pattern of all sorts of different colors and textures, and no two leaves were alike. It towered above her, so tall that the clouds rolled over its lower branches.

The pain still radiated through Rei's sides, but it was lessened, reduced to a dull throb. She saw that Godzilla and the others had been gently laid at the base of the tree, their breathing less faint than before. Mothra hovered over them, a faint orange light emanating from every inch of her body.

Rei watched as the roots of the tree began to emerge from the ground. Some pierced into Godzilla's skin, but there was no pain, even as they snaked through his body. More and more roots sprung from the ground, gently wrapping themselves around him. Despite the agony of before, now Rei felt... warm.

Eventually, Godzilla had vanished from sight, entombed within the roots. The same had gone for Anguirus and Rodan, though the shapes their final cocoons took were different in shape. Mothra gave a single chirp, then flew away.

Rei watched the goddess leave, then slowly climbed atop a root, running towards where Godzilla was. She laid her head against the wood, listening for any sign of life.

Then, suddenly, a clawed hand broke through the bark, and grabbed her throat.

Rei let out a weak gurgle, grasping at the hand that held her, but it was like steel. Godzilla emerged from the root, but he was as tall as a man, and now in his modern appearance. The surroundings faded away, leaving only blackness. Godzilla's fiery eyes glared into hers, and she could feel the raw emotion emanating from him. There was something else, too. Not words, but a feeling that conveyed a message.

 _You._

The grip around her throat tightened, and Rei thrashed about, trying to break free.

 ** _I remember you._**

Somehow, she managed to pull herself free of his chokehold, only to fall. She landed upon something warm and soft, then jumped to her feet, looking around. Blackness still surrounded her, threatening to consume her.

She looked down, and screamed.

A broken thing wriggled under her feet, most of its body reduced to paste. It looked at her with oversized eyes, filled with bulging blue veins. It grasped at her with a soft, unformed hand, bits of broken eggshell still attached to it, and let out a weak cry.

Rei batted the hand away, only for more to grab her. She was surrounded by more of the premature young now, a veritable tidal wave of soft bodies. Dozens of slimy hands grabbed at her, finding purchase in whatever they could, and began to pull her down. Their cries filled the air, a nightmarish cacophony of pain.

Rei struggled against them, screaming. Her motions became more frantic, until she managed to break free. There was another sensation of falling, and she swam through the darkness.

Suddenly, she was back in her apartment, gasping for air, a thick sheen of sweat over her body.

She keeled over, and emptied her stomach. Still heaving, she climbed to her feet, stumbling towards her bedstand. The same thoughts rolled through her mind, over and over.

 _He found me._

 ** _He's coming for me_**.

She found the phone, only for it to crack in her grip. Tossing it away, she grabbed her emergency one, and made her call.

"Yes?" a voice asked.

"Commander," she panted. "Commander!"

"Rei? What is the matter-"

"We have a situation."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Fifteen: A Glimpse**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Who can stand against  
He who rules above all as  
King of the Monsters?  
Who dares to try and slay Him,  
Or put a ring in His nose?_

 _His scales are like stone,  
Unyielding to sword or spear.  
His strength is godly;  
Nothing can stand before it,  
Not even the mountains._

 _His roar is thunder,  
Deafening all who hear it.  
His breath is lightning,  
Burning all with its blue light,  
Sundering all in its path.  
_

 _All beasts fear His rage,  
Yet He fears nothing himself.  
All men dread His name,  
Yet He is our protector.  
Man is safe in His shadow._

 _Demons flee His rage.  
The Earth shakes in His fury.  
He is Gojira,  
King of the Monsters, and He  
Is God of Earth, Sea, and Sky._

 _Death and ruin are  
All astride His righteous wake,  
And woe to the world  
If Man threatens the garden  
Of his infinite kingdom._

-A fragment of poetry discovered in the ruins of Mu.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji woke to the sound of an alarm.

Groggily he sat up, rubbing his eyes. At first, he thought it was his clock going off, but he realized that the sound was different. He glanced at the window, and saw that it was still nighttime. Rain was beginning to patter gently against the windowpanes, a sharp contrast to the painful blare of the sirens.

 _What is that alarm?_ Hayata asked.

 _I don't know,_ Shinji replied. _It can't be the Angel alarm; it sounds different. It sounds scarier, like..._

A memory suddenly emerged from the depths of Shinji's subconscious, clawing its way into focus. It was a memory of when he was in elementary school, and the teacher played an audio recording for the class to hear, as they otherwise would have never known it. He remembered the tingle that'd run its way up his spine when the sound blared across the classroom, causing some of the children to cry.

"Kaiju alarm," he whispered.

His door slid open, and he turned to see Misato step inside, still dressed in her sleeping clothes. Unlike the last time an alarm had woken her early, where she'd been all business, there was now a strange look in her eyes, one Shinji realized he'd never really seen.

Terror.

"M-Misato? What's-"

"Godzilla's on his way _here_ ," she said. "He's due to make landfall in an hour. You need to get to the shelter, _now_."

Shinji blinked. "W-why would he be-"

"I don't know!" Misato snapped. "Asuka and I are going to HQ. Take Pen-Pen with you, and don't leave the shelter, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?"

Shinji nodded.

"Good." Misato stalked back into the hallway, and Shinji heard her say something to Asuka in low tones.

He finally found the power to move, and walked into the living room in time to see the two in the process of leaving, both still dressed in their nightclothes. Asuka glanced his way, and they looked into each others' eyes for a half-second. Shinij opened his mouth, as if to say something, but found no words escaping his lips.

Then Asuka stepped into the rain, and the door slammed shut.

For a moment, Shinji simply stood in the living room, staring at where she'd been. The rain began to grow heaver and heavier, roaring against the windows.

 _There must be some kind of mistake,_ he thought, numbly. _Why would Godzilla come here? He's helped us before; why would he attack us now?_

 _I do not know, Shinji_ , Hayata said, softly. _I pray that it is a mistake, that he is coming to help us against an unseen foe. But if it is not a mistake... then we must be ready._

 _Ready? How can we be ready to fight **Godzilla**?_

 _We must be ready. The others are counting on us, Shinji, even if they do not know it._

Shinji's fists clenched, and he stared at the floor, unmoving.

Pen-Pen waddled by, looking up curiously with his beady eyes.

"Wark?"

Shinji scooped up Pen-Pen, and opened the door.

"Let's get you to the shelter," he said. "Don't tell Misato I wasn't in there with you, okay?"

"Wark."

Shinji nodded, then stepped outside. In a few moments, he was already drenched, and he tried his best to shield Pen-Pen from the rain. The sky was still an inky black, occasionally illuminated by a flash of lightning. Thunder rumbled across the city, and Shinji could also hear the roar of jet engines. Looking up, he saw squadrons of heavy bombers and ground attack aircraft soar past, almost invisible.

He stared at the horizon, and shuddered at the thought of what was coming with the storm.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Through half-lidded eyes, Rei saw the harsh glow of the fluorescent lights as they wheeled her through the infirmary, but paid it no heed. All she could focus on was the burning sensation in her bones, on the fire flooding through her veins.

Simultaneous to the agony was another set of sensations: powerful muscles exerting themselves, cold water rushing over hard scales, and a terrible fury that burned in her chest like a miniature sun.

Another spasm wracked her, and she heard the chains wrapped around her groan and creak as she pulled herself taut against them. She felt hands hold her down, followed by the slight sting of a needle inserting itself into her belly.

"Core temperature of 112 degrees Fahrenheit, and adrenaline six times the norm" she heard Dr. Akagi say. "Shit!"

Rei did not struggle as orderlies hoisted her onto a hospital bed, nor as they slid ice packs under her head. The scenery of the infirmary melted away, and she saw through _his_ eyes as he shoved a submarine aside.

"He's coming," she groaned, head lolling to the side. "He's coming..."

"Rei, you need to try and keep your heart rate down," Dr. Akagi said, her face coming into focus. "Otherwise you'll burn through the sedative. Your G-cells are starting to reproduce at a dangerous rate; you'll die of systemic shock if we can't get them back under control."

Another needle pierced her stomach, and Rei felt herself sink into herself as unconsciousness threatened to take her. She could feel Godzilla's mind grasping at hers, trying to pull it back within himself. His fury was like a hot iron being held in front of her face, and all she could do was keep away.

She spasmed again, and she heard some of the chains snap.

"Get me a cadmium shot!" Dr. Akagi shouted.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

The bridge was deathly silent as Misato marched inside. She glanced at the technicians' faces, and saw the terror in each and one of them as they worked. She couldn't blame them; her own heart was pounding against her chest, and a single bead of sweat rolled down her temple. Absentmindedly, she tugged at the collar of her uniform, and regretted the canned coffee she'd drank.

She took her place on the bridge, and sucked in a deep breath. _Calm down._

"Report," she said.

"The... target is approaching the coast of old Atami at a speed of a hundred knots," Hyuuga said, wiping his forehead. "ETA is seven minutes."

"Has the Pacific Fleet intercepted him?"

"They first made contact with the target seventeen minutes ago," Aoba replied. "They've been blasting it with depth charges and sub-kiloton N2 munitions, but it has not slowed or changed its approach."

"Major, the JSSDF is gathering unmanned vehicles near the coastline, and are preparing defensive batteries," Maya announced. "The Soviets and Chinese are lending some of their own drones to the task."

"It's just going to be a waste of taxpayer dollars," Misato said.

"They want you to help organize the defensive lines."

Misato blinked. "Oh."

"What should I relay back to them, Major?"

Misato's mind raced back to the strategies she'd researched while in university, about how to fight _kaiju_ with conventional weapons. How to fight Godzilla, specifically. She remembered some of the doctrines listed within.

It wasn't just his power that was a problem; it was his ability to respond to attack. His senses were all so finely-honed, some claimed it was like he had a biological radar system. If you can see him, he can see you. If you can't see him, he probably can still see you. There was no way they were going to out-brute force him. But even if they couldn't hurt him, they might be able to knock him off balance.

At least, that was something they might be able to organize, if they had more time. If they had seven hours to prepare, and not seven minutes.

"Have the armored vehicles maintain evacuation routes behind the hills," she finally said. "Aircraft are to avoid strafing runs. We need to hammer away at him while we're out of his beam's range, take out the ground he's walking on."

"Yes, Major," Maya said. "The first defensive line is being put on screen."

The vidscreen shifted, showing the waters off the coast of Atami. The rain had worsened since then; she could barely see the missile batteries being put in place as automated vehicles moved about. Dozens of VTOLs and other aircraft were flitting about the black skies like vultures, and she could see that the Pacific Fleet was gathering in the bay, keeping as much space between each other as possible.

A large bulge in the water was approaching the shore, now, moving far too quickly for something its size. A massive bow wave trailed behind it, growing taller and taller as the water grew more shallow. Suddenly, the swell int the sea stopped, and Misato realized his intention.

"Have the forces by the water pull back!"

It was too late. The wave crested as it cleared the last hundred meters, capsizing a destroyer in the process. A massive wall of water smashed against the shore, washing away trees and abandoned buildings as it plowed through the first lines of tanks. Only the emplacements and vehicles on higher ground survived the surge, and Misato watched as the debris-choked water finally began to recede.

The swell in the water expanded, then exploded in a massive spray of sea foam as Godzilla finally surfaced. Even through the darkness and rain, Misato could see the glow of his eyes as he glared at the forces gathered before him. His face was like a rapid dog, lips curled back to reveal twin rows of fangs, and there was a crazed look to his eyes. It was then that Misato realized that Godzilla was not roaring, as he usually did when approaching an enemy.

He was deathly silent.

"All available forces, open fire!" Misato barked.

The remaining ships in the Pacific fleet opened fire, peppering Godzilla with artillery cannons and missiles, the water shaking from the force of their firepower. From their vantage points, the maser tanks flared to life, half a dozen purple beams strafing across Godzilla's chest and head, sparks flying wherever they made contact. From behind the hills, hundred of anti-ship missiles arced over and smashed into him, and a quartet of thermobaric weapons detonated against his head. All in all, it was more firepower than had been dispensed during the entire battle for Okinawa.

It did nothing.

Godzilla simply strode forward, seemingly uncaring to the explosions engulfing his body. One of the Iowa-class battleships opened fire with all available guns into his flank, only to be roughly shoved aside with contemptuous ease. The fifty-thousand ton vessel skidded across the water, smashing into a destroyer, and began to tilt.

The drones began their attack. The heavy bombers opened up their bays, revealing refurbished ICBMs and other bombs. A dozen of the titanic missiles raced forward, smashing into Godzilla's chest, engines firing at full power. For a moment, it seemed they would push the _kaiju_ king back, only for him to crush them in a bear hug. The resulting explosion stripped trees of their leaves for hundreds of meters around, and Godzilla continued through, completely unscathed.

That was when the other bombs detonated above him. Misato watched with wide eyes as titanic metal nets unfolded, ensnaring themselves over Godzilla as they landed upon him. At the same time, the rest of the maser units opened fire, striking Godzilla near the eyes. The _kaiju_ finally seemed to react, writhing within the layers of net that'd tangled about his body.

Then, he puffed up his chest, and tore the nets clean off, a terrible screeching sound filling the air. Blue light danced up his spines, and Misato sucked in a gasp.

"Have them pull back, now!"

Blue light illuminated the darkness as Godzilla opened fire with his atomic breath, striking a nearby hill and simply _unmaking_ it. He casually swept it across the defensive line, explosions blossoming in his wake as he destroyed missile emplacements and tanks by the score. Godzilla's attack ceased abruptly, and he became still. Before Misato could try and guess what he was doing, blue light exploded from every inch of the _kaiju_ 's body in a massive pulse, and the feed went dead.

"I want another feed, _now_."

"Y-yes, Major," Hyuuga said, shakily.

There was a few seconds of static, then the vidscreen shifted, showing an aerial view from what seemed to be a Cold War era bomber. Godzilla still stood in the water, steam rising from his body. Drones fell from the sky all around him, smashing uselessly into the bay and into the ground. The few remaining unmanned vehicles on the ground were now inert as well.

"It seems the target managed to produce an EMP," Aoba said, a look of awe on his face. "All forces of the first line have been rendered inoperable."

Misato gaped at the sight. _He's never demonstrated this capability before. What other tricks is he going to pull out of his sleeve?_

Godzilla finally reached the shore unopposed, then did something that drew a gasp from everyone present in the room.

He began to _run_.

Slowly but surely, he broke into a trot, arms held close to his sides as he dashed forward. He smashed through a bridge that'd survived the assault, then began to scale up the hill, tearing up the earth under his feet as he ran.

 _Something that massive shouldn't be able to move like that,_ Misato thought to herself.

"Major?" Hyuuga asked.

Misato shook her head slightly, as though to dispel a bad dream. "Have the Evas prepare for launch."

"But there's still three more defensive lines-" Aoba began, only to be silenced with a look.

"Have the Second Child take Unit-01, and have the Fourth take Unit-02." Misato gripped her cross tightly. "We'll be lucky if we have thirty minutes before he's in the city. I want them equipped with the heaviest possible weapons, and I want them ready to launch at a moment's notice."

"Yes, Major," Aoba said, quietly.

Misato gaze returned to the vidscreen. She watched Godzilla approach the second defense line, and her grip on the cross tightened.

 _It's going to take a miracle if we want to survive this,_ she thought to herself. _A miracle... or a friend._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Lightning cracked across the sky, and Shinji shivered as the rain continued to pour down. He'd leaned against a nearby tree, but it provided very little protection from the elements. It wasn't like he had anything better, however.

Almost all of the buildings in the city had already retracted back into the ground, allowing him a clear view of the hills across Lake Ashi. Well, clear was an overstatement; he could barely see anything through the haze of the torrential downpour, save for dark silhouettes against the night sky.

The ground trembled slightly, but he knew it was not from the thunder; this was a constant rumble, one of exploding artillery and booming footsteps. Occasionally, a bright blue flash illuminated the clouds, and Shinji would see small shapes fall from the sky.

 _He's getting closer._ The wind whipped at his face, and he closed his eyes. _This feels worse than an Angel attack._

 _I have never seen conventional forces scramble in such a hurry,_ Hayata remarked. _One can almost feel their desperation._

 _Do... do you think we stand a chance against him?_

 _I don't know,_ Hayata admitted, quietly. _But that doesn't mean we cannot try._

The rumbling began to die down, and Shinji hesitantly opened an eye. He could still hear the low booms of Godzilla's footfalls, but everything else had ceased. There were no more sounds of artillery fire, or the rapid staccato of missile launchers. Even the aircraft had seemingly disappeared. It was almost eerie, how quickly everything had gone quiet; it was almost like...

Shinji's eyes widened, then he shut them as he dropped to the ground.

A half-second later, a second sun rose over the mountains. Shinji could see the flash through his eyelids, and he clamped a hand over his eyes, not daring to open them. The glare died down, and he slowly removed his hand and reluctantly stood up. Another moment passed, and he finally cracked his eyes open.

The clouds had been stricken from the sky, the storm banished by the force of the blast. The dark shadow of a mushroom cloud rose into the air, towering over everything like death itself. A few moments passed, then the shockwave came rolling in across the hills, stripping the trees of their leaves. Shinji covered his face as the wind howled by, carrying with it a horrible sound.

Then the storm returned, the rain coming down harder than before. The glow of the blast faded, and the mushroom cloud began to dissipate. Shinji watched with bated breath, the cold of the rain forgotten.

 _Do you think it slowed him down?_ Hayata asked.

A few moments passed, with the only sound being the roar of the storm.

Then, Shinji heard booming footsteps once more.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Misato stared at the screen as Godzilla emerged from the mushroom cloud with a grim silence, some of his skin glowing a dull red. Smoke wafted about the _kaiju's_ body, trailing behind him as he pressed forward, but he otherwise showed no sign of even being injured by the blast.

 _I should've known it wouldn't have stopped you_ , Misato thought, squeezing her cross. _Why are you coming here? You've helped us before; why are you attacking us, now?_

"Major, what are your orders?" Aoba asked, a subdued tone to his voice.

Misato sucked in a deep breath, and turned to where the commander sat, craning her neck up to look him in the eye.

"Commander, permission to launch the Evas."

The commander's stony face betrayed no emotion as he gave a slight nod. "Permission granted, Major."

Misato returned the nod, and turned back to look at the vidscreen. She watched as Godzilla stomped over the remains of the last defensive line and began to climb up the last set of hills that separated him from Tokyo-3.

"All available Units, launch," she ordered.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Breathe,_ Asuka told herself, gripping the butterfly yokes tightly. _Just breathe._

There was a jolt, followed by a pressing sensation, and Asuka knew she was being launched upwards. She closed her eyes, and focused herself. This was what she'd trained eight years for. It didn't matter that her target was not an Angel; she was still going to fight the thing, and she was going to win.

No matter what that nagging part of her said.

The pressing sensation faded, and she opened her eyes. Tokyo-3 had gone almost completely underground, save for a few blast shields and defense towers. In the corner of her eye, she saw Unit-02 rise, stumbling slightly as it looked around. Unit-00, however, was auspiciously absent. Asuka raised an eyebrow at that; the city was under attack, but they weren't heading out with full force?

It didn't matter. She was going to handle this thing on her own; she didn't need wonder-girl's back up, or even help from the stooge that was currently piloting _her_ Eva. She was finally going to prove her worth, by making shoes out of this lizard.

A weapons cache sprung out of the ground and opened up, revealing a wide assortment of rifles and melee weapons. Misato's face appeared in the corner of her HUD, staring at her with hard eyes.

"I want you to equip the heaviest available weapons," she said. "Since Unit-02 is still not at a hundred percent, it's going to provide support from further away."

"So I get to go up close," Asuka said, grinning.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you. He's more than eight times heavier than an Eva, and he's strong enough to lift at least five times his own weight."

Asuka grabbed a pallet minigun from the cache, and slung a pair of prog-axes over her back. She checked the load out, and gave a satisfied nod. Already she could imagine the thrashing she was going to give that overgrown dinosaur.

"You've seen how he fights," Misato continued. "He goes after who's attacking him, and he never backs down. Try and keep out of his reach, and don't let him get a bearing on you, unless you want to get blasted. The MAGI state that the time between his spines glowing and him firing his attack is about half a second, so if you see a flash, _move_."

"Loud and clear," Asuka muttered, stepping away from the cache. In the corner of her eye, she saw Unit-02 fumble with a heavy maser rifle, and scowled. "That stooge better not mess up my Eva."

"Hey!" Toji protested. "We're about ta fight the fuckin' King of the Monsters! Cut me some slack!"

Asuka snorted, and glanced back at Misato. "Think that silver idiot's going to show up?"

"I don't know, but I hope so," the purple-haired woman replied, averting her eyes. "With what we're up against... we need all the help we can get."

Sentry towers began to rise from the ground, turrets and maser cannons all swiveling towards Lake Ashi. Faintly, Asuka could hear the booming of Godzilla's footprints as he approached. Her grip on her gun tightened as she stared at the hills.

Lightning flashed, and she saw a looming silhouette standing atop a mountain.

"He's here," Misato whispered.

Godzilla descended the distant slope, sliding down the last hundred meters and stepping into Lake Ashi with nary a sound. The water sloshed up around his ankles and thighs as he approached, his orange eyes piercing the darkness like hot coals. He made no roars, even as his gaze fell upon the Evas. There was no annoyed chuff, or menacing low growl.

Just silence.

Asuka saw Unit-02 take cover behind a blast shield, powering up its maser rifle and taking aim. She did the same, revving up her minigun as she glared at the _kaiju_.

 _You've shown your true colors, you goddamned **reptile** , _she thought to herself. _I don't know why these people look at you like some sort of god. You're not some ancient defender, protecting us from the Angels, or the embodiment of something special. You're just some giant mutated lizard that stole away what was rightfully mine._

 _And I'm going to kill you for that._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

From his vantage point at the edge of the city, Shinji watched with wide eyes as Godzilla stepped onto the shore. The _kaiju_ loomed above everything around him, head held high as he took a few steps forward. In the darkness, he seemed less like a living thing and more like a nightmarish shadow given form. Then lightning would flash, and Shinji would see the look of feral rage in the _kaiju's_ face, frozen in a single moment.

A low rumble reached Shinji's ears, and he saw Godzilla breathe in deeply, chest puffed out.

Then, he finally roared.

This was not like all the times Shinji had heard it before. This was a lower sound, one that reverberated through one's bones and chilled the soul with its bass timbre. For a single moment, Shinji felt a primal sort of terror, as though the roar had pulled loose a piece of genetic memory, hearkening back to a time when Man was not master of the world, but prey. Any windows still left bulged outwards and shattered before the sound, and Shinji covered his ears, heart pounding like a rabbit's as he kept his gaze focused on the towering beast.

 _I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._

Then the automated defenses opened fire, and the chaos began.

Godzilla disappeared in a cloud of smoke as massive explosions blossomed around him, then charged forward, managing a trot as he smashed into some of the sentry towers, pulverizing them with his bulk. Ground-based masers strafed his charcoal hide, only to be crushed with a swipe of his tail.

That was when Unit-01 made itself visible. The purple Eva ran in a wide arc around Godzilla's flank, a massive gun in its hands. Godzilla whipped about to face it, only for a violet beam to smash into his flank. Shinji whipped his head, and saw Unit-02 emerge from behind a blast-shield, carrying a maser rifle as long as it was tall. It fired three more shots, each blast making a small crater in Godzilla's scales, then had to scurry to the side when Godzilla fired his atomic breath. The blast-shield gave way like putty, molten metal flying as it was blown to pieces.

 _They're not going to stop him like this,_ Hayata said. _They just seem to be irritating him. They'll need our help, Shinji._

The capsule materialized in Shinji's hands, and his thumb went over the button.

He didn't press it.

 _Shinji?_ Hayata asked. _Shinji, what's wrong?_

The boy didn't answer. He simply stared at the fight ensuing in the city, trembling.

 _Shinji?!_

 _I mustn't run away,_ was the only reply. _I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka got in a crouch, and peeked over the blast shield. Godzilla was looking away from her, instead trying to hit Unit-02 with his atomic ray. Sensing the opportunity, she leapt to her feet and leveled the minigun at the saurian's chest, aiming at his upper body.

"Die!" she barked, and pulled the trigger.

The minigun whirred to life, and hundreds of railgun-rounds bombarded Godzilla, obscuring his massive form in smoke. Asuka began to stalk forward, not letting up for a moment as she continued firing.

"Get back!" Misato barked. "He just tanked an N2 mine; that's not going to stop him!"

Asuka ignored her, and squeezed the trigger harder. Steam began to rise as the barrels of the minigun turned red hot, and there was a clicking sound as she finally ran out of ammo. Godzilla had completely disappeared behind the smoke, and Asuka narrowed his eyes. Had that been enough to do the trick?

She received her answer when a clawed hand shot out, and swiped the minigun out of her hands with a single stroke. The weapon smashed into the ground, bent and broken, and Asuka stepped back as Godzilla emerged, seemingly unharmed. In that moment, she felt a moment of vulnerability as his attention was finally focused on her.

It took the epitome of her skill to avoid the fist aiming for her head. She ducked down, letting the strike pulverize a blast shield instead, then rolled to the side. Godzilla charged at her, the ground shattering beneath his feet, and she unslung one of her prog-axes.

She stepped to the side as he barreled past, then swung the axe into his neck. The blade sunk only a little into his skin, however, and Asuka felt the axe pull free of her grip as Godzilla spun around, fury in his eyes. He swiped at her, smashing through her AT-field, and it was only by stepping back that she avoided getting disemboweled. As it was, she cried out as his claws sliced through the armor plating on her torso like rice paper, drawing blood.

Godzilla stomped forward, only to growl as another maser shot struck the back of his head. Asuka used the distraction to run for another blast shield, grabbing a rocket launcher from a cache as she went. There was a flash of light in the corner of her eye, and she turned to see Godzilla scythe through a set of towers with his atomic ray, once again trying to hit Unit-02.

Finally, he made contact, and Asuka gasped as Unit-02 fell, a massive chunk taken out of its flank. She hurriedly loaded the rocket launcher, then ran forward, leaping over a low-lying building as she fired off a shot. A massive explosion blossomed about Godzilla's head, and she saw him turn around to face her once again.

Her eyes widened when she saw his spines flash, a low groaning sound reaching her ears. She leapt to the side, but it was not enough. Heat seared into her side as his beam grazed her, and she bit down a cry of pain.

She loaded the launcher again, then sprinted forward, aiming for his head. Godzilla tried to slash at her, but she ducked underneath, then sprung up, pointing the rocket launcher into his chin. There was another explosion, and Godzilla's head snapped up, a snarl escaping him.

Just as Asuka prepared to fire another shot, however, Godzilla planted a fist into the launcher's barrel. The long tube bulged outwards, then burst, spraying Asuka's hands with shrapnel. She yelped, then felt herself get thrown back as Godzilla shoved her away with contemptuous ease. Asuka felt the ground scrape under her back as she slid away, only stopping when she smashed into a blast shield.

She sat up in time to see Unit-02 run at Godzilla, leaping onto the _kaiju_ 's back from the side. The red Eva wrapped an arm around Godzilla's throat, and Asuka realized it was trying to get him in a chokehold.

Godzilla simply pried Unit-02's arm away and pulled it off of him, slamming it into the ground with tremendous force. Godzilla brought a foot down on the Eva's torso, ribs audibly cracking with the impact, then grabbed it by the ankle. Asuka shot to her feet, unslinging her other prog-axe, but Godzilla moved with surprising speed, swinging Unit-02 like a club. He let go, and the Eva smashed into Asuka, knocking her off her feet as she rolled in a tumble.

She managed to disentangle herself from Unit-02, and scooted back, fumbling for her prog-axe. Godzilla stomped towards her, silent once more. From her position, he towered over her, hateful eyes glaring down through the rain.

Unit-02 managed to hobble to its feet, and tried to raise its fists as it turned to face the _kaiju_. Godzilla's retort was to simply spin around, moving with unnatural speed. Asuka could've sworn she heard the crack of a sonic boom as his tail slammed into the red Eva's side. She watched with wide eyes as Unit-02 flew through the air, tumbling head over heel until it smashed into a nearby mountainside.

"Toji's down for the count," Misato said. "Asuka, get out of there!"

Asuka finally found the chain-axe, and sprung to her feet. Godzilla prepared another blast, but she moved swiftly, catching him in an uppercut with the axe.

"No," she hissed. "I'm not letting you win. I'm not letting you make me feel worthless again."

She pulled back and swung again, only for Godzilla to catch the blade in his hand. The kaiju pulled it from her grip, then bit down on the blade, shattering it between his teeth. Asuka responded by lashing out with a roundhouse kick, catching Godzilla in the chest. The blow bounced off, and she stumbled, trying to find her footing.

"No," she growled, spinning back around. "Not this time."

She pulled out her prog knife, and lunged, aiming for Godzilla's throat-

-only for him to catch her wrist. Godzilla pulled her up to eye level, glaring at her, then _squeezed_.

Pain lanced up Asuka's arm, and she howled as her forearm shattered in Godzilla's iron grip. She lashed out with her fist, smashing it into his face, but the blows seemed to only annoy him as his spines flashed.

She screamed when he fired his atomic ray through her shoulder, and severed her arm in the process. She fell to the ground, clutching at the smoking stump, then fell back as a knee smashed into her face. For a moment, everything nearly went black, and she found herself on the ground. Godzilla looked down at her, a flash of lightning showing the animalistic rage in his face.

Asuka slid towards cover behind another blast shield, then tried to prop herself up, holding on the stump where her arm had been. She took deep breaths, trying to clear her mind of the searing pain.

A scaly fist punched through the blast shield, right next to her head, then grabbed her by the shoulder. Asuka shrieked as it pulled her _through_ the wall of metal and ceramics, and she felt herself thrown to the ground. Godzilla loomed over her, spines glowing with terrible blue light as he opened his maw wide.

 _It can't end like this,_ she thought to herself, trying to will the Eva to move through the pain. _It won't end like this!_

Before Asuka could process anything, Godzilla's head suddenly snapped to the side, as if struck by something. The beam went off-course, striking some unseen place with a distant detonation, and Asuka felt relief wash over her. She watched as Godzilla turned away from her, silently regarding something with a cold stare.

Asuka craned her neck as much as she could, and saw an all-too-familiar figure land nearby. Even through the rain, the soft yellow of its eyes was enough to tell her who it was.

"You," she hissed. "You _bastard_."

The plug went dark, and Asuka closed her eyes. She curled her legs up to her chest, still tightly holding on to the butterfly yokes, and sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Useless," she choked out. " _Useless_."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji got into a fighting stance with shaking hands, watching as Godzilla spun about to face him. The rain seemed to come down with an even greater intensity than before, threatening to drown everything from sight. Even with his enhanced vision, all Shinji could see was a massive silhouette with fiery eyes, staring right into his soul.

 _It seems we've gotten his attention,_ Hayata said. _Now, we need to keep it._

Shinji swallowed dryly. _O-ok._

He took a step back, a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach as he awaited Godzilla's next move. The _kaiju_ king regarded him for a few moments, a low chuff escaping his maw.

Then, he turned away, and began to walk further into the city.

Shinji stared at the nonchalant display, slowly lowering his hands.

 _D-did that just happen?_

 _It seems so,_ Hayata replied. _He may be reluctant to attack an old ally. However, that doesn't mean we should simply stand by._

Shinji closed his eyes, and sucked in one last breath.

Then, he flew forward.

He was only halfway there when Godzilla spun back around, a glow running up his spines. Shinji tried to move to the side, but it was too late. He cried out as the beam caught him in the chest like a flaming anvil, knocking him to the ground with its force. Steam rose from his armor as the rain fell upon it, and a dull throb spread across his ribs.

Shinji tried to rise to a sitting position, only to feel a pang of nausea. He fell back down, trying desperately not to throw up inside his helmet. A deep ache began to rack his head, and he began to see spots.

 _What's happening?_

 _This is not good,_ Hayata said. _How did I not foresee this... it's radiation poisoning from his beam._

Shinji rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach. Through half-lidded eyes, he saw Godzilla approach, leaving craters in the ground with each step.

 _Can't we do something about it?_

 _I am,_ came the reply, _but it will take time to reverse the damage and provide protection._

Shinji watched Godzilla stop a few dozen meters away. The _kaiju_ stared down at him, then raised a clawed foot over his head.

 _I don't think we have time._

Before Godzilla could bring his foot down, however, a purple blur slammed into his shoulder, knocking him off balance. The _kaiju_ stumbled through a nearby building, then fell down, an annoyed chuff escaping him.

Through hazy eyes, Shinji realized that Unit-01 was standing over him, holding its severed arm in its hand. At first, he thought that Asuka had gotten back up, but he realized something was off about the Eva. It was hunched over, with glowing white eyes instead of its usual yellow, and he realized it was _breathing_.

He knew it wasn't Asuka piloting when Unit-01 pressed its dismembered arm back to the charred stump of its shoulder and _reattached_ it, flesh bubbling as it knitted itself back together. The Eva flexed its arm, then gave a satisfied grunt.

The ground shook, and Shinji saw Godzilla get back up, shaking rubble off his massive body as he did. The _kaiju_ turned to face Unit-01, snarling, then roared a challenge.

The metal plates around the Eva's jaws were torn free, revealing pearly white teeth, and Unit-01 answered with a roar of its own.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

"Neural connections have been severed," Maya announced. "Unit-01's not responding to any shut-down orders or ejection commands."

"Is Asuka still piloting?" Hyuuga asked, eyes wide.

"No," Misato said, solemnly. "It's gone berserk."

From his vantage point in the command center, Gendo watched as Unit-01 placed itself between Ultraman and Godzilla. His eyes betrayed no emotion as the Evangelion charged at its enemy, smashing into it with a speed most would describe as inhuman.

Then, his features twisted ever so lightly into a smirk.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji could do nothing but gawk as Unit-01 leapt forward, clearing the distance between it and Godzilla before the _kaiju_ could react. A visible shockwave spread out from the point of impact as the two collided, then Unit-01 clambered up Godzilla's chest, its movements almost spider-like as it hopped atop his shoulders. It hooked its legs around the _kaiju_ 's throat, then began to viciously pound on his head, the crack of a sonic boom accompanying each blow.

Godzilla's response was to leap back, using his tail to propel himself upwards, and fall into a nearby building. The metal and concrete structure crumbled underneath his colossal weight, and a cloud of dust filled the air, only to be quickly beaten down by the rain. Shinji saw Unit-01 flung loose by the impact, rolling away like a tossed toy. The Evangelion quickly hopped back to its feet, roaring as it did, then charged forward once more.

This time, however, Godzilla rolled with the tackle as Unit-01 slammed into him, and spun around. The Evangelion went flying away, smashing through a blast shield, then stopped when it hit a weapons cache. It rose to its feet, bellowing, only for Godzilla to blast it with his atomic ray. The azure beam punched clean through Unit-01's AT-field, scorching away one of its shoulder pylons in an explosion of blood and metal.

The Eva crouched down, a hand on its mangled shoulder, then ran forward, the wound healing as it went. Godzilla tried to fire again, but this time Unit-01 rolled forward to avoid the blast, then leapt at him with bared teeth. It slammed a fist into his face, knocking his head to the side, only to be shoved away with an almost lazy backhand.

Unit-01 quickly recovered, then moved in again. The two began to trade blows, furiously pounding away at each other. Godzilla's were far stronger, however; each hit crumpled armor and splintered bone. He swiped at the Evangelion's face, and it hit the ground, half of its facial armor torn free. Before it could get back up, he brought his tail down on its chest, nearly folding it in half.

Unit-01 fell limp, head lolled to the side. Godzilla's spines flashed, and he inhaled deeply, light building in the back of his throat. Shinji weakly rose to his feet, trying to will himself forward before it was too late, only for his legs to buckle on the first step.

 _We can't just let Asuka die,_ Shinji thought, crawling forward.

 _I just need a little more time to repair the damage, and provide protection,_ Hayata said.

Suddenly, Unit-01 sprang back up and clamped its jaws on Godzilla's wrist, drawing blood as it bit down hard enough to crack its own teeth. Godzilla let out a furious roar and raised the Evangelion to eye level, as though to fire. Before he could, however, Unit-01 took hold of his jaws and forced his head upwards, the beam firing uselessly into the sky. Its incinerated fingers regrowing, the Evangelion then did something that shocked Shinji.

It clamped its hands over Godzilla's face, then drove its thumbs into his eyes.

Godzilla _howled_ , hands reaching up to pry Unit-01's arms loose. He crushed the Eva's wrists in his hands, cracked bone pushing through skin and armor as he tore them free. Godzilla pulled at one of Unit-01's arms. and the limb was yanked clean off, landing a good distance away. Supporting the Eva by one supported arm, he slashed across its chest, tearing most of its armor free. With another slash, he sliced open its chest cavity, bits of broken rib ripped free.

With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound, he threw the thrashing Eva back down. Blood trickled down his face, and Shinji repressed a gag as he realized Unit-01 had managed to gouge the _kaiju's_ eyes out. Already new ones were growing into place, filling the empty sockets, but the pain evidently still lingered.

Godzilla's spines glowed, and he let loose with his atomic breath, striking Unit-01 dead on, and Shinji felt his heart sink into his chest. The Eva's AT-field flickered to life, letting the beam strike it at an angle, but the wave of plasma still managed to scorch much of its flesh, its armor glowing in places as it seared into its skin. Steam rose from its blackened figure as the rain poured down, and Godzilla glared at the prone form with new eyes, the contempt clear in them.

Shinji stared at Unit-01. _Asuka..._

 _She might still be alive,_ Hayata said, assuringly.

 _And... and if she isn't?_

Silence.

Godzilla leaned back, as if prepared to fire again, and Shinji felt something surge through him in that moment. Heat flooded his chest, and his fists clenched as he glared daggers at the _kaiju_.

Then, he flew forward, screaming.

Godzilla looked back in time to receive an armored fist to the face, a shockwave expanding from where the blow connected. His head snapped to the side, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth, and he stumbled back. Shinji landed, then followed with another punch, this time catching the _kaiju_ in an uppercut.

Shinji's eyes widened as he watched Godzilla stagger in a visible daze. He looked down at his hand, then back up.

 _I just punched Godzilla in the face._ He felt something run up his spine. _I just punched_ ** _Godzilla_** _in the_ ** _face_** _._

Then Godzilla's let out a furious roar, spines aglow with terrible blue light, and Shinji realized he was going to regret that.

For a moment, the two stared each other down. Shinji got into a fighting stance, and Godzilla did the same. The rain came down harder than ever before, almost deafening. Shinji could see Godzilla's eyes through the rain, shining like hot coals as they regarded him.

 _I'm scared, Hayata._

 _So am I._

Shinji closed his eyes, and sucked in a shuddering breath.

Then lightning flashed, and the two charged at once.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

"Hold her down!" Ritsuko barked, preparing another cadmium shot.

"I'm trying!" one of the muscular orderlies replied, visibly straining from the effort. "She's already chewed through the gag."

Ritsuko hurried over, flicking the needle, and briefly surveyed the damage. The First Child thrashed underneath the restraints, screaming and gnashing her teeth, foam leaking from the corner of her mouth. Already, Ritsuko could see diminutive claws emerging from the tips of the pilot's fingers, splitting her nails apart. Elsewhere, random bits of teeth or dorsal spine had begun to erupt from her skin, red and angry. Her jaw had become lopsided as a large fang began to protrude from her lower gum.

 _She's already in the system shock phase,_ she thought gravely. _If we can't get this under control, she's going to essentially turn into a human-sized teratoma. Assuming she even survives, that is._

She jabbed the cadmium shot into Rei's chest, pushing the syringe as hard as she could. The only effect it seemed to have was to make the First Child buck even more wildly, nearly throwing the orderlies off of her.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes opened wide, revealing fiery orange irises. For a moment, as they turned her way, Ritsuko imagined she was under the gaze of Godzilla himself.

"Dr. Akagi, I need to be in Unit-00. I need..." Rei said in a slur, a low hiss escaping her. "I need to go to him."

"You're in shock," Ritsuko said, trying to sound calm. "You're may be in a semi-psychotic state. That's the worst case scenario. Just try and calm down, and let the shot do its work."

She turned away, and went to prepare another shot. The dosage was clearly not enough; she needed to increase it before things got worse.

That was when she heard chains snapping, followed by a loud commotion. She turned around just in time to see Rei stand up from the bed, tearing the last of the restraints off. The blue-haired pilot was hunched over, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth as she took in long, shuddering breaths. Both of the orderlies were on the ground, sporting impressive bruises on their faces.

Ritsuko grabbed the shot, and took a wary step forward.

"Rei, I know you can hear me," she said slowly, holding the needle up. "I need to give you this, before your condition gets worse. Please, please get back on the bed and let me help you."

Rei glanced her way, a feral look in her eyes.

Then, she grabbed the bed, and hoisted it over her shoulders.

Ritsuko yelped, and barely made it out of the way before the hospital bed smashed into the door, knocking it off her hinges. The faux blonde scrambled to her feet just in time to see a blue blur disappear through the open doorway, bare feet pattering on the linoleum floor.

Ritsuko's eyes widened, then she dashed for the alarm button, pulling it down. A siren blared through the halls, and she grabbed for the speaker.

"The First Child has escaped the hospital room," she panted. "Don't let her reach the Eva cages!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Windows for hundreds of meters in each direction shattered as Shinji smashed into Godzilla, catching the _kaiju_ in a tackle and pushing against him with all the might he could muster. Slowly but surely, Godzilla began to slide back, his massive heels digging furrows in the street. The _kaiju_ snarled, then brought both fists down on Shinji's back, sending him crashing into the ground.

Shinji rose in time to narrowly avoid getting his head swiped off, then backed away, crossing his arms as he fired a specium ray. The glittering blue and white beam struck Godzilla in the chest, sparks flying from the point of contact, then swept up into his face. The old king roared in pain, then charged forward, raising a hand to block it from the attack, even as it was mangled and stripped to the bone.

Godzilla's other hand reached out, and Shinji grunted in pain as it grabbed him by the wrists, then swung him like a doll. He sailed over a city block, then smashed into a blast shield, breaking it in half in the process. He staggered to his feet to see Godzilla walking away, once more making a beeline for the center of the city.

 _What is he looking for?_ he thought, wincing as his vertebrae popped. _What could possibly make him do this?_

 _I do not know, Shinji_ , Hayata said. _But we must pull out all the stops to keep him from finding it._

Shinji nodded, then flew forward, producing a cutting disc in both hands. Godzilla spun about, swinging his tail, but Shinji flew over it and raced forward, slashing one disc across the _kaiju_ 's chest. Landing, he then slashed in the opposite direction with the other disc, carving a cross shape into Godzilla's hide. Blood spattered against his face, and he saw Godzilla stumble back, steam rising from the healing wounds.

 _We can hurt him._

Godzilla prepared his atomic breath, but Shinji rushed forward, swinging both fists upwards and striking him in the jaw. The old king's head snapped upwards, the beam firing uselessly into the sky, and Shinji followed with a kick to the chest. It felt like he was striking stone, but it still forced Godzilla back a few meters.

Shinji pressed forward, throwing punch after punch into Godzilla's face, refusing to relent for even a moment. His knuckles screamed at him with each impact, but he ignored it and began to pound away even more furiously, the crack of a sonic boom accompanying each blow as he pummeled the _kaiju_ back.

Then Godzilla suddenly caught his fist, an unamused look in his eyes, and _squeezed_.

Pain lanced up Shinji's wrist, and he screamed as he felt his fingers break. He frantically grabbed at Godzilla's hand, trying to pry it off, but it was of no use. The grip tightened, and he could feel bone grinding against bone.

Then, suddenly, an idea struck him. He thrust his free hand at Godzilla's face, and a cloud of white vapor blasted forth, engulfing the _kaiju_ 's head. Using the moisture in the air, ice began to crystallize over Godzilla's face, encasing it in ice. The old king pulled back with a growl, clawing the ice away, and Shinji snatched his crushed hand away with a gasp of relief.

Then Godzilla spun around, and the pain to return in force as the _kaiju_ 's tail slammed into his side like an anvil, sending him flying away from the city. He hit the ground hard, tumbling head over heel, then finally came to a stop at the outskirts of Tokyo-3. He slowly forced himself into a kneeling position, a hand on his ribs, then looked up. Once more Godzilla was advancing into the city, paying him no heed.

 _I need to look at that hand, Shinji,_ Hayata said.

Shinji nodded, then looked down at his trembling ruin of a hand. A sob escaped him as he gazed upon his broken fingers, all bent in different directions, and he began to breathe rapidly.

 _I'll need to set these for you._ A phantom sensation seized his good hand, and Shinji realized it was moving of its own volition. _This will hurt._

Shinji gritted his teeth, then cried out as Hayata carefully straightened out his broken fingers. Each crack sent a pang of nausea to his stomach, and it took all of his effort not to throw up in his helmet then and there.

 _We can't stop him._ He whimpered as the last finger was set in place. _We've_ _hit him with everything we've got, but we can't stop him._

 _No,_ Hayata said. _Not everything. We still have some tricks up our figurative sleeve._

Shinji stood up, and forced himself to breathe more slowly as he surveyed the city. The pain in his hand and side slowly began to fade, and he clenched his good fist.

 _I'm all ears._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Rei ignored the blaring of the alarms as she continued to run down the halls. Her stride was beginning to become lopsided as a random dorsal spine began to protrude from her shin, but she simply reached down and ripped it out without missing a beat, absentmindedly throwing it away. Pain surged up her leg, but it was inconsequential to the agony she already felt.

A trio of security guards came about the corner, weapons raised. One of them barked an order to stand down, but she simply ran forward, paying them no heed.

One of them fired a shot, clipping her in the thigh, but the wound swiftly healed as she barreled into their ranks, throwing them aside like potato sacks. One of them tried to swing their rifle at her head, but she nimbly ducked underneath, then delivered a punch to his gut. The guard slammed into the opposite wall, moaning weakly as he clutched his stomach, and she calmly continued on, leaving them swiftly behind as she made for the Eva cages.

The doors to the first floor of the cages were locked as she approached. Annoyance flared in her chest, and she dug her clawed fingers into the seam, steel folding under her fingers as she slowly forced the doors apart. With a final heave, she leapt through, the ruined doors slamming shut behind her.

The massive hangar that housed the Evangelions stretched out before her, Unit-00 submerged almost to eye level in the LCL. The glint of bakelite around its massive form caught her eye, and she snarled as she realized they'd preemptively trapped it.

A random fang began to protrude from her palm, and she tore it out with her teeth and spat it away as she made her way to the control center. A few technicians were on the ramparts, but they all scattered away as she marched forward.

Leaping up, she took hold of an emergency ladder, and climbed up to the rampart that lead to the control center. Once on top, she saw that the doors to the center had been sealed, this time more securely than before.

She stalked towards it, tossing aside a hapless technician, then breathed deeply. Heat began to radiate out from her skin, causing it to crack and bleed in places, and she felt fire pool in her belly.

Then she let that fire out.

A tenuous stream of plasma shot from her mouth, more like a single burst than anything else, and the initial layers of the door parted like water. She then plunged her hands into the still hot-metal, punching a hole into it, and squeezed through.

The control center was thankfully empty. She limped towards the consoles studied the controls, trying to discern their function. Leaning her head down, she closed her eyes and felt for the traces all minds left. She picked up on a few fragments of muscle memory, then studied them. Once that was done, she calmly activated the bakelite removal.

She watched as a clear substance began to wash over Unit-00, dissolving the bakelite, then backed away until shoulders were against the wall. She took a deep breath, then charged forward, smashing her shoulder into the bulletproof glass. It bulged for a moment, then shattered, allowing her to fall into the LCL below. The cool liquid washed over her, granting a moment's relief, then she began to swim towards Unit-00.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Shinji took the skies, flitting over the city until he was directly above Godzilla, and began to spin with outstretched arms. A glowing ring began to coalesce around him, and he willed it down with a flourish of his hands.

The ring snagged around Godzilla's chest, binding his arms and cutting into his skin. Smoke rose from where the ring made contact, only for Godzilla to flex his arms and shatter the ring-

-just in time for Shinji to bring both feet smashing down onto his head, the rain temporarily dispelled by the force of the impact.

Godzilla slammed into the ground face-first, and Shinji backed away, crossing his arms. Already the old king was recovering from the blow, staggering to his feet, only to get a specium beam to the face. Godzilla covered his face, roaring furiously, then powered up his atomic breath. The two beams smashed together in mid-air, light dancing where they met, then the specium ray was swiftly pushed back.

Shinji uncrossed his arms, and pulled up his barrier just in time for Godzilla's atomic breath to smash right into it. The force-field held for a moment, then exploded, forcing Shinji back. He stumbled to the ground, then saw Godzilla preparing another blast.

He rolled out of the way, then leapt to his feet, dashing in a circle around Godzilla. There was a tall gingko tree in his path, and he pulled it out of the ground as he ran back towards his opponent.

Godzilla spun around, preparing another blast, only for Shinji to dash forward and shove the tree down his throat. A low gagging sound escaped him, and he stumbled back, a furious look in his eyes. His spines flashed, and he blasted the tree out, striking Shinji in the shoulder.

Shinji staggered away, wincing as he grabbed where the beam had scorched his armor, then was slammed to the side by Godzilla's tail. He smashed into the street, crushing a truck underneath him, then sat up to see Godzilla walking away, continuing towards the center of the city.

"No," he groaned. "I can't let you."

He scrambled forward, and wrapped his arms around Godzilla's tail. Springing to his feet, he pulled on it with all his might, causing the _kaiju_ to fall to the ground. Then, he slowly began to spin around, heaving with the effort. It felt like he was trying to move a boulder, but he managed to get Godzilla airborne. He began to swing faster and faster, ignoring Godzilla's efforts to wriggle free.

Then, he finally let go.

Godzilla sailed away from the city, actually skipping a single time over the surface of Lake Ashi, then fell into the water with a tremendous splash. He emerged a moment later, roaring, then began to wade back to shore. He didn't make it far before Shinji flew into him, knocking him back off his feet and further into the lake.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Godzilla's stomach, then heaved upwards, hoisting the _kaiju_ over his shoulders. Bracing his legs, he took to the sky, flying upwards. Eventually, the rain began to grow weaker as he rose above the lower clouds, and he could see the distant ocean.

Then Godzilla slammed a fist into his side, forcing him off. The _kaiju_ began to fall, roaring as he plummeted downwards. Shinji tumbled away, then reasserted his balance and flew after the falling Godzilla, getting him in a headlock. He began to force himself downwards, building speed as they plunged through the clouds.

He let go at the last moment, and watched as Godzilla smashed into Lake Ashi.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The Geofront trembled.

Rei looked up as she watched dust fall from the tall ceiling, then resumed her work as she pulled her plugsuit on. It tore in places as it sealed itself against her body, but she didn't care. It would perform its function, just as she would perform her own.

She stepped into the plug, and seated herself, LCL lapping at her knees. Closing her eyes, she focused, feeling for the switches with her mind. Eventually, she managed to push the right ones, and the plug inserted itself.

Time was of the essence, now. She needed to be on the surface, before it was too late.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Slowly, Shinji descended into the violent waters, looking for any signs of life. Half of the lake had been emptied by the impact, most of it forming a waterspout taller than the surrounding mountains, and it was all crashing back down. He could hardly see his hand in front of his face, let alone anything else. The rain roared all around, almost deafening, battering the muddy waters into a froth.

He trudged forward, sloshing through the debris-choked water, searching. Now that things had begun to quiet down, every part of him seemed to ache, especially his shoulder. He rubbed it absentmindedly, scanning the waves for anything.

 _Did... did we do it?_ He thought. _Did we get him?_

He received his answer when a tail shot out of the waves, moving like a whip as it slammed into his arm, shattering it with an audible crunch.

Shinji screamed, falling to his knees as he clutched his broken arm. A massive figure emerged from the water, and he looked up to see Godzilla looming over him, a feral look in his eyes. Aside from an already-healing gash in his neck, the old king seemed virtually unharmed.

There was no time to react before Godzilla swiped him across the face, claws slicing through his helmet like butter. Shinji's head snapped to the side, and everything threatened to go dark as hot blood poured down his face. Something on his chest began to ring, almost like an alarm.

Godzilla pulled him to his feet, then brought his jaws down on his shoulder with bone crushing force. Shinji cried out as Godzilla's teeth sank into his skin, and he tried to push him off, only for the _kaiju_ to casually brush him off. Godzilla began to twist his head from side to side, shaking Shinji like a ragdoll as bit down harder and harder.

Then he let go, and Shinji staggered back in time for the old king's claws to rake down his chest, tearing through his armor and leaving deep gashes in his flesh. He tried to put up a defense, but everything was happening too fast. Godzilla seemed to be moving like never before as he clawed him across the belly, then slammed a fist into his face.

For a moment, everything went black. Vaguely, Shinji saw that he'd been knocked to the shore, half-submerged in the water. The entire left side of his face was a map of pain, like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, and he realized his jaw had been broken.

He tried to rise to his feet, spots swimming in his vision, only for Godzilla to charge into him like a freight train and knock him off his feet. The old king straddled him, then punched him in the face once more, shattering one of his helmet's lenses. The next blow slammed into his gut, and Shinji felt the air knocked out of him. Blood seeped into his eyes, threatening to blind him, and he weakly tried to struggle against his foe.

Godzilla hoisted him to his feet, then swung about, flinging him into the lake. His spines flashed, and his atomic breath struck home, forcing Shinji even further from shore as it scorched his armor and scalded his skin.

Seemingly satisfied, Godzilla turned away, and stalked back into the city unopposed.

Shinji could do nothing but lay there, floating on the surface of the lake. The rain poured over him, leaking into his helmet and getting into his eyes, but he thought nothing of it. All he could focus on was breathing. The beeping sound on his chest grew louder and louder, drowning out even the rain.

 _W-what's that sound?_

 _It's a color timer. That sound means we're losing more energy than we can produce. I'm trying to seal your injuries as fast as possible, but they're too severe. You need to shrink down, Shinji._

Shinji slowly clenched a fist. _No._

 _No? Shinji, you are heavily concussed. I'm barely keeping you alive as it is; we'll be lucky if you can recover without a stay in the hospital._

Shinji slowly forced himself to a sitting position, coughing as he put his good hand over his chest.

 _We can't let him kill anyone. You gave me this power to keep others from being hurt._

Weakly, he managed to stand up, even as he swayed wildly. Even through the fog of a concussion, even through the agony of his injuries, he felt something surge through him.

 _And that's what I'm going to do._

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Misato never felt so useless as when she watched the vidscreen, and saw Godzilla finally arrive in the center of the city. She could only observe helplessly as the _kaiju_ let the fearsome blue light roll up his spines and inhale deeply, an ominous glow in the back of his mouth. Then there was a flash bright enough to leave purple in Misato's vision, and she felt the Geofront quake from the blast.

"He's punched through all armor layers!" Hyuuga announced, eyes wide. "An entire section is just gone!"

Godzilla pulled away from the crater he'd made in the ground, and prepared another blast. Misato closed her eyes-

-but the tremor never came.

"Flare of energy coming from Lake Ashi," Maya said. "I think it's Ultraman."

Misato opened her eyes just in time to see a blue and white beam strafe across Godzilla's side, leaving a steaming gash in its path. The _kaiju_ howled, then spun around, glaring at his unseen opponent.

Ultraman flew into view, and struck Godzilla across the face with his good arm, a flash of light expanding from his fist. Misato felt a surge of hope as the old king stumbled. Perhaps they still stood a chance.

That hope died quickly, when Godzilla smashed Ultraman into the ground with both hands, then hoisted him into the air. Misato flinched as Ultraman was slammed back down, the pavement pulverized beneath him, then lifted back into the air for another go. When Godzilla picked him up for the third time, however, he paused.

Then he raised a knee, and brought Ultraman down on it, practically folding the silver warrior in half.

An audible crack filled the air, followed by a scream, and Misato felt her heart sink into her stomach as she realized what'd made the sound.

Godzilla let Ultraman's limp form drop to the ground, then held him down with his foot, glaring down. The silver warrior gave no resistance, simply staring into the sky, a light flashing on his chest.

"Major, there's an unauthorized-" Aoba began, only to be interrupted.

Light began to slowly dance up Godzilla's spines, almost agonizingly so, then grew in brightness until it hurt to look at. Misato's eyes widened when she saw it go from a bright blue, to a dark red. Lightning began to crackle between Godzilla's dorsal plates, and a low rumble made itself known, like the earth itself was in fear of what would come next. Godzilla breathed in deeply, a fearful light welling up in the back of his cavernous maw.

" _STOP!_ "

Godzilla's head shot up, and hellfire blasted forth, melting the tops of nearby blast shields as it soared past. Misato watched the beam shoot out of sight, then there was a blinding flash of light, followed by a tremor that rocked the entire Geofront. Violent winds howled past Godzilla and Ultraman's fallen form, stripping buildings of their paint and bowling over the weaker ones.

"The blast hit Mt. Ashigara," Hyuuga breathed. "The mountain's... it's _gone_."

"Where did that shout come from?" Misato asked.

"I was trying to say earlier," Aoba replied. "Unit-00's launched."

"What?" Misato marched forward, looking over the tech's shoulder at the data. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," came the reply.

Misato looked back up to see Unit-00 step into view, slowly walking towards Godzilla. The Eva was completely unarmed; in fact, it didn't even have its umbilical plugged in.

"What's she doing?"

Godzilla growled, glaring at the Eva, then stepped away from Ultraman. He stomped towards Unit-00, watching it intently. Unit-00 simply stared ahead, not moving to attack or dodge.

Then, it crouched down, placing a hand on a nearby building. LCL sprayed out of the nape of its neck, and Misato realized that the plug was being ejected.

"Rei!" she called out. "Don't!"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The rain outside was deafening.

Rei climbed out of the plug, digging her fingers into the armor plating of Unit-00's neck, and began to scoot towards its shoulder. She almost slipped once or twice, but she swiftly managed to hop onto its shoulder, then ran up the length of its arm, moving with an agility far greater than any human could hope to demonstrate. Once atop the Eva's hand, she then jumped down to the rooftop of the building she'd grabbed.

A shadow fell over her.

Rei trembled as she looked up into the eyes of a king. He loomed over her, impossibly huge, taking up her entire field of vision. His gaze burned into hers, and the pain reached a crescendo, permeating the very fibre of her being. She felt so _small_ before him, so insignificant before his immeasurable wrath. The rain poured harder than before, coming down like a waterfall, hammering against her, soaking her to the bone.

A rumble like the grinding of marble blocks rolled across her, and she felt his hot breath on her skin as he came closer, never breaking his gaze. Then there was a sound like thunder as Godzilla roared, and Rei felt her bones shake with its force. His rage slammed into her, threatening to crush her mind.

Then, like a tidal wave, it receded, and Rei could breathe again.

"I know why you came here," she gasped out, taking a single step forward. "I know you can understand me. I can feel your rage, but I also feel your pain. You are in more pain than anyone can know."

Godzilla let out a snort, nearly bowling her over, but she stayed upright.

"I can feel the pain and anger and confusion coming from you now. I hurt you, far more than anyone you fought today. I reached into the most painful memories, and I reopened the wounds."

She bowed her head. "I should not have."

Godzilla came closer, eyes burning like hot coals. It would have been so easy for him to destroy her. Too harsh a breath could send her off the edge. He could annihilate her with his atomic breath, or crush her with a single finger.

But he didn't.

As Rei stepped closer and closer, she could sense something underneath all of Godzilla's anger, all of his righteous fury, all of his force of will.

Loneliness.

"It does not have to be like this," Rei said, quietly.

Godzilla closed his eyes, and leaned in closer. Rei gently reached out with her hand, until it rested against his skin. It felt warm and rough to the touch, almost like stone.

Rei rested against it, then closed her eyes as she dived into his mind once more.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Sixteen: Wrath, Part I**_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 **Author's Note: Man, what a doozy, am I right? This was not easy to type up, let me tell you.**

 **Now, I don't normally do author's notes for this story, and if I do, they're normally small. However, I've decided to do it now for two main reasons.**

 **Firstly, a few commenters have been asking me if I'd be interested in doing fanfic requests. These kinds of comments have been fairly common, and often in the form of massive blocks of text**

 **For the record, let it be known that I do not do fanfic requests, and I ask that people please stop spamming me with them.**

 **Secondly, I'd like to go on the record (if I haven't already) that this story has a tropes page! However, when compared to the page for _Hail to the King_ , it is rather undernourished; I think it's roughly a fifth of the size. Therefore, I would greatly appreciate it if people started expanding the page. If you search for the term "tv tropes leviathan fanfic" you should be able to find it easily enough.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter! The next half should be coming soon enough, so don't worry about waiting another month or something like that.**

 **Until next time,  
Thuktun Flishithy**


	20. Chapter 20

She found herself before the impossibly tall tree again, where its roots had coiled themselves around the young Godzilla. Some time had passed, evidently; many of the leaves of the tree had begun to wilt, its bark growing pale and unhealthy. Before her eyes, a few of its branches fell to the ground with the grace of a feather and the brunt of an anvil.

It was dying.

The roots began to tremble and crack, and Rei watched as Godzilla emerged from his slumber. He had changed since he was laid before the tree. He was now as he looked in modern times; a titan of flesh and bone, with charcoal scales and white dorsal spines. Almost everything about him had been altered, from body shape to his sheer size. The only thing that stayed the same were his fiery eyes, still burning with that same spark.

Slowly, the newly-crowned king rose to his full height, clearly uncomfortable as he stumbled around and tried to get used to his new body. Anguirus and Rodan emerged as well, eyes wide with bewilderment as they surveyed their surroundings. Rodan experimentally flapped his wings, and cried out as he fell back down with a resounding crash.

Something else had changed for all of them, Rei sensed. They had not just grown in body, but in mind; they now looked upon the world with a greater understanding as their consciousness was expanded.

For a short while, the three looked at each other, eyes wide as the changes settled in. They glanced at the tree that towered above them, and instinctively they knew its importance. They were bonded to it, now, just as they were bonded to each other.

Then there was a rumble in the distance, almost like thunder, and they all looked to the horizon. A cold fury welled into Rei's breast as Godzilla's eyes narrowed, and she knew what he sensed.

At once, they moved towards the battle in the distance. Rodan took to the skies, cackling as he soared ahead, while Godzilla and Anguirus charged ahead, leaving the tree behind them.

The scene shifted, and Rei found herself in Hell.

A valley was stretched before her, with the very top of the tree visible beyond the mountains. The forests had been set ablaze, choking the skies with smoke and ash, and lightning cracked across the wide sky. Mothra had fallen from the heavens, holes burnt into her beautiful wings. The golden hydra loomed over her, ready to deal the final blow.

Then a roar echoed across the valley, and the serpent turned in time to receive a blast of atomic fury. This time, it did not laugh at the attack, or casually dismiss it.

This time, it shrieked in agony.

Images flashed before Rei, all disjointed in the chaos. She saw mountains crumble and the seas boil as the battle for Earth raged for hours, a whirlwind of claws and teeth and fire. Blood spattered across the land, painting it in reds and blues and golds.

Slowly, but surely, the battle grew ever closer to the tree. All the fighters were becoming worn down; even the hydra was covered from head to toe in gashes and burns as it tried to make a final charge for the tree, aiming to bring all the world's life to an end.

Godzilla met it head on, and the earth buckled beneath them as they collided. They tore into each other with reckless abandon, blasting at each other with attacks that left the air crackling with ozone.

Neither of them could push back the other. For a moment, it seemed that the battle would rage forever, until all were dead, and the Earth brought into darkness.

Then a shadow fell over them, and all combatants looked up, briefly quieted by the sight. A perfect sphere hung in the sky, perfectly occluding the moon. Rei felt Godzilla's wonderment as he gazed upwards, eyes wide.

The sphere collapsed upon itself, then a spear descended from the heavens, and buried itself in the hydra's back.

Rei's eyes widened in recognition. _The Lance of Longinus._

The serpent stumbled forward, howling, and Godzilla took the opportunity to finish the fight. He slipped around the hydra, grasping the Lance and pulling it clean out with a spray of golden blood. Tossing it aside, he then fell upon the hydra, taking hold of its mangled middle head, and _pulled_.

There was a moment's resistance, then the head was torn off, black vertebrae trailing behind it. Godzilla threw the head towards Mothra, then hefted the hydra over his shoulders, spines glowing red as he prepared to fire. He flung the serpent upwards, then fired his greatest attack, Rodan and Mothra adding their own beams. The combined attack tore through the hydra's chest, and it gurgled as it fell back to the ground.

Godzilla stomped forward, feet dragging with exhaustion. Before he could finish the beast off once and for all, it suddenly took to the sky, retreating into the heavens. Rodan and Mothra flew after it, but they could not catch it before it disappeared into a warping of light.

The battle was over. Life had prevailed.

Godzilla raised his head high, and let out a victorious roar, the sound echoing through the empty mountains. Then, he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Blood trickled from hundreds of unhealed wounds, and Rei could feel the ache that had settled into his bones.

Anguirus trudged over, a limp in his front leg, and leaned against Godzilla. Rodan landed nearby, along with Mothra, and the two followed Anguirus's example. Rei watched the four huddled together, and gazed upon the birth of a covenant that had been forged by fire.

She didn't know how long they were like that. It could have been moments, and it could have been hours. What she did know, was that it ended when a soft light began to shine through the clouds.

Rei turned her gaze skywards, and watched a pair of figures descend from the sky, gently bathing the land in light as they touched upon the ground. She could not make out any features through the light, but she could see just how similar their form was to that of humans, if humans could grow a hundred feet tall. One was clearly male, and the other female. They wore no clothes, but there was no shame in their nudity. They were beautiful like how the sun and the moon were beautiful.

They took a step forward, holding each other's hands as they approached. The male held out his hand, and the Lance returned to it, shifting like water until it was in its usual form.

Godzilla rose to his feet, looking down at the pair. They seemed so small next to him, so fragile. The Lance had wounded the serpent, yes, but it was clear that the two of them could never hope to vanquish any of the monsters in their midst. In the back of her mind, Rei thought of the myth of Ragnarök, and of Líf and Líþhrasir stepping out into the dead world.

A low growl escaped Godzilla's throat as he eyed the pair, regarding them warily. He took another step forward, his shadow falling upon them. He slowly straightened, as if poised to attack at any moment.

It was then that Mothra flew before him, chirping wildly, as though pleading for him to spare them. Godzilla snarled, then fell silent as he took a single step back. Rei watched as the divine moth then turned to the two visitors, regarding them with wise eyes that shone like turquoise.

The female reached out with a delicate hand, turning her palm up as she offered it to Mothra. There was a moment's pause, then Mothra directed some of her glowing scales to the female's hand. There was a strange interplay of light, then the scales dispersed as a pair of tiny motes rose into Mothra's chest.

Rei's breath caught. _The Shobijin._

The female pulled her hand back, and there was peace.

Once more, the scene shifted. Rei caught glimpses of other events. She saw small black monoliths deposited in various parts of the broken Earth by the pair. She saw the male stand alone in a part of the world, and impale himself through the heart with the Lance, the light fading from his skin. Through it all, Godzilla and the others followed them, watching intently.

When the images finally solidified, Rei saw that they were back at the tree. The skies had become blue once more, and the tree was slowly recovering, leaves that had formerly wilted now lush again.

Godzilla and the others were all there, gathered at the base, standing upon its great roots. The female stood before them, hovering gently in the air. She slowly spread her arms, and drifted back until she rested against the trunk of the tree.

At that, Godzilla snarled, and took a single step forward before the others held him back. Rei could sense the anger churning within him, the confusion as to how they could let this _outsider_ approach all that they held dear.

The female seemed to sense this. Lowering one hand, she reached out towards him. Godzilla pulled back initially, then let her fingers delicately brush over his rough scales as they cupped his jaw. The king closed his eyes, and stepped back.

Pulling away, the female resumed her position against the tree, and gave a single nod.

A pair of red spikes lifted into the air, suffused by an orange glow as Mothra used her magic to carry them. Then there was a flash of light, and the spikes imbedded themselves into the female's wrists. The luminous being jerked once, then fell limp, the light fading from her. Now, Rei could see that she wore a mask upon her face, one with seven eyes.

The air shimmered as the light of her soul surrounded the tree and its roots, forming a protective bubble around it. Mothra took to the air, the Shobijin singing as the divine moth flew about the tree, a ring of orange light trailing behind her. For a moment, a familiar cross made itself visible, then faded.

Mothra gently descended back to the ground, and the four _kaiju_ stared at the body crucified upon the tree for hours, as though lost in deep contemplation. Then, slowly, they began to leave, until only Godzilla remained.

Rei watched as the king took a single step forward, a strange look on his face. She could feel the conflicting desires within him, the urge to both rip the offending body away, and to protect it. Whether or not he liked it, she was now a part of the tree, just as he was.

When the sun began to dip behind the horizon, and the stars started to shine, he finally turned away. He marched out of the valley and into the sea, slinking beneath the waves as he swam towards an island in the distance. Rei followed alongside him, less than a phantom in this memory.

Godzilla arrived at a desolate shore, then began to march through a cemetery of dead trees and burnt underbrush, kicking ash into the air with every ponderous footstep. He finally arrived in a clear, and Rei realized that he had returned to his old home. The earth around the nest had been gouged away by Mothra's struggle against the serpent, producing a shallow lagoon.

Godzilla stepped into the water, barely up to his ankles, then curled around the ruins of his nest. He gently nuzzled the ground where the egg had been, and closed his eyes as he entered a deep slumber.

The scenery melted away, and Rei found herself in darkness. There was a sensation of moment, almost as though she were falling, then she opened her eyes to the real world.

Slowly, she pulled back from Godzilla, calm washing over her as she stepped away. No more did she feel a pounding headache, or burning heat in her bones. In fact, she felt more comfortable in that moment than she could ever remember being. Looking down at her hands, she saw that the growths had disappeared back under her skin, leaving no scars or aches.

A low sound drew her attention back upwards. Godzilla looked down at her, the fury gone from his face. Warmth seemed to exude from him, washing over her. She could see his soul, and he hers.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Godzilla turned his attention back to the crater he had made in the armor plating over the Geofront, and a growl escaped him. Once more, she could feel his anger, but it was not directed to her.

"You can't," she said.

Godzilla glanced back at her. Indignation swelled within him, indignation at what had been done to her and the world. If he so desired, he could level the entire Geofront, and tear his way to Terminal Dogma in order to try and stop what was planned.

"I know you want to," she continued, quietly. "What they done cannot be forgiven. But we would do more harm than good. _Please_."

He chuffed at that, but she knew he understood. Slowly, he turned away from the crater and towards the horizon, giving a small gesture at the sea beyond the mountains. A beckoning.

"You know I cannot do that. I must remain here, where I can do the most good."

He turned to her, a heavy look in his countenance. The rain poured down his face like tears as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Slowly, he extended a hand, and laid it on the rooftop, palm facing upwards. Rei climbed over his thumb, using his rough scales as handholds, then stepped onto his palm. There was an upwards sensation as he gently lifted her, then he slowly knelt down, laying his hand on the street. Rei hopped down to the ground, then turned to see Godzilla rise to his feet.

The King of the Monsters gave her a single nod, then began to walk away. For a single moment, he glanced at the fallen form of Ultraman, and Rei could feel a strange sensation emanating from him.

Guilt.

Godzilla lingered for a few moments, then continued on his way. By the time he was wading into Lake Ashi, the rain had gone to a light drizzle, and the morning sun began to shine through the dark clouds.

Rei watched him disappear behind the mountains, then became aware of another presence.

"And so you have gotten the answers you desired," a familiar double voice said.

Rei craned her neck over her shoulder. The Shobijin stood upon a piece of rubble, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes," she replied. "At least, some of them."

"The rest shall come soon enough," said one.

"But you must wait yet, until the time is right, " added the other.

"In my dream, when you visited me... that tree was no figment of my imagination."

"Indeed it was not."

Rei paused for a moment, fumbling for words. "Then when you called me Mother..."

"We meant it."

"You are our Mother, in a sense," said one.

"But we are not your only children," the other finished.

Rei nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?"

There was a flash of light, and Rei turned to see that Ultraman had shrunken down to human size, and was slowly beginning to stir. In the midst of the crater he'd made with his own body, he seemed so _small_ , like a broken toy.

"He will need our help soon enough," the Shobijin said. "You must follow him."

"How? In a moment, he could be anywhere."

The twin priestesses smiled sadly.

"He will not be going far," they said.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Gendo watched the vidscreen impassively as Godzilla's towering form disappeared behind the mountains. Below him, he could see the bridge crew scrambling about, relaying reports from the JSSDF and other organizations.

"Godzilla is seemingly returning to sea," Hyuuga announced. "The UN Pacific Fleet is pulling out of the surrounding area."

"Has the Do Not Provoke order been filed yet?" Katsuragi asked.

"It cleared three minutes ago. All surviving forces are standing down."

The major let out a relieved sigh and rubbed her temple. "Oh, thank goodness. I want relief teams converging on the Evas by yesterday. Units 01 and 02 are of highest importance."

"Understood, Major."

Gendo watched the scene below for a few moments, then straightened slightly, his gaze falling back upon the vidscreen. In the corner of his eye, he saw Fuyutsuki's shoulders sag.

"This," the older man said, "was a disaster."

"It was not as bad as initially feared," Gendo replied, calmly.

"Not as bad?" Fuyutsuki asked, incredulous. "Two Evangelions have been commissioned, and half the city has been trashed."

"Yes, and almost the entirety of the JSSDF along with it. They will be forced to rely completely on us for defense, now. The old men have lost a valuable tool against us."

"And what of the First Child? If what happened between her and Gojira is what I _think_ has happened, then we are in dire straits. Not to mention the Ultraman."

Gendo allowed himself a small grin. "Do not fret, Fuyutsuki. We can work with this."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

It was starting to get warm in the plug.

Asuka gently rocked back and forth in her seat as she waited, nursing a sizable gash on her shin. She'd been caught off-guard when the Eva seemingly got up of its own volition, and she didn't have time to secure herself before she was flung around inside the plug like a rock in a rattle.

Between that, and the fierce commotion she heard rage around her, she'd never felt more useless.

"Have they forgotten about me?" she murmured to herself, almost too soft to hear. "Or is there just nobody left to get me out?"

There was no way to tell the time without the power on, and there was nothing to do but stew in her own failure. She drew in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, pulling herself into a ball.

Then the plug shifted back, and she jumped in her own skin as she felt the LCL depressurize.

She turned in her seat, and saw light flood into the dark chamber as the hatch was forced open. She pushed away and began to swim upwards, furiously swishing her legs to make up for the low viscosity of the LCL. Objectively, she knew she should've just waited for the rescue crew to extract her, but she wanted _out_ of this mausoleum. She grabbed the edge of the hatch and climbed out-

-only to freeze.

It was him.

Ultraman was waiting for her outside of the plug, standing in the rain atop a mound of rubble right by the hatch. Beyond him, Asuka could see a devastated Tokyo-3, but no sign of Godzilla. The _kaiju_ was nowhere to be found.

Asuka stepped out into the rain, and landed on the rubble, nearly slipping. Ultraman reached out with a hand, but she batted it away, glaring as she shakily rose to her feet. A single glowing lens looked back at her, shining through the rain.

She clenched her fists and stood tall, even as she was soaked to the bone.

"Did you come here to gloat?" she asked in a low tone. "Did you come here to show that you're better than me? Are you gonna brag about how you did what I couldn't?"

No response.

"Well, mission accomplished!" she hissed, raising her hands to the sky. "Praise be to Ultraman! Slayer of Angels and Monsters alike! The public's darling hero, who fought off even the King of Monsters himself!"

Asuka took a single step forward, even as tears began to run down her cheeks. "You've done it. You've officially proven that I'm worthless, that I contribute nothing to the table now. You and that _lizard_ took my kills, and you made it look _easy_."

Ultraman said nothing.

"I spent eight _years_ of my life learning how to be a pilot. This... this was my _life_. This was my _everything._ " She looked at the ground, refusing to let him see the pain in her eyes. "And you took it all away. Is that what you wanted, you son of a bitch? Did you want to make me feel worthless? To rob my life of any meaning?"

Nothing.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Lie about how important I was to make me feel better, just like everyone else?"

Silence.

Asuka looked back up, glaring at the figure before her with tearful eyes. "Get away from me. I never want to see you again, do you hear me? I hate you. I _hate you_."

He didn't leave. Slowly, he reached a hand out, as if to touch her.

"I said _leave_!" she screamed, and shoved against him as hard as she could.

Ultraman did nothing to stop her, even though she knew he could. Instead, he wordlessly fell back, then cried out in pain as he slammed into the rubble and began to roll down to the ground.

Asuka stared at his limp figure with wide eyes, then looked down to her hands. Blood coated her palms, hot and red and sticky.

 _You have blood,_ she thought to herself. _You're hurt._

She looked back down at him, then began to craw down the rubble. Jumping the last few feet, she warily approached him, then knelt down by his side when nothing happened.

Now, she could see the claw marks gouged across his chest and stomach, tearing through armor and skin alike. She saw the scorch marks on his torso, with blackened skin showing through the material of his suit, and the wide bite wound on his shoulder. With a pang of nausea, she noted how his arm had been broken in several places, as though someone had taken an anvil to it. His chest slowly rose and fell, and she saw frothy pink blood ooze out of a particularly deep claw mark on his chest.

 _That's a punctured lung_ , she thought grimly.

It was then that she heard booming footsteps receding in the distance, almost too faint to hear. She looked back to the horizon, past the mountains, and realized just _whose_ footsteps those were.

"You didn't beat him, did you?" she said, a surprised tone in her voice. "He did this to you, and left."

She looked back down when Ultraman spasmed. The armor-clad figure coughing violently, blood leaking out of a trio of gashes in his mask, then began to suck in ragged breaths. Asuka instinctively placed a hand on the claw wound, trying to keep the lung from collapsing any further.

 _That helmet's probably restricting his breathing._

She reached towards it, then paused, a sudden hesitation coming over her. What was she going to see under that expressionless metal mask? Some alien face, or was it going to be a person looking back at her?

She shook her head, then slowly felt around the helmet, looking for any sign of a clasp or button.

There. Twin spots on each side of the mask, that yielded slightly to the touch. She pressed down on them, then sucked in a breath.

Then, she slowly pulled the helmet off, and looked into Ultraman's true face.

For a few moments, she simply stared, eyes wide. Part of her refused to believe it; there was no way it could be true. And yet, another part of her felt a sense of... validation. There was no denying that she knew the face under the mask, even if it was beaten and bloodied to the point of being nearly unrecognizable, with a trio of claw marks slashed across one side of it.

"S-Shinji?" she whispered, a quiver to her voice.

The boy's remaining eye fluttered open, unseeing, then closed.

"Mustn't run away," he slurred, less than a whisper. "I mustn't run away."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _ **You have been reading:**_

 _ **Leviathan, Chapter Sixteen: Wrath, Part II**_


	21. Chapter 21

_...sometimes, I wonder why I was born with what I have. Why should some random Tokyo girl be able to read minds, and hold a connection with the most powerful being on Earth? Did I ever tell you a nickname they had for me? The Armageddon Girl. Because if something happened to me, then that'd be it. It'd be the end, because even now we can't stop him. Douglas once even told me that I had the Soviets and Americans by the balls. His words, of course._

 _After a while, I had a realization, while watching the moon rise over the waves._

 _There was no divine plan for my powers, no rhyme or reason for why I had them. It was nothing more than pure chance; just the right genetic combinations. I wasn't chosen to become a psychic, and I didn't choose to be one._

 _But that didn't mean I couldn't do the right thing with them._

 _With infinite tenderness,  
Miki_

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Asuka didn't know how long she spent kneeling by his side, watching his chest rise and fall with increasing difficulty. The rain had soaked her to the bone before it finally ceased, but she didn't notice.

 _This... this can't be real,_ she thought. _This can't be happening. He can't be..._

And yet, no matter how many times she rubbed at her damp eyes, the same dying boy greeted her.

The cold finally seemed to seep in, and she sat down, hugging herself and rubbing her arms. A sob wracked her body as she squeezed her eyes shut, and she could feel her stomach turn as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"No," she muttered to herself, rocking gently. "No, no, _no_."

"Pilot Soryhu."

Asuka opened her eyes, and looked up. Standing upon a piece of rubble, the sun behind her, was Rei. The blue-haired pilot slowly descended the rubble and approached, almost catlike in movement. Something had changed about the girl, now. Her posture had changed, almost becoming... relaxed. Though her face still revealed little emotion, it was no longer the withdrawn blank stare, but rather a placid, almost tranquil, countenance.

What had changed the most, however, were her eyes. The blood-red color had vanished, and a bright orange had taken their place, looking almost like twin coals.

A chill ran up Asuka's spine. She'd seen those eyes before, but on someone else entirely.

Rei glanced at Shinji's prone form, then back at Asuka. "Pilot Soryhu, we must move quickly."

"Move?" Asuka echoed. "Didn't you see? Shinji's..."

The words died in her throat, threatening to turn into a sob.

"I know," Rei replied. "I think I have known for some time."

Asuka stared. "Y-you knew? You knew that... that..."

"Now is not the time, Pilot Soryhu. Questions and answers will come later. For now, we must do what we can to help him and prevent discovery."

"H-he lied to me," came a whisper.

"And do you want him to die for it?"

Asuka closed her eyes and shook her head, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Good," Rei said. "Now, help me get him up."

Rising on shaky legs, Asuka gently placed her hand under Shinji's head, and slowly got him into a sitting position. Gently, she pressed her fingers against his neck, and let out a long breath when she felt his pulse. She studied his face for a few moments, taking note of where Godzilla's claws had slashed across.

 _You stepped in before he could kill me, and he did this to you. And you knew what would happen, didn't you?_

There was a sound of shifting rock, and she looked up to see Rei pull out a piece of rebar from the rubble. The blue-haired pilot knelt down and tore off part of her plugsuit, using it to make a poor man's splint around the boy's shattered arm. Then, they carefully hoisted him up over Rei's shoulder in a fireman carry. Asuka recoiled when Shinji winced, and looked down at the drying blood on her hands.

 _You never told me_ , she thought to herself. _All this time, and I never knew. How? Why?_

"You need to stay here and clean your hands," Rei said, seemingly unperturbed by the weight on her shoulders. "It would be suspicious if the recovery teams do not find you here, and that blood is telling."

"Where are you taking him?" Asuka asked, silently.

"To..." The blue-haired girl frowned for a moment. "To friends."

Rei then turned around, and began to run away, moving inhumanly fast as she carried Shinji away.

Asuka numbly watched the two disappear behind a mound of rubble, then slowly began to head back to Unit-01. There was a first-aid kit bolted to the wall of the plug, and she pulled out some alcohol wipes, furiously scrubbing at the blood on her palms.

Once it was done, she threw the wipes away, then curled into a ball. Idly, she noted the crumpled edges of the Eva's armor, where strong hands had pried the plug free.

 _After everything that'd happened to you, after how badly you'd been hurt... you still went to get me out._

The sun was finally beginning to peek over the mountains, and she watched it slowly rise. And yet, she did not see it.

All she could see was Shinji's bloodied face.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice scratchy. "Why did you do it?"

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

Maya leaned against the wall of the meeting room, watching the group with tired eyes. Ritsuko and Major Katsuragi were looking at a holographic map of Tokyo-3, with patches of it highlighted in red. Makoto and Shigeru were sitting nearby, equally exhausted looks on their faces.

"Clean-up is going to be a nightmare," Katsuragi groaned. "We've lost three quarters of automated defenses, a seventh of our protective infrastructure, and that hole in the armor plating is going to be a _bitch_ to fix. And that isn't even counting the number he did on the Evas."

"You're preaching to the choir, here," Ritsuko said, sipping at her coffee. "There's no telling what effect Godzilla's atomic ray had on their tissue. It's possible that we may have to remove the affected flesh before we can begin regenerating the damage, otherwise we may get cancerous lumps instead of usable tissue."

"If that's the case, how long would it take to fully repair Unit-01 and Unit-02?"

"Unit-02 might be ready in a week or two," came the tired reply. "Unit-01? That might be up to a month."

"So you're basically saying that the only defense we have against Angels for the foreseeable future is Unit-00," Katsuragi finished. " _Shit_. Have we at least gotten news on the pilots?"

"Recovery teams are on their way, Major," Makoto answered, rubbing his face.

"Is no one going to talk about what just happened between the First Child and Godzilla?" Aoba blurted out.

"Now's not the time," Makoto said in a hushed tone.

"When's the right time? Am I taking crazy pills, here? She just... she just _talked him down_. He tore through us like tissue paper, and now all of a sudden he's carrying the First Child in his hand like she's his little pet human!"

"We can freak out later," Katsuragi said, her voice hard. "Now, we do our job."

Maya watched the conversation for a few more moments, then jumped in her skin when her internal transponder silently pinged. She closed her eyes, letting the message visualize in her mind.

 _You are needed at this location. Coordinates coming in._

Maya opened her eyes again, then yawned, even though the fatigue had long faded. As predicted, Ritsuko looked over her shoulder, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"How long have you been on shift, Maya?"

"I think it's been sixteen hours, sempai."

"Go get some rest; you've earned it."

Maya nodded, then ducked out of the room, feigning a stretch as she walked into the hallway. Once she was in the elevator, she stood straight, her countenance shifting to something more focused.

She was needed at the outskirts of the city, in one of the agreed surveillance blind spots. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The Shobijin were waiting for her, standing on the foot rail of what looked like any other relief truck. Rei slowed to a halt, standing a few feet away from the truck. On her shoulder, she felt Shinji shudder a little as he coughed up some blood onto her back. Once again, she felt Godzilla's guilt caress the back of her mind.

"Why can you not heal him yourselves?" she asked. "Why go through all of this trouble?"

"The presence within him is not of this world," the Shobijin replied.

"It clouds the Goddess's magic," said one.

"It makes interaction difficult beyond words," finished the other.

Rei felt through the link, and realized they were telling the truth. Godzilla had known this being before, millennia before even Göbleki Tepe was built.

The back of the truck opened, and a very average-looking man stuck his head out. His gaze fell on Rei, and his brows raised in surprise.

"Her?" he asked, then looked at the body over her shoulders. " _Him?_ "

"Yes," the Shobijin replied.

The man blinked. "Very well. Let's get him inside."

Rei trudged forward, then carefully laid Shinji down on the bed of the truck. The man knelt down and took his pulse, then reached for a first-aid kit.

"We'll take it from here," he said. "You, on the other hand, have somewhere to be."

Rei nodded, then spared Shinji another glance. "Take care of him."

"Don't worry," the man replied, offering a smile. "We will."

The back of the truck shut, and Rei turned around. Unit-00 was a few hundred meters away, behind a half-slagged blast shield; she could make it over before the recovery teams.

And so, she began the run back, leaping over rubble towards her Eva.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Maya pulled the hood of the parka more closely over her head as she navigated her way around the rubble. It'd been easy so far, avoiding detection; all the recovery teams were focused on retrieving the Evas and their pilots. There had been a close call with an envoy as it raced down one of the least damaged streets, but overall things were running smoothly.

The disguised truck was there, as expected. She hurried over and knocked three times on the back doors, then pulled back. The doors slowly opened, and a familiar head poked out.

"It's good to see that you made it, Maya," her father said.

"I knew it couldn't be good if you needed me here," she replied, trying to look past his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The Shobijin came into view, floating in the air. "Show her."

Her father sighed, then swung the doors open, prompting a gasp from Maya as her eyes fell upon the bleeding figure on the floor. She took a step inside, then looked back to her father.

" _Him?_ " she whispered.

"I had the same reaction."

May shrugged off her parka, then knelt down by Shinji's side. She carefully laid a hand on his chest, the artificial skin parting as she performed a rough ultrasound of his body. Her eyes switched to infrared sensors, then to x-ray, and she began to take note of his injuries.

"He's hurt bad," Maya said. "Six fractured ribs, punctured lung, severe contusions... there's healing fractures on his vertebrae, too. His regeneration is astonishing by most standards."

"But it is not enough," the Shobijin said.

"We cannot heal him ourselves," one said.

"Your expertise is required."

Maya nodded. She pulled her hand back, and the fingers delicately unfolded like a blossoming flower, revealing a wide variety of medical tools. She went to take care of the punctured lung first, before the pressure became too dangerous. A needle extended from her finger, and she plunged it into Shinji's chest. Blood sprayed out, peppering her face, but she paid it no heed.

Her other hand dispensed a special seal over the wound; it would allow air to leave the wound, but not enter. Once that was taken care of, she carefully began to treat and dress his other wounds, occasionally snipping away burnt skin or removing pieces of dead tissue as to prevent infection. Her middle finger split wide open, and she applied binding adhesives over the claw marks. Thankfully, there were no bone fragments to worry about.

The eye was the hardest part; once she'd cleaned out the wound as much as possible, she snapped an eyepatch over it. Before her eyes, she saw the wounds slowly begin to heal, and the boy's breathing became more regular.

Maya pulled back, sighing with relief. She washed the blood from her equipment, then folded them back into normal hands. Flexing them a few times, she got to her feet and looked at the Shobijin.

"He should be waking up in a few minutes, based on what I've seen of his healing." She rubbed her face, the weariness coming back. "This... I can't believe the commander's own son is..."

"We knew."

"This changes things. His blood's all over the city; once they find out..."

"There's more than just that," her father interjected. "I analyzed his blood pattern, and it's... it's what we predicted."

Maya's eyes widened.

"We've already alerted Deucalion. The plans are being suitably altered."

Maya looked back at Shinji's unconscious form. "What do we do about him?"

"We must walk the only path available to us," the Shobijin. "We must tell him what he needs to know."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

It felt even colder than last time. The fact that she'd been in the cold rain without any time to dry off probably helped.

Asuka shivered, keeping her fists balled at her sides. It took every remaining ounce of her willpower to keep from hugging herself as she stood before the commander's desk. Rei and Toji stood at each side of her, all at attention.

Commander Ikari simply stared at them for a few moments, looking more like a statue than anything else. As another shiver wracked her, Asuka wondered just how he and Shinji were related.

 _If they even are related,_ a part of her said, mockingly. _He lied to you about everything else, didn't he? Maybe he's just some **thing** pretending to be a boy, who's slipped himself into everyone's life without them realizing what's going on. Did you ever think of that?_

"This operation was a near-total disaster," the commander said, interrupting Asuka's thoughts. "Damages are estimated at six trillion yen. Our defenses have been crippled, and two Evas have been rendered unusable for weeks."

Asuka hung her head.

"That being said, there was little that could have been done to change our current situation. The First Child will maintain her usual schedule, with slight extensions. The rest of you will begin more intensive training, so that we will be better prepared for the next attack."

"Understood, commander," they all said at once.

"Second Child."

Asuka looked up. The commander looked directly at her, orange lenses almost shining in the low light.

"Our last sighting of the so-called 'Ultraman' indicated that it was flying towards Unit-01. I have also been informed that there is evidence of it opening up the plug. Did you have any interaction with it?"

 _Go ahead, tell him,_ that same part of her said. _Let him find the boy and cut him up and smear his guts over slides so they can figure out what makes him **tick**. Wouldn't that be a sight to see? The oh-so-mighty Ultraman on an operating table._

"No," she said. "When I got out of the plug, he was already flying away."

The commander's face remained impassive. "Very well. You and the Fourth Child are dismissed."

Asuka gave a slight bow, then left the room as quickly as she could without making a scene. Once out in the hallway, she let out a long sigh, then rubbed her arms.

"I heard Godzilla whooped Ultraman's ass after we got thrashed," Toji muttered, appearing in her peripherals. "One of the recovery crew guys said the lizard broke his back over his fuckin' knee. Said it'd be a miracle if he survived all that."

Asuka said nothing. The jock looked over, an unhappy look on his face.

"Bet that makes ya happy, huh? Knowin' that he tried ta help us out and got crushed for it. You're probably hopin' that he bleeds out somewhere and never bugs ya again-"

She shoved him against the wall, pushing her forearm into his throat. A wheeze escaped him, eyes wide. Then, she took a step back, clenching and unclenching her fists. Toji bent over, gasping, then straightened, a hand rubbing his throat.

"I don't want to talk about Ultraman," she hissed. "Not with you, not with _anyone_."

The jock opened his mouth, as if to say something, but she was already brushing past him and making for the elevator. The door slammed shut, and she leaned against the wall, hugging herself.

"I'm not happy, you idiot," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

Rei stood alone in the office, staring at the commander. For his part, he stared impassively back at her, keeping his hands folded in front of his face. For a moment, there was a poignant silence between them.

"Your mutation has stabilized," the commander finally said.

Rei nodded.

"Only one other person who's been exposed to G-cell serum shares that honor with you. You know who I am speaking of."

"Yes, commander."

"Then I can assume that you now have a connection with him."

Godzilla's mind bristled at that, as though desiring for her to declare "And you wouldn't believe what he has to say". Rei could feel his anger bubbling in her chest, screaming to snap the commander's neck while she had the opportunity.

"Yes, commander," she simply replied.

"Though his attack was highly undesired, it has also opened a new opportunity for us. It is not every day we have a lifeline to the most powerful being on Earth."

The commander leaned forward, ever so slightly. "Now, I ask you a simple question, Rei. Has your mission changed at all, now that your connection with him has been fully solidified?"

Rei straightened. "No, commander."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Rei bowed, then left the office. Once outside, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _All he could see was water, swirling about him, hiding everything else from sight. Occasionally an image flashed by, more of an impression of an image than anything else. Blue eyes looking at him with worry. Fiery orange ones looking at him with fury, then concern._

 _The shadows in the water seemed to coalesce, until he found himself standing before a massive figure that seemed almost wholly shapeless. It loomed over him, bigger than the sky, and once again he felt as though a great drum was sounding..._

Shinji sprung up, a hand on his chest. Looking around, he saw that he was in a van, with bloodied bandages and first-aid supplies strung about. It was then that he realized there was a patch over his eye. Slowly, he reached out to touch it, then stopped. The pain had lessened, becoming more of a nuisance than anything else, but he feared what he'd find underneath.

He tried to remember what had happened, after he'd flown over to Unit-01. He got the vague impression of more pain, followed by a tender touch...

His eyes widened when he realized his helmet was off. Looking to the side, he saw it had been removed, staring back at him with it sole remaining lens.

"No," he whispered. "She..."

He closed his eyes. _Hayata, where are we? What happened?_

 _I don't know, Shinji._

"It is good to see that you are awake, young Ikari."

Shinji jumped at the voice, then turned to see a pair of tiny women standing before him, perched atop a box. They smiled warmly at him, clasping their hands together.

 _The Shobijin,_ Hayata said, sounding pleasantly surprised. _It was their singing we heard before we fought the Seventh Angel._ _They are to be trusted._

"W-what..." Shinji licked his dry lips, wincing at the dull pain in his jaw. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, Shinji," another voice said.

Now, he could see that behind the tiny women were an average-looking man in a jumpsuit, and...

"Miss Ibuki?"

"You can call me Maya," the technician replied. She gestured to the man at her right. "This is my father. You've already met him before."

Shinji's brow furrowed. "I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"You saw me in the Jet Alone," the man said, offering a sly grin. "Of course, I looked different then..."

For effect, he pulled open his shirt, revealing a bare chest. Then, the skin parted, revealing delicate machinery within.

 _No,_ Shinji thought.

 _It seems so,_ Hayata remarked, wryly.

"Y-you're... you're..."

"Jet Jaguar, yes. This is a humaniform model I've put my consciousness for the time being."

"Then how-"

"Goro Ibuki never had any children," Maya said. "Neither did his brother, or his nephew. Jet made me, after ten attempts to replicate his father's work. I was M-11, and the Xilien word for eleven is _aya_ , so..."

"Maya," Jet finished.

Shinji blinked a few times, as though expecting to still find himself unconscious, bleeding out from his injuries.

"W-what's going on? Why am I here? Is Asuka alright?" He put a hand to his head, groaning. "I'm so confused right now."

"It is to be expected," the Shobijin said. "Which is why we are here."

Shinji looked to them, then to Jet and Maya. All of them had suddenly quieted, a subdued look on their faces.

"Shinji, it's time to tell you some things," Maya said, softly. "Things that you need to know about your father and NERV..."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _NERV HQ_

"The roads should be clear by the time we get to the surface," Misato said, leaning back in the car seat as they were carried upwards. "Traffic's still probably going to be a nightmare, with everyone getting out of the shelters."

"Okay," Asuka muttered, arms still crossed over her stomach.

"It'll be good to see Pen-Pen and Shinji again, huh?"

A pause, then, "Sure."

Misato frowned, and glanced over. Asuka was staring out the car window, an unusually dour look on her face.

"I know that fight must have been upsetting," she said, trying to sound soothing. "It's not every day we get our butts handed to us like that."

"It's not the fight," Asuka said, not looking away. "I mean, it is, but it's not."

"Care to talk about it?"

"No," Asuka said, tersely. "Please, stop talking about it."

Silence. The car jolted to a halt, then was elevated to street level. Now that she was on the ground and could see the buildings rise upwards, Misato could appreciate how much of a literal life-saver Tokyo-3's defense systems were.

 _This could have been worse,_ she thought. _A whole lot worse._

Then she shifted the car into drive, and began to head back home.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The silence in the van was unbearable. Shinji's eyes darted back and forth between everyone in the van, a chill forming in the pit of his stomach. Hayata was silent, as though to try and make sense of what was happening.

"What... what do you mean?" he finally asked.

"Have you ever wondered why the Angels are coming?" Maya asked, kneeling down to be at eye level. "Where they come from, what their motives are?"

"I mean, I have," Shinji said, quietly. "But I thought they were just a new type of _kaiju_."

"They are not like any of the beasts Man has encountered before," the Shobijin said. "They are not of this world, and yet they are as closely tied with it as you are."

 _That... makes little sense,_ Hayata said. _Your species clearly evolved here._

"Think of the AT-field," Jet said. "Both Angels and Evangelions can produce them, and both are ultimately biological nature in nature. Did you ever consider why there was a link between them?"

 _We have, haven't we?_ Hayata piped up.

"The Evas are made from Angels?"

"Not exactly," Maya interjected. "We think they're made from some kind of progenitor being, except for Unit-01."

A shudder ran up his spine at the thought of what that could mean. "Then what's it made from?"

"That is a point for a later time," the Shobijin said. "We cannot tell you everything yet, young Ikari."

"We have placed trust in you, and now you must trust us," began one.

"Soon, you will receive all that we know, but today is not that time," finished the other.

"You _need_ to trust us on this, Shinji," Maya pleaded. "Your father and NERV are directly connected to all of this. They're connected to the Angels, and to Second Impact."

For a few moments, he simply stared at her. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"W-what? I thought the Angels were the ones who caused Second Impact."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was damning enough. Shinji closed his eyes, forcing himself to take even breaths.

 _This can't be real. They have to be lying, right? Right?_

 _I wish for it to be a lie, but it seems more and more unlikely. This would answer many things about the situation your world is in._

"We've told him too much already," Jet admonished.

"We have told as much as we need," the Shobijin said, turning to Shinji. "Young Ikari, we ask that you place your trust in us."

"T-trust?" Shinji echoed. "You're telling me that my father is responsible for all of this... how can I believe you?"

"Young Ikari, what does he think?"

A moment's silence. Shinji's breath caught as he realized who they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound confident.

"The one who has bonded his life to yours; the one who has given you your power."

Shinji let out a long breath. "He trusts you."

"We aren't expecting you to suddenly jump on our boat," Maya said. "This... this is going to take time for you to process. But there is a crucial time coming soon, and we hope you make the right choice when it comes."

Jet knelt down, and handed Shinji back his helmet. He accepted it, and looked down at the battered visage.

"How will you know?"

"Follow Ayanami's lead, if you so decide," the Shobijin said. "She will know."

Shinji slipped his helmet back on, and slowly stood up. His body ached as he did so, but it was trifling compared to the agony of before.

"It's best that you get going," Jet said. "I'm sure there's someone who'd notice if you weren't there."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Misato's Apartment_

Asuka walked up the steps in silence, trailing behind Misato. The sun was up, shining brightly, but its warm light on her skin did nothing to make her feel better. Her throat hurt, and her eyes felt as though they had been filled with lead; she practically dragged her feet up the stairs.

A knot began to appear in the pit of her stomach as they approached the door to their apartment. She quickened her pace, following after Misato, and tried to formulate possible explanations if no one was inside.

 _Do you even want to?_ That part of her asked. _Why should you lie for the sake of a liar?_

When Misato went to open the door, Asuka suddenly grabbed the woman's hand. Her guardian looked back to her, a confused look in her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

Asuka looked away, and pulled her hand back. "Nothing."

Misato frowned, then thumbed in the passcode. Asuka closed her eyes and flinched as the door slid open, then forced herself to look inside. When she did, a wave of... _something_ washed over her.

Shinji was sweeping the floor, dressed in his school uniform. Aside from a trio of scratches across his face, he seemed fine; he was definitely looking far better than the last time she'd seen him. The boy glanced her way, seemingly caught off guard.

"Shinji, what happened to your face?" Misato exclaimed, rushing over. She forced his head to the side, eyeing the scratches. "Did Pen-Pen do this to you?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, averting his eyes. "When the fighting started, he got all startled, and I tried to hold him, b-but he managed to get me."

Misato glared over at the penguin, who'd just walked into the room with a confused look on its face.

"You are in a lot of trouble, buster."

"Wark?"

"You heard me." Misato scooped the penguin up, and walked out of the room, muttering, "I think some time out in my room will do you good."

"Wark!" Pen-Pen shrieked, a panicked look in its eyes.

Misato ignored her pet's protests as she ducked into her room. The door shut, and suddenly Asuka was alone in the room.

No. Not alone.

She turned back to Shinji, staring at him. He looked back at her, their blue eyes gazing into each other. They didn't break eye contact, even as she slowly walked towards him. The room had turned as silent as a tomb; it was as though everything else had faded away, just leaving him and her.

 _What lie is he going to tell you?_ That part of her whispered, mocking. _What is he going to say, to try and hide from your anger?_

Shinji began to step back from her, eyes widening as she came ever closer. When his back bumped into the sink, she finally stopped, standing closer than arm's length from him. He raised his hands to his chest, revealing bruised and scarred knuckles. That, she realized numbly, was from punching Godzilla in the face.

Though he had showered, she could still smell the last few hours on him. Blood, sweat, mud, and more than a hint of smoke. The marks across his face had faded from the angry red gashes they had been earlier, but she could still see the faint mark on his iris where Godzilla's claw had sliced through.

For a few moments, she simply stood before him; staring, watching, waiting. Her body trembled with emotion, and she slowly raised a hand.

"Asuka..." Shinji said, softly. "I'm sorry."

The words hung in the still air.

Then Asuka closed her eyes, and turned away, refusing to let him see the tears. She ran to her room, shutting the door after her. Leaning against the wall, she slid to the floor, and pulled her legs close to her chest. Soft footsteps approached, and she heard a single gentle knock on the door.

When she didn't get up, the footsteps retreated, and Asuka finally began to cry.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The SDAT track repeated, but Shinji didn't notice as he laid on his sleeping mat. He simply let the music pass through his mind, as though he could lose himself in it and be taken far away. Hayata had fallen silent, only occasionally murmuring something about what they'd been told in the van.

Shinji rolled over, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep. He'd drawn the curtains and turned off the lights, but the circadian rhythm was not something to be easily dissuaded. He finally laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 _You haven't said anything since she went to her room,_ Hayata finally said. _Are you alright?_

 _You know I'm not._

 _It... it has been a trying day. That horrific fight with Godzilla almost feels like the least of our worries, does it not?_

Shinji didn't reply.

 _I understand if you wish to try and make sense of everything that's happened in silence. It's a lot to take in. Part of me wishes that what they said was a lie, that... that your father..._ Hayata fell silent, then continued. _It's times like these that I regret not having a physical form to give you a hug with. I'm always here if you need to talk._

The door slid open, and a figure silent entered the room. Shinji craned his head in time to see Asuka kneel down on his sleeping mat, looking down at him with slightly puffy eyes. She placed her hands on her lap, twiddling her thumbs as she stared at him.

Shinji sat up, looking at her. He wet his lips, and his throat suddenly felt dry.

"Do..." he began. "Do you hate me?"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Shinji's back groaned in protest, but he didn't dare to make a sound as Asuka leaned her head against hist chest. Her hair tickled his face, and it took all of his willpower not to sneeze.

"You're okay," Asuka said, almost too quiet to hear. " _Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut._ "

She finally let go, and Shinji found he could breathe again. Asuka scooted back slightly, looking at him expectantly.

"We have a lot to talk about," she said, sounding rather restrained. "You first."

Shinji sucked in a deep breath. "What did you want to know?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I... I wanted to tell you, before all of this. I really did."

"You didn't."

Shinji looked down. "I was scared."

"You, scared? What could possibly scare the mighty Ultraman?"

"This."

Silence.

"I saw how angry you were at... him, when he first killed an Angel, and I didn't want that. I didn't want you to hate me. I just wanted you to see me as me."

"And are you?"

Shinji blinked at her. "What?"

"Are you..." Asuka motioned with her hands. "You?"

"I'm just Shinji. I... I wasn't born Ultraman. I just found him."

"Found _him_?"

 _You're actually dragging me into this,_ Hayata groaned.

Shinji held out his hand, and let the capsule materialize in his palm. Asuka stared at it, eyes wide.

"I found this before the first Angel attack. It fell from the sky, right next to me, and I just picked it up and he told me that I could save the world."

"So... Ultraman's an..."

"Maybe? No. He's in my mind, and he gives me the power to _be_ Ultraman, but it's my choice. He always lets it be my choice to become Ultraman. When... when I fight an Angel, or help people out, it's me doing it."

Asuka regarded him for a moment. "The truffles. You got actually went to Germany for them, didn't you?"

Shinji nodded. "Hayata didn't want me to do it."

"Hayata?"

"That's his name," Shinji replied, sheepishly. "He didn't have one, and I gave it to him. He... uh... he doesn't like you too much."

 _You don't have to **say** it, _ Hayata said.

Asuka didn't seem to acknowledge that. She simply peered at him with curious eyes.

"So, when you spoke to me after the Seventh Angel, that was you. And when you came to save me on Skull Island, it was all you."

Shinji nodded, his cheeks burning.

"And it was you who fought Godzilla, even when he did-" Asuka gestured to his scars. "That?"

Shinji looked away. "Hayata just wanted me to find a place to heal, but I had to see if you were okay."

"But why did you wait to fight him?"

"Because I knew I was probably going to die. I-I froze up. It was only when he was about to kill..."

Asuka stared. "You risked your life against the King of the Monsters... for me?"

 _I'd say we also risked it for everyone else in Tokyo-3,_ Hayata muttered.

Shinji looked back at her. "I did."

Asuka studied him for a few more moments. Then, she laid down on the sleeping mat, and pulled the covers over her.

"I'm sleeping here for the night. I don't think I want to be alone right now."

Shinj nodded, his blush growing deeper. "O-okay."

He awkwardly lay back down, trying to forget the body heat between them.

"I'm still mad at you," Asuka murmured. "But I don't hate you."

"O-okay."

Asuka chuckled softly. "Heh. I just realized that joke of yours after the Seventh Angel wasn't actually a joke, huh?"

"N-no."

"Goodnight, Shinji."

"Goodnight, Asuka."

Shinji closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The phone rang, and a large hand picked it up.

"Report."

"This is Pinocchio speaking. Izanami has stabilized her link with Ōwatatsumi ."

"Then pray tell, did the predicted result play out?"

"It seems so, considering that there's still a city left. She helped conceal Susano-o and brought him to us for treatment. He should be fully recovered by now."

"How much did you tell him?"

"Enough. Hopefully, he'll follow Izanami's lead when we go in for our pick-up."

"And you were able to confirm that he _is_ Susano-o?"

"The pattern matches, but there's more. It's the boy, sir."

" _Mon Dieu._ " A few moments of silence. "Then swiftness is of the essence. We must pull them out before any more traps are sprung."

"Shouldn't be too hard, considering we now have more options to, ah, coordinate with."

"Indeed. Make the necessary preparations, and inform me when you are able."

"Understood, sir."

The call ended, and the hand returned to its work.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Commander Ikari's Office_

"And so, the Leviathan brought a flood of his own, and has nearly washed away the sins of Man," SEELE 05 said, an icy tone to his voice.

"Yes, along with trillions of yen and much of the city's defenses," SEELE 04 added. "I would regard this as a failure."

"Failure would entail the loss of our Evangelions, or the Leviathan delivering a final judgment upon Lilith," Gendo replied, sitting calmly before the gathered holograms. "We are vulnerable for the time being, but that is only temporary. The UN, however, will be forced to wholly rely upon us, now. The damages incurred are mild, when compared to the alternatives."

"I concur," SEELE 01 said, practically a wheeze. "Our path to complementation is not yet lost to us. The floodwaters have receded, and now we can press forward once more."

"And what of this Ultraman?" SEELE 09 interjected. "Though we can now take pains to avoid the Leviathan's wrath, there is no telling what this interloper may attempt next. He has managed to infiltrate NERV itself; who is to say that it cannot approach Lilith herself?"

"That is assuming that the Leviathan did not finish it off, according to the reports," SEELE 02 said. "Even it was no match for the beast."

"I assure you, the situation regarding this Ultraman is now firmly under control," Gendo said. "The Leviathan's arrival proved most useful in that regard."

"So it is dead, then?" SEELE 07 asked.

"It will no longer pose a threat to Instrumentality."

There was a half-moment's pause at that, then SEELE 01 broke the silence.

"Very well, Ikari. You have proven yourself invaluable thus far," he said, his authoritative tone silencing any form of protest. "This meeting is dismissed."

One by one, the monoliths vanished, until only SEELE 01 remained. The hologram shifted, revealing Kihl's grim countenance. His skin was rather flushed; evidently, he'd taken an LCL bath recently.

"It was bold of you, Ikari," he rasped. "What you did to the girl. One would have to either be mad, or a genius, to give her the blood of the King of Earth."

"The fact that we hold this conversation points towards the latter."

"Perhaps." Kihl's wrinkled lips peeled back, revealing crooked yellow teeth. "A line to the mightiest being of this world. We would be fools to try and rein in the girl ourselves, lest we have his fury crush us to radioactive dust. You planned this, Ikari."

"Indeed."

For a moment, neither spoke as they studied each other's expressions, looking for any chinks in the masks they wore.

"My old friend will attempt to capitalize on the chaos. Do not let him compromise the girl, or all we be lost."

The image of Kihl disappeared, and Gendo straightened in his seat, unclasping his hands. He drew in a long breath, then rose from his seat. He turned to Fuyutsuki, taking note of the old man's worried expression.

"It's possible that she's already been compromised," Fuyutsuki said. "Gojira likely remembers more of that time than we can ever hope to reconstruct. If she saw all of it..."

"It is of no concern. Regardless of whether she stands with us or against us, the Scenario proceeds. We may have not been able to pull the Leviathan in with a fishhook and tie down his tongue with a rope, but there is now a cord through his nose."

Gendo pushed up his glasses. "I'm heading down to Terminal Dogma, to inspect any potential risks done to its structural integrity by this latest attack."

Fuyutsuki nodded, but said nothing.

With that, Gendo left the room, and the door shut behind him.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 _Berlin_

The holographic emitter folded back into itself, and Lorentz Kihl reached for his tea. Through the visor grafted into his skull, the fine porcelain cup was shown in basic hues of white and blacks, looking more like a painting of a cup than anything real. His arthritic fingers fumbled for the handle, and the lid clattered as he tried to lift it.

"Allow me, father," a gentle voice said.

Soft hands the color of marble took hold of the cup and saucer, gently lifting it to Kihl's lips. He took a sip, then motioned for it to be placed back down.

"You will be sent to Japan in short order, my son."

"I am aware, father."

Kihl smiled with thin lips. "Be wary of the Bride in the East. Be wary of the other girl, whose despair must bring about our union with the Mother."

"Yes, father."

"But be wary of the boy, most of all. If what is feared is true, then it is he who has destiny of God in his blood."

Kaworu Nagisa managed a smile of his own. "Of course, father."

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

The last set of elevator doors opened, and Gendo closed his eyes as a gentle breeze rolled across him, ruffling his hair. Bright light assailed his eyes, and he forced himself to adapt to it. Spending all day in an underground base was not healthy for his sight; at least this little sojourn would do him well.

He stepped into the chamber, and looked around. The inner cavern of Terminal Dogma was massive, enough to give the impression of an open sky, much like the Geofront proper. Clouds even drifted about the ceiling of the chamber, wafting over the very top of the Tree.

The Tree...

No matter how many times he visited it here, in the bowels of the Earth, it never failed to strike him with indescribable awe. It simply _towered_ over him; according to the surveyors when they'd first uncovered the Black Moon, it was more than two kilometers high.

He began to walk up the hill, taking care to avoid stepping in the rivulets of LCL that snaked their way through the various plants that dotted the landscape. No two sprouts were alike; each one was representative of a species of grass or shrub or bush, living and extinct.

Of course, he didn't care for those. What his attention was focused on was not the Tree itself, but rather what rested against its trunk.

He ceased walking, and looked up at the female figure crucified to the Tree. When compared to the source of all life on Earth it was pinned to, the slender body seemed tiny, but even it was half the size of an Evangelion. LCL trickled from between the stumps of its legs, washing over the Tree's roots as it flowed into the collection tank they had made, and its white flesh seemed to practically glow in the morning light.

It was still secured to the tree, unmoved by the titanic battle that had raged above. Gendo studied its seven-eyed mask, as though waiting for a sign of movement, then gave a satisfied nod.

He began his trek back to civilization, and let Lilith be.

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 ** _You have been reading:_**

 ** _Leviathan, Chapter Seventeen: In the Wake of a Storm_**

* * *

==/*\==

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Once more, I'm responding to some repeated comments that I wish would stop being repeated.**

 **Firstly, some have stated their disdain for how I changed Godzilla's origin, claiming that I weakened the nuclear bomb allegory that accompanied the original _Gojira_. Others have been making requests that I cram in characters that they want to see.**

 **For the first point: Godzilla is still tied to the nuclear bomb in this story. It may not have _made_ him, but it is what woke him up and introduced the modern world to his existence. So, nuclear tests are still the reason human civilization has been, er, graced by his presence.**

 **Secondly, almost all the _kaiju_ that will be in the story have already been shown. There will be a few more (mainly villains), but for the most part, what you see is what you're getting. Even if Godzilla and the tougher _kaiju_ survived Second Impact, that cataclysmic event was still the end of an age. **

**A major element of Evangelion is trying to pick up the pieces after a big change, and it's been my intent to show that here. _Kaiju_ basically became boogeymen for the younger generations; many lost technologies are only now being recovered; magic and psychics and many of the more outlandish elements are either completely forgotten, or believed lost.**

 **That message would be rather diminished if every single last _kaiju_ wound up in this story, eh?**

 **Don't worry; there's still going to be plenty of monster action. But don't go expecting absurdly large monster mashes with dozens of _kaiju_ on either side.**

 **Until next time,  
Thuktun Flishithy**


End file.
